PaperEd
by KeybladeMaster09
Summary: Bowser has stolen the star rod and cast Mario into a dark dimension now it's up to the Peach Creek Kids along with Kooper and the rest of the Paper Mario Party Members to rescue the Star Spirits, Princess Peach and Mario.
1. Chapter 1: The Prologue

**Hey guys, This is KeybladeMaster and I would first like to think you all for reading my fic. I originally came up with this idea years ago but never really put pen to paper but I always thought what it would be like if Ed,Edd, n Eddy and the gang were thrown into the events of Paper Mario. Well this is what came of those thoughts. This is my first fic and it's going to be a long one, so I hope you all enjoy it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Darkness grew over desolate plain, a gray sky set an eerie presence as wind blew rubble matching the depressing scenario that had occurred during the past few days. Standing in the darkness 10 figures clothed in long black cloaks stood. One of the figures stood a top some steps that led to a large platform that appeared to be used for some sort of ritual while rest stood at the bottom of the steps waiting for the figure to speak. Finally, after several minutes of silence the figure finally spoke in a deep monotone voice,<p>

"Welcome, I'm glad you have all came, we are in a dark period in our worlds history and time is of the essence my friends"

"Yes, we are aware of this, why have you called us here" said one of the lesser figures

"Well as you are aware Bowser, King of the Koopas, recently crashed a party at Toadstool Castle in attempt to capture Princess Peach". the greater figure continued

"Yeah, same old story that happens every couple of months" another one of the lesser figures stated "And every time Mario stops him and saves the Princess"

"Yes, this is true but this time Mario failed" the greater figure sad in a depressed tone

The other figures gasped Mario had never failed to defeat Bowser before, he had always stopped Bowser, it had been that way for years.

"But….how…how could Bowser have defeated Mario, no one can stop Mario" said one of the lesser figures

"Well it appears that Bowser broke into Star Heaven prior to his last invasion and stolen a powerful weapon known as the Star Rod. It was with this weapon that Bowser was able to defeat Mario and seal him in a dark dimension, he has also sealed the guardians of the planet, the Star Spirits away as well as take Princess Peach's castle up into the sky."

The lesser figures started mumbling amongst themselves in a very concerned tone.

"What do we do" said one

" What can we do, if Mario couldn't defeat Bowser there's no hope" said another

"Well we're screwed, its only a matter of time before Bowser's regime takes over" another stated

"Calm down my friends for there is hope" the greater one finally said "the Star Spirits came to me in a dream and they have told me of nine chosen who will save us, they are from planet earth"

"What! Nine earthlings are going to save us have the star spirits lost their minds" yelled on the lesser figures

"And what does this have to do with us" said another

"Well if you let me finish" said the greater figure who was obviously annoyed, He quickly threw 9 multicolored gems a the other figures who quickly caught them "You are going to help them, it is up to you to find them and bring them back here when they arrive in 24 hours, those gems will allow you to find them when they arrive, the fate of our planet rest on you nine do you except this challenge?"

The rest of the figures looked at each other and turned back and looked at the other figure

"How do we know what you speak of is the truth and that you do not work for Bowser" said one of the figures

"Yeah Buddy, who are you anyway?" asked another one of the figures

The greater figure was silent for a moment then finally spoke " sigh… your just going to have to trust me on this, beside what do you have to lose, I know this all sounds a crazy but all will be become clear in time, all I'm ask for is your help"

The figures once again looked at each but this time looked at the figure and nodded

"Then go my young warriors and get ready for our heroes to come" he said in a joyful voice

The nine turned and departed as they walked one of the figures, a short creature whose only limbs appeared to be two round brown feet, walked over to a taller figure, whose blue sneakers were visible under his cloak, and spoke to him

"Yo Kooper, are you sure we can trust this guy" he said

"I'm not sure Goombario" said Kooper " we'll have to wait and see, I don't think we have much of a choice at this point"

"I agree with you on that" said Goombario "I just hope that if what we just heard is true and that these guys can help us"

The nine walked out of the dark plains and back to their homes to prepare for who they hoped would be able to save their planet.

* * *

><p><strong>So we start off with a little mystery and foreshadowing of the future chapters. Most of you who have played Paper Mario probably know who 8 of the 9 characters are but what about the other 2? Well one will be reveled in the soon and the greater figure will be reveled a little later on in the story. Next chapter we introduce our heroes from Peach Creek, please review! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2: The Adventure Begins

"CAMPING TRIP!" yelled the young 12 year old Eddy as he ran down the concrete side walk his 3 longs hairs blowing back on his head, his attire consisted of a yellow shirt with a red strip down the side and blue jeans.

"Hurry up guys!" he yelled behind him at his two friends who followed

One of the boys was very skinny and wore a red shirt, purple pants and oddly a black ski cap over his head, on his back was a very large back pack that drug the ground behind him his name was Edd but was mostly known to his friends as Double D. He was followed by jolly old Ed who much taller and bulkier, he was a very odd looking human he had yellow skin, a unibrow, and a buzz haircut, he wore a large green jacket over top of a red and white striped shirt, and blue jeans. School was out now and the trio were heading down to Lake Peach Creek where they had heard the other neighborhood kids were having a schools out camping trip and the boys were making sure to get in on the action.

"Yah know Eddy I love camping as much as the next guy but do I have to carry all of your guys stuff?" ask Double D who was winded from pulling the massive backpack behind him. He all of a sudden felt himself lifted into the air "What the?" he said puzzled

"Don't worry, Double D, I gotcha" said Ed as he lifted both the massive pack and Double almost effortlessly

" Quit complaining Double D, big Ed's gotcha covered" said Eddy who had a smile one his face

" I must say Eddy I'm and quite eager to get away from the comforts of indoor living and study some the natural wildlife that our lake Peach Creeks hides in her massive depths" said Double D excitingly clinching his hands together and smiling while still strapped to the top of the pack that Ed now carried

"Yeah, yeah, sure" replied Eddy practically uninterested " I can't wait to cash in on this camping think, 25 cents a canoe ride!"

"Oh of course" said Double D "I should have realized that was way you were so excited to go out camping"

"Ha, ha look guys there's the campsite" said Ed who as that exact moment dropped the backpack with Double D still attached to it

"Ed please warn me before you drop the…." Before Double D could finish his sentence the backpack rolled over and on top of him.

"Uh… Double D" said Ed as a he walked up to the backpack and looked around "where did you go?"

Ed could then here mumbling coming from underneath the back pack "hmmm" said Ed he then once again picked up the backpack to revel Double D who was gasping for air

"Thank you Ed" said Double D

"Why were you sleeping under the back pack Double D?" said Ed

"GUYS" yelled Eddy off-screen "Quit joking around and get over here"

The trio looked around and saw most of the other kids were already there most already had set up their tents and other camping equipment.

"Man I am so ready to just lay in this hammock and sleep" said Kevin who stood next to a blue and white hammock that was tied across two trees with a boom box near by, he wore a lime green shirt, black shorts and a red cap which was turned around backwards on his head.

Two younger kids played in the grass nearby, Jimmy an accident prone child who had a retainer and wore a baby blue shirt with white pants was playing dolls with Ed's red head fiery tempered little sister Sarah who wore a pink shirt and blue jeans. Blond Nazz was doing aerobics in the grass she wore a white shirt with a black undershirt and blue jeans. Rolf, who was from another country and spoke and acted as such was studying dirt he was tall and had blue hair he wore a yellow shirt and blue jeans and last of all Johnny sat in the grass with a piece of wood with a face drawn on it he called plank, Johnny was bald and wore an off white shirt with jeans.

It was at this moment that Kevin noticed the Ed's observing the settings "Oh great who invited them" he said

A few hours later the Ed's stood by a couple of canoes that sat in the lake but after a couple of hours the other kids proved to be uninterested in this scam and continued to go about their business. Eddy impatiently tapped his foot on the ground as Double D and Ed sat on the ground Indian style. Finally after several minutes of silence Eddy finally shouted

"COME ON! What is wrong with these people, it's a canoe errrrr! Just once can't something work out for me"

"Eddy perhaps our potential customers would be more inclined to committed to our service, if our canoes weren't rotted and eaten up with termites" said Double D looking at Eddy with an I told you so look.

"What are you talking about sock-head these are full proof" Eddy said while smacking one of the canoes which immediately burst into dust and descended to the bottom of the lake. Eddy turned bright red in anger and began jumping up and down cursing.

"ARRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH, $$, $, %***, WHY… DOES…..NOTHING….EVER….GO…..RIGHT!"

As Eddy let one big stomp down the ground began to shake violently knocking him off his feet.

"What the-" asked Eddy puzzle

"Eddy's got super powers!" yelled Ed

"An Earthquake! In Peach Creek!" said Double D baffled by what was occurring

Then a crack began to appear in the ground running right between Ed's legs and towards the direction of the other kids who were also puzzled by the Earthquake.

"Dude, what's going on?" asked Nazz

"Yakma, the Earth Goddess is displeased with us we must appease her with a sacrifice!" yelled Rolf as he picked up a terrified Jimmy and held him up over the crack that had formed in the ground, however, Sarah run over and leveled Rolf with and axe handle to the head leaving a massive bump on Rolf's head.

"Rolf cut your stupid crap" said Sarah annoyingly has she pulled a shaking, disturbed Jimmy away.

About this time the Ed's had managed to make their way back to the campsite despite the awful shaking of the ground.

"Hey, Double-Dork what's going on" Kevin asked Double D as he struggled to keep balance.

"Good Question Kevin, However I'm not aware of any fault lines in this area so these occurrences are a mystery to me as well" said Double D who was holding on to Ed to maintain balance while the latter appeared to be unfazed by the quake.

"Look" yelled Johnny pointing to the crack which had strangely stopped in the middle of the campsite and the quake stopped, everyone was quiet for a moment before Double D and Eddy walked up to where the cracked ended and examined it.

"Strange" said Double D "It just stopped "

"Now what" said Eddy "What caused that"

"Plank says he thinks it was… Mole People!" said Jimmy said pointing to the inanimate board in his hand.

"I'm doubtful of that Johnny" said Double D

Suddenly the ground began to shake again and this time ground fell out at the end of the crack

"MOLE PEOPLE" shouted Ed throwing his hands up in the air with a big smile on his face.

An instant later the signature pipe music played and a large green pipe shot up out of the ground as the quake ceased as the kids all stared at the pipe bug-eyed. After shaking off the shock the 9 children slowly approached the pipe and began to investigate

"What is this… a sewer pipe?" said Nazz as she flicked the object which responded with a metal clink

"No…it doesn't look like a sewer pipe and there are no markings on it to indicate an origin" said Double D examining the pipe

"Wonder where it goes?" said Kevin leaning over the pipes edge looking down into and endless black Abyss, about that time Eddy walked up and flipped legs up causing him to plummet head first into the pipe!

"EDDY!" Yelled Double D scolding

"Haha sucker" said Eddy as he leaned up against the pipe scratching his shirt admiring his angry work, when all of a sudden Kevin's hand shot up out of the pipe and grabbed Eddy's arm and pulled him in as well!

"Oh great" said Sarah "those two blockheads just got sucked in"

"EDDY! OH EDDY" yelled Ed over the rim of the pipe, Ed then all of a sudden felt a strong vacuum of air suck him down into the pipe

"DOUBLE D!" yelled Ed

Double D caught his friends ankle before the pipe could take him but the pipe proved to be too strong for him and he slowly found himself being tugged into the pipe. Nazz, Sarah, Rolf, Jonny, and even Jimmy grabbed Double D in an attempt to help but the pipe easily sucked the group down into the pipe

"!"They all yelled as they all disappeared down into the darkness. After a few seconds the pipe descended back down into the ground living only a massive crevice,


	3. Chapter 3: A Whole New World

"Hello? Hello Eddy" a voice spoke

Eddy slowly opened his eyes which were still blurry but soon focused to see a large eyed creature with orange skin and a turtle like face starring at him. Eddy grew bugged eyed and flew up into the air before landing a few feet later as the creature watched him puzzled. The creature resembled a bipedal turtle with a large blue shell and boots, the creature also wore a red bandana around it's neck and red wrist bands on both arms.

"Holy crap, I knew I shouldn't have eaten those expired chunky puffs now I'm seeing crap" Eddy said

"No, wait Eddy your not dreaming" said the creature

"How do you know my name? asked Eddy who was very annoyed at this point "who the heck are you?

"Sigh my name is Kooper Koopa" the creature said " I've been waiting for you"

"Waiting….for….me…what are yah some sort of stalker?" asked Eddy

"No" said Kooper shaking his hands in front of his face defensively "Look I'll explain later first we need to find the other, that darn warp pipe scatter you guys all over the Gumble woods".

"Warp….pipe…Gumble Woods? Where the hell am I.. where's Kevin? When I get a hold of that shovel chin.." Said Eddy quietly shaking his head as he followed Kooper into the woods. It was at this time Eddy actually got a good look at where he was, it was a small, quiet forest but all around where huge towering trees overhead while on the ground were a few shrubs and bushes which watched Eddy with small black beady eyes which Eddy hardly paid attention to. Then a few feet up ahead Double D stumbled out of a bush grumbling

"ah.. Double D!" yelled Eddy smiling at seeing his old friend

"Eddy!" Double D said who turned when he heard Eddy call his name and smiled before he walked over to the pair. Following Double D out of the brush was a mushroom-like creature the had no limbs except two round feet, it also had a big mouth with two large teeth and wore a blue baseball cape

"Hey Kooper you found him" said the creature

"Eddy this is Goombario" said Double D pointing to the small creature. Eddy looked at the creature and smiled

"Ha I get a turtle while you get a squash Double D" mocked Eddy

"I'm a goomba you douche bag" said Goombario "my name is Goombario"

"I think I heard a voice this way" the 4 heard a nearby voice in the brush next to them. Double D and Eddy turned and smiled as they saw Nazz push her way out of the brush a big smile on her face from seeing familiar faces.

"Hey guys" said Nazz

"H-e-eee-Hel-Hell-ooo Nazz" said Eddy and Double D as they sweated nervously as Nazz was the attractive crush of most of the Peach Creek boys so most of them got really nervous in her presence.

"Whats up with them?" Goombario asked Kooper to which Kooper just shook his head in confusion. It was then they noticed a pink bomb like creature with two black beady eyes a long yellow wick and two round brown feet emerge from the brush where Nazz had just come from as it finally arrived in the open it began panting.

"pant..pant… alright next time I need to wear my other shoes these were not built for a hike" it said in a feminine voice

"Bombette!" Goombario and Kooper both said in unison

"Guys, hey that makes three now" she said with a joyous expression on her face

"So I take it you haven't seen the others" said Kooper

"No" said Bombette with a sad expression her face

"Well I guess we better commence the search" said Double D

"But how these woods are so big, its going to be impossible to find them" said Nazz

"Don't worry Nazz" said Eddy pointing into the air "I will find a way out"

Eddy immediately took off and started climbing up a nearby tree.

"Eddy!" yelled Double D from the base of the tree "I don't this is a good idea… oh he is so stubborn"

"Do you see anything?" said Nazz

"Yeah….trees, lots and lots of trees" said Eddy who was now sitting on a sturdy branch about halfway up the tree. "BWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Eddy was shook by a loud screech "What the.." Eddy began to say when out of the corner of his eye he saw a large hawk like bird flying in his direction, Eddy was barely able to duck the birds sharp claws.

"Eddy!" shouted Double D

"Albatoss!" shouted Goombario

"What?" asked Double D puzzled

"An albatoss a large bomb throwing bird, they're extremely territorial and we just happen to be in his space" explained Goombario

"Guys it's coming back" yelled Nazz

"Kooper!" yelled Bombette

The 4 members of the group still on the group looked up to see Kooper who had darted up the tree behind Eddy who was still clinging to the branch and looking in horror as the bird sped back towards him.

"Oh crap, I hate birds and now I'm going to die by one…I hate this world!" yelled Eddy "!" Eddy closed his eyes waiting for impact but all Eddy heard was the bird scream in pain, Eddy opened his eyes to see Kooper inside his shell slamming into the birds rib cage, Kooper then flew back at the tree branch, grabbed Eddy and jumped to the ground.

"Why to go Kooper" yelled Bombette

"Thanks Koop you saved my life" said Eddy

"Don't mention it, just be more careful next time" said Kooper

"Fellows our opposition has returned" said Double D pointing into the air at the Albatross which had recovered from Kooper's attack and was speeding for the team!

"RUN!" yelled Kooper the team turned and ran as fast as they could, the bird trailing them. Goombario looked out of the corner of his eye and saw a small cave in nearby rock facing and smiled

"Guys into that cave over their" he said the team all ran into the cave which was two small for the large bird to get into.

"That was close" said Nazz

"shh.. Quiet we're not safe yet" said Bombette The gang held their breath as a large shadow formed near the entrance to the cave the gang thought they were in for it till the shadow turned out to belong to Kevin who peeked around the entrance to the cave.

"Kevian" yelled Nazz

Kevian looked at the group with a smile "Choice' he said "hey guys their in here"

Ed, Rolf, Sarah, Jimmy, and Johnny all came through the cave.

"Ed!" yelled Double D

"Guys!" Ed yelled as he ran and scooped both Edd and Eddy in his arms and squeezed them tightly "together we are again"

"Glad to see you all are alright" said Kooper looking at the six monsters that had accompanied the kids to the cave. Among them was a orange koopa-like creature with black sunglasses, a green Mohawk and was riding a large white cloud with eyes, there was a round ghost-like creature with two big pink and yellow bows on its head, a koopa with a flight cap on his head and two large white wings protruding from its shell, next was a fat purple fish with big orange lips, next was a small yellow sun-like creature with a blue pacifier in its mouth, and finally was a creature whose body was covered by a dark purple cloak so none of his features could be made out except two bright yellow eyes. The gang all exchanged hugs and greetings before Kevin finally spoke up

"So now that were all to gather maybe you can explain to us whats going on" said Kevin

"Oh, sure" said Kooper "We'd be happy to answer any questions you have"

"Ok" said Eddy "who are you guys"

"We are the inhabitants of the Mushroom Kingdom" said Kooper "I'm Kooper"

"I'm Goombario, pleased to meet ya" said Goombario

"Bombette" Bombette said with a flirty wink

"I'm Parakarry nice to meet you all" said the winged koopa

"Madame Bow at your service" said the ghost

"yo I'm Lakilester" said the cloud rider

"Sushie" said the fat fish with a bow

"Watt, hi" said the small sun creature

"And I am the wizard Merlow" said the cloaked creature

"Well I'm Eddy" said Eddy

"Hello, my name is Ed" said Ed with a smile

"I'm Edd also but you may call me Double D, please to make you acquaintance" said Double D

"What's up I'm Nazz" said Nazz

"The names Kevin" said Kevin

"Rolf is pleased to meet you" said Rolf

"I'm Sarah" said Sarah

"Jimmy nice to meet you" said Jimmy

"Hiyah I'm Johnny and this is plank" said Johnny as he pointed to Plank and introduced him

"Pleased we're sure" said Kooper

When it got dark the gang figured it be safer from the Albatross to set up camp in the cave. They gathered some supplies from the nearby woods and managed to set up a small fire and had some sleeping bags that the mushroom kingdom creatures had brought them.

They all sat around the fire in a big circle as Double D stirred something in a large pot.

"Soup anyone?" said Double D

"Yes" said everyone in unison

Double D poured some gray liquid substance into some bowls which made some of the kids cringe in disgust.

"I thought this was soup" said Kevin

"Looks like stuff that you would find under Ed's bed" said Eddy

"Yes it is a bit grotesque but it's all I muster up from the local flora and fauna" said Double D

"Ok so you still need to explain why we're here" said Eddy looking at Kooper

"Oh yes" said Kooper "Well you see the reason you all have been brought here is because about 2 months ago the Koopa King Bowser-"

"Who's Bowser" asked a shaking Jimmy

"He's a big scary dragon beast that constantly tries to rule the Mushroom Kingdom" said Watt

"Sounds scary" said Jimmy as he continued to shake even worse

"May I continue please" said Kooper "Well it appears Bowser broke into Star Heaven, home of the guardians of the this world the Stars Spirits, and stole a powerful weapon known as the star rod."

"That does not sound good at all" said Nazz

"Well it gets worse" said Goombario "normally the legendary hero Mario stops Bowser's plots but with the power of the Star Rod Bowser was easily able to defeat Mario and send him to the dark world and on top of all of that he used his flying castle to lift Princess Peaches castle into the sky"

"And how exactly does all of this involve us" asked Sarah

"Well it appears the star spirits have chosen you guys to be the new guardians of our world and they chosen the 9 of us to help you" said Kooper

"We're sorta guardians for the guardians" said Goombario

"Why us though" said Double D scratching his head

"Yeah, I mean we're just kids" said Kevin

"That maybe but you have great power inside you" said Kooper

"Yeah and with the power Bowser has theirs nothing to stop him from claiming this world and perhaps even yours" said Goombario

"So what we're asking is will you stay and helps us" said Kooper

Their was a moment of silence as the kids thought about this quest that had fallen into their laps after a while Double D was the first to speak,

"Well I for one except this mission" said Double D

"Yah" said Ed throwing his arms into the air "me too"

"eh sure why not" said Eddy

"I'm up for an adventure" Said Johnny "and so is plank"

"I'm in this could be fun" said Sarah

"If Sarah's going I'm going" said Jimmy grabbing Sarah's arm

"I'm so totally in" said Nazz

"Rolf shall slay this beast that plagues this fair land" said Rolf

"Well as much as I'm against teaming with the Eds I wouldn't want to cause the downfall of a world so I'm in" said Kevin

"All right" said Kooper smiling as did the rest of his group as a new hope has been given to them.

"So now we need to take you guys to Star Summit and so the Star Spirits can ignite your powers" said Goombario

"No, now we're going to eat" said Lakilester "We need our rest and besides I'm starving" Lakilester started rubbing his stomach.

"Right, lets rest up and we'll head to our next destination" said Goombario

The group began eating around the fire most had looks of disgust on their faces. "Man this stuff is terrible" said Eddy

"For once I have to agree with yah dork" said Kevin

"Well I have something that will make it better" said Goombario,the small Goomba pulled a large bottle out of seemingly thin air, the bottle was filled with an orange liquid. "Tadah" shouted Goombario

"WOW!" Said Watt his eyes glimmering "a 3 liter bottle of Fresh Juice"

"Lets pour a round!" shouted Sushie

The ground ate, talked, and laughed through most of the night, the Peach Creek Children had for the most part forgotten that they were in a strange world that they were destined to save. Soon everyone was asleep, well everyone was except for Jimmy who laid awake. The small boy shook violently, his eyes batting back and forth, unlike the rest of his group he was not adjusting to this new world as easily, even with his best friend Sarah right next to him did not ease the fear.

"Jimmy?" Jimmy jumped a little when a voice next to him said his name, Jimmy looked over to see Watt staring at him.

"You ok?" said Watt in concern

"Oh it's nothing just let me be please" said Jimmy sadly

"Oh come on we can talk" said Watt "You can talk to me about anything we're partners after all"

"Well….well….I'm kinda scared of the dark" said Jimmy

"Really is that all" Watt said with a chuckle "Well why didn't yah say so sooner" Watt all of a sudden lit up in a bright light that illuminated the area around him and Jimmy.

"Wow" said Jimmy in amazement

"Pretty cool huh" said Watt "Now go to sleep bud and I'll see you in the morning"

Jimmy smiled then laid his head down and almost immediately he and Watt were asleep.

As the sun rose above the tree line the group was already heading down a worn dirt path that they believed would lead them out of the woods.

"So" said Double D "Where did you say we are going again"

"Well since we are in Gumble woods" said Goombario "The closest place would be my home in Goomba Village, we could stay there and rest and then head to Toad Town where Star Summit is located"

"Then that's what we're going to do" said Kooper

!

"That can't be good" said Lakilester

The group turned to see the Albatoss from yesterday racing towards them it's piercing yellow eyes bent of destroying these intruders.

"Stupid bird" yelled Eddy shaking his fist "to you ever quit!"

"RUN!" yelled Nazz as she sprinted ahead of the group

"rawk.. BOMBS AWAY!" yelled the Albatross the team looked up and saw a large black bomb racing down at them.

"" they all yelled in unison

"It's going to hit the tree in front of us" yelled Merlow

"huh" most of the group said as they stopped running it was about that time the bomb blasted the tree in front of the group which would have crush most of them.

"He can see the future" said Double D puzzled

"You know the order of future guessing yes" asked Rolf

"Yes" said Merlow to Rolf who looked in amazement

"MOVE JOHNNY!" yelled Sushie who dove and knocked Johnny out of the way of a bomb that was thrown at the boy

"Thanks Sushie, oh and Plank says thanks to" said Johnny pointing to Plank

"haha your both welcome" she said with a smile

"Hey quit throwing my family you oversized turkey!" yelled Bombette

"Less talkie, more running" said Lakilester

The group jumped the tree in their path and continued to run from their pursuer. The bird suddenly took a dive at the kids and extended his long sharp a talons which were pointed right towards Ed!

"Ed" yelled Parakarry, who quickly flew over and grabbed Ed's shoulders and flew him out of the way, the Albatoss flew up into the air and immediately launched a bomb at the group who managed to dodge it, the bomb struck a tree which began falling right towards Sarah!

"BABY SISTER!" yelled Ed who could only watch as the tree raced towards his younger sibling

"Outta Sight" yelled Bow who ran up and grabbed Sarah both disappeared leaving the tree to hit nothing but ground. The pair reappeared the few feet over shaken but unharmed

"All right this giant dork is really getting on my nerves" said Kevin

The bird dived at the group as they continued to run this time targeting Double D, Nazz, Kevin and Eddy

"Shell Toss" yelled Kooper, Kooper pulled himself inside his shell and flew at the albatoss

"Headbonk" yelled Goombario who flew at the Albatoss

"Body Slam" yelled Bombette who also flew at Albatoss

"Spiny Flip" said Lakilester who threw a large red spiked ball at the Albatoss

All four connected in their attacks which rocketed the bird up into the air.

"Yeah, take that" said Nazz smiling in victory

"Look out guys!" yelled Double D

Nazz looked ahead to see the ground drop off right in front of the group who all immediately stopped, the next thing they heard was a the ground shake to which they turned around to see the albatoss standing right behind them cutting off the path back to the woods. The Mushroom Kingdom group stood in front of the kids in battle stance as their powerful foe looked at them angrily.

"We don't want to fight we're just passing through we mean you no harm" said Kooper

"LIARS! You have come to steal my eggs now you will suffer my wrath" said the Albatoss

"We don't want your eggs you crazy old bat" said Goombario

"LIARS! Now prepare to die!" the Albatoss yelled in pure anger

"Ugh there' no reasoning with her" said Kooper he looked back at the Peach Creek Kids "You guys run, find a way to Goomba village we'll take care of this joker"

"But guys" said Nazz

"No buts, you guys go" said Bombette

The creatures looked ahead in battle stance they then each felt a human hand touch them, they all looked back to see the kids staring at the Albatross in anger each with a hand on their respective partner: Eddy's on Kooper, Double D's on Goombario, Ed's on Parakarry, Nazz's on Bombette, Kevin's on Lakilester, Sarah's on Bow, Jimmy's on Watt, Rolf's on Merlow, and Johnny's on Sushie.

"We're not going anywhere" said Kevin

"Yeah we're all in this together" said Nazz

"Like you said were partners were here for each other" Jimmy

"G-G-Guys" said Kooper About that time the crystal the team received earlier from the mysterious figure rose into the air and began to glow brightly

"What's going on!" shouted Sarah

The crystals then floated in front of each of the children before each split into two small spheres of light which went into each child's hand. The light then began to change form, one of the sphere changed into a small candy bar shaped cell phone like device which had a large screen on it along with several buttons, a large think antenna stuck out the top. Each child's was a different color: Eddy's was Blue, Double D's was Red, Ed's was Green, Nazz's was yellow, Sarah's was pinks, Jimmy's was Purple, Rolf's was Brown, Kevin's was Black, and Johnny's was White.

"What are these" said Double D as the kids and creatures stared in amazement the devices, the kids then each looked in their other hand a saw trading card each which had a large up arrow on it and the top of the card said UPGRADE.

"What a trading card, this is what's going to save us" said Eddy looking at the cards on both front and back, the back of which had a large gold star on a white background. Double D looked at the card in his hand then at the device it was then he noticed the device had a slot on the bottom he looked at the card and smiled

"Guys, I have an idea" said Double D "follow my lead"

Double D took the card and inserted into the slot at the bottom of the device, the card disappeared in bright light into the device, the other kids did the same. The creature then began to glow brightly and became more tone.

"Wow" said Parakarry "I feel so much stronger"

The group looked over to see the Albatoss did standing their and was now fuming

"YOU DONE WITH YOUR LITTLE LIGHT SHOW NOW!" it yelled

The group turned around and smiled

"Yeah were done" said Kooper "now let's get em guys"

"Go for it!" yelled Sarah throwing her hands in the air

"Power Shell!" yelled Kooper, Kooper went into he shell as before but this time his shell glowed in a bright blue light, the Albatoss attempted to take off to avoid the attack but Kooper easily raced into the air struck the Albatross knocking him to the ground

"My turn, GOOMBUBBLE!" yelled Goombario Goombario inhaled a deep breath "PPPPAAAAAHHHH!" He exhaled and blasted a large red ball of energy at the Albatoss which struck him

"Spiny Surge!" yelled Lakilester who summoned several black spinys around Albatross, Lakilester then clapped his hands and the black spinys glowed and converged all at once on their target

"Wing Blade!" Parakarry flew up into the attack his winds glowing before he swung his wing like a blade which sent a blade shaped wave of green energy at the Albatoss striking him

"Ghoul Blast!" yelled Bow who shot a pink blast that was shaped like a ghoul with arms and white eyes and mouth the attack also struck Albatross

"Merlin's Ball" yelled Merlin who shot a Brown and black swirling ball at Albatoss

"Power Shock" yelled Watt as his shock purple lighting from his body that blasted Albatoss

"Water Ray" Sushie shot a white water at Albatoss

"Now Bombette fry him" said Kooper

"Right" Bombette ran up to Albatoss and glowed brightly "POWER BOMB!" A massive explosion erupted and all that could be seen was Albatoss rocket through the air.

The kids ran up to their monsters and cheered everyone giving high fives and hugs.

"You guys did it" said Double D

"Oh, we couldn't have done it with out you guys" said Goombario

"Yeah I guess you right their" said Eddy smiling

"But what happened" said Nazz looking at the device in her hand "what are these"

"Uh.. We don't know" said Goombario looking at the others who shook their heads in confusion.

"Guess that means we need to get to Star Summit as soon a possible if we want to find out" said Kooper

"Then way are we all standing around like Wilfred after a snowstorm, Rolf believes we must go to the Summit of the Stars" said Rolf holding his hand in the air

"Yeah!" they all said

The group all walked back towards the woods to find the path to Goomba Village.


	4. Chapter 4: The Bully of Goomba Village

The stars showed brightly in the sky as the gang sat around a campfire that crackled brightly. It had be almost a day since the gang had made their way out of Gumble Woods and were now camping alongside a worn dirt path and were all pretty tired from the long trip. The gang were heading to Goombario's home in Goomba Village which they hoped they would arrive at late tomorrow.

"Ewwww, this stuff is terrible we should just bury it" said Eddy holding a spoon upside down letting a gooey brown substance run back into the bowl.

"Well it can't be as bad as those green berries Kevin ate earlier" said Lakilester with a chuckle

"Uggh.. not the most choice thing I've done" said Kevin while clinching his stomach and sticking his tongue out causing everyone to laugh

"So Goombario" said Double D to his small goomba partner "If I may ask whats your home like?"

"OH it's Huge!, it has two stories, I live with my mom, dad, grandpa, grandma, and my annoying little sister, there's also a guest house next to it" said Goombario

"That's huge" said Ed who was lying on his back with his head tilted back looking at the gang.

"Yeah" said Goombario "there will be plenty of room for us all"

About that time Jimmy let out a big yawn before rubbing his eyes "Well guys I guess I'm going to go to sleep, I'm tired.

"I think we all need to get some sleep, we're setting out early tomorrow" said Kooper.

The gang all was soon huddled up where ever they could try to catch some sleep till morning. The sun soon rose over the distant mountains and the gang was on the road again, the sky shined blue as the green mountains seem to sink up and down like waves.

"Wow, sure is cool this morning" said Goombario

"Yes, indeed" said Double D

"ug" said Kevin rubbing his lower back "I had a rough night's sleep"

"Yes, Rolf has not felt such pain since he forgot to feed the livestock" said Rolf who was rubbing his head

"MY HAIRS A WRECK!" yelled Nazz running her fingers through her messy bedhead

"It's ok Jimmy well find someplace to rest soon" said Sarah encouraging an exhausted Jimmy along

Ed bent backwards and pushed in on his lower back causing it to let out a big crack that disturbed most of the team, Eddy was barley trudging along behind the group his eyelids dropping, the only child unaffected by this was Johnny who was notorious for sleeping on the sidewalks at random times of the day. Most of the creatures were not as affected as the kids having already walked the path once to the woods and had spent quite a few nights camping.

"Awww" you guys are being a bunch of wimps" said Bombette "I feel just fine" she gave a wink at the team who just gave her either exhausted or annoyed looks.

"You guys will have to get used to it, chances are we'll be spending a lot of nights camping out" said Goombario

"If that's the case I'm buying a freaking tent" said Kevin

A few hours later…..

"Huh?" said Goombario he suddenly darted over the hill smiling

"Wait Goombario" yelled Double D who powerwalked in pursuit followed by the rest of the team. "What are you doing?" Double D said panting as he finally caught up to the speeding goomba. The gang looked ahead to see a patch of woods.

"Great more woods" said Eddy

"No guys, this is it on the other side of these woods is my home." Said Goombario

"Finally" said Eddy

"Yahoo!" yelled Johnny

"Good, but we can't daddle long we must be going soon" said Kooper waving his finger

"awww calm down Kooper" said Bow "let them rest"

The gang pushed through the trees finally coming to a large clearing where there set a massive two story home constructed entirely of wood complete with a balcony on the top floor. To the right of the house was massive tree and to the left a much smaller building with a sign over top the door with a painting of mushroom with a white spotted red top and two small black eyes.

"GUYS!" yelled Goombario "I'M BACK!"

A few seconds later a door opened and a small goomba peeped out the door it had a pink bow on its head and one tooth pointing down from its upper jaw, when it saw Goombario it gave a big smile be finally speaking.

"Welcome home big brother!" she yelled before running up and hugging him, she then turned to the house and yelled "MOM! DADDY! Goombarios home"

Two older looking Goombas then walked out one had a large black mustache and the other wore a pink night cap, both ran up and hugged Goombario.

"Hey Mom and Dad" said Goombario smiling

"Welcome home son" said Goombario's dad

"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet my new friends the legendary heroes who are going to stop Bower" he said looking back at the gang

"Pleased to meet you" said Goombario's mom smiling, his Dad simply nodded while smiling.

"And of course you know the rest of the group" Goombario said looking at Kooper and the rest

"Of course" said Goombario's mom "you all look exhausted"

"Yes, we have not had a good night's sleep in quite a couple days" said Double D

"Please come in and make yourselves at home "said Goombario's Dad

"Are you sure we do not mean to intrude" said Double D

"No not at all, we would love to help the heroes of destiny" said Goombario's dad

"Thank you!" yelled Ed before running up and picking up and hugging both Goombario's Dad and Mom.

Goombario's dad looked at the gang and said "Does he always do that"

"Most of the time" said Sarah

The gang quickly went inside the Goomba families massive home which was even bigger on the inside, the living room was beautifully furnished with wooden furniture that looked hand crafted and was covered with beautiful silk cloths, the exception being the could which looked like a couch back home. The gang plopped down in various areas in the living room. Soon Goomama walked in with a smile on her face.

"Oh you poor dears you probably needs some drinks, eh" she said before turning to the kitchen "Gooma bring the drinks these children are thirsty"

Soon and older, grey haired goomba came through the kitchen door carrying glasses full of what looked like lemonade.

"Gooma" shouted Goombario before running up and hugging his grandmother

"Hi Goombario good to have you home sweety" she said with a smile "here hand these to your friends" she handed Goombario the tray which he proceeded to carry around the room and give to each of the group.

"Thank you" the group said in unison.

"Well I guess I better go get dinner started" said Goomama she and Gooma soon walked back into the kitchen.

"Well Goombario you sure have some nice folks" said Kooper who was sipping lemonade while sitting next to Eddy who happily sucked his lemonade down.

"Good, yep, very nice" said Kevin who was laying back on the couch who was now laying back on the couch with his red cap pulled over his eyes "Wake me up when dinners ready."

"So guys what exactly is Star Summit" said Nazz who was sitting in a chair with Bombette cuddled up in her lap

"Well" said Bombette " its supposedly the closest point to Star Heaven on this planet it is supposed to be where the Star Spirits are able to make contact with this planet."

"So big brother you guys are going to go save the world" said Goombaria

"We hope so" said Goombario

"So were going there to talk to these dead star guys is that all" said Kevin softly

"I thought you were asleep" said Eddy angrily

"I am don't bother me dork" said Kevin

"WHY YOU!" yelled Eddy grabbing the large chinned jock by his shirt

"Eddy calm down!" yelled Kooper grabbing Eddy off of Kevin

"DINNER TIME!" yelled Gooma from the next room

"Oh boy!" yelled Jimmy as he jumped up from his spot next to Sarah, Watt, and Bow and ran through the kitchen door.

A short time later the group of 18 plus Goombaria and Goompapa ate happily on homemade spaghetti, eggs, and fresh juice.

"Yah know" said Eddy "this stuff isn't any different from the stuff back home"

"You pull Rolf's leg greedy Ed-boy this egg is not of domestic fowl" said Rolf closely examining the blob of egg sitting on his plate.

"How would you know that" asked Kevin

Before Rolf could answer the kitchen door opened up and a strange creature entered the room, he was built like a human but had a large red and white mushroom cap on his head and his limbs were rounded, his face had a large smile with small beady eyes.

"Good evening Goomba family" said the creature

"Hello Jo. T" said Goombaria who walked up and hugged him she simply returned with a smile

He then looked at the group seated at the table "Looks like you have a full house tonight Goomama, so these are the legendary warriors I heard about hehe, hungry aren't they" he said

"Yes" said Gooma"they have traveled far"

"Hey Gooma" said Goombario "where's Goompa

"awww" she scowled "that crazy coot just sits out there on that darn veranda and hammers away at it day and night.

"hmmm" said Double D

"Yum,yum spaghetti" said Ed scarfing down plates of spaghetti effortlessly

"ED! You idiot quit eating all my food" yelled Eddy angrily

Yeah! And mine" said Parakarry who was now covered with spaghetti noodles and sauce.

Later on the kids sat back in the living room, Kevin was again lying on the couch with a toothpick in its teeth, Lakilester was sitting at this feet, his cloud sitting beside him. Edd, Goombario, Goombaria, Eddy, Kooper, Nazz and Bombette were all watching something on a small wooden TV, Rolf and Merlow were talking while sitting on the flooring, Johnny was have a conversation with Sushie and Plank in the corner or the room, Jimmy was lying against Sarah's shoulder both asleep as Watt and Bow talked, Parakarry was laying on his back daydreaming as good ol' Ed was sleeping while sitting straight up, and Goompa sat on a nearby chair and was reading a newspaper. A this point Gooma walked in still with a smile on her face,

"Well kids I think its bed time now" said Goomama "Double D, Kooper, Eddy, Parakarry, and Ed you can stay in Goombario's room, the girls and the little boy can stay in Goombaria's room"

"Yeah! Sleep over" chirped Goombaria which drew a giggle from Nazz

"And Rolf, Merlow, Sushie, Johnny and Plank can stay with Jo T. next door" Goomama continued

"Ok, you don't mind do you Jo?" asked Sushie

"Oh no I don't mind at all, really I enjoy the company" Jo said with a smile "now we best be going it is getting a little late"

"Ok" said Rolf "good night comrades for tomorrow we embark on the quest to slay the beast that haunts this humble planet, Rolf swears it!" all the while waving his fist in the air while saying this.

"Good night guys" said Jonny, Sushie, and Merlow

"Good night" they all said in unison

"Well I guess we better be getting to bed" said Double D

"Right, for tomorrow we begin our quest to Star Summit" said Kooper

The kids all headed upstairs all saying goodnight to each other this was with the exception of Kevin and Lakilester who remained on the couch. Goomama began turning off lights before turning to Kevin

"I figured you guys would want to sleep there so that's why I left you out" she said

"Ok, appreciate it" said Lakilester as Kevin snored

"Goodnight" she said as she turned off the last light and the house went dark and quiet

BANG! BANG! BANG! a noise broke the night silence every 5 minutes or so and was now the sound pounding in Eddy's head, which shook him from his sleep

"That darn guy his still hitting the dang house" Eddy said rubbing his head, he quickly got up and put on his shirt and pants and looked around, the noise had not disturbed any others, of course Double D always wore earplugs and it seemed Goombario did as well, Ed could sleep through a typhoon, and Kooper and Parakarry's shells could easily drown out the noise, as for the girls Eddy assumed Goombaria's room was two far away to hear it.

"Eddy what are you doing" said a voice that startled Eddy, he turned to see Kooper who was rubbing his eyes

"I'm going to go stop that racket" he said and quickly walked through the door and into the hallway.

"Eddy, wait…..oh darn he is stubborn" said Kooper who quickly followed Eddy the two friends proceeded down the hallway and towards a lone door which Eddy quickly pushed open and walked out

"HEY! WHATS THE BIG IDEA!" yelled Eddy before he noticed he was standing on nothing but air and below him was the crashed veranda, "Oh darn it" he said before he quickly fell

"EDDY" Kooper yelled grabbing Eddy's shirt sleeve but his wait was too great and the two quickly crashed to the ground and blacked out.

Eddy woke up and looked around, it was early morning the sun had yet to break the surface or the horizon. "Awww my aching head" said Eddy rubbing his head before sitting up on looked over at Kooper who was spawned out a little bit away, Eddy quickly walked over and rubbed Kooper's shell "Kooper…Kooper…WAKE UP!" yelled Eddy causing the Koopa to jump into the air and land back down on his rear he then looked up at Eddy with a drowsy and irritated look

"Awwww Eddy do you have to yell for goodness sake" he said

"Good morning" said a voice

The two looked over to see a goomba who was older with white eyebrows and a shell on his head.

"Hello" said Eddy

"Hey, your Goombario's grandpa aren't you?" said Kooper

"Yes" he said "And who might you youngens you be?"

"I'm Kooper" said Kooper

"Eddy" said Eddy dusting off his pants

"And I'm Goompa" said the old Goomba

"Yeah, we know we get the picture" said Eddy who then looked up at the veranda "what happened here."

"Oh that" said Goompa "Well I was working late-"

"Yeah we know, I came out here to stop the noise and fell" interrupted Eddy

"Oh my apologies" said Goompa "well as I was saying I was out here working and the veranda just collapsed"

"It's fine, but how do we get back?" asked Kooper "the others must still be asleep and there's no noticeable path back around the house"

"Yes but we can still take this path here back around to the front of the house" said Goompa pointing down the dirt road behind him "but we must be cautious, there is are some bad goombas and a mean little guy on that path"

"Ha no big deal if those suckers come looking for a fight we'll take care of them" said Eddy "now let's go" Eddy quickly ran ahead with Goompa and Kooper following close behind.

Later back at the house everyone was up and had now realized that Eddy, Kooper, and Goompa were all missing, Double D, Goombario, Sarah, Bow, Kevin, Lakilester, Nazz, Bombette, Johnny, Sushie, Rolf, and Merlow all were standing outside by Goompapa who was nailing the hinges onto a wooden gate that served as an exit to a beautiful whitewashed picket fence.

"Once this gate is done you can take Goomba Road to Toad" said Goompa as he worked

"Yes, but what about Eddy and Kooper?" said Double D with a concerned look on his face

"Well the veranda apparently fell last night so I assume your friends are in the woods out back, don't worry Goompa will bring them back." Said Goompa

"Yes well-" said Double D

BWWWWWWHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA a cackling laugh made all the kids jump, the team looked up to see an old koopa-like creature who was wearing glasses and a purple witch hat and cloak, white hair covered her head and she was seated on an old broom.

"What is that" said Johnny pointing at the creature

"AHYAH! A witch has been unleashed upon us!" yelled Rolf

"Calm down Rolf" consoled Merlow

"What's with this hag" said Sarah angerly

"WHAT!" said the creature "I'm not a hag you ungrateful child I am the beautiful and powerful Magikoopa"

"Magikoopa" said Double D holding his hand to his head

"Hmmmm.. I figured that Albatoss would have took care of you all after all you tried to steal her precious eggs hahaha.." she said

"You, you caused that thing to attack us" said Kevin shaking his fist

"Not cool, yo" said Lakilester

"Hahaha, oh well you may have survived that trial my darlings but the Koopa King Lord Bowser has many more ideas of how to deal with you" said Magikoop

"Shut up hag!" said Sarah

"ERRR.. you've insulted me for the last time you little brat" said Magikoopa she pulled out a gold wand with a red gem embedded in the top, she drew it over her head and it glowed

"Not so fast" yelled Bow she quickly flew up and smacked Magikoopa sending her flying backwards

"Aww you little" said Magikoopa rubbing her face "Oh well Lord Bowser will handle you soon enough, until then here is something I can laugh at" She drew her wand back again and out of the air a large golden block flew down and crushed the gate below.

BWWWHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Magikoopa quickly flew away into the sky

"Oh no" said Watt looking at the now crushed gate

"That's bad with that block in the way you guys can't go anywhere" said Goompapa

"Darn it.. wait can't we just climb the fence" said Kevin, Kevin walked over to the fence but walked straight into an invisible wall

"what the?" said Kevin who hit his fist against the wall, Double D walked over and pushed his hand against a flat yet transparent wall the prevented them from crossing the fence.

"Strange it appears to be a barrier of some kind" said Double D

"EEERRRR screw video game logic" yelled Kevin shaking his fist in the air.

Meanwhile, Eddy, Kooper, and Goompa walked along the grassy path, Eddy was looking in all directions hands in his pockets, Goompa was leading the way and Kooper followed cautiously, the trio arrived in a large circular area with 3 trees and a fence lining the area.

"Hmmm?" said Eddy spotting something out of the corner of his eye, it was blond doll dressed in a bright pink eloquent dress with a bright gold crown. Eddy picked it up and looked at it closely

"Ahhh!" said Goompa "That's Goombaria's doll, you should return that to her when we get back"

Goompa walked offscreen but before Eddy and Kooper could move Goompa came flying back at their feet

"What the" said Eddy he looked up and saw a small koopa like creature with small beady eyes it wore pieces of a used egg shell on its torso and head, he looked evilly at Eddy and Kooper then smiled

"Hey, get outta here fo's this here Koopa Jr.'s turf man" he said said in a brash, cocky voice

Eddy looked back evilly shaking his fist "Look I don't care who's turf it is we need through here"

"Back off Pipsqueak!" said Koopa Jr.

"Pipsqueak!" yelled Eddy "That does it sick em' Kooper"

Kooper quickly ran in front of Eddy and got in battle position, Goompa who had just woke up quickly ran behind Eddy's leg

"Eddy be careful he is little but he is strong" said Goompa

"Ya, Ya, sure" said Eddy shrugging his shoulders "go Kooper!"

"Shell Toss!" yelled Kooper, he pulled inside his shell and ran up and smashed into Koopa Jr. sending the small Koopa backwards.

"Haha, take that" said Eddy

Koopa Jr. stood up angrily "Hey!, no fair, errrr Tackle attack!" Koopa Jr. quickly ran up and tackle Kooper sending him into a nearby fence. Kooper got up trying to recover but Kooper Jr. hit him again sending both through that fence. Koopa Jr. ran at Kooper again but Kooper quickly hit him with a shell toss sending Koopa Jr. into the air.

"Now time to end this" said Eddy now holding his candy bar shaped device in his hand and a card in the other, "Modify, UPGRADE" yelled Eddy swiping the card into his device.

"What the…errrr KOOPA JR. SPECIAL ATTACK" yelled Koopa Jr. who started glowing with purple light he quickly charged Kooper "POWER SHELL!" yelled Kooper who quickly pull himself inside his shell and began glowing blue the two charge at each other and collided into smoke, Jr. rocketed out of the smoke and into a nearby tree knock out

"" yelled Eddy "yeah take that you sucker" Eddy quickly ran up and gave Kooper a high five "good job buddy"

"Thanks" said Kooper who was a little bruised but ok

"Good work boys "said Goompa with a smile "You are already looking like a great team, now let's head home everyone's probably worried"

The trio head down the path towards home. Meanwhile, everyone was seated in the front yard waiting for their friends to return.

"I wonder where they are" said Double D putting his hand to his chin

"I hope they are ok" said Nazz

"Hey guys" said a voice the group looked over and saw Eddy, Kooper, and Goompa walking through a nearby gate.

"EDDY!" yelled Ed who quickly ran up and hugged Eddy

Goombario and Goombaria hugged Goompa and Kooper was greeted by the rest of the gang

"You guys all right" said Kevin actually showing some concern

"Why do you care?" said Eddy sarcastically

"Well…..I…um….we needed your device to get through this mission" said Kevin sweating

"AWWWW" said Lakilester much to Kevin's dismay

"Oh" said Eddy looking a Goombaria he pulled out the doll he found earlier and handed it to her

"MY DOLLY!" she yelled "oh I thought I lost you, thank you mister" She quickly jumped up and kissed Eddy on the cheek

"Eddy got kissed" yelled Ed laughing

"Shut up Ed" said Eddy

Goompapa walked up to Goompa "Hey day do you got your Hammer on you we had a little misshape with the gate"

"Oh yeah sure" Goompa quickly pulled out a large wooden hammer

"Good now this makes take a couple of day to make a place for the gate" said Goompapa

"A couple of days" said Kooper "we don't have that time"

"Wait" said Johnny who had his ear pressed to his 2X4 plank "Plank has an idea….really plank… ok you rascal" Johnny quickly laughed ran over and grabbed the hammer from Goompapa and smashed the hammer over the block shattering it instantly "look guys instant path haha"

"Wow that was smart" said Double D astonished

"eh I could of thought of it" said Goombario

The gang quickly gathered at the gap "Good by Mom, Dad, Goombario, Goomama, and Goompa" said Goombario as he hugged each.

"Take care everyone" said Goomama

"Bye" the group said in unison waving as they walked down Goomba road their next stop being Toad town where they would find out their mission and destiny.


	5. Chapter 5: The Road to Toad Town prt 1

PaperEd Chapter 5: The Road to Toad Town part 1

It had been a while since the gang left the comforts of Goomba Village and they now found themselves on yet another dusty road running through a forest. Tall, lush, green trees towered overhead like royal guards protecting a grand kingdom. Kooper, Eddy, Kevin, and Lakilester walked out in front of the team each striving to show leadership of the group, Double D, Goombario, Nazz, Bombette, Rolf, and Merlow followed close behind, Ed, Parakarry, Sarah, Bow, Jimmy, Watt, Sushie, and Johnny made up the rear of the group. Suddenly, Sushie slowed down showing signs of tiring Johnny ran to her side showing concern causing the group stop.

"Sushie you alright" said Johnny "hmmm" Johnny quickly looked at Plank who he had cradled in his arms. "What's that Plank? She's tired stupid, well don't have to be so harsh about it" Johnny looked at plank with a angered expression

"Boys don't fight please" Sushie said "but Plank is right I just need some rest I'm not as young as I used to be"

"Perhaps its best we all take a break, after all we have ventured quite far" said Double D

"I can agree with that" said Jimmy who immediately plopped down on the ground, Sarah, Watt, and Bow followed suit.

"Ok, but just a quick break we need to hurry, Bowser's definitely not going to rest until he has unleashed his plans." Said Kooper

So the group rested for a few minutes, along with Jimmy, Sarah, Bow, and Watt, Double D, Goombario, Nazz, Parakarry and Bombette sat in the Grass, Rolf and Kevin stood nearby talking, Lakilester and Merlow were talking to Kooper, Eddy was propped up against a tree, Johnny, Sushie, and Plank were napping, and Ed was simply standing there throwing the hammer they received from Goompapa up in the air which drew the ire of the cautious Double D.

"Ed, careful with that you'll poke you eye out" Double D said waving his finger

"Huh?" responded Ed, who was totally clueless to what he was doing

Suddenly the bushes surrounding the gang and about ten Goombas emerged and surrounded the gang, causing them to jump up. These Goombas looked different from the ones in the village, they were larger and more rugged looking as if they were trained for battle.

"Goombas" said Sarah looking around

"uh, dudes they don't look too happy to see us" said Nazz as the creatures advanced closer

"uh, Goombario can you tell your buddies here to lay off" said Eddy

"Err… these are no friends of mine these douse bags work for Bowser" said Goombario with a focused look on his face

"Bowser!" said Double D shaking

And as soon as Double D said that the ten creatures charged the team

"Ahhhhh" yelled Jimmy who curled into a ball behind Sarah

"Battle positions guys" yelled Kooper to the other Mushroom Kingdom denizens

"Don't have to tell me twice" said Goombario who immediately ran up and headbutted a nearby goomba slamming it against a tree knocking it out.

The Peach Creek children circled up behind their partners who had formed a circle around them and were now battling the 9 remaining goombas. Kooper quickly punched one in the face before withdrawing into his shell and hitting the goomba, Bombette slammed into one knocking it out.

"Hmm" one Goomba said as he looked around before Bow suddenly appeared behind him spun his around grabbed and proceeded to smack him multiple times across the face. Merlow shot a bunch of magic sparks at a goomba frying him. Watt quickly fried another with electrical sparks as Lakilester threw a spiny ball at one knocking it out, Parakarry swooped in and kicked another in the face, and finally, Sushie blasted one with a stream of water. As the dust cleared 9 of the goombas laid on the ground, the team looked around with smiles on their faces.

"Yea" they all said in unison

"Take that you bunch of jerks haha" said Goombario

"Guys" said Double D counting in his head "there's one missing"

"Huh?" everybody else said in unison

"AAAAAHHHHHH" the group looked up to see the last goomba leaping from a tree towards Jimmy his gapping jaws wide open. All the Mushroom creatures looked in shock as Jimmy's eyes widened when suddenly Nazz leaped through the air and side kicked the goomba right in the face knocking it out.

"Wow" said Kooper in awe

"That was really good" said Bombette

"He, he, Babysitters gotta know this" said Nazz

"All right guys" yelled Eddy

"Yes, a fine job Rolf is pleased" said Rolf throwing his arms in the air

"Right on" said Kevin

"HAHAHA yes, well done" said an evil voice

The gang looked up to see two figures looking down at them from a nearby cliff both were goombas but were much larger and different colors; one, who was the larger of the two was Red and the smaller one Blue. They both had large sharp fangs coming up from there lower jaws and both looked powerful. Goombario developed a wide eyed look on his face and froze in place.

"Goo..goo..goom..ba…bros." said Goombario with a petrified look still on his face.

"The Goomba Bros.?" said Double D "Well judging by the tone of your voice they must be powerful"

"Hahaha, I see you still remember us Goombario, we're quite flattered but of course a little wimp like you would be envious the two best fighters in the Goomba Race" said The Red Goomba

"Yeah best, goomba race, you're a whimp, hahaha" said Blue Goombario

"Red!" yelled The Red Goomba

"Blue!" yelled the Blue Goomba

"The Goomba Bros.!" They shouted in unison

"Wait, wait" said Eddy "You names as the same as your colors? What the hell, were your parents retarded hahaha"

"WHAT!" the two goombas yelled in unison now more angry then ever "You darn to insult the great and powerful Goomba King!"

"Blue my brother I say we teach these twerps a lesson" said Red

"Agreed Brother" said Blue nodding to his brother

"Now, guys can't we talk this out" said Kooper "I mean my partner here didn't mean to insult you, we just want to get to Toad Town so if you let us pass we'll be on our way"

"Fat change twerp, Bowser made it very clear we are to stop you" said Red

"yeah, Bowser" said Blue

"Bowser!" said Kooper with a shocked look on his face

"He's pulling out all the stops isn't he" said Bombette

"But thanks to pipsqueaks little outburst there were going to make this a slow, painful, PERSONAL beating!" said Red

"Yeah, slow, painful, PERSONAL!" said Blue

"Pipesqueak!" yelled Eddy who was fuming, Eddy turned and pointed to Ed "that's it, Ed get em!"

Ed got a serious look on his face and charged forward "Prepare to face the wrath of Lothor evil mushroom creatures!" Ed using his great strength flung the hammer like a boomerang however; the hammer flew harmlessly over the Goomba Bros.

"Uh Oh" said Ed

"Ed you dolt" said Eddy

"Your finished twerps" said Red

Red quickly threw a spring like device below the cliff they were standing on and both jumped down bouncing off of it and right in front of Ed. Ed quickly got into battle stance.

"Do not the doubt the power of Lo-"Ed started to shout before Red tackled right into him driving him to the ground.

"ED!" yelled Parakarry, Double D, and Eddy in unison

Parakarry quickly flew forward "Sky Attack!" he trust his boot at Blue but Red quickly cut him off with a headbonk knocking Parakarry to the ground, Blue quickly followed up with a double stomp to Parakarry knocking him out.

"Hang on Parakarry" said Kooper racing forward Kooper swung at Blue and connected however, Red snuck up behind him and legsweeped him before Blue slammed his entire body on top of Kooper.

"Kooper no!" said Eddy who ran to his side

"Dork watch out" yelled Kevin

Eddy looked up to see Red coming at him, however Lakilester jumped in the way and took a headbonk followed by a head kick knocking out Lakilester

"Darn it dork, see what you did" said Kevin

About the time Kevin said that he saw Blue coming at him out of the corner of his eye

"MERLOW!" yelled Rolf "help the friend of Rolf"

Merlow quickly charge and shoved Kevin out of the way and took a huge headbutt followed by a spinning kick to the head

"Merlow no" said Rolf who turned his head to the Goomba bros. his eyes full of anger at the two "errr… you have messed with the best now the rest will make a mess" he said as he pulled his sleeves up

"Don't forget about us" said Bow who appear alongside him with Watt, Bombette, Sushie, and Nazz "What are you going to do against all 6 of us?"

"hmmmm..." both Goomba Bros. smiled they then inhaled "GOOMBUBBLE!" they both yelled "PAAAHHAHHHHHH" they exhaled shooting a Red and Blue Goombubble at the 6 who couldn't move out of the way in time and were caught in a fiery explosion knocking them all out.

"Hmmmm….."said Red and Blue looking around " whose left?"

They scanned the field where only Eddy, Kevin, Johnny, Jimmy, Sarah, Double D, and Goombario were left standing. The Goomba Bros. immediately locked their sites on a still petrified Goombario and both smiled evilly.

"Well, well, what do we have here, our old buddy Goombario" said Red

"Yeah, brother our old pal" said Blue who followed with a goofy laugh

"Yah know brother it's a shame we wasted our energy preforming the Goombubble on those losers, frying him would have been much for satisfying, Oh well" said Red "Let's finish this"

"But brother what about the children" asked Blue looking at the remaining kids who were either tending to their teammates or frozen in fear.

"Hmmm... no need to worry about them brother once we get Goombario out of the way they will be defenseless and we'll deliver them to Lord Bowser" said Red

"FAT CHANCE!" yelled Eddy still clutching an unconscious Kooper in his arms "Goombario get em"

Double D turned to the small, frozen goomba next to him "Goombario…..Goombario…you ok? ... Come on fellow what troubles you?

**FLASHBACK**

Seven Years Earlier….

A large, brick, school building towers over even larger city with winding paved road and bustling activity. The school building resembles that of a church towering up into a tip most of the building is white except the roof that is red. Stain glass windows are embedded in the walls with images of large gold stars that oddly enough have faces including eyes and mouths. In the school we see an assortment of earthly and Mushroom Kingdom playground equipment including a massive slide, monkey bars, trampolines resembling mushrooms, a massive koopa shell hideout, and a baseball field. Children of many different races run around the yard including Koopas (like Kooper), Bob-ombs (Like Bombette), Goombas (Like Goombario), Lakitus (Like Lakilester), Cheep-Cheeps (Like Sushie), and small creatures known as shy guys who wear white circular mask with a surprised expression on their faces and have most of their body covered in a red cloak. A younger Goombario is seen kicking a soccer ball with some other children; two twin green shelled koopas, a black bob-omb, a yellow cheep-cheep, and a feminine goomba wearing a striped yellow and black baseball cap. She is standing in one goal with Goombario and the cheep-cheep in front of her while the twin Koopas who have the bob-omb as their goalie race towards them.

"All right Koover, it's time to end this with our super special finishing move!" said one of the brothers

"Right, Kopp, let's end this" said Koover who bounced the balled along in front of him

Goombario scanned the field looking at the scene before him when the female goomba behind him spoke up

"Uh oh, looks like their setting up for that special move of theirs" she said with a look of concern on her face

"uh…Goo-Goo-Goombario what do we do" said the cheep-cheep show a look of terror on his face

"Sushmin relax I got this under control I've finally formulated a way to block that special move of their" Goombario said confidently

"You did?" said Sushmin showing a little bit more confidence

"Yep" he then turned towards the female in goal behind him and smiled "Goomsey, me and Sushimin are going on a full frontal assault, we only need one goal to win"

"Full assault! Goombaro no one has ever went full out aggressive defense against Koover and Kopp" said Goomsey

"Yeah I know and that's probably why no one has ever blocked that move" said Goombario with a smile "Now in the event this plan fails which it won't I need you to guard this goal at all stakes possible"

"But…I" said Goomsey with a nervous look on her face

"No buts" Goombario snapped and proceeded to give her a warm smile "I know you can do this…your one heck of a goalie Goomsey" he then winked at her

Goomsey smiled "Right, go get em' boys"

Goombario and Sushimin nodded at Goomsey and proceeded to race towards the Koopas who returned with a look of shock

"Koover! Their charging us, they're not supposed to charge us!" said Kopp sweating

"Blast that Goombario, he figured us out we'll have to go for the move early!" said Koover "quick set me up Kopp"

"But Koover you can't kick that far" said Kopp

"No time to worry about that" said Koover "set it up NOW!"

Kopp responded but using both his feet to launch the ball straight up into the air, Koover ran, jumped and further kicked the ball into the air, as Koover fell down his brother immediately formed a platform with his hands underneath his brother who landed feet first on his brother's hands, Kopp then launched his brother up into the air, Koover then proceeded to spin in the air then kicking the ball which fell through the air over Goombario and Sushimin and towards the goal, Goombario turned and just stared at the scene taking place, the ball flew at the goal but then suddenly slowed down and fell to the ground rolling harmlessly towards Goomsey's feet

"Awww… Star dust!" shouted Koover stomping his feet

"It worked" said Goombario who chuckled at his plan coming together

Goomsey smiled then proceeded to run up and fire the ball towards Goombario who caught it ran towards the Koopa easily juking around both before running up to the opposing goal kicking the ball up into the air, jumping, and headbonking the ball with such force into knocked the goalie back into the goal and rocketed the goal backwards.

"YEAH!" shouted Goomsey and Sushmin who proceed to run up and hugged their friend

"Good job Goombario, that plan worked flawlessly" said Sushmin

"Yeah, your awesome Goombario" said Goomsey who kissed Goombario on the cheek causing him to blush

The opposing team walked up and Koover and Koops bother gave thumbs up to Goombario

"Nice thinking their tex, no ones ever been able to figure out that I kick like a girl" said Koover

"Hey!" said Goomsey with an irritated look on her face

"Haha, thanks" said Goombario "Bomb Jr. you ok?"

"Yeah, It takes move then some a piece of air filled rubber to the face to stop me" said Bomb Jr. who was scratched up from the previous ordeal"

All six laughed and gave high fives and belly bumps after a good game

"Well, well, look at this group of losers" said a voice

The group and turned and saw a smaller Red and Blue Goomba bros. who smiled evilly at the youngsters

"Goomba Bros." said Goombario angrily, everyone else cowered in behind him "Get lost jerks!"

"Awww… not happy to see us" said Red "too bad cause we're thrilled to see you"

"yeah hahaha" said Blue

They both proceeded to walk up to Goombario who got in battle stance "Yeah right their 6 of us and one of you!" Goombario then realized that he was alone "What the crap guys!"

Next thing Goombario knew his hat was thrown off and the was being tossed around like a volleyball, thrown into a nearby mud puddle and finally tossed him into a dumpster before walking off snickering evilly. Goombario weakly climbed out of the dumpster bruised up and covered in mud and filth, he trugged over and picked up his torn cap before returning to class which was already in session next thing he could remember was the laughter of his entire classroom including his teacher before he blacked out on the floor…. It was the worst day of his life….

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Goombario's face continued to stay in a fear filled expression and he was shaking now. The Goomba Bros. smiled and proceeded to walk towards a frightened little goomba.

"Ha that little wimp can't protect you, he knows he can't especially after the beating we gave him last time" said Red

Double D suddenly realized what was going on and anger welled up inside the young boy as the Goomba bros. proceeded closer to his partner but before they could reach him Double D stepped between the life-long enemies.

"hmmm" said Red in shock "move skinny before we make an example out of you to"

"Not a chance you rapscallions" said Double D pointing his finger at the Goomba Bros.

"Check it out Double dorks yelling at them" said Kevin holding Lakilester

"Double D what are you doing?" said Eddy under his breather

"All my life I've put up with bullies" said Double D "So I know how Goombario feels, this time however, we won't go through that torment alone"

"Hmmm…. What stick boy say brother" asked Blue

"I'm saying you'll have to go through me to get to him" said Double D holding his arms out to his sides in a battle stance.

"Uh..Ok" said Red and immediately headbutted Double D knocking the small plucky boy to the ground

"DOUBLE D!" yelled Eddy

It was at that time Goombario finally started to snap at of his trance and looked at the bruised body of Double D that laid at his feet and it was there he spotted himself seven years ago bruised and hurt and then he looked at the Goomba Bros. who were laughing at their work and he saw his class laughing at him and a rage built up in the small goomba that replaced the fear.

"Well that's taken care of lets round up the kids and report to father so he can let Bowser know the problem's been solve" said Red

Stop..right…their DOUSH BAGS!" said Goombario with a furious look on his face

"Ah look who decided to wake up" said Red "Why don't you turn around and go home before we thump you again"

"Not anymore jerk face" said Goombario "It's you who's it getting thumped, no one hurts Goombario J. Goomba's friends and gets away with it!"

"Hmmmm… we took out your friends what makes you think we can't take you out just as easy" said Red

"Well unlike my friends I've been beat on by you for years and I remember every single move you guys used" said Goombario

Goombario charged the two brothers who did the same, Blue went for a leg sweep which Goombario dodged by jumping before dropkicking Red in the face then coming down on Blue with a headbonk. Both brothers jumped up and went for spin kicks but Double D rolled away from Blue and ducked Reds foot before kicking Red in the face before headbutting Blue again. Both brothers got up bruised up and angry.

"Nice one wimp, but there's no way you can keep that up" said Red laughing at the small tiring goomba

Both stared at the Goombario when out of nowhere the hammer Ed threw earlier came back around from it's trip and smacked Blue right in the back of the head knocking him unconscious.

"Uh..Brother" Red said poking his brother with his foot "you ok?"

"Goom..Goombario" said Double D, Goombario turned to see Double D up on his knee smiling holding his upgrade card and his device in his hands "Lets end this"

"Yeah" said Goombario with a smile

"UPGRADE ACTIVATE!" said Double D

Goombario glowed with a bright light "RED!" he shouted Red turned his attention to the small goomba "GOOMBUBBLE!" Goombario said as he inhaled

"Ha" laughed Red "The goombubble you've never been able to use the technique"

"Wanna bet" said Double D with a sneer

"PPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Goombario the exhaled and sent a massive red goombubble at Red and Blue

"Son of a -"said Red before an explosion followed rocketing both brothers backwards into a tree

"Yeah, we did it" said Eddy he ran up and gave Double D a high five and hugged Goombario "atta boy you little tyke you"

Both Red and Blue stood up their eyes welled up with tears and they both started crying

"DADDY!" they both wailed before running springing off the spring from earlier and running away

"YAH! Run you couple of DORKS!" said Kevin shaking his fist

The rest of the team recovered soon afterwards and proceeded to clean up and heal using mushrooms brought by Kooper for the trip.

"Guys, it's best we get going" said Kooper "It's obvious Bowser is trying to stop us from reaching Star Summit and he's willing to recruit anyone who can help him"

"Let get on with it then" said Eddy

The rest of the group moved on up the path however Goombario and Double D stayed in the back,

"Double D, thanks" said Goombario

"Thanks…for what" said Double D

"You stood up for me and in that you help me find myself, something I haven't been in a long time" said Goombario

"Hey you my partner we have to protect each other" said Double D

"Yeah" said Goombario with a smile

"And beside…" Double D gave Goombario a thumbs up "us intellectuals got to stick together"

"Right!" said Goombario

"Hey, Sockhead, caphead let's go already" said Eddy

"Right" said Goombario "let's go Double D"

"Yes, lets" said Double D

So the duo ran ahead to rejoin their friends as the group continued on the road to Toad Town…

The Goomba Bros. ran through a dark stone court room their eyes swollen with tears bruised from the battle.

"Father, Father we failed the children are coming this way" said Red

"Yeah…failed papa, waaaaa" said Blue who started crying

"SILENCE" a voice echoed in the darkness "Straighten up I raised you better than that now we must prepare they will be here soon"

The Figure proceeded to laugh evilly and soon the Goomba Bros. began to laugh as well echoing through the dark room as the screen fades to black

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Chapter 6: The Road to Toad Town prt 2

PaperEd Chapter 6: Road to Toad Town Part 2

"So any idea how we get up this cliff" said Eddy looking up at the steep hill the Goomba Bros. had used to escape.

"Maybe we can use that springy thing guys" said Ed pointing to the large spring that Red threw down prior to their battle

"Good idea Ed" said Double D

"Right, so how does this work" said Eddy pointing at the spring

"Like this" said Bombette as she ran jumped onto the spring which propelled her up to the top of the cliff

"Awesome" said Nazz

"Choice" Said Kevin

"Rolf is pleased" exclaimed Rolf

"Alright whose next" said Bombette looking down at the rest of the team

"Me and plank are ready" said Johnny who sprung off the spring and up the cliff next to Bombette

Soon the whole group had used the spring to get to the top of the cliff, some even went back a second time just for fun.

"Hey, guys look what I found" said Ed holding up a small orange flower with a face that was attached to a long green stem with one large leaf on each side of the stem.

"Sweet a Fire Flower" said Goombario

"Fire Flower?" said Jimmy scratching his head

"It gives the user the ability to use Fire powers" said Goombario

"Really, how's it work" said Eddy taking the flower from Ed

"You simply have to eat it" said Goombario

"Huh? Um you first Double D" said Eddy throwing the flower to the sock-headed Ed

"I don't know where that's been" said Double D throwing it to Kevin who quickly looked it over

"Not a chance" said Kevin

"Guys no one has to eat it right now, let's just save it for later" said Merlow who quickly took the flower from Kevin and put it in his cloak

The gang continued down the road and before long saw a massive castle appear on the horizon. The castle looked like a stereotypical castle contrasted of large stone bricks built in to a cylindrical tower.

"What that… how long has that been there?" said Goombario

"It's not normally there" said Kooper

"Yah think I would notice a 20 foot castle in the woods behind my home" Goombario snapped

"Uh ok" said Kooper "Well maybe if we just walk around-"

It was then at the moment that Kooper realized the bridge they had walked across from Toad Town previously was gone.

"The bridge is gone" said Kooper in shock

"Impossible bridges aren't like boos they can't just disappear" said Bow

Suddenly the bushes all around the team rustled and out came around 20 goombas, some were normal but a few had large white wings and others had caps on with sharp spikes sticking out the top.

"Uh oh, Goombas, Paragoombas, and Spiked Goombas" said Goombario looking around

"And we're surrounded" said Jimmy who was now cowering being Sarah who was standing in battle stance. The Mushroom denizens along with Nazz, Rolf, and Ed formed a circle around their teammates all ready to fight.

"FOR THE GOOMBA KING!" one of the Goombas screamed before they all charged at the team and the battle began. Kooper quickly kicked one of the goombas in the face before punching another, Goombario tackled one to the ground and clamped down on his foot, Parakarry was battling a ParaGoomba in the air kicking it in the face before tossing it to the group, Bombette slammed into another before hitting a quick kick to one that was sneaking up behind her, Bow was using her outta sight to dodge the Spike Goombas spear attacks before grabbing one and slapping it silly, Watt was shocking a several goombas as they charge him, Sushie splashed on top of one flattening it into the group, Merlow blast several more with magic sparks, Lakilester was battling the other paragoomba taking it out by throwing a spiny ball at it, Nazz took one out with several kicks to the face as Rolf hit one in the face with his shoe, Ed was effortlessly throwing Goombas around. But try as they could more goombas came to the field.

"There's too many" shouted Bombette as she tackled another to the ground

"Rolf grows weary comrades" said Rolf who was panting as he smacked yet another Goomba away with his shoe

Double D, who was standing in the center of the circle with the others not fighting, scratched his head thinking of plan when a light bulb went on over his head "eureka" he said "Merlow we need that fire flower"

"Brilliant idea, here" said Merlow who quickly threw the Fire flower from earlier to Double D.

"Alright, ED!" screamed Double D, Ed quickly turned around while smacking two goombas together

"Hiyah Double D" said Ed with a smile

"Open wide Ed" said Double D drawing his arm back

Ed quickly open his mouth to the point where his lower jaw almost touched the ground Double D then flung the flower straight into the big lumps mouth, Ed all of sudden glowed with a bright light, his trademark green jacket turned white while his shirt and pants turned bright red.

"Cool" said Ed as he stood there with a fireball burning in this hand

"Get em' Ed you lug" said Eddy pointing to the goombas

"Oh right, fear the might of Super Ed evil doers" yelled Ed pointing into the air

"Oh good grief" said Goombario

Ed quickly shot two fire balls at two goombas which quickly exploded and took them both. The goombas proceeded to charge Ed as the rest of the team stood clear of the large Ed as he started firing at the goombas taking them out with ease.

"Bow before the power of Ed the human flame minions of Evil Tim!" yelled Ed, and he quickly charged the remaining goombas taking them out with an explosion of flames. Until those that remained conscious retreated back into the words.

"Way to go lumpy" said Eddy giving Ed thumbs up

"I hate to admit it big brother but that was kinda cool" said Sarah

Suddenly the ground began to shake violently get louder each time.

"What now?" said Kevin

"Nana?" asked Rolf

Suddenly the Goomba Bros. ran out of a large iron door in the front of the castle, Blue was waving a flag with a goomba on it while Red was playing a horn and chanting.

"ALL HAIL THE GOOMBA KING" they both yelled

"ALL HAIL…" said Blue waving his flag around

"…THE GOOMBA KING!" said Red followed by blowing into his horn

Then the source of the rumbling came through the door, it was a massive goomba with had red eyes, had an orange-brown skin tone, a gray mustache, a red and yellow crown, and a red and white shirt. He veered evilly at the team who looked at him in shock and terror before Eddy spoke up that is.

"Who's this $# clown" said Eddy

"He is as big as my Uncle Gorgonspiel after the Great Bear Hunt in the old country" said Rolf

"Enough! You all have come far enough now you will face the power of the Goomba King!" bellowed the King

"Wait "said Goombario "Goomba's don't have King our loyalty belongs to Princess Peach and besides I know your not a King you used to work in the sewers under the castle you big goof.

"SILENCE you disrespectful traitor" said the King "There is a new dictator now that Bowser's calling the shots, the Goomba race can now return to its former luster a luster not seen since the likes of you started serving the little whore years ago.

"Hey, watch who you're calling a whore, your serving a King with 9 children and no one has a clue who the mother is" said Lakilester

"You insolent tool I will make sure to silence the big mouth of yours first" said the Goomba King

"Then bring it tubby" said Lakilester

"Round 2 Goombario" said Red to which Goombario responded by getting into battle stance

"Ed fry them will ya" said Eddy looking at Ed

"You got it Eddy" said Ed who proceeded to pull his sleeves up in preparation "AbraKadabraALAKA-"

The Goomba King quickly kicked Ed in the face knocking him to the ground which caused him to return to his original outfit.

"ED!" said Double D who ran up to his downed friend

Goombario immediately charged the Goomba Bros. who charged him, Blue went for a legsweep which Goombario dodged and then immediately dropkicked Red in the face, however, this time Blue tripped him up and went for a headbonk, Kooper quickly ran in and booted Blue before he could hit Goombario knocking him backwards.

"Thanks Kooper" said Goombario

"No problem buddy, I got your back" said Kooper

Then out of nowhere both were kicked backwards by Goomba King, who bellowed loudly. Then Bombette flew out of the nowhere and smacked him in the back of the head jarring him.

"You stupid little wretch" he said to her "Red, Blue take care of the rest of them, I have the bob-omb"

Red and Blue charged the rest of the team, Nazz went for a kick but Blue caught her leg in his mouth and crunched down causing Nazz to squeal in pain, Rolf came to her aid by smacking the Blue in the head with his shoe, however, Red caught Rolf with a headbutt.

"Haha, this is just as easy as last time right brother?" said Blue

"Want change that statement" said Lakilester

It's was at this point the Goomba Bros. realized they were surrounded by Parakarry, Watt, Bow, Lakilester, Sushie, Merlow, Sarah, Johnny carrying a hammer, Kevin, and even Eddy all cracking their knuckles and smiling.

"It's pounding time…..DORK!" yelled Kevin

"Holy [CENSORED]" said Red

All 10 jumped on the goomba brothers at once and a dust cloud erupted of fists, electricity, hammers, fins, and feet finally the Goomba Bros. managed to climb out of the dust cloud only for the gang to reach back out and pull them back in for another beating. Meanwhile, Bombette was fighting the Goomba King, she had successfully dodged his stomps but was tiring and she was finally caught with a massive spin kick that sent Bombette into her team mates who were chasing the escaping Goomba Bros. who were now bruised up.

"Time to finish this" said the Goomba King who began to exhale "Goombubble PPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" and the Goomba King shot a massive red goombubble that raced towards the stunned team.

"What the-"said Kevin looking at the mass of energy coming at him "Guys quick move!"

The group managed to get away from the blast radius but were caught in the shockwaves knocking them all to the ground. All three goombas stood tall injured but smiling.

"Good job pops you really showed those brats" said Goomba King "Now all that's left to do is take them to Bowser"

"Oh no what do we do" said Double D "Think Double D, think" Double D looked around looking for a way to overcome these odd, then finally he noticed a massive tree the Goomba family was standing under contained massive nuts of some kind, Double D smiled "Jimmy quickly I need the hammer" he said to Jimmy who was the only one left standing from the group.

"Right Double D" said Jimmy who quickly ran over to retrieve the hammer from Johnny who quickly tossed it to Double D.

"Ed!" yelled Double D he quickly ran over to Ed who was standing but extremely daze and worn

"Hey, Double D look at all the pretty stars" said Ed with a goofy look on his face

"Yes, they are splendid Ed" said Double D "but I need you to do something for me"

"Yeah Double D" said Ed

"Ed throw this hammer at that tree over there" Double D said pointing at the tree

"Okey Dokey smokey" said Ed who quickly heaved back and hurled the hammer at the tree, the Goombas noticed this and stopped their laughter.

"What the heck is that" said Goomba King "a toothpick"

The hammer hit the root of the tree next to the Goombas who burst into laughter.

"Hahahahahaha nice shot idiot you missed, what were you aiming at" said Red who was rolling on the ground until he opened his eyes in time to see a large spiny nut smack him right between the eyes knocking him clean out along with Blue, the Goomba King was hit but remained standing

"Was that your best shot" said the King "You took out my sons but I swear you can't beat me"

"I think we can prove you wrong" said Nazz

Then Goomba King looked and everyone was standing back up bruised but alive the kids holding their cards and devices in their hands:

"UPGRADE ACTIVATE" they all yelled in unison

All their partners glowed in bright light,

"Power Shell!" yelled Kooper, Kooper went into he shell his shell glowed in a bright blue light, before flying at the King

"GOOMBUBBLE!" yelled Goombario Goombario inhaled a deep breath before shooting a Red Goombubble at the king

"Spiny Surge!" yelled Lakilester who summoned several black spinys around the Goomba King

"Wing Blade!" Parakarry flew up into the attack his winds glowing

"Ghoul Blast!" yelled Bow who shot a pink blast that was shaped like a ghoul with arms and white eyes and mouth

"Merlin's Ball" yelled Merlin who shot a Brown and black swirling ball

"Power Shock" yelled Watt as his shock purple lighting from his body

"Water Ray" Sushie shot a white water at the King

All the attacks struck the King who was now extremely hurt and delirious

"Please no more, I'll do anything please don't" pleaded the King

"No way dude" said Nazz holding up a glowing Bombette before launching her at the King

"POWER BOMB" screamed Bombette and a massive explosion followed rocketing the King along with the Goomba Bros. back into their Castle where the door closed shut.

"WOHOOOO" said Eddy throwing his arms into the air

"Goombas 0, Team Peach Creek 2 DORKS" said Kevin

"Victory armpit rubs for all" said Rolf throwing his arms in the air and dancing

"What's an armpit" asked Goombario

"Uh, guys we still have a problem" said Kooper with his arms folded and tapping his foot

"What is it Kooper" asked Bow

"The bridge that leads to Toad Town is still gone it would take weeks to find an alternate route" said Kooper

"Shoot" said Kevin kicking the dirt next to him

"Screw you Bowser" Sarah yelled into the sky

"shoosh" said Ed put his fingers to his lips

"What Ed?" asked Eddy

"The walls have ears" said Ed who quickly squirmed up against castle wall and press his ear against it with Eddy close behind

"Hey, Blue, where did you hide that switch at?" asked Goomba King.

"I hid it in the bush beside the castle." replied Blue.

"Blue, you idiot, they're sure to find it now!" Red shouted to Blue.

The group snickered, Johnny quickly scurried over to the switch and hopped on it as everyone continued to snicker. The Goomba King then popped out of his castle and stood on the rooftop.

"Oh, uh, guys just wanted to congratulate you on a good fight and hope there are no hard feelings between us, oh I just wanted to let you that if you see a Blue Switch around here, don't press it. It is very bad!"

All he seen next was the big grins from the team.

"What?" said Goomba King

"Oh nothing" said Eddy "unless you mean this switch" Eddy held up the smashed switch

"OH…." The Castle started to shake violently "Goomnuts"

The Castle shoot up into the air and screams of the Goomba King and Goomba Bros. could be heard, the teams grins turned into terror as the castle pieces flew into the air and towards them!

"ME AND WOMEN FIRST" yelled Eddy running as fast as he could

Every one ran for the safety of the woods ducking behind whatever they could, but instead of crashing on the ground the pieces of debris straddled the hold creating a bridge. Meanwhile, the Goomba King and his sons shot off into the background until they were but a speck on the horizon.

"Wow the broke every law imaginable" said Double D peering from behind a tree

"Yeah, but it gave us a way across so I'm not complaining" said Watt

"Well then come on then" said Eddy "Last one to Toad Town is a El Mongo Stinkbomb" Before he took off into a dead sprint,

"Oh no you don't" said Kooper running after him

"Let's go Double D" said Goombario

"Rolf excepts your challenge frog mouthed Ed-boy" said Rolf running ahead

The rest of the group followed running and laughing as they neared the place where they would figure out their destiny and start their true adventure in the mysterious land known as the Mushroom Kingdom.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Chapter 7: Peach & Bowser's Castle I

Chapter 7: Peach/Bowser's Castle I

High above the Mushroom Planet in the starry, dark sky a massive object floated in the seemly endless and empty space. The bottom half of the structure was a circular white object with a two glowing orange eyes on it along with a massive evil smile and big lips a huge propeller at the bottom of the structure helped keep the object in the air. Sitting on the bottom structure was a large dark stone castle the door of which was concealed inside a massive stone dragon-like head that two had fiery orange eyes that glared into the horizon, but the top of the structure was different it was a beautiful white castle that towered into the air like something out of a fairy tale unlike the rest of the structure this was serene and elegant and certainly seemed like it didn't fit its current location.

Kammy Koopa zoomed through the air on her broom, pink puffs trailing out the back; she sailed elegantly inside the dragon's head and through two large wooden doors. Two large Koopas claded in gray metal armor with helmets on the tops of their heads greet her.

"You've returned" said one of them as they both took a knee

"Did the Goomba King take care of those little brats" asked the other

"I must see Lord Bowser," she began completely ignoring their questions as she hoped off her broom and began walking "It's important that I see him."

"Yes, your mistress" said both the koopas in unison

They led Kammy Koopa up through Bowsers dark and brooding castle which resembled a prison more than a home befitting a king. Finally after traveling several flights of stairs they went into a much more beautiful castle that contained extravagant painting and beautifully painted white walls with a massive golden chandelier towering in the ceiling above. Large blood red rugs ran throughout the castle in a beautiful splendid pathway. Kammy finally walked inside one of the rooms and up to Bowser, who was a bulky dragon like creature with a red mane, green skin with two large horns sticking out the side of the his head and spikes sticking out the back of his massive shell his massive frame was supported by two tree trunk like legs, two massive muscular arms hung at his sides each wrist shackled with a spiked wrist band and evil smile was on his face as he stared out the window into the night sky.

"Your Rudeness, I have something important to tell you." She said slowly approaching his side, Bowser slowly turned from the shadows showing his crimson red eyes.

"What is it Kammy?" Bowser growled. "I better hear that those brats were taken care of, the Star Spirits may have thought they could have surprised me with reinforcements but thanks to the star rod I know all and I see all."

"Well then your evilness then you must know that those kids defeated the Goomba King and are well on their way to Toad Town, hehe" Kammy said nervously

"WHAT?" Bowser roared causing the room to shake fire shooting from his nostrils. "I used the Star Rod to make him a king because he begged me, he assured me he could take care of those brats and he lost to a bunch of…a bunch of… HUMAN CHILDREN and those pathetic rebels, what a pathetic WHIMP!"

"Please your highness calm down, I will investigate their activity and send the strongest of our alliance to deal with them, after all their only children" said Kammy

"Yes..Yes true, By the way, you're sure they won't defeat me, right?" Bowser asked smiling

"Don't be silly, you're Vileness. You have the Star Rod that makes you invincible! Why you easily crushed Mario, their no way that group of brats can even touch you!" Bowser chuckled evilly, holding up the Star Rod in his hand.

"You're right, Kammy! Are you sure that those brats can't get any help from the star spirits?"

"Don't worry your highness. You see each of the Star Spirits are currently being held in remote parts of the Mushroom Kingdom. And to make things even harder each Spirit is guarded by the most powerful and loyal of your subjects, why it would be impossible for those children to find the spirits let alone defeat the guards." Kammy said smiling

"Excellent!" Bowser said as he breathed a sigh of relief "So where is the closest Star Spirit to the rebel's location"

"The closest one is at Koopa Bros. Fortress, which is be guarded by the Koopa Bros." said Kammy

"I see...so where are they now?"

The door burst open and cheer leading music began playing, one by one 4 Koopa's flipped through the air and land on their feet giving a thumbs up,

"RED!" shouted a red-shelled koopa in a red bandana

"BLACK" Shouted a black-shelled koopa in a black bandana

"GREEN" shouted a green-shelled koopa in a green bandana

"YELLOW" shouted a yellow-shelled koopa in a yellow bandana

"And we are… THE KOOPA BROS!" they yelled while posing as fireworks shot up in the background.

"Uh... What the hell was that?" Bowser muttered. "Kammy I told you I didn't need Court Jesters"

"Actually sir those are your guards for the first Star Spirit" said Kammy

"Really they look just like Koopa's dressed in ripoff's a 90's action cartoon, not nearly as intimidating as the Goomba King"

"Yo King Bowser don't sweat it bro" Red Koopa reassured. "That Goomba King may have had the size but we have one thing he didn't have: Teamwork"

"True that" Black Koopa agreed. "Together those little twerps don't stand a chance we'll flatten them no sweat"

"That's what I want to hear" Kammy Koopa cheered. "Say while you boys are here why don't demonstrate your SPECIAL MOVE you've been working on?"

"Sure thing Miss Kammy" said Red Koopa who turned to his comrades standing behind him  
>"KOOPA BROS. STACK UP" Next thing Bowser knew a bright light shown into his eyes and a whurl of colors erupted which brought a smile to the Koopa Kings face.<p>

"That was...amazing!" Bowser remarked throwing his arms up in the air smiling. "If you hit those pathetic rebels with that they won't have a chance" Then a thought occurred in Bowser "Hey wait a minute if you guys are here….then who's watching the Star Spirit"

The room went completely deaf until the Koopa Bros. all gave out a collective gulp and began sweating..

"Um" Red Koopa finally manage to say "No one is currently in the Fortress at this moment….sir"

"WHAT! You dumbasses!" Bowser roared causing the Koopa Bros. and Kammy to leave their feet in a jump "Get your skinny carapaces back to the fortress right now before I fry you all"

"Yes..Yes your highness" said Red Koopa "Koopa Bros. back to the fortress on the double" The four quickly took off as fast as they could out of the room.

Bowser finally calmed down and turned to Kammy with a sneer "Kammy are you sure those guys can get the job done?"

"Certainly your highness" said Kammy who turned to walk away then stopped and turned back to the King "Your Highness"

"sigh… Yes, Kammy?" asked Bowser

"You haven't seen my favorite wand have you, I haven't seen it since I left Goomba Village" she asked

"Uh... No Kammy I have not seen your pixie stick" said Bowser

"Oh, ok sir, well if you see it soon please let me know it would be awful if it were to fall into the wrong hands" she said as she quickly turned and walked out the door shrouding the room in darkness once again leaving Bowser to stare out the window down at the Mushroom Kingdom

"Soon, It will all be mine" Bowser said with a chuckle


	8. Chapter 8: Toad Town At Last!

PaperEd Chapter 8: Toad Town at Last!

The team had raced all the way to the entrance of Toad Town and they now looked around with bright eyes at the beauty and glory of the Town, there were buildings everywhere, most with the modern look of a city back on Earth. Walking the streets were mostly Toads, but also noticeable were two dog like creatures standing out in the street, strangely there were no vehicles present in a town as big as this. From what the team could see there was what appeared to be a shop nearby, a building with a sign that said DOJO on it, and oddly enough a large green warp pipe randomly sitting in the grass nearby.

"WOW" all the children said in unison

"This is marvelous" Double D shouted "astounding, who would have thought a whole other civilization existed outside of our own world, I'm so awestruck imagine what sort of information we could exchange, what we could learn from a fellow civilization, so intriguing" And with that he ran off into the town square as the rest of gang stared at their friend in silence.

"UHHHHH… Wait for me Double D" said Goombario as the small goomba trotted off after his partner.

"Does he always do that" asked Bombette with a puzzled look on her face

"Quite a bit" said Eddy

"Humans, such a strange race" said Bombette

The gang moved out into the middle of the square where many multi-colored toads ran all around them, some of them stopped and stared at the group, while others continued about their business.

"So what now" asked Nazz looking at Bombette

"Yeah, can we hurry up" yelled Eddy "All this standing around is getting on my nerves"

"Hold on a second Eddy we're waiting on somebody" said Kooper

"Oh there you are" said an older gruff voice

The team turned to see a toad walking towards them, this toad was older than the others they had seen and had a large white mustache, his cap was brown with light brown spots, has wearing purple button up with purple vest over it, a red bowtie, and with pants, a pair of spectacles sat on his face, lastly he was carrying a staff with mushroom at the end of it that was the same color as his cap.

"Toadsworth" all the Mushroom Creatures yelled

"Welcome back, I see your retrieval mission was successful" he said with a smile "so these are the warriors that you were talking about, and what might your names be?"

The kids quickly introduced themselves, minus Double D who was absent with Goombario.

"So Toadsworth did you make the arrangements like we asked?" asked Kooper

"Oh yes, certainly Master Kooper, I have had it arranged with the Inn Keeper here in town to house you all during your travels" said Toadsworth

"Awesome" said Kooper "Thank you so much"

"Oh it's the least I can do, if you are sure these kids can save the Princess then I will provide any help I can" said Toadsworth

"Toadsworth, how do the castle grounds look now since we left" asked Bombette

Toadsworth let out a sigh looking towards the ground sadly "We're trying to get clean up going best we can, but it'll never be the same as long as the castle is gone"

"It's ok dude" said Nazz, laying her hand on the elderly Toads shoulder "we're on the case, we'll have the Princess like, back before you know it"

"Well, now that that's all out of the way" said Eddy draping his arm over Kooper's shoulder "We gotta go" as he quickly zipped away

"Hold right there mister" yelled Double D, Eddy turned around eyeing his sock-headed friend "you don't even know in which vicinity we are headed"

"How long have you been back" sneered Eddy

"About 5 minutes as a matter of a fact" said Double D looking down at his watch

"Yeah, and for your information we're heading to Shooting Star Summit which is in the other direction shorty" said Goombario

"Hey, watch who your calling shorty you little-" Eddy charged towards Goombario with latter doing the same

"Eddy, Goombario, stop" said Bombette stepping between the two "Kooper I suggest we get to Star Summit before we all kill each other"

"Perhaps that's the best option at this point Master Kooper" said Toadsworth "Upon your return we will continue this conversation."

"All right bros and –"

"Don't you say it Lakilester" said Bow

"Oh all right…" said Lakilester with a disappointed look on his face "to Shooting Star Summit yo"

The gang soon found themselves walking up a stone path before quickly coming to set of natural stairs which they quickly traveled up as it spiraled around what appeared to be a massive hill, soon something bizarre started to happen, the sky began to become darker and large stars fell from the sky like hail down on the ground narrowly missing the gang several times.

"Strange, it was daylight a second ago and now it's raining stars" said Double D looking around at the now completely altered environment

"What you've never seen it rain stars before" asked Parakarry "it's a common thing around here"

"But I'm confused as to how stars would be capable of going through a biological cycle like water or nitrogen" questioned Double D as he scratched his chin.

"You think too much into it Double D" Said Bombette

Soon after winding up the massive spiral for what seemed like several minutes they arrived at the top the hill which was a large circular platform. Embedded In the middle of this platform was what appeared to be a large stone plate which contained 7 smaller circles embedded in it running around its edges, in each those circles was an ingravement of a star and an even larger circle in the middle with a large star engraved in it as well, all were connected by grooves running between each circle.

"What is this?" asked Kevin scratching his chin

"It's amazing, such architecture" said Double D

"This is shooting star summit" said Watt "it's the point of the Mushroom Kingdom that is closest to Star Heaven, realm of the Star Spirits".

"It's been said the appear on rare occasions to certain individuals to give them guidance" said Sushie

"So is that why we're like here?" said Nazz swinging her hips "to seek guidance from the Star Spirits?

"**That's exactly why you're here my child**" said a deep mysterious voice

The team all looked around them trying to find the source of the voice, then in the center of the platform appeared a nearly transparent figure shaped like a star with a large white mustache; his two beady black eyes stared at the children with joy, his mouth formed into a smile.

"**Greetings children**" he said continuing to smile

"Um…. Greetings" said Double D with a weary look on his face

"Hi Mr. Star guy" yelled Ed waving his hand over his head

Kooper stepped forward taking knee followed by the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom creatures. The star smiled and bowed back.

"Oh great Eldstar, we have brought you the children of which you and your noble kin seek" said Kooper continuing to bow.

"**A simply thank you would not show the appreciation that I have for the sacrifice you have made for the sake of your kingdom" **said Eldstar "**If not for your noble commitment our plan to stop Bowser would not have been possible"**

"Well most of the thanks goes to that hooded man you sent to find us" said Goombario

"Yes, he was very convincing, he seemed very invested in this plan" said Merlow

"**The recent events have caused him great loss and now he only seeks to see those he cares for most again, he claimed he would have went on the journey himself had it not been for a … nagging ankle injury… or something like that" **said Eldstar

"eh… sounds awful.. I guess" said Kooper

"Sounds like the guys full of it" whispered Kevin into Rolfs ear

"Full of what Kevin?" asked Rolf scratching his head

"Never mind Rolf" said Kevin shrugging his shoulders at the clueless foreigner

"**But enough about him, for it is you children I need speak with" **said Eldstar

"Yeah, well we got some questions for you" snapped Eddy "so get on with it we got a lot of plot holes to fill before the next episode"

"Eddy don't be rude" said Double D

"Yeah dork anyone every teach you to respect your elders" said Kevin poking Eddy in the back of the head

"Ok first question, why did he have to come?" asked Eddy

"Come, Last I remember you shoved me down that damn pipe back in Peach Creek" said Kevin grabbing Eddy's shirt collar

"Yeah, well if you hadn't pulled me in after you that bird would've eaten your ass and my problems would have been solved" snapped Eddy as Kevin drew back his fist to smash the small Ed

"**CHILDREN PLEASE" **yelled Eldstar causing the ground to shake "**If you would allow me a moment I will gladly tell you why you are here, but first…. FELLOW STAR SPIRITS PLEASE COME AND GREET THE NEW HEROS OF THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM!"**

Suddenly, 6 other star shaped figures showed up on the platform. One of the stars had had a pink bow, another was blue with a hat that resembled a salior's hat, another had a large black mustache, one was white with spectacles and a smaller mustache and two burly eyebrows, one had a pink bowtie and held a small book in his hand, and the last one was pink with a piece of fabric draped over her shoulders. All the kids jaws dropped at what they had just witnessed, just a few days ago they were camping out in the woods behind their homes and now they were meeting strange creatures and fighting things sent to kill them.

"**Children I would like you to meet the rest of the Star Spirits" **said Eldstar

"**Hi, I'm Mamar, tehee" **said the female star with the bow

"**The name is Klevar at your service" **said the star carrying the book

"**Musklar, don't forget it" **said the blue star in the hat

"**The names Misstar darlings" **said the star with fabric draped over her shoulders

"**Skolar please to make your aquatince" **said the white star in spectacles

"**And I am Kalmar" **said the star with the black mustache

"Hi" said all the children in unison

"**Well now that were all here" **said Eldstar "**I suppose you children have some questions and we have answers to give"**

"Your damn right we do" said Eddy pounding his fist into his hand

"Eddy" scolded Double D "What my hot headed friend means to say is we are curious as to why of all the creatures in the universe you chose us to save your world"

"Yeah, I mean were just kids why did you think we would be up to the task of saving the world" asked Nazz

"**All good questions children, allow me to star at the beginning" **said Eldstar

**FLASHBACK  
><strong>_**"It all started several weeks ago….".**_

_We see a paradise full of soft white clouds and stars of all shape and sizes playing, working, and talking. The shine sprites are seen overlooking all this from in front of a massive brick building with a blue roof._

"_**It seemed like a perfect, normal day until it happened…."**_

_Flames erupted from the front door of the building and out walked Bowser clutching in his hands the star rod. He looked around with a wicked smile on his face and growled._

"_Hahaha, Kammy Koopa you outdid yourself, I can't believe you got us into Star Haven" said the King_

"_Anything for you my lord" she said flying up alongside him _

"_Now with the star rod I can fulfill all my wishes and all those jerks back in the Mushroom Kingdom...while they will get nothing" said Bowser as he gazed deeply at the powerful artifact he now possessed_

"_**Bowser! Stop right now" said Eldstar **__as the Star Spirits quickly surrounded the Koopa King and his witch partner._

"_ha you old coot you think you can defeat me, I have the star rod and therefore I am declaring myself guardian of this world" said Bowser laughing _

"_**Think again fatty, we're the guardians of this world and it will be a cold day on LavaLava Island when we let you take it over" **__said Musklar_

"_Well, my big mouthed friend it's going to be hard to do that….. WHEN YOUR SEALED AWAY!" said Bowser_

"_**Before we could act the star rod glowed with power and next think I knew I felt myself whisked away**__**and everything went black" **__said Eldstar_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"That's awful" squealed Jimmy

"But if you were sealed away how did you manage to bring us to your world?" asked Double D

"_**Well, after I was sealed away in the castle that is now my prison I heard of Mario's fall at the hands of Bowsers and I thought all was lost and that Bowser had finally won, Until one night… I had a dream about 9 children from the planet earth who would have the power to rise up and stop Bowser and then my hope returned. Luckily, Bowser underestimated my kins powers and we were able to use the majority of our remaining energy to create the very devices you hold in your hands… the Star Scepters. However, in our sealed state we were unable to find a way to bring to this world, luckily, we were able to use a massager in the form of the masked man you met. I visited him in dream one night and convinced him to deliver the scepters to Kooper and the others. We rested for several days in order to regain our strength and later to meet again and summoned the warp pipe that brought you all here" **_Explained Eldstar

"Wow, that crazy" said Kevin who was sitting on the ground with all the rest of the kids and creatures.

"So what do we do now just go and tump this guy" asked Sarah cracking her knuckles.

"**I afraid it will not be that simple, you see Bowser has lifted the Princess Peaches castle into the sky" **said Eldstar looking up into the dark starry sky followed by the group.

"So, we'll just get a plane or something and go up there, simple as that" said Eddy grinning gingerly

"**While a plausible plan even then you would not be ready to take on the Koopa**__**Kings expansive army as well as the king himself… with the star rod you would be powerless to stop him" **

"So what do you want us to do then, why did you bring us here if it was not to stop to Bowser" asked Kevin

"Yes, I too am quite confused as to what task you have of us if it is not stopping Bowser" stated Double D scratching his chin

"**Children you misheard me, you will be the ones to stop Bowser, but first you have a difficult trial ahead of you, should you pass it, you will prove that my vision was true and you are the heroes that will save this Kingdom."**

"Well…" said Eddy shuffling around impatiently

"Eddy" said Kooper

"**Well if you have not found by now you are only speaking to are mere telepathic images of us, our physical bodies are spread throughout the Mushroom Kingdom. You must travel to the various prisons Bowser has us held in and free each of us individually, then we will be able to help you take down Bowser." **Said Eldstar

"Hmmm… sounds easy enough" said Nazz

"**Careful my children, for Bowser has surely planned for a rescue mission and has put his most powerful minions on guard"**

"But Eldstar, the Mushroom Kingdom is massive how will we ever find where to start" asked Goombario

"**Look at your Star Scepters"** said Eldstar as each kid looked down at the small cell phone shaped devices **"They will allow you to locate us"**

Double D hit a yellow button on the top of the device; suddenly a digital map digitalized from the main screen showing the entire Mushroom Kingdom, on the map 7 star shaped emblems glowed as various points of the map.

"Cool" said Eddy looking over Double D's shoulder

"What is it" said Ed knocking over the other Eds

"**Well children I suppose you are ready…" **said Eldstar

"**Wait, Eldstar, may I make a suggestion" **said Misstar

"**What is it Misstar" **said Eldstar with a puzzled look on his face

"**Well I can't help but notice the children's clothes" **said Misstar

"OUR CLOTHES" said the kids in unison, they all looked down at their clothing, all that adventuring had distracted them from the large tears and holes forming in their clothing, mud and dirt smudged and caked the threads.

"OH MY LORD!" screamed Double D "shower! I need a shower! Filthy, filthy, filthy" said Double D taking sponge out of his pocket and proceeding to scrub himself

"I need conditioner Sarah" said Jimmy

"Oh my gosh my hairs a wreck and damn it if I didn't ruin my favorite top" said Nazz pointing at a large dirt spot on her shirt

"Rolf laughs at you infantile cries yes" said Rolf "for in the old country proud mother earth was badge of a son of a Shepard."

"**Uh Misstar, I think your freaked em out a little bit" **said Musklar

"**I apologize children" **she said **"Eldstar perhaps we can help them, I mean what's saving the world if you can love good doing it?"**

"**Hmmm… well I suppose we can spare a little magic but remember were using a lot of our energy as is." **said Eldstar

The star spirits all closed their eyes, a bright glow illuminated from them, blinding the team when the light cleared 9 sparkles of light floated in the air towards each child.

"Hmmm" said Eddy who raised his hand and poked the small sparkle which immediately erupted blinding Eddy and knocking him to the ground, all he could hear were the startled cries of his comrades. The light soon cleared and Eddy opened his eyes, his vision was blurry at first but soon cleared up, Eddy sat there for minute rubbing his head. "Ouch, wait was that, err… my aching – Eddy noticed something strange as he rubbed his head… he had hair. "What that hell" Eddy looked up as far as he could and rubbed his head he now had a full head of black spikey hair. "I...I have hair" said Eddy still running his fingers through his new mane. Then he looked down his old clothes were gone, instead he was wearing a short sleeve blue shirt with a yellow stripe running down it, a black undershirt noticeably stuck out from underneath it, black wristbands adorned his arms, his pants were now more fitting instead of his old baggy one, and on his feet were a pair of brand new white boots. Eddy then notice something running across his forehead, he pulled it over his thick hair and off his head... it was a blood red bandana with a bright yellow star. "Hmm... what am I Rambo now?"

Eddy returned the headband to his head and looked over as his teammates whose appearances had changed as well. Double D still had his sock cap but now has wearing a black zip up shirt with a mushroom for a zipper, over this shirt was a bright red jacket, he had biker gloves on his hands, his blue shorts were now pants with belt that had a star for a buckle, lastly he had long red boots. Ed now had a full head of orange hair, a pair of aviator goggles now strapped to his forehead, a blue handkerchief was wrapped around his neck, his jacket was the same green color but now had a star on each shoulder, his under shirt was now yellow, and the rest of his attire seemed unchanged. Kevin now wore a short sleeve green shirt with a black hooded cape now wrapped around his neck, he also had black wrist bands on his wrists, his also now wore long black pants tied by a piece of blue fabric around his waist, his red hair was noticeably longer and thicker. Rolf was now wearing what appeared to be brown leather armor with matching gloves, metal pieces rimmed the armor, a large yellow star was embedded in the center of the torso, his pants were the same, and he wore a pair of leather boots. Nazz now had on a yellow top that exposed her stomach and yellow pants, her arms were adorned with elbow pads and a pair of grappling gloves, around her neck was a necklace with a star on it. Sarah was wearing a pink dress with white trim with a star on the middle of it; she had pink gloves and long black boots. Jimmy was now wearing purple robes with a hood and black sleeves, a star on the middle of the torso; he also had on black pants and a pair of purple boots. And lastly, Johnny had on a white skull cap and white shirt one side of which had a shoulder pad and a long sleeve a star was located one side of his chest, he wore black pants and had black wrist bands one. All the children were admiring their new clothing.

"Hey you guys look great" said Bow

"I agree" said Goombario "you guys look like legit warriors now"

"I do admit I feel a little bit more menacing" said Nazz

"Woohoo, check me out Plank I'm ready to kick tail" said Johnny spinning around in a circle

"Thank you so much" said Double D looking at the star spirits

"**Eh you can thank us by rescuing us please" **said Musklar

"**Yes, I agree" **said Eldstar **"Children our time together is running short for we have almost used up all our energy to speak with you now, but before we go I have one on more thing to say" **

"UMMMM….. Kick ass?" said Kevin before he was immediately kicked in the shin by Nazz

"**Work as a team, is what I was going to say, I know that you were chosen for a reason but that means nothing if all of you can't work together, all 18 off you…" **said Eldstar

"Wait" said Kooper shockingly

"You want us to go with them?" said Sushie

"**Yes, for you see there was another part of my dream I have yet to explain….. I originally saw 9 humans figures and then I saw 9 figures composed of the different species of the Mushroom Kingdom, suddenly each of those figures combined with a corresponding figure and a flash of light occurred… Eddy and Kooper, Goombario and Double D, Ed and Parakarry, Kevin and Lakilester, Rolf and Merlow, Nazz and Bombette, Sarah and Bow, Jimmy and Watt, Johnny and Sushie. Your respective pairs working together is the only way to unlock the true nature of the Star Scepters-"said** Eldstar

"What do you mean true nature?" asked Double D "Huh!"

The kids looked on in shock as the holograms of the star spirits started to suddenly fade.

"What's happening" asked Sarah

"**Our energy is fading so is our connection with Star Summit, children travel to where Bowser has us captive stop his minions then we can help you stop Bowser, till we meet again children… goodbye" **said Eldstar

The star spirits disappeared as quickly as they had appeared before, the children left standing in awe at what had just occurred. There they all stood on in cool, night, air thousands of stars circling overhead, all was still. Finally, Rolf spoke up.

"What? Why do you all stand frozen like Victor after a snow storm?" asked Rolf puzzled by his teammates. 

"We're having a moment Rolf" said Merlow

"Having a moment…. Should Rolf call the hospital" asked the confused foreigner

"Awww…. Forget it Rolf" said Kevin "Let's head back and get started on this thing already where's the first star spirit Double Dork?"

"Well" said Double D looking at the holographic map projecting from his star scepter, which showed a large continent with several unique areas. "Hmmm, this is strange"

"What is it Double D" asked Goombario trying his hardest to see the map from his low vantage point

"Well, before there were 7 points on this map, but now it appears there's only one" said Double D

"Well then that's the one we're going to" said Eddy "Where's at sockhead?"

"Well I'm not quite familiar with this world's geography Eddy, but perhaps one of our new friends knows" said Double D

"Hmmm… that Star Spirit looks very close to Koopa Village" said Kooper examining the map closely "I wonder where Bowser would hide the Star Spirit in my home town?"

"Well I guess we'll figure that out when we start searching" said Nazz

"Well then let's go already!" yelled Eddy while pointing to the sky "On to Koopa Village" The boy then proceeded to take off running his new black hair thrown back over his shoulders.

"HOLD IT!" yelled Double D as Ed grabbed the back of Eddy's shirt preventing the short Ed from running any farther.

"UH….. What now mother?" asked Eddy as this sat on the ground with his arms crossed

"Perhaps, it is best we stock up on supplies first, I'm sure Toad town has various goods we could use for our trip" said Double D

"SHOPPING!" yelled Jimmy and female members of the group

"Double D's right Eddy" said Kooper "the road to Koopa Village is riddled with some bad creatures its best we get ready"

"Also I suggest during our time here we need to definitely acquire some weapons of some kind" said Double D

"Weapons!" squeaked Jimmy

"Yes Jimmy, our past battles have made it apparent that us being unable to adequately defend ourselves against enemies has hinders the entire team" said Double D

"I agree with the dork, it's not fair to you guys having to do all the fighting" said Kevin

"Yeah" said Sarah pounding her fist into her hand "Let us having a piece of these guys"

"Well if you're willing to help fight I'm not going to argue with ya" said Lakilester

"Then it's settled" said Kooper "We'll stock up on supplies and leave in the morning

Eddy walked up and stuck his hand out in front of him, Double D followed laying his hand on top of Eddy's, followed by Ed, Kevin, Rolf, Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy, Johnny, Kooper, Goombario, Bow, Parakarry, Watt, Bombette, Lakilester, Merlow, and Sushie.

"So what's our team name going to be" said Eddy after they all came together

"Um.. the Peach Creek Cobblers?" said Kevin

"Nah, I don't think I want us to go around with the name of our sucky football team" said Eddy

"Kids with Attitude?" said Nazz

"Nah" said Everyone in unison

"How about The Saints" said Johnny

"Nah" said the team again

"The mighty sea cucumbers?" said Rolf

"HELL NO!" yelled Eddy and Kevin

"Oh, oh, how about the Star Warriors?" said Ed

"The Star Warriors?" asked Eddy puzzled "what comic did you get that from"

"It's because we have pretty stars on our new duds, see" said Ed pointing to the star on his jacket sleeve, as the kids looked at stars on their clothing

"Hmmm.. I like that Ed" said Double D

"Best one so far" said Goombario

"Alright then" said Eddy with all the team still in a huddle with their hands in the middle "Star Warriors on 3, 1…2…..3!.."

"STAR WARRIORS!" yelled the team in unison while throwing their hands towards the sky.

Unbeknownst to them Bowser's floating fortress could be faintly seen floating in the air. In the very top tower lying on a large pink queen sized bed was a young blond woman, she was wearing beautiful pink elegant dress and long white gloves adorned her hands and a beautiful gold crown with numerous jewels sat upon her head. She had her face buried in her hands as tears poured from her deep blue eyes.

"Someone…sniff…please help… sniff…me" she said between her tears.


	9. Chapter 9: Bowser & Peach's Castle II

Bowser/Peaches Castle II

Princess Peach sat on her bed sobbing, in the past few weeks she had lost everything and she was now the usually happy and optimistic princess was depressed and helpless.

"Mario was beaten by Bowser…. Everyone's in prison…" she said between sobs "Is…is this the end of the Mushroom Kingdom? Has Bowser finally won? I wish….I wish somebody could help me please". Suddenly there was a knock on the door and then the door slammed open to reveal Bowser and Kammy Koopa who walked inside with smiles on their faces

"My lovely Princess Peach" the Koopa King growled "How are you on today my love?" Peach simply responded by removing one of her pink high heeled shoes and threw it as Bowser's head.

"Do I look like I'm fine you big dumb reptile!" Peach shouted "You have done everything in your power to cause pain and destruction throughout the Mushroom Kingdom, you are the worse, most evil, cruel creature alive."

"Oh stop my sweetheart your making me blush" said Bowser smiling even more so than before

"With Mario sealed in the dark dimension theirs no one who can stop us" said Kammy Koopa "Even if that rag tag group of human brats can save all the Star Spirits there's no way they can reach us up here."

"_Human_ _Brats…who could she be talking about… could there be others out their trying to save the Kingdom" _thought Peach

"That's right Princess" said Bowser holding out the star rod "The Star Rod allows all my wishes to become reality; with this baby in my grasp nothing can stop me ha, ha, ha"

"Your Grumpiness is correct Princess" cackled Kammy Koopa "Now if you excuse us, we'll be leaving now"

"Right, see you later my lovely bride to be" said Bowser with a wink" Both Koopa's laughed as they proceeded out the door. Peach just sat there with a depressed look on her face tears still streaming down her face.

"I wish there was someone… anyone who could help me" she said closing her eyes. Almost instantly she heard a light tapping on her giant balcony windows. Peach looked towards the window and saw a small yellow star looking through her window. She quickly jumped from her bed and threw the windows open. "Hello" said Peach "who might you be?"

"Hello Princess the names Twink, I came here to grant your wish" he said with a bow

"Oh, this is just awesome" she said "Then…. I wish for you to retrieve the Star Rod from Bowser"

The smile responded with a frown "I…I kinda can't do that kind of wish yet. Maybe if I was one of the honorable Star Spirits, sorry"

Peach's frown found itself on her face once again, but then she thought up another wish "Okay then, I wish for everyone who has been captured and I to be returned to the Mushroom Kingdom, can you do that for me?"

"Sorry Princess, I don't think I can perform that task, I'm just a star kid. I just recently was allowed to go to Star Haven" said Twink

"Oh... I see... I ok Twink" Then Peach had an idea "I have one more wish to ask then" Peach reached into her dress and pulled out a 9 pointed star shaped necklace. One each was a small rope, making a total of nine ropes. She handed it to Twink.

"Is this a Lucky Star? Wow it's beautiful" said Twink admiring the object.

"Yes, now I need you to find a group of human children and deliver this to them, can you do that?" asked Peach

"Sure thing Princess" said Twink with a salute "Don't worry I'll find them as quickly as possible" Before Twink could take off, Peach stopped him

"Give them this message: While I don't know who you are, I thank you and wish you all luck" said Peach

"Okay, got it. I'll be back as soon as possible Princess" Twink zoomed out of the balcony and into the night sky. Peach continued to look out her balcony until she could see Twink as merely a tiny sparkle of star. Unbeknownst to Peach an unknown figure followed her new friend.


	10. Chapter 10: Suiting Up and a Cart Race

Paper Ed Chapter 10: Suiting Up and a Cart Race

The group of 18 walked down from Shooting Star Summit, as they crossed the bridge something smacked Eddy right in the back of the head.

"MOTHER!" yelled Eddy

"AHHH! We are under attack! Have mercy minions of evil Bowser" Ed yelled flailing around.

"Ed calm down please" said Double D

POWWW! All of a sudden Ed was leveled by a fist to the head from Sarah, "Ed you big idiot! Quit it right now your scaring Jimmy." she said rubbing her fist

"Awwwww… Look guys" said Bombette

The group looked down to see a small yellow star child lying next to Eddy. Nazz reached down and picked up the small bruised star child. "He's so adorable" she said cradling the star like a child in her hands, about this time the star child opened his eyes.

"Hey little guy you doing alright" asked Bow

"Y-Ye-Yeah, I apologize, I'm in a bit of a hurry" I was then Twink noticed the creatures staring at him were human and he immediately jumped up out of Nazz hands. "Wait a second.. you guys are humans…" He said

"Yeah they are and you're a Star Kid, what's your point" said Goombario

"Well I have a present for 9 human children from Princess Peach" said the Twink pulling out the Lucky Star

"Present! Give me that! Screamed Eddy yanking the star out of Twinks grasp "I love presents"

"Hey dork, why do you get this, maybe I want it" said Kevin grabbing one of the strings

"Errr… let go shovel chin" said Eddy trying to pull the item away from Kevin, with Kevin attempting to do the same

"Fat chance tiny, now let go" said Kevin pulling back

"Hey, I want it" said Sarah leaping on to both boys and grabbing the cord

"Let go of it you little brat" said Eddy trying to kick Sarah off

"You leave Sarah alone" said Jimmy jumping on to Eddy

"Oh dear, Ed could you do something to stop this" said Double D looking at Ed

"TUG OF WAR YEAH!" said Ed immediately ran in and joined in on the pulling

"Rolf accepts your challenge, jumbo sized Ed boy" said Rolf

"Uh…" Double D shrugged "Ed that's not what I meant" Double D ran in and tried to take the item from the squabbling children

"Will help you Double D" said Nazz running into the group "Come on Johnny"

"Let's go Plank" said Johnny leaping into the fray. At this point each kid had a hold of one cord each and we now pulling back and forth.

"Wait, stop!" Twink yelled flailing his arms in the air "You're going to break-" Suddenly the Lucky Star snapped sending the kids into different directions. Each kid was now holding a small flat piece of a star piece.

"Great now look what you guys did" said Bombette

"That was a present from Princess Peach and you broke it" said Merlow

"It wasn't my fault" said Eddy "They shouldn't make these things so cheap and breakable"

"Well no one expects 9 bratty children to play tug of war with a necklace" said Lakilester

"What did you call me" Eddy yelled at Lakilester

Suddenly the children's Star Scepters started to glow, as did the star pieces in their hands, then the star pieces stared to glow in a bright light and change form, when the light cleared the star pieces were gone and in their place was a deck of cards with purple background and a large yellow star in the middle of the card.

"What are these" asked Johnny pointing to the deck in his hand

"They look just like our upgrade cards except with different names and pictures on them" said Nazz

"I've finally found you!" someone shouted. Everyone looked up to see a Magikoopa flying towards them "Well what do you know, following that little star brat led me right to you guys"

"A Magikoopa" said Goombario

"You've been following since back at the castle?" said Twink in shock.

The Magikoopa laughed evilly "That's right you fool, and once I defeat you all, Kammy will promote me."

"Thank again douchebag" said Goombario as he got in battle stance

"Yeah, there are 18 of us and only one of you" said Kevin cracking his fist

"Ha, ha, that means nothing coming from a bunch of human kids and some loser rebels" said the Magikoopa raising his wand into air "Now die!" The Magikoopa shot a series of magic shapes at the group who barely managed to dodge it as the magic hit the ground and blew up dust into the air.

"Bombette go" yelled Nazz though the dust

"Got it Nazz" yelled Bombette ran at Magikoopa and tried to slam into him but the Magikoopa easily dodged the attack and snickered

"Take this you miscreant" said Magikoopa shooting more magic attacks at Bombette who managed to barely dodge it. The Magikoopa continued to shoot attacks at Bombette to was now tiring from dodging attacks

"Bombette" yelled Nazz in concern, she then looked at her feet and saw one of her cards on the ground, she reached down and picked it up the front of it featured a picture of a glowing black bob-omb "Power Bond" she whispered then an idea popped into Nazz's head she quickly drew her Star Scepter and placed the card in her device "Modify, Power Bond activate!"

Nazz suddenly felt weak as she felt her strength leave her causing her to fall to her knees, she looked up her bob-omb partner who was suddenly glowing into a bright light.

"What is this" asked the Magikoopa confused

"POWER BOMB!" yelled Bombette

"GET DOWN GUYS" yelled Kooper diving to the ground

A massive explosion rocked the area covering the gang in debris, the Magikoopa shot through the air and into the sky until he was but a speck on the horizon. After the dust cleared Bombette was laying on the ground, shaken up but unhurt.

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" yelled Ed jumping into the air "That Magikoopa was all like BING BING and Bombette was all like KABOOM!"

"Oh no Nazz" said Kevin running to help to her feet and cradled the young blond in his arms, he let out sigh of relief when he could feel that the girl was still breathing.

Goombario and Kooper stood over Bombette who was unconscious and covered in black gunpowder but was thankfully alive. Double D stood nearby with a puzzled look on his face examining one of his cards in his hand.

"Astounding" said Double D holding the card close to his face "These cards seem to allow us to bestow abilities onto our partners"

"You mean like our upgrade cards, right?" said Johnny with one eyebrow raised

"Exactly Johnny" said Double D pointing his index finger into the air "Just like our upgrade cards give our partners a power boost, the card Nazz used, power bond, apparently allowed Nazz to give energy to Bombette in order for her to use her attack.

"Well excuse me if I'm not jumping for joy right now Double Dork" said Kevin still holding an unconscious Nazz in his arms "But we got to get Nazz some help"

"Kevin's right" said Goombario "I suggest we head for the Toad Town Inn right now"

"Geez, I hope she's all right" said Twink with concern on his face "This is my fault I should have been more cautious"

"It's ok Twink" said Jimmy "It's not your fault, it could have happened to anybody, thank you for bringing us that gift though"

The small star child smiled a little bit his mood slightly lifted "Your welcome… oh and Princess Peach had a message for you she said Thank you and wishes you all good luck"

"Tell the fair Princess that Rolf and his companion will not fail her child of the stars" bellowed Rolf

"I sure will, well I better get back to the Princess, see you guys soon and good luck" said Twink as he turned waved to the children and then shot off into the sky at high speed

"Bye Twink!" everyone said in unison as the star child disappeared into the sky

…

"So where are we going again?" asked Eddy strolling along with he hands cupped behind his head

"As I said before Eddy, Goombario told us to seek out William T.'s Arms Shop, he supposed to supposed to supply us with weapons" said Double D with an annoyed look on his face

"I want a starfish guys" said Ed with a massive grin on his face

"Wait how are we supposed to buy anything without any money" Asked Eddy

Suddenly, Bow vaporized out of thin air next to Eddy "Why that would be my job, my darling" the boo's suddenly appearance caused Eddy to scream and jump into the air hitting the dirt road with a thud

"Don't ever do that" screamed Eddy

"What a scaredy cat" said Sarah sticking her tongue out at the boy, causing Eddy to groan

"Just tripped over a pothole, no big deal" said Eddy dusting himself off

"Yeah right dork, how you feeling Nazz?" said Kevin turning to Nazz who despite having a bandaged forehead was still beaming

"Ha-ha, fine Kevin, just a little bit of a headache, especially now that I know Bombette will be fine"

"Ahhh, here we are" said Double D looking up at a small wooden hut with two large stone swords crossed over the door with large stone letter over the swords that spelled out WILLIAM T'S ARMS

The group consisting of the children and Bow walked inside, the room smelled of smoldering metal and black powder, I was dark for the most part with a small light hanging from the ceiling illuminating the room, swords, shields, and bows laid on the floor and tables.

"Ah, hello there" said and voice and out steeped a Toad dress in a black jacket and pants with white cap that had brown spots, a pin stripe mustache adorned his upper lip "My names William T. I'm the blacksmith of this fine establishment, can I help you"

"Yes, we were told we could acquire some weapons from you" said Double D

"Well of course, all my wares are for sale.. for the right price of course" said William T. winking as he walked into the next room "right this way"

"You know I can't put my finger on it but there is something gorgeous about the guy" said Nazz

"I know, I see it to" said Sarah with her eyes bulging out

"Eh… it's just because you've been spending all this time around this" said Eddy flexing one of his arms reveling only a tiny bump on his bicep

"Yeah right shorty" said Sarah drawing an angry look from Eddy

…..

The gang walked around William's T shop examining some of his weapons, In particular Eddy was checking out a sword inside of a leather holster, designed adorned the weapon the most beautiful being a large yellow star near the top of the piece.

"Oh… this is coming home with Eddy" said Eddy with a huge smile on his face

"Ahhh, the star sword, truly mysterious weapon, crafted by one of the greatest blacksmiths in the world... Sadly no one's been able to draw it from its holster" said William T.

"Well this sword has yet to meet me" said Eddy as he proceeded to try and pull the sword from the holster but the sword wouldn't budge drawing Eddy's ire. "What the?" said Eddy continuing to pull on the sword but it would not budge from its resting place

"May I suggest these" said William T from across the room

Eddy turned to see William T holding two yellow yo-yo's in his hands both had large orange stars adorned each side.

"Yo-Yos? What is with this obsession with giving me yo-yo's as a weapon" asked Eddy

"These are not mere yo-yo's my friend these are Boo Yo 5000's the favorite of many yo-yo battler's across the Kingdom" said William T

"Well, I guess it's better than nothing" said Eddy taking the Yo-yos and examining them "But I'm taking that sword as well"

"Suit yourself" said William T. who then turned his attention to Jimmy "And wait do you fancy young lad? Are you and Archer or an assassin?"

"Well, actually I'm not much of a fighter" squeaked the small boy as he shook

"Well if that's the case then I have just the weapon for you" said William T as reached onto the nearby table and picked up a large yellow star shaped shield "This will allow you to protect yourself and you'll never have to swing it"

"Really, cool" said Jimmy sliding his arm into the straps on the shield and adjusting it on his arm, it felt heavy at first but soon he got comfortable and having the shield made him feel a little stronger.

…..

A few minutes later most of the children had acquired there weapons. Nazz was sporting a pair of black loaded gloves, Ed now had a beautiful blue bow complete with a quiver and arrows of various types, Johnny wielded the hammer the group had received from Goompa, Rolf wielded a long hanbo staff, Kevin wielded a large red monkey wrench, and Sarah wielded a flail with a fake chomp head at the end of it. William T looked at the remaining unarmed child, Double D.

"Hmmm… now what about you? Hmmmm… your too scrawny to bear arms and not athletic enough to be a rouge?" said William T

"It's ok, I don't really need a weapon" said Double D who was sweating buckets as the small Toad looked him over

"You don't have anything for him, William T.?" asked Nazz

"I'm afraid not, I gave my last shield to the little boy and I don't have anything else someone of his physique could wield" said William sadly

"Wait I may have something Double D can use" said Jimmy

All the kids turned to see the small boy pull a short gold wand out of his jacket and held it out to Double D

"A magikoopa wand?" said Bow shocked "Jimmy wear on earth did you get that?"

"Well…."

FLASHBACK

Goomba Village

"Hahaha, oh well you may have survived that trial my darlings but the Koopa King Lord Bowser has many more ideas of how to deal with you" said Kammy as the Children glared evilly at the group

"Shut up hag!" said Sarah

"ERRR.. you've insulted me for the last time you little brat" said Kammy she pulled out a gold wand with a red gem embedded in the top, she drew it over her head and it glowed

"Not so fast" yelled Bow she quickly flew up and smacked Kammy sending her flying backwards

"Aww you little" said Kammy rubbing her face "Oh well Lord Bowser will handle you soon enough, until then here is something I can laugh at" She drew her wand back again and out of the air a large golden block flew down and crushed the gate below.

BWWWHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Kammy quickly flew away into the sky however as she flew away Jimmy noticed something fall from her pocket and fall in a nearby bush. While the rest of the group was busy figuring out how to get around the gate Jimmy snuck over and search the bush, after a bit of moving and tugging he found a short golden staff with a large red ruby embedded in the top.

FLASH BACK ENDED

"And I've kept it ever since" said Jimmy with a smile on his face

"Very sneaky Jimmy-boy" said Rolf giving the boy a noggie

"You snagged that witches wand, man she's going to be pissed" said Kevin laughing

"So Double D, will you use it" said Jimmy holding it up to Double D

"Well Jimmy, of course I will, It would be an honor" said Double D taking the wand

"Awesome" said William T "though the Magikoopa wand is a difficult weapon to master if you could master its secrets you'll have a major advantage against anything"

…

The group admired their new weapons as they walked back towards the inn to meet back up with Kooper and the others; Eddy, of course, continued to pull on the star blade that refused to budge from its casing causing the small boy to fume.

"Stupid sword, can't believe I wasted my money on it" said Eddy staring daggers through the blade

Suddenly, Bow materialized near Eddy, once again causing the boy to jump and hit the ground with a thud.

"Humph… your money?" she said with an annoyed look on her face "you blew a nice chunk of MY coins on that piece of junk, you're lucky I'm not slapping the hair off your head"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!" yelled Eddy as he jumped off the ground dusting himself off before pulling out his yo-yos staring down Bow

"What you want to fight me little boy" said Bow with a smirk on her face "don't waste your breath I could thrash you before you could blink"

"Eddy, please stop this" asked Double D "people are staring"

Double D batted his eyes around and noticed several Toads were staring in their direction, and he knew it wouldn't look good on them if they stared wrecking the town.

"Good, more people to see me humiliate this Boo bitch" said Eddy whose expression now turned into a confident grin

"BITCH!, that does it shorty I'm going to enjoy slapping you silly" said Bow as she got into battle stance

"Oh dear" said Double D who was now drenched in sweat wondering how this would turn out

"Hey guys" yelled Johnny in the background "look over there"

The gang turned their attention to just 100 yards away, Kooper and the rest of the Mushroom creatures were confronting was looked to be four toads, however, these toads were black instead of the usual white. Behind these Toads stood a crudely done barricade of old scrap metal and signs blocking the road out of town.

"I don't understand why we can't go to Koopa Village" Kooper asked the assumed leader of the black toads who had red spots on his cap

"I apologize sir, but we can't allow you through, there's been a nasty string of robberies on this road and until an investigation is completed we are closing the road" the red caped Toad said

"That is ridiculous" said Goombario who was fuming

"Would be too much to ask if you could, you know, make an exception and let us through?" asked Bombette

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about us getting in trouble, we can take care of ourselves" said Lakilester cracking his knuckles

"Sorry, can't do it guys you're going to have to wait" said another black toad with green spots

"What's going on over here?" said Kevin as he and rest of the group arrived on the scene

"Oh, hey guys "said Kooper "It's nothing, were just not going to be able to go to Koopa Village for a while"

"Sorry folks" said the red spotted toad with a snicker "roads closed, you'll have to make other arrangements"

"Oh while make arrangements alright" said Eddy cracking his fist

Double walked up and grabbed his friends fist "Eddy please let's not make a scene"

"Hang on guys" said Kevin "I have an idea"

Kevin walked over to the red spotted toad who growled at him in annoyance, which drew a smile from Kevin

"Chill bro" said Kevin "I'm not here to haze ya or anything, I just want to make a challenge"

"What are saying human?" said the red spotted toad

"I'm saying that me and some of my boys challenge you and your group to a game of your choice" said Kevin laying his arm over the toads shoulder

"Continue" said the toad

"Well, the way I see it me and my boys beat you and you let us through" said Kevin

"And if we win?" asked the toad

Kevin scratched his chin failing to have thought that far ahead "Well what do you want"

"Hmmmmm" the yellow spotted toad walked up to red spotted toad and whispered something in his ear causing the red spotted toad to grin evilly

"We want those" said the Toad pointing to Kevin's Star Scepter

"What?" said Kevin "no way, we need those"

"Well then I guess your not getting through then" said the toad with a smirk

"Wait" said Kevin he hesitated for a second then held out his hand "you got a deal"

"Perfect" said the red spotted Toad "Meet us at the Mushroom Circuit in an hour"

….

"YOU DID WHAT?" screamed Eddy right into Kevin's ear "how could you make such a stupid deal"

"I must agree with Eddy, Kevin you shouldn't have made such a brash decision without consulting the rest of the team" said Double D

"Well, I didn't have a lot of choice, beside their just a bund of filthy Toads" said Kevin

"But Kevin" said Nazz "we don't know like what kind of games they have here, were going into this thing blind"

"Rolf has a bad filling in his belly" said Rolf

"Well can't turn back now" said Lakilester flying alongside Kevin "I trust Kevin knows what he's doing"

"Thanks Lakilester" said Kevin with a grin

"So they want us to meet them at the Mushroom Circuit" said Merlow

"That only means one thing" said Goombario "Kart racing..."

"Kart racing" asked Double D puzzled "that sport exist in our world as well"

"It's a big deal around here" said Watt "They've had massive cup races at least one a year since the Mushroom Kingdom was founded"

"Well, we may not be in such bad shaped after all" said Kevin "Me and Rolf raced go-karts all the time back home"

Before the gang was about to head out, a mysterious figure came out from behind a tree and stared at them. The figure looked like Merlow with blue robes and brown shoes, however, he also had a beard was long separated by a large jewel in his hands, he piercing yellow eyes were the only visible part of his face.

"I have been waiting for you" he began.

"Who are you?" Double D asked.

"Merlon" said Merlow "the most powerful wizard in the Mushroom Kingdom"

"Yes, that is correct and I must speak with you inside my house." He points to a house with a spinning roof. "Come, there's no time to waste." And just like that he disappeared.

"Guys we got to get down to the track" said Kevin "Those guys won't be happy if we no show"

"That is very true" said Double D "But I'm curious as to what that man wanted"

"Merlon is a very powerful man" said Merlow "It would be wise to hear him out if he is offering us his help"

"How about this" said Kevin "Double D, Goombario, Sarah, Bow, Watt, Jimmy, Johnny, and Sushie, you go see Merlon, they rest of us will handle the toads"

"Brilliant idea Kevin" said Double D "Shall we commence then fellows"

"Good luck guys" said Jimmy waving to the group as he, Double D, Goombario, Sarah, Bow, Watt, Johnny, and sushie walked off to Merlow's house

"All right" said Eddy slamming his fist into his hand "Lets kick some ass"

….

The remaining group walked into the Mushroom Circuit which resembled a small football stadium. Rows of stone bleachers surrounded a large blacktop track that in turn surrounded a large field made of artificial turf.

"Cool" said Ed looking around

Screeching of breaks on metal could be heard and a blanket of blacktop covered the team. Kevin growled then looked up to see three of the four black toads wearing track suits smiling at them each seated in a smile go-kart shaped like Koopa shells each matching the toads respective spot color: Red, Yellow, Green.

"Errr…" growled Kevin "where is the other Toad"

"He's back watching the barricade in case you all try any funny business…. Where's the rest of your team" asked the red spotted toad

"They had some other business to attend to" said Kevin

"I see… well you better not jip us, we want all your little toys whether your whole team is here or not" said the green spotted toad

"Well, you're not getting any toys cause your losing" said Eddy shaking his fist

"Better get suited up then" said the Red Toad "and prepare to lose"

….

"Whose going to be our team of three Kevin" asked Nazz

"Well first thing we need to do is figure out the rules" said Kevin scratching his chin

"It's not that hard" said Lakilester "All six competitors will race around the track at one time for three laps, at the end of the three laps each competitor will receive points based off their position in the race, the team with the most combined points wins"

"Sounds easy enough" said Eddy

"Don't forget about the item blocks Lakilester" said Bombette

"Oh yeah, those flat yellow blocks on the course, run over those and you'll get an item you can use." Said Lakilester

"Choice" said Kevin

….

Six competitors lined up along the checkered: The 3 black toads driving their respective Koopa shell cars, Kevin wearing a black tracksuit and driving a slim, shiny, black cart with white trim, Rolf wearing a brown tracksuit driving bulkier brown cart with orange trim, and Eddy who was wearing blue tracksuit with driving a small blue cart with black trim.

"Come'on Nazz! Kevin shouted

"Do I really have to do this Kevin?" yelled Nazz from off screen

"Yeah totally" said Kevin

"You know Kevin" said Lakilester "I can just man the starting light"

"Lakilester shut up, this is more fun" said Eddy grinning widely "Hurry up Nazz, you're not getting any younger"

Nazz walked out from the locker room in a black sports bra, very short workout shorts, and a black handkerchief with a very embarrassed look on her face

"Oh hell yeah" said Kevin drooling all over his car hood

"What's so hot about her" whispered red toad to the green toad "She doesn't even have a shell"

"I hate you all" said Nazz and with that she quickly removed her handkerchief and quickly through it to the ground and stomped off

All six carts immediately took off stirring up blacktop and dirt into the air

"GO GET'UM BOYS" yelled Lakilester

The carts hit a large field of yellow blocks with each managing to hit a block. The yellow toad eyed the banana peel evilly in his hand and quickly through it behind him tripping up Eddy's cart!

"WHOAAA" yelled Eddy as he spun out

"Take that you little –" the yellow toad didn't finish his sentence before a red shell smashed his vehicle sending it into the grass

"DORK!" HAHAHAHAHA" yelled Kevin, Kevin looked up to see a green shell coming right at him which he was barely able to avoid, suddenly Eddy sped by him after receiving a boost from a turbo mushroom

"See you later shovelchin" yelled Eddy as he disappeared ahead

"I'll be damned if I let that dork beat me to the finish line" said Kevin as the sped up to catch his teammate who was now right on the heels of the red toad

Meanwhile, Rolf was almost bumped off the track by the green toad, however, he was able to maintain his traction and came back and hit the green toad knocking sideways, the two carts collided again this time neither gave ground

"Surrender, rotten shroom being or prepare to devour the soil of Rolf" screamed Rolf

"I have no idea what you said but screw you" said the green toad as he punched Rolf in the face causing Rolf to speed off the road and narrowly miss the barricade.

At this point Eddy had passed the Red Toad and was rounding towards the checkered line to complete his first lap. As he crossed the large score board in the corner showed everyone's placement:

Lap 1 Rankings

1st Eddy

2nd Red

3rd Kevin

4th Green

5th Yellow

6th Rolf

_Rolf's in last place? And I'm not doing much better_ thought Kevin noting that both Green and Yellow toad were now quickly approaching him from the rear each now holding items in their grasp, Kevin looked down in his hand noting the green shell in his possession. _Come on Eddy beat hang in there._

Eddy continued to stay ahead of Red toad but even now the toad continued to stay on him, Eddy narrowly dodged a red shell by blocking it with his own shell.

Kevin was now being tailed by both Green and Yellow Toad, his green shell shot went right between the two and now they were wielding red shells and were about to trash Kevin

"Damn it, here they come" said Kevin

"We got em' now Yellow he-he" said the Green Toad

All of a sudden a small bomb flew right in front of both carts: BOOOOMMMMM!, Both toads flew through the air and landed in a heap in the grass.

"What was that" said Kevin puzzled

Suddenly, Rolf blazed through the smoke with a triumphant look on his face "The dishonor of Rolf's family has been avenged" he bellowed

"Damn" said Red toad he pushed a button on his faceplate and spoke "Yellow, green, get it together and take out that weird blue hair kid, we're going to start shaving points off our opponents.

"Right bro" said Green over the radio

Eddy rounded the finish line of lap two feeling very confident that he could win the whole thing

Lap 2 Rankings

1st Eddy

2nd Red

3rd Kevin

4th Rolf

5th Green

6th Yellow

"_Awesome, we hold 3 of the top 4 spots now all we have to do is hold our positions and we'll win this easily and get to move on to Koopa Village". _Thought Kevin

Rolf was happily moving along until he felt metal raking both sides of his vehicle, he looked and saw that both Green and Yellow toad had him pinned between their carts.

"What is this buffoonery, unhand Rolf's kart" Rolf screamed

"Sorry bro but your race is over" said the yellow toad as he took out a long knife and sliced Rolf's s back tire, causing him to spin out of control and crash into the side barricade, all Rolf could do was hold on as metal and stone warped and smashed with the impact.

"ROLF!" yelled Nazz and Merlow both ran over to the smash cart to check on Rolf as the smoke and dust cleared they expected the worst….

"Is..he…"said Nazz tears beginning to flood down her face

Then piece of the cart flew in all directions and their stood a bruised and very irate Rolfe

"Curse those rotten creatures for destroying Rolfs cart, Rolf will have his revenge" said the boy shaking his fist at the toads as they sped off after Kevin

"We got one of em Red, we'll take out the red headed brat and they will just leave that short little loud mouth to deal with" yelled Green into his Radio

"Yeah, we'll take care of WWWHOOOAAAA" Yellow didn't finish his sentence before he spun of the road and crashed into the barricade, as the smoke and dust cleared he looked at his back tire, which was blown to bits an arrow head lying in the rubber

"An arrow, who did that" asked Yellow

Up in the stands stood a beaming Ed with his bow in hand "I got a whopper guys" he said with a grin

"Great shot Ed" said Parakarry

Meanwhile back on the track Green had caught up to Kevin and was try to slash the boys tire as well, Kevin quickly kicked Green in the side causing him to drop his knife, Green responded with a punch to the face that rocked Kevin almost causing him to fall out of his cart, Kevin recovered only to be kicked in the face by the Toad sending him off of his cart, at the last second Kevin grabbed the edge of his cart and using all his strength spun around his hood and landed a flying kick to Green Toad sending him out of his cart and onto the road, his cart spun out, hit the edge of the track and flipped rolling several times. Kevin meanwhile catapulted back into his seat just in time to stop his car from going off the road.

Meanwhile, Red had witness the events from his cart as he struggled to keep up with Eddy and he was now very angry knowing what would happen if they lost.

"I can't let them win, lord Bowser's not going to be happy after all the work he had Kammy do on these disguises, but I can't catch that kid either…unless" said Red

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ninja star before grinning evilly and zeroing in one his speeding target who was going around the last curve to the finish line. _Say bye bye kid. _Red threw the star with pinpoint accuracy its sharp points tearing into Eddy's back tire sending him flying off the road.

"WHAT THE HELL" he yelled "You freaking cheater I was going to win" Eddy shook his fist as Red sped past him

"No" said Kevin as his hopes of winning halted as quickly as Eddy's cart did "There's no way we can win now, I'm too far behind"

"Damn it" yelled Kooper from the sidelines "we just got screwed over"

"It's ok Kooper, will figure something out" said Bombette as the side line fell quit knowing that their defeat was imminent, especially Kevin who zipped along the track towards Eddy's destroyed Kart until….

"Hey Kevin…CATCH!" said Eddy tossing a yellow object from to Kevin

Kevin looked at the small star shaped item and smiled he suddenly felt himself glowing and full of power his Karts motor reeved up with new life and suddenly Kevin blasted ahead at sonic speed.

Red could see the checkered finish line just ahead a grin on his face as he knew victory was within his grasp "Sorry kiddos, but business is business and fortresses aren't cheap…. Huh?" Red looked behind him to see a blast of Rainbow light flying right at him! "No" sweat began to drip down his brow as he pushed the gas pedal to the floor begging for his vehicle to go faster, but the cart was no match for what was rocketing up behind him, Red dropped his head and uttered the words that assured his fate "Damn it" Kevin smashed right into the back to Reds cart rocketing him straight up into the air, all Red could see was Kevin speed past he finish line before he fell out of the sky and his the ground with a thud.

The sidelines erupted with cheers as everybody even Eddy congratulated their champion as the score board tallied up the final scores:

1st Kevin….30 points

2nd Red…Out

3rd Eddy …. Out

4th Green ….Out

5th Yellow…Out

6th Rolf …..Out

WINNERS: KEVIN, EDDY, and ROLF

Kevin smiled then turned to Eddy and extended his fist out "Nice save do- , I mean Eddy" he said

Eddy smiled and bumped Kevin's fist "Not bad driving yourself shov-, I mean Kev"

"What are you all smiling for?" the group turned to see 3 very angry and bruised Black Toads

"What do you think? We won, now you have to let us go to Koopa Village" said Eddy

"That's what you think, I'll be damned if I let a bunch of cheaters get away with what happened today" said Red with a grin

"CHEATERS? You darn call the son of a Shepard a cheater" said Rolf cracking his knuckles

"You dork cheated first" said Kevin

"Prove it" said Red

"Oh I'll prove it, I'll prove my foot right up your ass" said a now furious Eddy

"Un uh, we wouldn't want this to end in violence" said Red with a smile "after all how would all the Toad feel if they knew their new heroes viciously assaulted a couple innocent Toads"

"That would be a problem…except you're not Toads" said a voice

The group turned to see Merlon, flanked by Double D and the other.

"What are you talking about old man of course we're Toads, don't you see are caps" said Green

"All I see are a bunch of phonies" said Merlow who quietly closed his eyes then his jewel glowed sending out a blast of magic right at the Toads ripping off their bodies like paper reveling three Koopas.

"AHH Hell no" said Red looking down at his now exposed form

"Koopa Bros." said Kooper with an angered expression on his face

Red glared evilly at Merlon "Your going to pay for that old man, prepare to get an ass kicking courtesy of the Koopa Bros."

"Uh Red" said Yellow tapping his brother on the shoulder "You might want to look around"

Red looked around him to see that the 3 were now surrounded by 9 angry creatures, Kooper, Goombario, Bombette, and the others glared furiously.

"Prepare to die….Douche bags" said Goombario

"Um…guys" said Red "RUNAWAY!" all three bolt as fast as they could

"After them!" yelled Lakilester

"Nah… let em go" said Kooper "We'll catch those jokers at their fortress and there will be nowhere to run then

…

The sun set on Toad Town as the group stood in the town square talking to Merlon.

"Thanks for your help, Merlon" said Double D

"It was no problem" said Merlon "Any time you need help please feel free to ask" he began to fall away then paused for a minute "oh and Double D remember what we talked about"

"Yes I do but I'm needed with my group for now" he said

"I understand just come to me when your ready" said Merlow as he quietly walked away toward his home

"What was that about" Eddy asked Jimmy

"We're not sure, but Merlon seems very interested in Double D" said Jimmy

"He sent us to the other Room while they talked" said Sarah crossing her arms "Felt like I was in kindergarten or something."

"Well, we'll worry about that later" said Kooper looking towards the setting sun "Lets head back to the hotel and get some sleep" He then turned and looked at the rest of the group "Because tomorrow the Star Warriors show Bowser that we mean Business.

The group cheered as they walked towards the hotel exchange high fives and talked about the day's events excited for the trials that awaited them.

**A/N: Wow that was a long chapter but I felt I had to get a lot in to set the motion for the next story arch where the gang finally deals the first blow in their fight against Bowser. Yes, I know there was no kart racing in Paper Mario but I am trying to avoid just rewriting the game script because I assume most of you have played the game and that would be boring. Besides, the Kart race added a bit of action to what would have been a dull chapter. Next up the gang heads to Koopa Village, but what kind of surprises await them there? Also be sure to review please it gives me motivation to know that people love/ hate the story so far so please review, complain, criticize, praise, go on a rant about how a massive racing circuit wouldn't fit in Toad Town dimensions, all fuel my drive to continue on and will help me make this story better, also feel free to send ideas or scenarios for future chapters, if I like it I'll use it and I'll give you credit for so you can part of what I hope becomes an extremely popular story, thanks…..**

**P.S. Can anybody guess what famous movie blacksmith I named William T. after? **


	11. Chapter11:Something Fuzzy This Way Comes

**A/N: Ok so now we begin the first major story arc of this what is possibly going to be a long story. Sorry the past couple chapters have been filler but I needed to set up some stuff first. So in that cast this chapter features a lot of fighting and introduces and element that will be very important for the rest of the story. So here's chapter 11!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ed,Edd, N Eddy or Mario all characters are under ownership of their respective creators. **

Chapter 11

Something Fuzzy This Way Comes

The team traveled down Pleasant path quickly, while several squads of Koopas tried to cause them trouble along the way they were no match for the team's new weaponry and unity. The Kart race against the Koopa Bros. had helped them understand the value of working as a team, and after learning from Merlow that the first Star Sprit was indeed in the hands of the Koopa Bros. it would take that unity to defeat the mischievous siblings.

"How much farther now Kooper" asked Eddy in irritated voice

"Yeah, I have date with those Koopa Bros." said Kevin cracking his fist "Were have some knuckle sandwiches"

"Not much farther now, It will be great to be home" said Kooper "Right Bombette?"

"Sure thing Kooper" cheered Bombette

"Bombette do you live in Koopa Village too?" asked Nazz

"Yeah" she responded "The Bob-ombs and Koopas have lived together in Koopa Village for several years now"

"The founders of Koopa village thought it would be safer from Bowser's forces if they formed a unity with Bob-ombs, it certainly made the Koopas feel safer knowing they have living explosives at their disposal" said Kooper

"Yeah, Koopas aren't nearly as though Goombas are mind you" said Goombario with a smirk on his face

"Is that why your families the only remaining defectors in the Goomba Village?" asked Kooper grinning back

"Shut the hell up Kooper" Goombario growled

"I SEE A TURTLE SHELL GUYS" said Ed

"What! I swear if it's another Koopa I'm going to…" said Sarah

"Relax Sarah" said Bow pointing into the air "Look"

Sure enough breaking the tree line was a white circular house, but unlike move houses this house had a large green turtle shell for a roof. Just a few minutes later the gang reached the village which was lined with several white circular houses that each had a large turtle shell roof that varied in color. Koopas and Bob-ombs of all colors and sizes stood in the middle of the town talking.

"Hmmm… this is strange why is everyone out in the middle of square" said Kooper rubbing his chin

"Yeah, and why are there so many Koopa's standing around in their underwear" said Bombette

Sure enough most of the Koopa's were not wearing shells instead most of the males were wearing sleeveless shirts and shorts while the females were wearing robes.

"Hmmmm… interesting" said Double D "Despite being turtle like the Koopas are not bonded to their shells like our native species thus making them more limber and agile, fascinating"

"No time for your scientific mumbo jumbo Double D" said Bombette "we gotta figure out-"

"OH BOMBETTE!" screamed a voice from across the square

"Damn it" said Bombette who a second later was tackled to the ground by a blue bob-omb and then commenced to hug her…. Or was it rape….. the gang really didn't know much about bob-omb sex to really tell

"Oh Bombette I'm so glad you're ok, I was so worried" said the Bob-omb

"Errrr….. MARK! Get the [Bleep] off of me" she responded immediately kicking him off of her and into a tree which drew a smile from the obviously sick bob-omb

"You throw the best kicks Bombette" he said "Your just so amazing at everything you do"

Bombette was now very irate at this point but then took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself "Look, Mark I'm sorry" she said before prying him from the tree helping him to his feet

"Its ok flapjack, I love you just the same" he responded leaning on her

"Mark" snapped Bombette getting irritated again "I need you to stop being creepy for 5 seconds and tell me what's going on, Why is everybody out in the square?"

"Oh it was terrible my little bag of corn chips a few days ago a group of fuzzies came and attacked the village, stealing anything they could"

"Fuzzies?!" asked Johnny

"Fuzzies are a race of small mischievous creatures" said Kooper

"But mischievous as they are Fuzzies normally don't pillage villages they usually just pull mediocre pranks or such the life force of babies, you know minor stuff" said Goombario

"OH MY GOD THERE BACK!" screamed a voice from the crowd

The gang looked over and saw a group of what appeared to be 20 small black fuzz balls with large bulbous eyes hopping across the village there wide open mouths exposed 4 square shaped teeth and large pink tongues. The group of Koopas and Bomb-ombs ran for cover but the fuzzies were quickly upon them tackling several of them to the ground.

"Let's move Star Warriors" yelled Eddy as he charged ahead of the group

"Unhand the turtles evil dust bunnies of the planet corduroy" yelled Ed quickly following

The rest of the group looked at each and nodded before charging into the crowd of scared Koopas and Bob-ombs.

Eddy quickly caught one of the Fuzzies with his yo-yo dropping it to the ground in a heap; two more fuzzies attempted to attack him but were quickly subdued by two of Eds boxing glove arrows.

One fuzzy grabbed a green shell off of a koopa and attempted to run away however, he was met with a kick from Nazz that leveled him to the ground

"Drop the shell you freaky big" she said cringing

"Oh yeah bitch, you and what army" asked the Fuzzy smiling

"This army" yelled Bombette slamming on top of the Fuzzy causing him to drop the shell

Nazz walked over and picked the shell up off the ground and returned to the Koopa "Quick take this and get to cover" said Nazz pushing the Koopa to a nearby house.

Kevin managed to beat down two more fuzzies with his monkey wrench retrieving some coins one of them had stolen from an older Koopa. Rolf used his hanbo to take out a Fuzzy, Lakilester and Merlow beat on several more fuzzies. Sarah, Bow, Jimmy, and Watt assisted several victims and attempted get everyone to shelters as Jonny, Sushie, Double D, and Goombario covered them, Kooper meanwhile, was taking on a fuzzy who was much larger than the others and wore a green headband meaning he was possibly their leader.

"What do you want Fuzzy, why do you attack these innocent people" asked Kooper

"Sorry brother, it's nothing personal "he said "But Lord Bowser promised Fuzzory and his boys big money if they can take your star scepters from you"

"Well sorry but we can't let you have them, we got a world to save" said Kooper

"Look, just hand them over and me and my boys will leave everybody alone, they're good kids we only robbed the town in order to lure you guys here" said Fuzzory now with a look of regret in his eyes "Look, Bowser's boys took everything we had were desperate, please"

"Look as much as I understand your problem I can't allow those star scepters to fall into Bowsers hands" said Kooper raising his fist

"Well I'm sorry it had to come to that brother" said Fuzzory "But I will do what I have to in order to feed my family"

Fuzzory charged at Kooper and leveled him before Kooper could even react and immediately jumped on him and began jumping up and down on his stomach, Kooper could feel his shell pop and snap as the fuzzies surprisingly heavy body was crushing his shell. Kooper swung his fist popping the Fuzzory in the face knocking him to the ground, Kooper then proceeded to lay into the Koopa with several fist to his face and eyes causing one of them to swell, the fuzzy countered by biting Kooper's arm and sucking on it, Kooper could feeling himself get weak and fall to the ground, he weakly looked up and saw Fuzzory stand over him his face and eyes bruised and swollen.

"What did you do to me" said Kooper weakly trying to get up but realized he couldn't move

"My leech life attack, sorry but you gave me no choice, now I'll give your friends no choice but to hand over the star scepters" said Fuzzory

He quickly walked over and slid Koopers shell over his head and from his body as Kooper could do nothing but watch as the Fuzzy took his shell and hopped away

"FUZZYS FALL BACK" he screamed to his brothers

The rest of the Fuzzys quickly retreated some of them barley conscious or bruised up leaving the gang standing there confused and tierd.

"There leaving" said Nazz

"But why?" said Double D

"Because we were beating their asses that's why" said Kevin flexing and kissing his arm "Come back anytime you little bitches and get some of this"

"Kooper" yelled Eddy who immediately ran over to his partner and cradled his head. Kooper, now in only a white wifebeater and boxer shorts, looked up at Eddy and smiled.

"I'm alright" said Kooper weakly "Just a little tired"

"What happened Kooper" asked Bombette concerned

"Yeah, and why are you half naked" asked Lakilester

"That fuzzy took my shell…he..he said if we wanted it… back… we'd have to turn over the star scepters" Kooper said

"The Star scepters?" said Double D puzzled "Why would the fuzzies want those?"

"Bowsers…black mailing them…. Taking everything they…have" said Kooper

"Bowser… of course he would be behind this" said Bombette

"Don't worry buddy will get your shell back" Eddy said to Kooper

"You can turn over the star scepters… You can't afford to do that" said Kooper

"Ha-ha, who said anything about turning in the star scepters" said Eddy

"Those fuzzies may think we're just going to hand over our star scepters but they're really just getting an ass kicking" said Kevin

"Rolf shall administer a cruel beating upon those the fuzzy ones" said Rolf holding his hanbo into the air

….

After learning from some of the townsfolk that the fuzzies lived in the woods behind the village the team headed into the woods to confront the Fuzzory Gang. Kooper was left to recover at the nearby Toad House and his current state only drove the team even more to rid Koopa Village of the annoying creatures. After walking a little bit they found their target, sitting in a tree his face and eyes still swollen and bruised was Fuzzory…and he was holding Kooper's shell at his side.

"Ahhh... I was wondering when you would all show up…. So are you going to hand over those star scepters?" asked Fuzzory

"I was more inclined to shove my foot up your ass, take my partners shell back and then the real ass-kicking begins" said Eddy cracking his knuckles

Fuzzory simply let out a sigh "Must everything with you bros and sises lead to violence, look you already roughed up some of my gang and I've weakened a member of yours so why don't we just do this the easy way?"

"Hmmm….. Let me thank for a sec….." said Eddy who immediately turned to Ed "what do you thank Ed?"

"NOT A CHANCE FUZZY DICK!" shouted Ed who drew his bow and fired an arrow right at Fuzzory

"What in tarnation" yelled Fuzzory jumping quickly to avoid the arrow "FUZZIES ATTACK!"

And suddenly like ninjas dozens of Fuzzies poured out of the trees in a black mass surrounding the gang from all sides and then some say began the most epic and dramatic battle of all time involving humans and fuzzies, then Ed was quickly corrected and told it was the only battle between humans and fuzzies at that point. Though outnumbered, the children and monsters had little trouble beating down most of fuzzies while Fuzzory watched from his tree. Eddy, who had just dispatched a fuzzy with his one his yo-yo's noticed the grinning leader sitting on his perch and immediately rapped his up with one of his yo-yo's

"Hey, big guy come down here and join the fun" said Eddy before jerking Fuzzory out of his tree and to the ground.

"You children are ignorant, you have no idea what it's like to watch your family starve, you have no idea how we are suffering" babbled Fuzzory as if he was having some sort of nervous breakdown

"Oh shut up and quiet feeling sorry for yourself" said Eddy who tightened his yo-yo's around Fuzzory's body

"Fuzzory" said Double D "Do you not realize with the star scepters we can defeat Bowser and help restore peace to your group and the entire Kingdom"

"Ha you guys can barely defeat me" said Fuzzory who was now very angry "DO YOU THANK YOU CAN DEFEAT BOWSER" suddenly Fuzzory lunged at Eddy knocking him to the ground

"EDDY" yelled Double D who was quickly tackled by a fuzzy before he could run to his friend's aid

Both Eddy and Fuzzory rolled on the ground Eddy landing several forearms to Fuzzory's face and eyes, Fuzzory retaliated by jumping up and down on Eddy's stomach, Eddy quickly knocked him away and into a tree.

"Give it up fuzzbrain, you can't beat me" said Eddy

"he-he-he, your over confidence is very humorous brother" said Fuzzory with a smile on his face them he opened his eyes and Eddy immediately noticed something different about them… Fuzzory's normally black eyes were now glowing blue "And while it's true I can't beat you in my current form if you give me a second I'll prove to be more of a challenge"

Fuzzory suddenly erupted in a white light and his small black form began to warp into a much larger form and when the light cleared the entire battle field gasped at what stood before them. In Fuzzory's place stood a large black fuzzy creature standing about seven feet tall with two massive arms and two tree trunk thick legs each ending and massive tan hand or foot, the creatures face possessed a tan muzzle and a massive mouth with two block teeth sticking out or the lower jaw, and right above the muzzle.. two blue eyes.

"UMMM….. What f# k is that" asked Lakilester "Goombario?"

"Like hell if I know, I've never seen a creature change form like that" said Goombario

"It's almost as if he evolved at an astonishing rate" added Double D

"Uh… Fuzzory is that you" said Eddy who was now only a few feet from the new creature

"**I'm Fuzord now brother!" **Fuzzory yelled as he raised one large arm and smashed Eddy into a nearby tree the force nearly toppling the large plant

"EDDY!" said Double D running to his friend's aid pulling Eddy from the tree "Eddy are you ok?"

"Hey…not so fast…that's my waffle…. Leggo my Eggo you little bit-" mumbled Eddy before he clasped to the ground

Fuzord had now turned his attention to the rest of the group, most of the fuzzy's high tailed upon seeing their bosses transformation and didn't want to see whether this creature was friend or foe

"**Now that I have your attention" **he growled extending a massive hand towards the children "**Lets hand over those star scepters" **

"You thank just cause you hit a growth spurt were going to change our minds" said Sarah "I still can take you"

Sarah charged the large creature swinging her chomp mace over her head which he launched at the large creature, Fuzzord simply grabbed the weapon like a baseball threw it over his shoulder taking the small girl at the other end with it, Sarah crashed to the ground in a thud.

"Baby sister!" yelled Ed

"Sarah!" yelled Bow

"Prepare to do battle gaint fuzz demon!" yelled an enraged Ed

Ed dropped his bow and ran up to the creature and threw a massive right hand into the creatures face. Fuzzord simply smiled and punched Ed across the face, driven on by rage Ed staggered to his feet and threw another punch this one rocked Fuzzord causing him to respond with a smile

"**Ohhh.. tough guy" **said Fuzzord before swatting Ed backwards and onto Kevin and Rolf

"Sky Dive!" yelled Parakarry flying at Fuzzord kicking the large creature in the side of the head knocking him backwards

"Headbonk" yelled Goombario who ran up and hit Fuzzord in the gut with his head knocking him backwards into a tree

Fuzzord quickly swung his arm swatting Parakarry right out of the sky and attempting to stomp on Goombario who barely evaded the attack

"This isn't working guys" said Bombette "He's just absorbing all our attacks"

"Then let's try this" said Nazz holding up her upgrade card "Modify, upgrade activate"

Bombette glowed with bright light and looked shinier and now stared down Fuzord

"This is for Kooper…. BODY SLAM!" yelled Bombette dashing towards the Fuzord before jumping up and striking him full force in the chest sending him backwards and through the tree behind him.

"Way to go Bombette" yelled Nazz as Bombette landed on the ground a few feet away surveying the damage

"Nice hit girl" said Sushie patting Bombette on the back

They then looked in shock as Fuzord started to stir and slowly rose up like the dead rising from its grave, the tree it had fallen on splinted across the ground, its leaves laying all over the forest. Fuzzord looked behind it at the splintered wood that had once been its home and a frown spread across it's face

"**You just ruined my favorite tree… I'm going to crush you slowly and painfully now you little bomb bitch" **yelled Fuzord he quickly stood up and charged the remaining group

Fuzord swatted at Bombette knocking her backwards, Nazz quickly steeped in throw punches at the creature but he quickly flicked her away before knocking Lakilester, Bow, Merlow, Sushie, Kevin, Johnny, and Rolf who tried to get in his way. When he finally corned a dazed Bombette he raised his fist into the air in the form of an axe handle and was ready to crush the poor bomb girl

"**Say Goodnight!" **he yelled but before he could land fatal blow Mark appeared out of nowhere and struck Fuzord in the stomach halting his attack

"Don't you dare strike my love you ferocious beast" he yelled landing on the ground next to her

"Mark, what are you doing here?" asked Bombette

"Why saving you my love, I can't allow that creature to harm the most important thing in my life" he said

"Awww.. Mark that's so sweet " she said while getting a little teary eyed

Then suddenly Mark was knocked across the woods by Fuzord's monstrous hand and then he raise his fist to strike Bombette

"**DIE!" **he yelled

"Wrong" yelled Eddy who wrapped his yo-yo's around the creature arms and using all his strength and a nearby tree limb retrained the creatures arms. "Quick, Double D fire a spell"

"Eddy I don't know any spells" said Double D waving his wand through the air

"Well I'm out of ideas" said Eddy who was struggling to maintain his grip "Got a card game Double D cause we may be here a while"

"Now why on earth would I have a card-" suddenly Double D had an idea "That's it our other card, guys we need to use our other cards we may have something that can beat him"

"Our other cards- duh" said Kevin who had recovered along with Rolf and the others

"Gotcha Double D" said Johnny who quickly pulled a card from his pocket "Modify, ha-ha, Sub-Zero Ice Blast activate"

Sushie swelled up to almost 3 times her normal size before firing an icy cold blast of water from her mouth at the Fuzord freezing his legs to the ground

"**Brrrrrr… that's c-c-c-cold" **Fuzord yelled

"Modify" yelled Rolf and Kevin "Fire spell" said Rolfe, "Spiny Boomerang" yelled Kevin "Activate"

Merlow shot a large blast of fire from his robe hitting Fuzord setting him a flame, Lakilester then threw a large red boomerang with spines striking Fuzord in the chest causing him to fall to one knee he feet still frozen and his arms restrained

"Modify" yelled Jimmy who was at a still unconscious Sarah's side "Guardian's Thunder activate"

Watt flew up to the Fuzord glowing red with electricity before firing a massive red bolt at the creature shocking his body with electric

"NOW BOMBETTE" said Nazz "Modify…Power Bond activate"

"POWER BOND!" yelled Bombette flying at Fuzord before exploding in a bright light, as the smoke cleared Fuzory layed on the ground in his original form battered and bruised

"Yeah!" yelled Eddy jumping into the air hugging Double D "Take that bitch"

Suddenly the Fuzzies returned in the tree staring evily at the group most of who were unconscious or hurt

"Um… we have company guys" said Johnny pointing to the tree

"You thank they want to fight still" said Sushie

"Well if they want to fight will give them one" said Kevin clutching his Monkey Wrench

"Stand…Down…Men" said Fuzzory weakly on the ground

"Huh" the group all said in unison

Just as he said that the Fuzzies reluctantly departed back into the darkness of the woods

…

"Here" said Fuzzory handing Eddy Kooper's Shell

"Umm… Thanks" said Eddy "But why are you giving this back, what about your gang"

"Well" he said with a smile "From what I can tell you kids are pretty strong… in more ways than one, which is why I give you my full support to take out Bowser"

"Really, Awesome" said Nazz

"Just don't let me down ok, my group will await your success and the peace that comes with the down fall of Bowser's regime"

"You can count on us Fuzzory" said Nazz

"Good" said Fuzzory "Take care my friends"

"Take care Fuzzory" said Eddy

"Wait…" said Fuzzory "One more thing"

The group stopped and turned around

"That thing… I turned into was the result of Bowser's magic" said Fuzzory

"Should have guessed" said Goombario

"Bowser has found out how to use the star rod to accelerate evolution of creature he wishes to do so, I'm telling you this because if Bowser uses that ability on creatures much stronger than me it will prove very bad for you all." Said Fuzzory

"Don't worry about us" said Jimmy smiling

"Yes, we to have powerful magic on our sides" said Double D holding up his star scepter

Fuzzory smiled "And allies, if you ever need me or my brothers we will be at your side"

"Thank you, will be sure to call on you if we need your assistance" said Double D

….

A while later back at Koopa village Ed opened his eyes and he saw a wooden ceiling, his body ached all over but he figured he was alive, he looked over and next to him sitting in a chair reading book was Double D, when he noticed Ed had woken up he looked up and smiled

"Ahhh.. Good to see you up old chum" he said

"Did we win" said Ed  
>"You bet we did" said Kevin who was sitting on a bed nearby<p>

"You were quite, how do you say, awesome numb-headed Ed –boy" said Rolf

"I was" said Ed quickly sitting up in his bed getting excited as this point

"Yeah" said Kevin "You rocked that giant dork"

Suddenly, the door nearby opened up and Kooper stepped through dressed in his shell once again

"Hi yah Kooper!" said Ed waving happily

"Hello Ed" said Kooper with a smile

"How are you feeling Kooper?" asked Double D

"Better thank you, just getting the feeling back in my toes" he said "Everybody's ready to go"

"Ok, lets head out then" said Double D "Ready Ed?"

"One, two, three, four, lets head right out the door" said Ed doing several cartwheels before doing moonwalk out the door

…

After the gang gathered outside they did a quick head count and notice somebody was obviously missing….

"Where's Eddy at?" asked Double D"

"Take a guess" said Nazz looking across the center of town

Sure enough across the center of town was Eddy standing behind a crudely built stand that read "Fuzzy Survival Kits, 25 coins"

"sigh… I'll go get him" said Kooper walking towards Eddy

"Step right up folks and get your Fuzzy Survival Kits, never worry about a Fuzzy attack again with this handy kits… geez where is everybodyyyyyy!" yelled Eddy as Kooper grabbed him by his shirt color and pulled him across the center

"Hey, hey, what give?" asked Eddy

"Let's go Eddy before you cause an uproar" said Kooper

"Heck I was about to cause us to become stinking rich" said Kooper

"With plastic forks stolen from the Toad House lobby" said Kooper holding up a plastic fork from one of Eddy's "survival kits"

"Hey, you never know, they could buy it" said Eddy

"Not a chance buddy, now wouldn't you rather get a hold of those Koopa Bros.?" said Kooper

"Oh yeah, hurry up Kooper!, we got some Koopas to smash" said Eddy

"Whatever you say" said Kooper quickly running still dragging Eddy bouncing off the ground

"Ouch, watch it" said Eddy

Kooper continued to drag Eddy along the ground as they tried to catch up to the group that was already heading to Koopa Bros. Fortress and the first star spirit.

**This chapter was one of the shorter ones but it introduced evolution an element that will be very important in future story arcs. Thank you all who have read this far and I hope you all are enjoying it. Please review and favorite this cause it motivates me to continue writing, Thanks**


	12. Chapter 12: Storming the Fortress

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! It's been a very busy semester at school which really cut into my time to do… anything really. But now that I'm on break I'm going to try to put some effort into getting more of this story done. Appreciate all the views so far, but please guys I need some reviews, thoughts, or ideas as they keep me motivated. Please write some reviews! But enough chat time for chapter 12!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own and of the characters in this story they all belong to their respective owners. **

**CHAPTER 12: Taking the Koopa Bros. Fortress**

In front of the team stood a massive fortress straight out of storybook made entirely of old, mossy, gray brick and practically touching the sky. A massive moat surrounded the entire parameter except for a small stretch of land leading to the main entrance. The group looked up in awe, each knowing in the back of their minds that they would have to tackle this massive castle to save the first Star Spirit.

"Where the hell did they get the money to pull this off" asked Eddy

"The Koopa Bros. are notorious thieves and con-artists with hand-to-hand combat skills to match" informed Goombario

"I don't care if they live in the freaking White House" said Kevin stomping forward

"Kevin, I think we better assess the situation first" said Double D

"We've assessed the situation for 3 chapters now, its pounding time" said Kevin patting this wrench with his hand.

"Kevin, they're not going to just let us walk through the front door" Lakilester pointed out

Kevin froze on the spot and turned around obviously irritated by his partner's point.

"Well why are you sitting around like a bunch of dorks for" said Kevin angrily "think of something so I can go kick some ass"

Suddenly, the main door opened up behind Kevin and out stepped the black shelled Koopa Bro. wearing nothing but a black bathrobe and his mask. He was completely oblivious to the teams' presence as he stepped outside and stretched before looking around.

"Did that damn kid still the paper again? Seriously, how am I supposed to know who won the game last night if that little br-" Black stopped his rant midsentence when he looked up to see the team in front of him; most notable Kevin who was progressing towards him with his wrench in hand.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!?" yelled Black looking as if he had seen a ghost "HOLY SH-"

Black had just enough time to duck a wrench swing from Kevin, before quickly scrambling back to the front door and making it inside just before Kevin's wrench crumpled the steel door like paper.

"COME BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!?" Kevin yelled as he quickly opened the metal door and proceeded through it

"Come on guys" yelled Eddy running after Kevin "Can't let shovel chin have all the fun"

Kevin was temporarily blinded as he stepped into the dim lit interior of the fortress. However, his eyes quickly adjusted and he found himself in a circular room with a large pool of water in the middle that was surrounded by a large metal fence. He didn't have much time to admire the room as he was quickly tackled to the ground by a Koopa Troopa who was guarding the door.

"Get off me you ass!" said Kevin managing to knock to Troopa off him with his wrench; before the creature could recover he smashed it over the head with his wrench again knocking it unconscious. As he dusted himself off the rest of his teammates arrived through the door.

"Kevin are you alright?" asked Nazz observing the scene before her

"Nice bro., you really showed that Koopa what for" said Lakilester giving Kevin a knuckle bump

"Thanks" said Kevin "And yes I'm fine… but those dorks won't be when I get a ahold of them"

Kevin walked up to the next metal door and pushed on it, but it wouldn't budge.

"DAMN IT!" he said quickly pounding on the door with his wrench

"KEVIN!" yelled Nazz stomping her foot "calm the hell down like right now"

"Your right buddy, I think Kevins got anger management issues to" Johnny said to Plank

"Hey, weirdo why don't I shove that board right up your –"

"KEVIN!" Nazz yelled quickly cutting off Kevin

"Now Kevin I'm sure there is a viable and civil solution to our problem" said Double D. Suddenly something caught his eye, lying next to the crumpled body of the Koopa that Kevin downed earlier was a small key.

"Well look at that" said Double D quickly picking up the key and walking over to the door which snapped open without him even having to insert the key, shocking the entire room not native to the area. "What a strange world" he said as he scratched his head before proceeding through the door.

On the other side of the door was much larger room with nothing of interest but a bunch of black bob-ombs walking the floor. When they saw the team they quickly dashed at them with looks of hatred in their eyes.

"Bombette tell your family to calm down" asked Eddy as he quickly ducked a tackle from one of the angry creatures.

"These guys are no kin of mine, they work for Bowser" said Bombette as she tackled into one of them taking it to the ground.

Goombario ran up and dropkicked a third one as Parakarry hit a sky dive on another. Kooper smashed two of them together as Sushie belly flopped on one as it tried to hit him from behind. Watt, Merlow, Lakilester, and Bow each took out a bob-omb a piece.

"Did we get them all?" asked Watt looking around

"No there's still one left" said Sarah pointing to a bob-omb in the corner who was staring daggers through the group.

"What's it doing?" asked Jimmy

"OH SNAP!" yelled Bombette

The bob-omb suddenly began to glow red as its wick ignited and began to slowly burn towards the creatures body

"ED DO SOMETHING!" commanded Eddy pointing to the big lug standing behind him

"You got it Eddy" Ed ran over to bob-omb picked it up and smiled "HOT POTATO!" he yelled as he quickly threw the simmering bob-omb to Eddy

"ED!, what the hell!" said Eddy throwing the bob-omb to Kevin

"Aw hell no, here Double Dork" said Kevin throwing the bomb to Double D

"It's for you Goombario" Double D said as he handed the bomb to his partner

"No think you, Jimmy catch!" yelled Goombario as he beamed the bob-omb at the small boy

"RUN FOR COVER" yelled Goombario causing the entire team sans Jimmy to scramble

Jimmy cowered down covering his face with his shield as the bob-omb flew at him, before it bounced off his shield and up into the air where it exploded. Jimmy looked around in relief

"Whew, that was a closed one" suddenly looked up to see a bunch of rumble from the exploded roof falling towards him to which he simply sighed and utter the words "gosh darnit" as stone tiles piled on top of him covering him in rubble

"MOVE IT MEN WE HAVE TO GET THIS PLACE READY!" yelled Red into a giant head piece as he paced a large room that resembled a frat house with very expensive furniture, a plasma screen TV, a wet bar, foosball table, and a giant picture of the 4 brothers posing.

"Red, this is Green, I've hid the key behind the invisible wall like you said to" said Green over the headset.

"Excellent" said Red

"Red, quick question" asked Green "Why are we hiding the key out here where those kids can get them? Shouldn't we just keep them on us and lock those brats out?"

"Well excuse me Mr. Smartass "yelled Red "but Bowser always hides important things out in the open for Mario to find and he's ruling the planet right now, it's called repeating past success, got it!?"

"…, never mind" said Green

"Hey Red, Yellow here, listen I was trying to kill a bug with my hammer and accidently knocked a hole in the floor so I covered it back up and put a block over it so you wouldn't notice ok?  
>"Yellow… you weren't supposed to tell me that were you?" asked Red<p>

"….no…..bye" said Yellow who went silent

"I'm surrounded by idiots" said Red scratching his head, suddenly Black beeped in on his headset

"Hey Red just got finished setting up the Bullet Bills outside the man cave, this should pepper those kids asses the moment they step through that door."

"Perfect" said Red with an evil green on his face "Now you boys get back here and we'll play the waiting game, those kids will go nuts trying to get through our Fortress".

********TEN MINUTES LATER*************

The group burst out another door into the sunrise, noticing that they were now on the top floor of the castle.

"Well that wasn't so hard, I figure those guys would have put a little bit more effort into stopping us" said Eddy stretching.

"Yeah, we didn't really have to get our hands that dirty" said Nazz "Except for those poor prisoners Sarah blew up when she chucked that bob-omb down that trap door"

"Hey, I panicked ok" said Sarah

"And what about those keys and switches to floors lying out in the open, what a bunch of dorks" laughed Kevin

"Though I have to admit who ever built that trap door was a genius" said Double D "I would have never seen it had Ed not been pretending to be a dirtpecker again."

"Hahaha" laughed the group before getting serious again

"The Koopa Bros must be through that door across that unnecessarily long and narrow pathway" said Goombario

"Why?" asked Ed

"The boss is always on the top floor Ed, sheesh everybody knows that" said Eddy

Suddenly, Black walked out the door at the other end of the roof holding a massive slurpee cup in his hand, which he immediately dropped on the ground when he saw the group.

"How do you all keep doing that? Do you all have super powers or something?" He said before quickly whistling.

Suddenly, 3 Koopas appeared from behind Black Koopa and took their positions behind 3 large black cannons embedded into the roof top.

"Are those cannons?" asked Nazz

"I've been waiting to say this all day…..BOMBS AWAY, HAHAHAHAHAHA" Black laughed as he made the lamest joke in the history of lame jokes and then the Koopa Troopas fired large black bullets with eyes and grinning mouths at the group.

"DUCK" yelled Kooper

The team could barely get out of the way before the bullet bills flew over them and plowed the wall behind them.

"Good one kids" said Black "Let's see how you do against the next 7 million" Black disappeared back through the door.

"Oh they are so going to get it" said Kevin

"Kevin, watch out!" Lakilester tackled Kevin to the ground as a bullet bill sailed over them

"Guys find some cover, we're sitting ducks out here" yelled Eddy

The group ran forward dodged bullet bills lodged at them before finding cover behind some conveniently placed barricades.

"Reposition the cannons men" said one of the koopas "pelt them with all we have, no one leaves alive!"

The group, now seemingly defenseless as the bullet bills smashed into the only thing standing between them and death. Each bullet rocked the wall knocking chunks out of it every time it hit.

"Well at least we're safe for now" said Bow

"I wouldn't be too sure" said Jimmy pointing to the door the team had come through. Coming through the door was a group of Koopa Troopas and they were marching towards the team a rapid pace

"Son of a Bitch" yelled Eddy before he was knocked to ground after a bullet bill rocked the wall behind him.

At this point Jimmy was crying cuddling Watt in his arms, Sarah was at the point of tears as well, and Ed was curled up in a ball, as the rest of the group looked for a way out of this predicament.

"We can always kick the snot at the guys coming at us" said Eddy pulling out his yo-yos

"Don't do it Eddy, they'll blast you as soon as you leave this wall" said Double D gripping his friends shoulder

"Big deal at this point, Kevin's got my back, right Kev…Kev?" Eddy looked around for Kevin but he was gone "Where's shovel chin"

"Look!" yelled Nazz

They looked back to see that Kevin was now creeping along the wall towards the cannons

"Hot shot Kev-boy has lost his marbles?" said Rolf

"Blast that brat" said the one of the Koopa Troopas who had now noticed Kevin. One of the cannons was turned at the red headed jock as he pressed forward

"He's a sitting duck" said Eddy

"QUACK" said Ed who quickly smashed over the head by Eddy

Kevin pushed on crawling along the stony path dragging his wrench along behind him, when out of the corner of his eye he saw a bullet bill racing towards him. He quickly dove forward and rolled away barley avoiding the bullet as it slammed into the wall behind him shooting up dust and brick all around him.

_Nice try dorks, you'll have to try better then th-_

An explosion rocked Kevin as he flew backwards and everything went black. Kevin looked around all he could see was black, lots and lots of black. Was he blind or worse, was he dead?

"Kevin"

A voice called out to Kevin it was distant but familiar

"Kevin, wake up, oh star spirits"

Kevin could slowly feel himself open his eyes, his head hurt like hell and he just wanted to sleep but he slowly forced opened his eyes, the image though blurry at first soon cleared to revel a familiar face in front of him.. Lakilester.

"Oh thank the star spirits your alive dude" said Lakilester who was crouching to the ground to avoid the cannons who had now seemingly lost interest in Kevin.

"Yeah… I'm cool" Kevin slowly tried to get to his feet his entire body ached and his clothing was dusty and tattered.

"Kevin chill, your hurt, you need to rest" said Lakilester

"I don't need to chill, I need to take out those cannons and kick those Koopa Bros. in the ass" he said as he stumbled forward before falling to his knees. Lakilester quickly flew forward and flung Kevin's arm over his shoulder and helped him up.

"Who am I kidding?" said Kevin "I'm not that strong"

"Huh?" said Lakilester

"I'm not that strong, I always act strong but I'm not Lakilester" said Kevin

"What are you saying?" said Lakilester

"The team, they relied on me and I failed them" said Kevin as a tear ran down his face "My brash and hot headed behavior may have just gotten the whole team killed. I should be back there fighting with them."

"Kevin, you not weak dog" said Lakilester smiling

"I'm not?" said Kevin

"No man, in fact your one of the strongest guys I know, besides me of course" said Lakilester

"Haha, gee thanks" said Kevin "I appreciate that"

"You just need to use that strength for something other than swinging that wrench sometimes" said Lakilester "Try thinking through situations before just jumping into things and I guarantee you'll be twice as strong as you are now"

"So, I'd be stronger than you" said Kevin laughing a little bit

"Hahaha, don't push it" said Lakilester "Now come on think, they're not paying attention to us right now let's change that"

"Right" Kevin said thinking for a minute; he then looked down at his card deck and smiled. He reached down took a deep breath and drew a card before holding it in front of himself. It was a card with a large gray spiny ball on the front with the words written at the top "JUMBO SPINY DROP". Kevin smiled and looked at Lakilester who smiled back

"Modify" said Kevin placed the card in the slot on his star scepter "Jumbo Spiny Drop activate"

"Let's terminate these suckers" said Lakilester as he flew through the cloud of smoke and into the air. Once he was high enough to get a vantage on the cannons, he reached into his cloud and defying the laws of physics drew a massive grey spiny ball out of his cloud and above his head. "JUMBO SPINY DROP MOTHER TRUCKERS!" with an amazing display of strength Lakilester spiked the ball down towards the cannons, moments later is made impact with the cannons destroying two of them and knocking the other out of position.

"BOOYAAAAHHH" said Lakilester

The explosion drew the remaining team's attention as they were trying to hold back the advancing Koopa squad with whatever they could throw without abandoning their now near totaled haven.

"Guys the cannons are out." said Johnny  
>"Kevin and Lakilester did it!" said Nazz<p>

"Which means" said Kooper

The group quickly turned to face the Koopa Squad and smiled at their attackers who were now a little nervous at the turn of events

"It's douchebag kicking time" said Goombario getting into battle stance

"Shouldn't some of us go help Kevin" said Nazz

"Listen, Me, Ed, Rolf, Kooper, Merlow, and Parakarry will go" said Eddy "We have some unfinished business with those assholes"

"Sounds good, we'll cover you" said Bow get into battle stance alongside Goombario.

"Quick get that cannon back in line" said one of the Koopa Troppas manning the cannons "the Koopa Bros. will kick our asses if we let them get through

"Oh you won't have to worry about that" Kevin suddenly appeared and knocked the Koopa Troopa over the head with his wrench sending him to the ground "Cause I'm going do it for them"

The remaining two Koopa Troopas charged Kevin but he quickly took them out with a wrench shot to the head and throwing his wrench at the remaining one. Kevin then eyed the door behind him and slowly approached it mentally preparing for battle on the other side.

"Kevin" shouted Eddy running up to him

"You guys ready to go" asked Kevin as Lakilester flew up beside him

"You bet" said Eddy "the others are going to hold down the fort out here so we can have some quality time with the Koopa Bros" Eddy smiled and popped his knuckles

"Rolf can't wait to slam his knuckles of pain against the craniums of those hooligans" said Kevin

"And I brought a Bow" said Ed holding his bow up

"Let's take them then boys" said Kevin smiling before pushing the door open and stepping into the Koopa Troopas 'man cave'. Their targets sat feet from them on a large orange couch in front of plasma screen TV, playing what appeared to be Super Smash Bros. Brawl on the WII. Each was playing as Bowser beating up on what appeared to be a level 1 CPU Mario.

"Hit him with the Koopa Klaw yellow" said Red

"What combination is that" asked Yellow

"Up B" said Black

"Which one's the B button?" asked Yellow

"Excuse me" said Kevin annoyingly

The Koopa bros. looked back over their shoulders and saw the 8 boys standing before them weapons in hand.

"Oh shit, they made it up here, how did they do that?" asked Red

"Maybe they got passed our trap Red?" said Yellow

"Very observant smartass" said Red "….Hit our team music!"

Yellow pressed the play button on a small boombox and Gangnam Style hit as the Koopa Bros. did the worst rendition of the dance ever seen, the group only stared in shock.

"Wrong song you idiot" yelled Red who realized two minutes into the song that Yellow had played the wrong tune

"Sorry Bro." said Yellow

"I'm not your brother, your adopted!" yelled Red in anger "Now get in battle position!"

The Bros. turned to face the representatives of the Star Warriors as Red pointed at them and smiled.

"You little dweebs made it far and I give you creed for dat, but now it's time….. FOR YOU TO GET SHELL SHOCKED!" Yelled Red

"Your going down dorks" said Kevin as the team stood off as they began their first battle in their war against Bowser.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	13. Chapter 13: Vs Koopa Bros

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back after a long hiatus to finish up college and finally get my degree, so this chapter has been in purgatory for a while, however, I hope you'll enjoy it anyway, Thanks!**

Paper Ed Chapter 13

Koopa Bros. vs. The Star Warriors

The two teams stood off in the Koopa Bros. 'man cave' both sides sizing each other up for battle. Nerves set in in the guts of the Star Warriors as what was potentially their biggest challenge to date stood before them.

"Koopa Bros. retreat!" said Red Koopa

The 4 Koopa Bros. suddenly darted off and ran through a revolving bookcase on the far wall of the room. The room fell awkwardly silent as the team tried to register what was happening.

"So, did we win?" asked Rolf with a look of shock on his face

"That wasn't one of the scenarios I planned for" said Merlow

"WOOHOO! Yeah, winners we are guys, we're the rest of the best" yelled Ed as he did a dance that only Ed could think up.

"Oh no, If they think they're getting away that easily those dorks have another thing coming" said Kevin taking off towards the bookcase

Suddenly, the bookcase opened backup revealing a passageway, the screeching of rusty wheels could be heard until out of the darkness of the passage came a large turtle like creature with green and peach skin and a large red mane. A large spiked shell adorned its back and two stick like arms hung in front of its massive torso each ending in a block shaped hand. Supporting the creatures massive frame were two massive legs which oddly didn't seem to be attributing to the creatures movement in any way.

"What is that?" asked Kevin freezing where he stood

"Aunt Ophelia?" asked Rolf

"I-I-I-t-t-t-t c-c-c-can't be" Kooper managed to stutter out

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr" said the creature

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr? You idiot, Lord Bowser doesn't grr, give me that voice box" said a voice from inside the creature "RAAAAAAAAWWWWRRRR! Yes it is I, the great Lord Bowser.

"What the hell is that?" asked Lakilester a look of disgust on his face

"Sure isn't Bowser" said Kooper

"Looks like one of those paper floats in a Chinese Parade" said Kevin scratching his head

"I don't care if it looks like underneath of Ed's bed" said Eddy marching towards the creature "I'm going to tear its head off"

Eddy marched up to the creature with a look of confidence in his eyes until he could see right into the creature's massive mouth full of flimsy looking teeth. "Prepare to taste my sword mother-"Eddy attempted to draw the blade out of its sheath but the sword wouldn't budge. "STUPID SWORD!"

WHACK! Eddy fell to the ground with a thud, knocked out by the massive block like fist of the creature.

"BRRWWAAHAHAHA" the creature laughed "Fear the power of Lord the Bowser, King of Koopas"

"Shut up piece of first grade fan art!" yelled Kevin

The creature turned to see Kevin coming up from alongside it with his wrench drawn back, a quick swing of his wrench sent the creatures head twisting around backwards.

"Ahhh, what the hell! I can't see guys" screamed a voice from inside the creatures body

"Rolf, I hear voices inside that beast" stated Merlow "and they sound very familiar"

"Hmmm… yes they do" said Rolf rubbing his chin with a smile on his face "perhaps it is time to turn on the furnace yes"

"That's turn up the heat" said Kevin correcting him

"Same thing" said Rolf drawing a card from his pocket, the card wash similar to an upgrade card except a large fireball was depicted in the middle and branded in gold lettering at the top was 'Fire Spell' "Modify!, Fire Spell activate!"

Merlow robe lit up with fire making the small wizard look like a walking fireplace, he glared at the Bowser-like creature which was still trying to rearrange its head with its flimsy stick like arms.

"FIRE BALL ATTACK!" yelled Merlow firing a large hot orange ball of flame. The flame flew so fast Kevin barley got the unconscious Eddy out of the way before the fireball met the body of the creature and its paper-like skin immediately shot up in flames.

"AHHHHHHHH! HOT, HOT, HOT" yelled a voice from inside the creature

"HOLY!" yelled another voice

"WATER, WATER" yelled another voice

"Guys, why is it so hot in here?" spoke another, oddly calm voice

Suddenly all 4 Koopa Bros. rolled out of the side of the burning creature creating a pile of hot and burnt turtles.

"Think Bowser…we're alive" said Red out of breath and covered in burns

"Not for long assholes" said a voice

The Koopa Bros. looked up to see Kevin, Rolf, Ed, Merlow, Kooper, ParaKarry, and a now conscious Eddy staring them down evilly.

"Dammit" said Red still lying on top of his pile of brothers.

Nazz wiped sweat from her forehead as he leaned against the now battle torn bridge, crushed and broken bricks laid all around her feet. In a split second, she quickly raised one of those feet to kick a Koopa Troopa right in the face, sending it sprawling backwards. This one had been just one of the many she had fought off during the last twenty minutes or so and she was now beginning to tire. She was not alone in her struggle, all around her the rest of the group that had chosen to stay behind were doing battle with the dozens of Koopas converging on them from all directions. Goombario was using his various kicks and headbonks to take down one Koopa right after another. Bombette stood just a few feet away from Nazz recovering from a massive tackle on a Koopa Troopa, Sushie and Johnny were both doing their best to try to keep Koopa Troopas trimmed down from a distant by using hammer and water attacks, respectively, Sarah, Bow, and Watt were all gathered in a group trying to keep the Koopa Troopas off of Jimmy, who at this point was a broken mess of tears and sobbing in the corner of their now destroyed barrier, and finally Double D was still messing with that stupid wand which for some reason just wasn't wanting to work when the group needed it the most.

"Double D" Nazz yelled while approaching him "what's going on with that wand dude?"

Double D looked up at her his face covered in sweat, so much so that his hat now hung like a wet rag down the back of his neck, his eyes showed a look of distress and panic "I'm not sure Nazz" he said in a shaky, hoarse voice "I have no clue how to use this futile contraption, there are no buttons, no leavers, no touch screen, there's not even an instruction manual!"

Nazz gave Double D a look of worry then flashed him her trademark smile "Have you tried Abracadabra?"

Double D just stared at Nazz for a good five seconds before finally speaking "No, not really Nazz, I always assumed that was a gimmick that was used to sell tickets at magic shows"

"Well, we are in an entirely new world, perhaps that doesn't apply here" said Nazz, the dirt and scratches on her face unable to hide her smile.

"Well, I suppose I could try" said Double D returning a smile. He then lifted the wand up in front his face and concentrated "Abra….Cadabra..." then in one fluid motion Double D flung his arm out and shouted "ALAKAZAM!"

…

Double D just stood there as nothing happened, not even a poof of smoke or a sizzling ember. Sweat now poured down Double D's face as he stood their embarrassed out of his mind. He looked at Nazz who was seemingly returning the same embarrassed look.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" one of the nearby Koopa Troopas bellowed a hysterical laugh at the sock wearing boy.

"What was that" asked another nearby Koopa Troopa "Do you think you can work a Magikoopa wand, pathetic human"

Double D's face dropped the instant he heard that criticism and he was almost in tears as he dropped to his knees. Nazz quickly ran to his side and put her hand on his shoulder, then she heard Sarah scream and she felt herself hit the ground and blackout.

Back inside the castle, the battle was just getting started for the rest of the Star Warriors as the Koopa Bros. had now recovered and were now forced to do battle with the group with hand to hand combat. However, it appeared that the Koopa Bros. were more talented in that regard than they lead on….

Kevin felt a stiff kick smash into his thigh shooting pain up and down the side of his leg; he instinctively swung his wrench in front of him, but hit nothing by air as the Red Koopa easily dodged the move.

"Nice try amateur" said the Red Koopa before hitting a leaping knee right to the jocks massive jaw.

Kevin staggered backwards, he could now taste blood on tongue and while his vision was blurry, he could see the Red Koopa advancing towards him… and he was unable to react.

"Time to finish this kid off and take his scepter to Lord Bowser" said Red Koopa as he warped his fingers almost a claw-like position while squeezing his wrist with his other hand. "Now it is time to unless my super awesome signature technique!" He charged Kevin while still gripping his hand "Tiger Claw!" he screamed as he leaped towards Kevin, but right before he could hit the defenseless jock he felt a sharp object smack him on the back of the neck that sent him spiraling to the ground.

Kevin rubbed his eyes and after a few minutes was finally able to survey the scene in front of him. Red Koopa now lay face down and next to his body laid a small red spiny and floating just a few feet away was Lakilester with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Lakilester, you saved my ass there" said Kevin wiping the blood from his busted lip.

"Ha-ha, well good buddy, you better be playing catch-up cause the scores 2-0 today" he said with a grin while holding up two fingers to Kevin's face. Kevin smiled then immediately swung his wrench and clocked Red Koopa upside the face as he tried to sneak up behind Lakilester.

"2-1, I'm gaining on yah hahaha" said Kevin as Lakilester stood there with a look of shock on his face.

"Kev-boy!" shouted Rolf from the other side of the room. Kevin looked over to see that the blue-hair farm boy and Merlow had subdued the Green Koopa bro. Though Rolf had a few bruises and scratches on his face he seemed ok, while Merlow had a few tears in his robe but was also no worse off.

"Atta boy Rolf! Way to lay it to him" said Kevin with smile

"Rolf has subdued this wicked terrapin in record time, no" said Rolf swinging his staff around in front of him

"Hey, I helped to!" said a peeved Merlow

"We took care of our guys to" said Eddy walking up beside Kevin, with Kooper, Ed, and Parakarry close behind. All four had numerous bruises and cuts, Ed even had a noticeable black eye, but nobody seemed to be seriously injured.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, let's find that Star Spirit and get out of here" said Kevin

"Not so fast twerps!" yelled Red Koopa in a voice that could only be described as extremely annoyed

The group turned to see Red Koopa standing up, one side of his eyes was smashed shut by Kevin's wrench strike earlier, but the eye that was open was staring daggers through the group.

"How is that idiot still standing" said Eddy cracking his knuckles

"It's going to take a lot more than a few strikes from those pathetic toys of yours to stop the almighty Koopa Bros. yo!" Said Red as the rest of the Bros. quickly flipped into formation behind him.

"Bring it on dorks, we're ready for whatever you throw at us" said Kevin pointing his wrench towards the Koopa Bros.

"Challenge accepted dweeb" said Red with an evil smirk on his face "because now it's time for our SUPER-SECRET ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE!"

"The names a work in progress" said Black

"KOOPA BROS. STACK UP!" yelled Red

Yellow quickly dropped down onto all fours as Black, Green, and finally Red hoped up on each other's backs forming a four-man stack, with each Koopa kneeling on the others back. Each Koopa then withdrew into its shell while remaining in the stack.

"What are they doing?" asked Ed scratching his head

"Pissing me off is what they're doing" said Eddy "Let's get em"

Before Eddy could react, the tower of shells began to spin at tornado-like speed, a vortex of colors enveloping the four Koopa Bros. to the point where their shells were mere blurs, strong gusts wiped from the spinning vortex pulling at the groups clothing and ripping the room apart. Pictures flew of the wall and various pieces of furniture tipped over and flipped across the floor.

"Damn it, it can't see" said Kevin covering his eyes to protect them from the strong winds

"I see something terrible coming guys, and it doesn't bold well for us" said Merlow

All Double D could see were shapes spinning in his vision, the last thing he remembered hearing was Sarah scream look out and seeing Nazz knocked out of his line of vision. He looked around but it was all a blur of shapes and colors. He saw what he though was Sarah and Johnny fighting off some nearby Koopa soldiers. Slowly his vision started to become clear and he looked over to see Nazz lying face down nearby, covered in rubble and dust, Bombette standing nearby checking on her.

"Double D!" Goombario's voice snapped Double D back into focus as the small Goomba stood just inches from Double D's face.

"Double D, you alright man" asked the Goomba, a look of concern upon his face

"Yeah…I'm… fine… but…. But… Nazz" said Double D still trying to get his mind back into focus

"We think she is ok, but we got to get in cover fast, they have one of the cannons back up and running and it won't be long before they fire another shot" said Goombario

Double D slowly got to his feet and looked around, Koopas laid everywhere, the rest of the group was now slumped against what was left of the wall they were hiding behind earlier, all of them were noticeably bruised and Jimmy was noticeably bleeding from his forehead. Finally, he stared at Nazz, Bombette was still trying to get Nazz to wake up but she wouldn't even budge, Double D suddenly heard voices coming from the direction of the cannons:

"Fire when ready men" said a voice

"Which one do you want me to hit?" asked another voice

"Finish off that blond creature and the bob-omb" said the first voice

Double D towards the direction of the voices and saw a Koopa aiming his cannon towards the prone Nazz!

"They're going to fire at Nazz" yelled Double D

In that instant Johnny and Sara both rushed from their shelter and towards the prone body they grabbed Nazz, however, before they could drag her to safety the cannon fired sending a bullet bill flying in their direction. Everything seemed like it went in slow motion; Double D quickly ran forward adrenaline driving him. He quickly picked his wand up off the ground and ran between the group and the Bullet Bill, brought his wand up in front of him and focused. He focused on the lives at stake, not just his friends, but all those that would perish at the hands of Bowser should they fail, he focused on making sure everyone returned safely back to Peach Creek, and but mostly he was focus on protecting Nazz.

"NOT TODAY GOOD SIR!" Yelled Double D

Double D's wand lit up with a glowing blue light and blast of energy made up of a series of shapes rocked from it. The blast traveled quickly smashing through the bullet bill and then continuing its journey right into the cannon. A massive explosion followed flinging both Koopas manning the cannon over the side of the bridge and turning the cannon into a smoldering piece of scrap metal. Double D's vision went blurry and all he could hear was the sound of his friend's voices as he faded into unconsciousness.

Kevin slammed against the wall with a thud as he barely managed to avoid the shell tornado that rocketed towards him. He drew his monkey wrench back and threw it like a Frisbee at the Koopa Bros. spinning vortex and connected, however the sheer strength of the winds surrounding the fortress threw his wrench across the room like a missile narrowly missing Eddy's head.

"HEY! watch what you're doing shovel chin" screamed Eddy waving his fist in the air from behind what appeared to be a sports bar stand

"Shut up dork, I don't see you trying a damn thing over there" Kevin yelled back

"Guys didn't we get over the name calling a couple episodes ago?" yelled Kooper as he barley dodged the vortex

"I got this guys" said Eddy confidently hopping from behind the sports bar stand and pulling a card out of his pocket "Kooper!, modify upgrade!"

Kooper glowed as his strength grew, "All right you tools, time to taste my POWER SHELL!" Kooper flew at the Koopa Bros. glowing in a blue light, pulling into his shell before colliding with the Koopa Bros. Shell Vortex. Kooper began pushing the tornado back and seemed to have slowed it down but he was slowly pushed back before being flung across the room and into a wall, Kooper popped out of his shell before sliding to the ground in a heap.

"Damn it!" said Eddy kicking a nearby piece of debris

"Look out short-stuff Ed-boy" yelled Rolf from across the room

Eddy barley got out of the way of the vortex as it flew at him "RUN FOR COVER!" he yelled

Everybody ran for the nearest sturdy object they could find, Ed however, wasn't as lucky as he tripped over his untied shoelace and fell flat on his face as the spinning vortex headed right for him!

"ED NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Eddy from behind the sports bar stand

"EDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD" screamed Parakarry trying to fly back to help his teammate

"Got him" said Red with in the vortex "Bowser will be please no one will ever doubt the might of the almighty, awesome, Koopa Br-"

Suddenly, the vortex hit Ed but instead of flattening the poor boy right there, the tower of Koopa Bros. acted as if it had hit a steel wall as the spinning vortex stopped dead in its tracks and sent all 4 Koopa Bros. halfway across the room and onto their backs.

"Ouch, my aching head" yelled Green messaging his temples

"What did we just hit? A freaking train, damn it" said Black

"F* k, s* t, that hurt" yelled Red

"Hahaha, look at all the pretty stars guys" said Yellow

"Way to go big Ed!" said Eddy running up and hugging his large friend

"What did I do" asked a clueless Ed

"Well done gargantuan Ed-boy, Rolf is pleased" Rolf proclaimed patting Ed's shoulder

"Three cheers for Ed!" yelled Parakarry waving his hands in the air while flying over the rest of the team

"Oh you think you brats won?" asked Red from the back of the room

The group turned to see all four Koopa Bros. in the same position, lying flat on their backs flailing their arms and legs in the air.

"Do these dorks give up?" asked Kevin rubbing his wrench in his hands "well then come on dorks, get up and lets finish this"

"Oh you think you've won, you think all is well? well kiss my yellow ass, I'll see you in hell!" said Red trying his best to flip back up on his feet "Once I get up that is, stupid shell!"

"Uh…" said Eddy "What's going on? They realize they can just roll over right?"

"What do you mean?" asked Kooper clueless to what his partner was saying

"You know, just roll onto their hands and knees and standup" said Eddy

"Don't talk such nonsense" said Kooper "Every Koopa knows that once one is flipped onto its back it is nearly impossible to flip oneself back to ones feet, geez you humans and you crazy theories"

"So you're saying they can't figure out how to get back up" asked Kevin

"That's what I just said nearly impossible" said Kooper who seemed irate at this point

"Well then" said Kevin with an evil look in his eyes "let's say we have some fun then"

"I swear to Lord Bowser you hit me with that and I'll- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Red couldn't get his sentenced out before Kevin smashed him right in the tail with his wrench, Red rocketed through the air and out an open window before falling down into the mote below, his hogtied arms and legs keeping from swimming or any movement as he sank to the bottom.

"Good shot Kevin, may Rolf have go?" said Rolf

"Sure thing Rolf" said Kevin handing his wrench off to Rolf "Don't scratch the wrench please" Kevin walked over the couch where the rest of the group set watching the festivities including a now conscious Double D and Nazz. "How are you feeling Nazz?" asked Kevin

"I'm doing find dude" said Nazz with her trademark smile on her face "just have a little bit of a headache, that's all"

"Good" said Kevin "you want to take a shot? We only got two Koopa's left"

"No thanks Kevin, I'm good" said Nazz

"Oh, Oh, I want to play" shouted Ed waving his hands in the air as he ran up to Rolf, who had just finished his shot

"ED! I want to play you give me that wrench" said Sara marching past Kevin, Ed screamed as he and Sara began fighting over the wrench

"Son of a -, not this again" said Kevin as he and rest of group minus Double D and Nazz went to break up the two siblings.

"Double D?" Nazz said touching the boys shoulder

"Uh...uh...y-y-yes N-N-Nazz?" he managed to screech out

"Bombette told me what you did and I wanted to say that was like very brave of you and you saved my life and I appreciate it dude" she said

"Oh uh, don't mention it Nazz, I just didn't want to uh see you uh get hurt is all" he said keeping his gaze pointed down towards the ground, scratched up and bruised as she was, she was still one of the most beautiful girls he had ever laid his eyes on. Before he knew it, he felt her soft lips press against his cheek then he felt the hard floor as he passed out for the second time today.

"DOUBLE D!" yelled a familiar voice as he suddenly felt wet and cold

Double D opened his eyes to see Goombario standing over him with a bucket, which he had obviously used to throw the water that now soaked Double D's clothing.

"GOOMBARIO! I'm drenched!" yelled Double D

"Well quit passing out on me" Goombario yelled back

"Guys what's that noise" asked Sushie holding her fin up to her 'ear'

The group all listened quietly as they all heard what appeared to be thumping in a nearby closet; the group walked over and opened the door to find Eldstar in a small bird cage in the closet! He looked at the group with glowing eyes and a big smile and then spoke.

"My children, how good to see you all would you mind getting me out of this, I have much to speak with you about…."

**To be continued…. **

**A/N: **And that will officially end the first arc of Paper Ed, I hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapter will tie up all the in between stuff before I move on to the Dry Dry Desert arc. Also, I plan to start penning the prologue to F.A.D.E, my other Ed, Edd, n, Eddy fanfic, so please review that when I put that up as well as this chapter of Paper Ed. Please leave feedback guys it really helps me to keep writing and putting thought and creativity into every chapter.


	14. Chapter 14: Peach & Bowser's Castle III

Paper Ed Chapter 14: Bowser/Peach's Castle III

Peach sat on the bed, her hands pressed under her chin as she thought about what she could do to potentially help the Star Warriors. Twink sat next to her seemingly imitating her exact pose like a mirror image. Finally, after several minutes of silence the Princess spoke up.

"Coming up with any ideas of what we can do Twink? I'm drawing a blank" she said

"Set the place on fire and sacrifice you for the greater good of the Kingdom" said Twink almost instantly

"uhh, hahaha" Peach laughed nervously "Maybe something that doesn't involve a mass homicide. Besides, I tried setting Bowser on fire five years ago, all he does is run in circles and scream until he passes out, and then he wakes up later feeling fine.

"You tried to set him on fire!?" shouted Twink in shock

"Oh yeah, every freaking time he's kidnapped me I've tried to murder that pervert and he somehow miraculously survives." Peach said "I think he has nine lives like a cat or something."

"….How, dare I ask…" said Twink still selling shock at this revelation

"The usual methods: poisoning, stabbing, explosives, gun shots, choking, the old toaster in the bath tub technique, even tried an ancient koopa torture method involving a tapeworm and a shoehorn..." Peach said

"What…the…hell?" said Twink his eyes as big as golf balls at this point

"Yeah, I need to step up my game a little bit, maybe I need to explore some more exotic torture methods..." said Peach scratching her chin

"THAT'S IT!" shouted Twink

"You know a new torture method! Awesome, when do we nail that sucker hahaha." Peach said rubbing her hands together

"No…" said Twink "I mean, maybe if we explore the castle a little bit we can find some info about Bowsers next move, that way we can give the Star Warriors a heads up what's going on up here."

"Great idea" said Peach jumping up off the bed before walking to single red door on the far side of the room, she gripped the gold door handle and tried to turn it before quickly realizing it was locked "Uh, Twink I think it's locked"

"Not for long" said Twink before rocketing across the room and smashing into the door and falling to the ground in a heap

"Twink!" said a concerned Peach

"Princess, quit making all that racket in there" said a voice on the other side of the door

"Yeah, ya know what shove it Clark." said Peach to the voice on the other side of the door

"Hey, don't this out on me! I'm just a poor Koopatrol trying to make a living, those five kids of mine don't feed themselves" said Clark

"Eh, sorry Clark, I'm just frustrated." said Peach picking up a dazzed Twink "Listen can you let me out of this room for a little while so I can get some fresh air, please"

"Sorry princess, but I'm under strict orders to not open this door unless Lord Bowser says so" said Clark

"Please Clark, I'll do anything if you let me out" asked Peach with her ear pressed up against the door

"Well, I've been standing here for three days now and I've been very lonely-"

"HELL NO!, Bowsers been barking up that tree for years now and he hasn't even gotten close hahaha" said Peach

"Well can you at least order me some strippers or something?" said Koopatrol

"Sure get right on my cell and take care of that, oh wait! You all took that too!" said Peach

"Princess" Tink whispers from across the room "Look at this."

Peach walked over to the fireplace where Twink was pointing and sticking out of the wall on the right side of the fireplace was a big red button. The button had been hidden behind an old portrait that had fallen to the ground when Twink hit the door earlier.

"Should we push it?" asked Twink whose hand was now only inches from it

"Uh, sure let's give it a shot." said Peach

And with that Twink pushed the red button, the fire place instantly extinguished and the back wall of the fire place began to rise up revealing a small exit out of the room!

"How long has that been there?" said Twink

"Oh! I remember this, the Castle Minister once told me about a secret escape route in this room, this must be it" said Peach

"Well let's see where it goes then." said Twink

Peach and Twink proceeded through the exit and into a small, dark hallway. At the very end of the hallway was a small pedestal with a single candle present on it on the very front of this pedestal was another big red button. Peach and Twink quickly traveled down the hallway to the button, with only a few small candles lining the walls providing them with light. Once they reach the button, they quickly pushed it causing the pedestal they were standing on to rotate around bringing the duo into another room. This one while slightly smaller seemed to contain a number of Bowser memorabilia including several pictures of Bowser and a giant gold statue depicting Bowser standing on a downed Mario.

"Well this is obviously Bowser's room" said Peach looking around

"Uh.. Princess you might want to look at this…" said Twink from across the room

The Princess looked over and almost threw up in disgust at what she saw. Taped all over one of the walls were several pictures of a slightly younger Princess Peach in a pink bikini posing in a variety of suggestive positions.

"Princess, how the hell did he get so many pictures of you in a swimsuit?" asked Twink

"I was in college, I needed the money, I posed for a magazine or two" said Peach shamefully

"But… you're a Princess why would you have to worry about money?" asked Twink

"Throw one little wild party while Dads out of town and get you your credit card privileges revoked that's how, let's keep looking around, this is making me sick" said Peach

"We're going to snoop around his room?" asked Tink

"Heck yeah, we need to dig up some dirt and this seems like the ideal place to start" asked Peach continuing to look around

She walked up to Bowser's desk which was surprisingly covered in many large books covering various subjects. One book in particular caught her eye, it was a small book with a worn brown leather cover, on the front read _Bowser's diary._

"Oh my gosh Tink look its Bowser's diary" said Peach

"Sweet…. Are we going to read it?" asked Twink

"Oh yeah, this is exactly what we needed" said Princess Peach "shall we begin?"

Twink flew up and began flipping through the pages of the diary until they found an entrant written right before Bowser invaded the Mushroom Kingdom.

_ Day O/O Month: ?_

_ Sunny_

_ Today I went to Star Heaven and stole the Star Rod. Now I'm invincible! Cool! I also captured the Star Spirits, so they won't annoy me anymore. It was a hard day's work and I'm feeling pretty bushed. Dinner was nice but a bit bland. _

"Well this is boring, keep reading let's get to the good stuff" said Peach

_Day O/X Month: ?_

_ Cloudy then Sunny_

_ Today was great diary! I used my castle to lift Princess Peach's Castle way up into the sky! Then I barged into Princess Peach's Castle and beat up Mario! Yeah! Unbelievable I know! So fun! And there's more! After that, I kidnapped Princess Peach! I couldn't be happier, diary! I hope she likes me… _

"In your dreams you perverted, oversized turtle" said Peach shivering in disgust

_ Day: X/X Month: ?_

_ Sunny_

_ F #K!, The Koopa Bros. got beat by those blasted brats diary, They even set free the star spirit I had hidden there. I'm so mad I can barely write! "Ohh, we're a bunch of booger eating little ba$#ers, we're so awesome we'll stop that big meanie Bowser." But you know what, I'm not worried. There's no way those little brats will save the Star Spirit in Dry Dry Ruins. To do that, they'd have to solve the mystery of the sands and then find Dry Dry Ruins in the Dry Dry Desert. How would they even know to do that? So I'm not worried at all. In fact, I'm so calm I'm gonna go to bed now._

"The Dry Dry Ruins in the middle of the Dry Dry Desert! One of the Stars Sprits is in that star-forsaken wasteland!" said Twink

"Twink, get to the kids and tell them about this as soon as possible" said Peach

"Right on it Princess Peach, I'll find them right away" said Twink

Suddenly, the door to the room flew open behind them and Bowser stepped into the room. He seemed oblivious to the Princess as he walked to his desk.

"Better check and make sure I didn't leave my diary lying out in the open. I'd hate for somebody to find that." said the Koopa King as he walked towards his desk. I was only when he got within about five feet of his desk did he notice the Princess standing there. Twink was hiding behind a nearby chair at this point.

"Princess Peach! How the f*&k did you get in here!" bellowed Bowser "Have you been reading my diary!? Errr… guards get in here right now!"

Quickly, two Koopatrols entered the room. They differed from regular Koopas in that they wore steel helmets over their heads with a sharp spike poking out the top and a large spiked steel plate pull over their shells. One of them spoke as they approached Bowser.

"What's the problem sir?" he asked

"You are the worst guards ever! Get the Princess back to her room now damn it!" Bowser screamed at the two guards.

"Yes sir, right away. We're sorry sir." one of them said

They quickly grabbed Princess Peach and pressed her over their heads with ease.

"LET ME GO NOW YOU DUMB METAL-HEADS! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Peach screamed as they quickly ran out of the room with her. Twink followed closely behind, Bowser and his goons oblivious to his presence.

Eldstar and Star Warriors stood outside of Koopa Bros. Fortress, which had fallen completely silent since the massive battle that had taken place on the roof. Most of the group was covered with bruises and scratches but the smiles on their faces masked any pain they were feeling. Eldstar finally spoke:

"_**Children, I believe you can save us all, from the bottom of my heart I appreciate you all for what you have done so far. Thank you. Since you have freed me from my prison, the seal on my power is broken, and I will now recover it little by little. As long as once of power remains in me, I shall help you any way I can. Now since I only have a fraction of my power is available to me I can only give my ability to one of you, which I will leave up to you to choose**_."

"I vote Double D" Nazz said almost immediately while raising her hand

"Yeah, we'd have been goners on that bridge if it wasn't for that awesome magic trick he pulled" Johnny agreed

"But what about the ones who defeated the Koopa Bros." said Double D "Surely they deserve it more than I do. After all they stopped the masterminds behind everything we witnessed here today."

"Nah Double D, you take it" said Eddy putting his arm over Double D's shoulder

"Yeah, pounding on those dorks was reward enough for me" Kevin quickly added

"Well ok then, I except" said Double D

"_**Very well then" **_said Elderstar

Eldstar spun into the air causing a small ball of what appeared to be star dust to shake off of him, the dust then almost telepathically enveloped Double D. Almost instantly, Double D felt stronger as a mythical power surged through him.

"_**There you are my child; you now possess the power of Refresh."**_ Said Eldstar

"Refresh?" asked Double D puzzled

"_**Allow me to show you how to access this power. Look at your friends, put your hands together and pray. Pray about their health, their well-being, and focus."**_ Said Eldstar

Double D put his hands together and bowed his head and said a small prayer. While this was unusual to him, seeing as he largely believed science could explain everything, something about the events going on around him seemed to have instilled a sort of faith in the supernatural. He thought about his friends in front of him and their bruises, cuts, and scratches and how he wished for them to dissipate. He then opened his eyes and shockingly his friends stood in front of him looking as if they hadn't been in a fight a few minutes prior. All of their bruising and scratches were gone and even their tattered clothing looked brand new. Double D even noticed his own wounds had miraculously healed.

"Incredible, this world never ceases to amaze me" said Double D

"_**Well done Double D."**_ said Eldstar _**"Now while this will be a beneficial power to you on your journey, you must be weary as to when you use it. Once you use the refresh, the toll it will take on me and you will be great, especially in the heat of battle. Once you use it, it will be a while before you can use it again. The same will go for any future powers you all receive when you save my fellow Star Spirits. **_

"_**Now that that's settled, it is crucial that you all save the rest of the Star Spirits as quickly as possible. If all seven of us come together, we will be able to bestow upon you all a star power called the Star Beam. The Star Beam is the only weapon that can counteract the Star Rod's power. I must return to Star Haven now, I can't imagine the chaos that has ensued in my absence. But rest assured I will be watching over you all. Please save us all, my children."**_

And with that, Eldstar rocketed into the air leaving a trail of star dust in his wake. The children stood quietly for a moment watching the spirit fly into the sky. Finally, Ed broke the silence.

"Guys, the pretty star just flew away" he said as if clueless to the events that just occurred "COME BACK PRETTY STAR!"

"ED QUIT YELLING!" Sara shouted back in anger__

"Children please, didn't we just pull apart?" said Sushie hopping between the two siblings

"So where to now?" asked Eddy

"Well, I suggest we head back to Toad Town and rest before figuring out where we need to go next." Said Kooper

"I agree" said Double D "while I think we are good on supplies, some rest would be marvelous."

The trip back through Pleasant Path was peaceful for the most part. Only a few Koopa Troopas and the occasional Goomba harassed the group but were no match for the large team. After walking in silence for several minutes a familiar voice broke the silence.

"Hold it right there dweebs! I've been waiting for you hahaha!" said the voice in a manner almost akin to a serial killer

The group froze in place, and then they all slowly turned to see Jr. Troopa pop out of the bushes behind them with a massive grin on his face.

"Ahola dweebs, I'm back! Now it's time for me to get my revenge yo!" said Jr. Troopa "Here, I come bitches!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	15. Chapter 15: A Leader Is Chosen

Paper Ed Chapter 15

A Leader Is Chosen

Jr. Troopa charged out of the bushes but almost immediately tripped and skid across the dirt path and into a nearby river. He climbed up a few moments later soaking wet and angry. His anger only escalated when he saw a majority of the group holding back laughter at his blunder.

"Who is this dork" asked Kevin trying all he could to keep from bursting out laughing

"Some loser me and Kooper fought back at Goomba Village" said Eddy

"He calls himself Jr. Troopa" added Kooper

"Err, quit dissing me yo. I promise you dweebs, this fight will end much differently" said Jr. Troopa who now stood fuming in front of the group

"This guys a nut….." said Nazz

"Hahaha, I'll show you nut bitch!" he said

"…..What did you call me" said Nazz a sudden flair of anger rising in her voice

"You heard me ho, I called you a bitch, bitch hahaha" he taunted, a grin spread across his face.

"….Say…that…again….I dare you" said Nazz a large blue vein on her head now obvious.

"B-I-T-C-H, what's that spell, BITCH!" said Jr. Troopa while doing a series of cartwheels and backflips.

Before the rest of the group even knew what happened Nazz raced at Jr. Troopa and in the most one sided, bloody fight ever witnessed in history Nazz proceeded to pound Jr. Troopa's face into a bloody mess with her loaded fists. Jr. Troopas only response was to curl up into the fetal position and cry for his mother. Finally, Bombette, Kevin, Eddy, and Kooper all ran over to pull the enraged blond off of her victim. Jr. Troopa laid on the ground in a ball, his face and shell covered in blood and bruises.

"Holy s#%t Nazz, I think you just murdered the dork" said Kevin a look of concern on the normally unsympathetic jocks face.

"Well he called me a bitch, don't call me a bitch" said Nazz dusting off her clothes doing little to remove the blood covering her

"So what do we do with him now" asked Bombette looking at the crumpled body of Jr. Troopa

"Let's bury the body in the woods and pretend we never saw him" said Eddy with an evil grin on his face

"EDDY!" yelled Double D "For lands sake that creatures still alive have you no humility? How do you think our new friends would feel with you murdering one of their fellow creatures?"

Suddenly, there was a massive splash and the group turned to see Goombario standing near the river whistling and Jr. Troopas body nowhere to be seen.

"GOOMBARIO!" yelled everyone in unison

"What?" said Goombario "We got a world to save here people; I don't want to stand around here all day bitching about an obscure sub-boss with an inferiority complex."

Goombario casually walked towards Toad Town entirely unaffected by the act he just committed.

Double D, Goombario, Nazz, Bombette, Rolf, Merlow, Kevin, Lakilester, Parakarry and Kooper all gathered in the Toad Town inn lobby with Kevin's star scepter sitting on a small wooden table in between all of them with the star map feature pulled up.

"Looks like saving Eldstar restored some of the Star Scepters powers, we can see a couple more dots now" said Kooper

"Which one are we going to go to next?" asked Double D

"Well, this one right here looks like it's over a desert of some kind." said Kooper pointing to one of the dots

"Where would Bowser hide a Star Spirit in a desert?" asked Lakilester scratching his chin

Suddenly, Jimmy and Watt came through the door with Twink following close behind. The small star child smiled as he approached the group.

"Twink! How are you little dude?" asked Nazz waving

"I'm doing fine thank you. Congrats on your victory over the Koopa Bros." said the small star child

"Thanks, it was no big they weren't too much trouble" said Kevin

"The only problem now is that we don't know exactly where to go next." Said Double D "We have some potential locations for exploration but we don't have the slightest clue on where our next rescue mission should commence."

"Hmmm…" said Twink staring at the star map until an idea struck him "That desert...That must be the Dry Dry Desert that Bowser referred to in his diary!"

"Bowser has a diary?!" said Kevin in disbelief "This almighty evil we're fighting writes down his thoughts like a 13 year old girl?"

"Um... apparently" said Twink

"WHAT A DWEEB!" shouted Lakilester as both he and Kevin burst into laughter.

"You two hush!" shouted Bombette "Now Twink, did Bowser mention where he hid the Star Spirit at in the desert?"

"Not specifically…" said Twink replaying the diary entry over in his head "but he did mention something about solving the mystery of the sands, if that is helpful."

"Probably not that helpful right now" said Bombette "but maybe when we get down there it could be a useful lead."

"Well then lets gather the rest of the group and head that way" said Kevin throwing his arm over Lakilester's shoulder "We don't want to keep that giant 13 year old girl waiting too much longer, he might write nasty things about us in his diary"

"That ship has sailed I believe…" said Twink

"Let us commence to this desert of dryness comrades!" said Rolf shaking his fist into the air

"Where's everybody else at?" asked Nazz

A familiar voice blared over a loud speaker from what seemed to be just outside the door of the Inn. The group quickly stepped outside to find Eddy and Ed out in the middle of the town square. Eddy was standing behind what appeared to be a poorly made wooden stand. Painted on the front of the stand in atrocious spelling was _Jolly Juggling Ed_ and sure enough standing just a few feet in front of Eddy was Ed juggling what appeared to be three goomnuts. A small crowd had gathered around Ed made up of a number of species including Toads, Koopas, and a bipedal dog-like species. As Ed was juggling the nuts into the air Eddy screamed loudly through an abnormally large megaphone.

"COME ON FOLKS STEP RIGHT UP, COME SEE THE AMAZING, THE ALMIGHTY, AND THE EXTREMELY JOLLY, JUGGLING ED!" he screamed

"Oh my God." said Nazz slapping herself in the forehead

"THAT'S RIGHT FOLKS; SEE ONE OF THE STAR WARRIORS LIVE AND IN PERSON PERFORMING FOR YOU, ONLY 1 COIN!" Eddy continued

"All right that's enough of this" said Kevin walking over to the front of the stand "Eddy, take this damn thing down right now!

"Shut up Kevin you aren't the boss of me" Eddy snapped pulling his head away from the megaphone "I'm making a killing over here."

"Guys calm down" said Kooper jumping between the two "Eddy please, we need to focus on saving the next Star Spirit"

"Look Kooper, I love that idea and I'm all for that." said Eddy "but love money too so if you want to see Ed juggle please put a coin in the jug and enjoy the show."

"How about they watch me shove this stand up your ass" said Kevin cracking his knuckles

"Bring it on shovel chin" said Eddy with a grin

"That does it you're going down…DORK!" said Kevin

And with that Kevin leapt on the smallest of the Ed's like a cat and sent dust flying through the air. Screams of Toads and other creatures filled the air as the two rivals fought.

Sarah, Jimmy, Watt, and Bow looked around Harry T's shop. It was one of several places they had visited since they arrived back in town including visiting the Toad Town dock, a farm where a farmer was breeding "oinkies" and visited the local chef Tracy T.

"Sarah, look at this." said Jimmy holding up a small white cloud with a yellow lightning bolt occasionally streaking down from it.

"What is it Jimmy" asked Sarah amazed by the supernatural item in the small boys hands.

"A thunder rage" said Watt floating over to the pair "that could be useful on our journey."

"What's it do?" asked Sarah

"It grants the user the ability to use lighting based attacks." said Watt

"So I could be like you Watt?" asked Jimmy

"Yep, just like me." said Watt

"Well it better be cheap, because you all are breaking me." said Bow

The small group walked out the front door of the store, Jimmy holding his new Thunder Rage in his arms. They soon saw the rest of the group minus Johnny and Sushie walking towards them. Double D was obviously livid about something as he screamed at Eddy who along with Kevin was covered with bruises and bandages.

"5 PEOPLE ARE IN THE HOSPITAL BECAUSE OF YOU TWO'S IMMATURE SPAT" yelled Double D "I BET THIS TOWN REALLY HAS HOPE IN US NOW, DESTROYING PUBLIC PROPERTY AND INJURING INNOCENT BYSTANDERS ALL TO EARN A FEW COINS! AND WORST OF ALL YOU DRUG POOR INNOCENT ED INTO ALL OF THIS AND STAINED HIS NAME ALONG WITH YOURS! I HOPE YOU'RE ALL HAPPY WITH YOURSELVES!"

"Double D" said Eddy quietly "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"What happened?" asked Sara approaching the group

"Eddy and Kevin decided to get in a fight and level half the freaking town" said Nazz with a disappointed look on her face

"Hey, I made 50 coins out of it I say that was worth it" said Eddy cradling his small jar of coins in his arms.

"Well guys, these events present the next question we need to answer" said Kooper "Who's the leader of his group?"

"A leader?" asked Double D "You saying we need to appoint someone to oversee the group's activities in the field and in battle"

"Exactly" said Kooper "It's obvious that all of us policing ourselves is only going to lead to disaster down the road, someone had to be responsible for what we say and do while we're traveling together"

"Koopers right" said Nazz "I mean we almost like got fried several times back at the Koopa Bros. fortress because we had no one directing us on what to do and what happened just now only enforces that idea"

"Very well then" said Double D let's put this to a vote then "Where's Johnny and Sushie?"

Everybody looked around them for the boy and his partner but they were not with the group.

"We haven't seen him since we got back" said Sarah

"Sigh Ed, go find Johnny please" said Double D

"You got it Double D" said Ed "Up, up, and AWAY!"

Ed jumped into the air doing his best superman impersonation only to fall flat on his face a few feet later. He quickly picked himself up and ran off into a remote part of Toad Town. A few minutes later, he returned cradling a sleeping Johnny and Sushie in his arms.

"Awww... they are sleeping the little dickens" Ed said

"Johnny…Sushie…WAKE UP" screamed Eddy jolting both of them awake

"Ouch my aching head" said Sushie rubbing her head

"Hi Eddy" said Johnny seemingly impervious to Eddy's loud screams

"Come on mega melon, we got to vote for a leader or some nonsense like that." said Eddy

"Alright gentlemen and ladies" said Double D standing before the group "Here's how it's going to go, we'll open the floor for nominations and then we will each vote for which nominee we want for group leader. Also, the person with the second closest number of votes will be elected vice leader of the group and will be responsible for taking command in the event of the leader being unable to do so. Now shall we start the nominations?"

"I nominate myself" said Eddy almost instantly sliding in front of the group on one knee drawing the ire of the rest of the group.

"If that's the case I nominate Kevin" said Lakilester eyeing Eddy spitefully

"What?" said Kevin puzzled

"Yeah, you saved our butts back there on that rooftop" said Lakilester "And while you're not as awesome as me in a fight, I would gladly follow you into battle."

"Thanks Lakilester, sort of" said Kevin taking his place next to an angry Eddy in front of the group

"I nominate Goombario" said Watt

"Alright" said Goombario smiling "Now this gets good"

"Why Goombario, Watt" asked Double D

"Well, he's proven he has extensive knowledge over the local area and he's a really good fighter so I figure he should be a natural choice for leader" said Watt

"Alright, anybody else" asked Double D looking around for a few minutes, waiting for somebody to speak "well if that's the case I would like to nominate Kooper as the last person on the ballot."

"Me?" said Kooper puzzled "Why me?"

"Well Kooper it's obvious that so far that you have acted as a sort of leader for us since the beginning and it only makes sense that you officially assume the position." Said Double D

"Yeah, Kooper you should definitely be up for election" said Nazz

"Well, ok guys if you say so" said Kooper taking his place next to Kevin, Eddy, and Goombario

"Well ladies and gentlemen, here are your nominees for leader of the Star Warriors!" said Double D quickly walking around and handing the rest of the group small sheets of paper. "Now please write down your vote and I'll collect them and tally the votes to determine our new leader.

"Ok….mmhmm…yes... oh interesting…" Double D shouted out random words as he counted up the votes. After a few minutes he finally stopped and stepped back up in front of the group.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen it is now time to announce the new leaders of the Star Warriors" he said pulling a note card from his pants. "First, our new vice leader winning his position with 4 votes is… Kevin!"

Kevin raised his hands in victory exchanging a quick high five with Lakilester and hugging Nazz. Eddy flashed a grin at Kevin as he walked by.

"Prepare to serve as my inferior shovel chin" said Eddy elbowing the jock in the stomach

"In your dreams dork" said Kevin elbowing him back

"Ha or is it your nightmares" said Eddy now within only a few inches of Kevin's face

"And now the new leader of the Star Warriors, with 6 votes….. KOOPER!" yelled Double D

Kooper's jaw dropped as most of the group crowed around him cheering and giving high fives. Eddy looked like he was about to cry as his dreams of being leader were sucked away from him. Kevin approached Eddy patted him on the back and whispered something in his ear.

"Looking forward to having you as my inferior dork" said Kevin before quickly walking away to join the celebration.

Eddy stood there his mind racing and his anger building. How could the group not pick him as leader? He was the logical decision; he was the smartest, the strongest, the fastest, and the coolest. Why should he be forced to serve under Kevin, a person who wasn't half of who he was? Eddy quietly approached the voting box Double D had stored all the votes in and proceeded to look through them. Maybe there was a miscount and he really had more votes than Kevin, maybe someone had horrible handwriting and Double D mistook the name Kevin for Eddy that could happen right? However, as Eddy looked through the votes he realized that he not only lost the election to Kevin and Kooper, but had come in dead last with only a single vote. The only other candidate that did not win, Goombario, had managed three votes, leaving Eddy as the ultimate chump in this election. Eddy thought about an emotional outburst, no he thought, that would only increase the biased towards him already present in the group. He would have to take his time, slowly earn the trust of the group and then he would slowly move into position of leader. After all, the new leader was also his assigned partner; he could easily slide into the role of puppet master and manipulate everything from behind the scenes. While Kooper gave orders, it would actually be Eddy running the show. Eddy calmly turned around smiled and walked over to the rest of the group and joined them in the celebration.

Toad Town faded into the distance the next morning as the group departed on the one train owned by the Toad Town railroad. They were told that the train couldn't take them directly to Dry Dry Desert but that it could drop them off at Mt. Rugged through which they could cross into the Desert. The train was small steam powered locomotive painted black and red with gold rings separating each section. The train pulled a single small box car with the team crammed inside. Each pair sat in their own seats, while most of the group was sleeping at this point, Goombario and Double D were awake reading, Nazz was playing with her star scepter, and Eddy was staring out the window, his mind formulating mischievous thoughts. It wasn't long before massive brown mountains appeared on the horizon. The train cabin darkened as the mountains blocked out the early morning sun. The land around them once a beautiful grassland soon turn brown, dry, and rocky, only the occasionally green bush providing any source of life. The train slowed to the stop at the small wooden train station which was located just outside the main walking trail through Rugged Mountain. Within a few minutes the group stood together outside the station while Kooper and Goombario talked to the station manager, a toad with a black cap with white spots who was wearing a small black vest over a white shirt. A few minutes later, Kooper and Goombario joined the rest of the group.

"Alright guys we're good to go." said Kooper "just one problem..."

"What's that?" asked Jimmy

"Well, it appears there has been an influx in the number of clefts and monty moles in the mountains recently." said Kooper "My guess is that Bowser had placed a few of his cronies up there to stop us from getting to the Dry Dry Desert."

"You know for a guy who takes so many precautions, you figured he'd remember to lock his castles more often." said Goombario

"Well the way I see it" said Kevin "We've got plenty of supplies, weapons, and manpower; I say we can handle anything Bowser throws at us at this point."

The team then began to ascend the massive stone steps that seemed to have been artificially cut into the mountain. A small red arrow pointed straight up the steps directing any hikers on where to go next. They walked in relative peace for a few minutes crossing what appeared to be a massive slide used for transferring something, possibly water. Suddenly, the groups silence was broken when a rock struck Jimmy in the head.

"Ouch, why me" said the small boy as he smashed into the ground, a massive lump immediately apparent on his head

"Jimmy!" yelled Sara and Watt running to his side

"Who did that?" asked Bow getting into defensive position.

The team soon found out as standing a few feet away were 6 rodent-like creatures that resembled oversized moles. Their small beady eyes stared at the team through black masks, like robbers sizing up their victims.

"Monty Moles…" said Goombario under his breath.

"Well look who came to visit" said one of the moles "Those little brats that are being a thorn in Lord Bowser's side."

"You think were a pain in his side, wait till I get ahold of you." said Sarah drawing her ball & chain from her back

"Oh please spare me the threats little girl." said the same mole "you're going to need all the breath you can muster when we bury you under a ton of rock."

"EVIL MOUTIAN VERMIN!" yelled a voice

The moles turned around to see Rolf standing just a few feet behind them his honbo drawn to his side.

"How did Rolf get over there so fast?" asked Double D puzzled

"You have defiled Rolf's crops, harassed Rolf's livestock, and now you wish to assault Rolf's friends no?" said Rolf

"What the f$%k are you talking about, you crazy kid?" said one of monty moles

"FORGIVE YOU MUST!" yelled Rolf before charging into battle swinging his honbo like a mad man. In a matter of seconds he successfully struck down five of the monty moles. The final one, who had done most of the talking, backed away quickly, only to turn and run right into Sara's mace.

"That ones for Jimmy" said Sara kicking dirt into the monty moles face as she walked away.

"ED!" yelled Sara snapping the silence of the past few minutes

"Yes, baby sister?" asked the large Ed

"Carry me!" she demanded

"Your feet broken, you snot nosed brat?" asked Eddy glaring at her

"Shut up, shorty!" said Sara getting within a few inches of Eddy's face

"Why you little" Eddy came at Sara only to be grabbed by Kooper at the last minute.

"Let go of me Kooper!" yelled Eddy

"No, as team leader I'm demanding you calm down and try to be peaceful" demanded Kooper

Eddy quickly stopped struggling, put on a sly smile and dusted himself off before speaking. "Uh, sure thing Kooper, sorry man I let my temper get the best of me. Let's keep moving ok?"

"ED! Still waiting to be carried" said Sara thumping her foot on the ground

"Right away baby sister" said Ed picking her up on his shoulders like a doll

The group continued on with Kooper and Kevin taking the lead as Eddy dragged back behind the group his eyes fixed on Kooper and Kevin in the front of the group.

"_That should be me leading the group, not that jerk Kevin. If I had it my way Sara would have gotten her ass kicked and she should have been forced to carry Ed through this mountain. There's only one person fit to be leader of this group of idiots and that's me."_

Eddy soon drifted off into his own fantasy world. All around him various species of the Mushroom Kingdom cheered and threw a massive celebration of streamers and dollar bills with Eddy's face on them. Eddy stood on a massive podium as the rest of the team below him lined up like loyal soldiers. Toadsworth slowly approached Eddy carry a massive gold medallion that he placed around Eddy's neck as the crowd around him roared. Finally Toadsworth spoke:

"All hail Eddy and the Star Warriors" said the old Toad "For if it were not for his excellent leadership and dedication and for the loyalty and power of his team Bowser would not have been defeated.

"ALL HAIL EDDY!, ALL HAIL EDDY!" yelled the massive crowd as Eddy smiled 

"Eddy?" Double D's voice snapped Eddy out of his thoughts

"Huh" said Eddy looking up at his slightly taller friend

"You ok, you're dragging behind the group" said Double D concern obvious in his voice

"Huh, oh yeah I'm find Double D, I'm um just um thirsty that's all, it's that dry mountain air" said Eddy

"Well why didn't you say something?" said Double D reaching into the small green bag he had thrown over his shoulder, before pulling out a small blue soda can and handing it to Eddy. "That's a super soda, don't waste it, I didn't bring that many."

Eddy and Double D quickly caught back up with the rest of the group. While they had to deal with the occasional Monty Mole, they didn't really have many problems for most part. However, as they crossed a very long old wooden bridge they realized that monty moles weren't the only thing living in Mt. Rugged.

"Hold it right there pardners." said a voice

The group looked up and gasped as a giant bird resembling a buzzard descended next to them cutting off their path to the Dry Dry Desert. The wind off his wings almost knocked the team off the path.

"You guys look like, someone I know" said the large bird "You aren't that group of little brats that Bowser's looking for are you?"

"No idea what you're talking about" said Kooper a bead of sweat appearing on his head

"Yeah, we're just tourist" said Double D his face covered in perspiration

"Guys what are you talking about" said Ed "We're whose he looking for, we're trying to fight Bowser remem-"Ed was quickly silenced by Sara's fist into his skull.

"WHAT!" yelled the bird "so you are them, trying to pull the wool over my eyes, not very smart kids"

"Um…can we talk this over" said Double D who had sweated a puddle at this point

"Sorry kids but I have to take you guys to Bowser" the bird who rose into the sky "now how am I going to take all of you at once? Eh, maybe he'll pay me handsomely for just one of you..."

The bird dove at the group who immediately hit the ground to avoid the attack. Sarah, being on Ed's shoulders, was just high enough off the ground for the creature to grab the small girl in his talons.

"Ahhhhh" she screamed as the massive avian lifted her into the air

"SARAH!" Ed and Jimmy shouted in unison

Ed quickly jumped to his feet and leapt towards the retreating bird barley managing to grab onto its leg. The bird rocked into the air at the sudden change in weight, barley managing to stay in the air as it flew over a massive canyon.

"WOAH, hold on their pardner" said the Bird as he struggled to stay in the air

"Lakilester, Bow, Parakarry can't you guys do something?" asked Johnny who along with the rest of the group was watching the struggle from the bridge

"We can't go at him throwing attacks and such we might hit Sarah or Ed" said Bow

Suddenly, the bird managed to knock Ed's grip lose and he began to plummet into the canyon. Everything went in slow motion as Ed could only look up and cry as his little sister was whisked away by the large bird, her screams piercing the air.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" screamed Double D

"I HATE BIRDS!" yelled Eddy

**To be continued… **


	16. Chapter 16: Rumble In Mt Rugged

Paper Ed Chapter 16

Rumble on Rugged Mountain

Ed felt as if he was falling forever as he plummeted towards the bottom of the canyon. He thought about all the things he would miss when he was gone including buttered toast, gravy, jawbreakers, and not bathing. However, just when it seemed Ed was a goner a hand gripped Ed's and his descent slowed. Ed looked up and saw that Parakarry had grabbed Ed and was now frantically flapping his wings to keep the pair a float.

"Parakarry!" yelled Ed a smile stretching his face.

"Err…Hang on there... Err... big guy I got you" said Parakarry "Err…Now where the hell is Lakilester or Bow?"

Meanwhile back on the bridge, the group breathed a sigh of relief as Parakarry saved Ed.

"Good job Parakarry" said Kooper

"But Parakarry isn't strong enough to carry Ed back" said Double D "he's struggling as is just to keep them in the air."

"Lakilester go help Parakarry out" Kevin commanded pointing in the direction of the pair

…..

"Lakilester!, where are you?"

Kevin turned his head and noticed why Lakilester had not answered, during all the commotion some of the group had failed to notice a group of about 6 Monty Moles and 6 Clefts ambush them. A cleft, which looked a like a large rock with feet and massive spikes coming out of its face, had Lakilester pinned to the ground it's massive horn only inches from the lakitu's face. Bow was already on the ground seemingly knocked out by a rock thrown by one of the monty moles. Watt, Rolf, Merlow, and Bombette were holding off the creatures but were slowly losing the numbers game.

"Shit" said Kooper running to his friend's aid "How could we have allowed ourselves to get ambushed like that?"

Kevin, Nazz, Johnny, Sushie, Watt, Goombario and Eddy followed Kooper into battle. Jimmy immediately cowered behind his shield as Double D continued to watch a struggling Parakarry and Ed sink deeper into the canyon, finally he sighed and went to join the rest of the group in battle.

"Looks like you're on your own here, good luck fellows" said Double D before running off to join the battle.

"NOT HOME! NOT HOME!" screamed Ed as he saw the canyon floor within only about a mile of his feet

"Ed calm down darn it, I've slowed down our decent enough that we should be fine" said Parakarry his face noticeably strain and sweaty from the effort he had just asserted to save the large Ed. A few minutes later Ed softly touched down onto the ground, Parakarry immediately collapsed nearby his wings shriveled from exhaustion.

"WE LIVE!" said Ed jumping up and down "We're unstoppable, just like Captain Insano!"

"Hahaha, glad you feel so good" said Parakarry still sprawled out on the ground with a smile on his face. That smile quickly faded when he saw a pair of clefts quickly approaching them. "Uh, Ed we have company."

Ed stopped his childlike cheering and turned to notice the two large creatures staring at them evilly. Ed's demeanor quickly changed to that of a serious warrior as he drew his bow from his back and got into battle stance.

"Ed… I'm too tired to fight man" said Parakarry trying desperately to get to his feet but being unable to do so. "You're going to have to handle this one on you own I'm afraid"

"Fear the might of Ed, evil doers" screamed Ed quickly firing an arrow tipped with a boxing glove.

The glove arrow traveled straight into the face of one cleft, the large creature cringed from the blow but then immediately looked back up at Ed angrier than before. Ed quickly drew another arrow this one tipped with small purple capped mushroom with a skull on it. Ed fired the arrow striking the same cleft the arrow immediately evaporating into a cloud of smoke. The cleft coughed a little but continued to advance towards Ed and Parakarry. The other cleft all of sudden made a mad charge at Ed; Ed quickly dropped his bow and ran into lock up with the creature. Ed grabbed the massive horned coming out of the center of its forehead, the creature shook wildly trying to throw Ed away but Ed used his massive strength to hold the cleft in place. Ed then using all the power he could muster lifted the creature straight up by its horn and slammed it into a nearby rock face. Ed panted as he looked at the creature's body covered in rubble; Ed smiled as he surveyed his victory.

"ED, LOOK OUT!" yelled Parakarry

Ed turned to see the remaining cleft now only inches from him his horn lowered towards the large boy. Ed stared straight at the creature not sure of what to do, his bow was too far away to reach and he was unsure if his body could handle slamming another one of those creatures. He braced himself for impact, but then suddenly, the cleft started slowing down and breathing heavily as if it were tired or sick. A few seconds later, it slammed into the ground facedown and unconscious.

"Huh…what did I do?" said Ed entirely puzzled as to his adversaries sudden condition

"You must have poisoned it with that arrow you shot earlier" said Parakarry who had managed to stagger over to Ed

"I poisoned it!" said Ed shocked

"Yeah, that arrow you shot was tipped with a poison mushroom, when you shot it the spores coated that cleft and that's what knocked it unconscious." said Parakarry

"Cool" said Ed now on his hands and knees poking the poisoned cleft

"Now I wonder where that thing took Sarah?" said Parakarry looking into the sky

"!OH NO SARAH!" yelled Ed jumping up off the ground "Moms gonna kill me, SARAH!"

"Shh... Ed calm down and listen please" said Parakarry looking to the sky

Suddenly, the pair heard a faint scream that sounded like Sarah; there was also the faint sound of powerful wings beating in the air.

"That's them Ed." Said Parkarry "It's hard to tell exactly where down in this canyon but they're still close, Sarah must be giving that guy a hard time"

"So what do we do?" asked Ed

"Well, my wings busted so I can't just fly up there and beat his ass, so we'll have to do this on foot. We need to get to higher ground and get an idea of where he's at so you can pop him with one of your arrows and once he's grounded he's ours" Said Parakarry

"Ok" said Ed smiling

"Well then let's get going and find our way out of this canyon" said Parakarry

As Parakarry walked Ed noticed waviness in his walk as if he were walking on a pair of sticks and not his own legs.

"Parakarry you ok? Your walking funny." Asked Ed

"Oh that, hahaha yeah I'm fine Ed. It's just been a few years since I really walked on my legs, I'm used to flying around all the time, I'll get used to it in a few minutes." He said before marching onward towards the direction of the screaming.

"OUCH! You little brat!" yelled the massive bird as Sarah plucked another feather and from the creatures torso and let it plummet into the canyon "Gosh why did I have to kidnap the one with the attitude problem, should have grabbed that hot blond one"

"Bite me!" yelled Sarah sinking her teeth into the bird's leg causing him to yelp in pain

"Stop that, dag gone it!" said the Bird "we'll be at my second nest here in a few minutes, maybe if you take a nap or something you'll be in better mood for the rest of this trip"

"Fat chance feather head" said Sarah her eyes glaring angrily at her captor as she proceed to ripped more feathers from the creature

"Ouch!... Uh, I better get a lot of coins for this chore" said the bird as it continued to soar through the air

A monty mole hit the ground as Kevin's wrench smashed it in the skull. The group had managed to turn the battle around as they now outnumbered the monty moles and clefts. Eventually, there was only a single cleft against the entire group.

"Who wants him?" asked Kevin rubbing his wrench with one hand

"Allow me Kevin, Rolf wishes to finish the beast" said Rolf

Suddenly, a smile came across the creatures face and a white glow over took the creatures body which started to warp and change form. As the light cleared, a large rhino-like creature with a massive stony body and massive spikes coming out of its face, shoulders, and back stood where the cleft used to be. It stood on four massive tree trunk legs that dug into the ground to support a massive frame.

"Not this again!" yelled Eddy getting into battle stance

"Just like Fuzzory back at Koopa Village" said Kooper joining his partner in battle stance

"Careful guys, we don't know how powerful this creature is" said Bombette "proceed with caution."

"Well, watch as I proceed my foot up this things ass." yelled Eddy charging into battle

Eddy quickly engaged the creature throwing his yo-yo's at the creature wrapping them around the massive horn on its face. The creature glared at Eddy through is a masked face and swung its head causing Eddy to fly sideways, Eddy barley managed to grip the ground before sliding into the canyon.

"Nice one dork" said Kevin before quickly throwing his wrench and striking the creature in the side of the head.

The creature turned its attention to Kevin and the rest of the group, its front right leg swept the ground dirt spiraling around the creature's torso, it then threw its head back, let out a massive roar and charged the group. The team quickly dove in all different directions as the gigantic creature swung its spiked head from side to side almost goring some of them.

"Headbonk!" screamed Goombario slamming into the creature with his head, however, the attack did little but annoy the creature who tried to stomp the small Goomba who barely moved out of the way.

Bombette slammed into the side of the creature as well but the attack had a similar effect, Nazz joined in with a few jabs to the creatures back leg but the creature simply swung its massive head as the girls rolled out the way of its massive horns. Rolf and Kevin attempted to double team the creature with strikes from a hanbo and monkey wrench, respectively but nothing seemed to penetrate the creature's rock hard skin.

"None of our attacks are hurting it" said Kevin pulling a card from his pocket "Let's try this, Modify! Spiny Boomerang activate!"

A massive spiny boomerang appeared in Lakilester's hand, he threw it at the massive beast landing a direct, and the strike rocked the creature but seemed to piss it off more than harm it.

"Double D, use that attack you did to level that cannon on the roof" shouted Johnny who was hiding behind massive boulder

"I'll try" said Double D

Double D quickly got into stance and tried to reinvent the scenario from before, or at least what vague things he could remember during that time and tried to focus. However, nothing came from the wand he held out in front of him.

"What's the deal double dork?" asked Kevin still dodging attacks "get that thing working will ya."

"I'm trying Kevin, but this blasted device just won't work like it did the last time" said Double D who was sweating a river at this point

"Plan B then" said Nazz drawing a card from her pocket "Modify, Power B-"

Nazz was suddenly struck by the creature's massive head which sent her sprawling across the ground her body limp.

"No" said Kevin running to her side, Nazz was covered in dirt and bruises, there was some blood on the ground which he prayed wasn't from her.

Double D almost dropped to his knees when he saw Nazz hit the ground, then something started welling up inside the boy, energy of some kind built deep within him giving him a new strength. Nazz had gotten hurt again trying to cover for his mistakes and now he had to make up for it, he would do that by taking out this creature. The jewel on the tip of Double D's wand lit up with red light as energy built inside of it. Double D stood back up and stared down the massive monster and challenged it.

"Hey, prickle face" said Double D "Come try me now!"

Ed and Parakarry continued through the narrow canyon as they continued to track Sarah's captor, which at this point had become easy as the bird appeared to shed enough feathers to make a pretty good judge on the path it was taking.

"Wow this guy picked a bad time of the year to do a kidnapping" said Parakarry examining a feather in his hand "Must be molting season or something."

"Awww, he's melting that's so sad" said Ed "just like the witch from the Wizard of Oz."

"The wizard of the what?" asked Parakarry puzzled

"Oh, Parakarry look it's more of those cleft things" said Ed pointing just a few yards away

Sure enough a small group of clefts were camping out in an open area. Their beds made of rocks and sticks laid thrown all about the camp and they appeared to have a small camp fire going that at this point had almost entirely burned out.

"Great, how do we get around them" said Parakarry who had now hid behind a small pillar of rock with Ed "They're probably some of Bowser's thugs, they'll attack us as soon as they see us."

"Awww, come on Parakarry we can take them" said Ed slapping the Parakoopa on his back

"Not in the shape we're in right now, I'm grounded and you're not strong enough to take on a group of those things." Said Parakarry peering at clefts from behind the pillar.

Ed's eyes narrowed as somewhere within the big lumps brain an idea was emerging an idea derived from watching way too many video games and B monster movies.

"I think I just thunk" said Ed pointing his finger triumphantly into the air

About a half hour and several near fatal falls later, Ed and Parakarry manage to scale one of the nearby rock walls and were now laying on their stomachs on a cliff face watching the small camp of clefts continue about their business, which apparently included drinking and playing poker for an hour straight.

"Hmm.. must be the clefts that are allergic to working" said Parakarry "So what's your plan Ed?...What the hell?"

Ed sat next to Parakarry his bow pointed out in front of him and a giant pair of what appeared to be night vision goggles pulled over his eyes.

"Ed where did you get those night vision goggles?" asked Parakarry

"What night vision goggles?" Ed responded obliviously

"Uh…never mind" said Parakarry slapping his head "What's the plan?"

"Hmmmm….." Ed pondered for a second then an evil smile spread across his face "I'm going to go Call of Duty on these bitches hahaha"

"What?!" asked Parakarry

Ed leapt to his feet and drew a broad head arrow out of his quiver and slotted it into his bow and drew it back as far as he could before firing it at lone cleft that was sitting away from the group. The arrow planted into the cleft's head and immediately slammed into the ground.

"Ed! Did you just kill that cleft?" asked Parakarry his face contorted in horror

"One shot, one kill" Shouted Ed loading another arrow into his Bow

Ed fired another arrow this time taking out two more clefts in a single shot as Parakarry covered his eyes in shock.

"DOUBLE KILL!" yelled Ed throwing his hands into the air

Ed's shouting and kills began to alert the rest of the camp which immediately began running for cover or trying to find the out where the shooting was coming from. Ed continued to fire arrows taking out a target every time. About a half hour later, the battle field was covered with clefts their hard rocky skin cracked by spiked broad heads. Ed and Parakarry now walked around the camp surveying the damage Ed had just administered.

"I can't believe what just happened…Ed what were you thinking" said Parakarry as he kicked a cleft body with his foot.

"Gravy!" yelled Ed as he examined a nearby tent for anymore clefts

"Oh well, at least no one was around to see this" said Parakarry rubbing his temples "Let's keep going, its hard telling how far that bird made it while we were busy committing mass murder"

Double D quickly rolled to the side as the massive cleft rhino charged him, its massive bulk nearly smacking the small boy into the canyon. Double D gingerly stumbled back to his feet and in a quick motion pointed his wand at the creature and just like at the Koopa Bros. Fortress a massive blast of different shapes shot from the small red jewel at the tip of the wand. The blast smashed into the side of the creature sending it tumbling into the ground with a thud, pieces of its rocky body laid on the ground. Suddenly, the creature erupted in a bright light once again; as the light cleared the group saw that the massive rhino-like creature had reverted back to a cleft. Double D's vision blurred as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Alright, finally here…thank the stars" said the large bird as he threw Sarah into a massive nest that appeared to made largely of straw and mud. Sarah hit the nest with a thud but it was softened by the cushion like floor of the nest. As Sarah recovered from her ordeal, the massive bird landed next to her it's massive talons just inches from her body. For the first time since the bird had captured her Sarah was able to reach her mace on her back which she quickly grabbed.

"As soon as I rest a little bit" said the bird "I'm going to take you to your new home little gir-"

The bird beak was snapped shut by a thud from Sarah's mace, the bird stumbled backwards trying its best to keep its balance.

"Ouch, why you little-"

Sarah quickly smashed into the bird with a tackle that would make an NFL linebacker proud sending both the bird and herself over the edge of the nest. Sarah quickly grabbed a hold of the bird's feathers on its chest for dear life, a few minutes later she felt her captor hit the ground with a massive thud, its massive body breaking her fall. Sarah rolled off the creature's body and dropped to the ground. Sarah quickly noticed she was now down in the canyon the mountains now hundreds of feet above her head. Suddenly, she heard movement behind and spun around to notice that the bird was now back on its feet.

"Er.." he said shaking his head from side to side trying to regain his bearings "You brat" it said as it shot Sarah a look of pure hatred "I was going to deliver you to Bowser, but now I think I'll enjoy you more AS A SNACK!"

The bird swung its wing around smacking the young girl off of her feet and through the air, the bird then charged her it's massive beak wide open. Sarah quickly recovered and threw her chomp mace smashing the creature in the beak again.

"Er…WING BLADE" yelled the bird

It rapid swung one of it's wings like a baseball bat send a large glowing blade-shaped mass of energy at Sarah, Sarah rolled to the side as the blade made contact with the ground cutting straight through it like a hot knife through butter. Sarah coughed as dust choked her lunges and clouded her vision, a massive talon suddenly came out of the cloud and pinned her ankle to ground. She screamed in pain and looked up in horror as the bird was now standing over her licking its beak as it stared possessively at its victim.

"No…." said Sarah under her breath

Sarah closed her eyes as the bird lashed out at her prone body. For what seemed like several minutes she waited for the bird's crushing beak to wrap around her and smash her into a pulp but when that didn't happen she opened her eyes to see Ed holding back the creatures massive jaws with his bare hands!

"ED!" Sarah screamed in glee

Ed turned his head still holding back the bird beak and smiled "Hello baby sister, I hope you are well" He then turned his vision back towards the bird and his face twisted into a look of pure anger "YOU HURT ED'S BABY SISTER HURT YOU WILL!"

Ed in one fluid motion threw the birds head back by its beak and unloaded a massive hook into its chin. As the bird rocked backwards Ed rapidly ran in and unloaded multiple shots to the creatures exposed chest, the final shot rocketing the creature back into one of the many rocky pillars that dotted the canyon. The bird slumped to the ground seemingly unconscious.

"ED!" Sarah yelled running towards her older brother before jumping onto his neck and hugging him.

"Aww…" said Parakarry as he walked up to the pair "Isn't the beautiful"

"P-Para-k-k-a-arry….Help me!" Ed weakly said

Parakarry looked up to notice Ed's face was now bright blue and realized Sarah now had Ed in choke hold, he quickly jumped up and wrapped his arms around her abdomen and used all his strength to rip her off Ed.

"Sarah why were you doing that?" said Parakarry "Ed just saved-"

"ED YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU LET THAT THING GRAB ME!" she screamed

"I'd hate to ruin this family reunion" said a familiar voice "But I'm afraid it's time for dinner"

The trio turned to see the bird was now back up and was now in the air floating about 5 feet above them.

"Damn…." Said Sarah drawing her mace up to her side

The bird dove at the small group who rolled in different directions to avoid the creature open jaw. Ed quickly drew his bow and tried to get an arrow but a sweep of the bird's wing knocked the bow from his hands. Ed narrowly rolled out of the way of the creatures massive beak coming down on his head. Sarah swung her mace at the bird but it effortlessly dodged the attack, Sarah cursed under her breath as she swung the mace again only for the creature to dodge it.

"Come down here and fight me you coward!" yelled Sarah shaking her fist into the air

"Hahahaha" the creature bellowed as he flew circles in the air "why don't you come up here brat's hahaha"

"Gladly" said Parakarry beating his wings as hard as he could until he lifted off the ground and rocketed into the air towards the bird

Parakarry flew towards the bird and ran his boot into bellowing creature's chest, knocking the wind out of him almost knocking him to the ground. Parakarry flew back around for another attack but bird smashed him with his wings, pain shot through Parakarry's body as he went into a spin. The world around him was nothing but a blur of rock and desert; he managed to right himself just in time to take another shot from the bird wing sending him towards a rocky pillar, Parakarry quickly went into a forward roll and used his feet to kick of the pillar and rocket back towards the bird, he then pulled into his shell and struck the creature in the face with his shell, the bird screamed in pain.

"Ouch! You bastard, take this…wing blade!" yelled the bird as he sent a blade shaped wave of energy at Parakarry

The wave of energy traveled at Parakarry at a lighting speed, Parakarry tried to roll out of the way of the blade but it caught the tip of his wing, Parakarry screamed as a burning sensation went through his wing.

"Time to finish this" said the bird glaring evilly at the small parakoopa who was doing to best to stay in the air at this point. Suddenly, a hard object smacked into the bird side knocking him into a spin, his entire skeleton rocketed around in his body as force of the object that hit him shook through his body.

"Take that you big mean bird." said Ed holding his bow up into the air with a smile on his face. He then looked in the direction of Parakarry who had managed to right himself in the air and was now checking his wing.

"Parakarry!" Ed yelled "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" said Parakarry still examining the small scratches on his left wing "I'll heal; now let's take out this bully"

"Right" said Ed digging into his pocket and pulling out a star card before quickly examining it. A massive smile spread across his face as he inserted the card into his star scepter. "Modify! Aerial Ace activate!"

Parakarry felt a surge of energy shoot through his wings new strength filling them, a white glow enveloping them. A confident look grew on Parakarry's face as he raced at his adversary, he appeared but a blur to Sarah and Ed as he zoomed forward. The bird, now realizing where he was saw Parakarry coming at him, sneered as one of his wings began to glow as well setting up for his wing blade attack. To the giant bird it all seemed to happen in slow motion he swung his wing at the small paratroopa who in a flash dove under the attack, then sharp pain shot through the bird's body as if he had been hit by a truck. He then felt himself falling for what seemed like forever before he finally hit the ground and blacked out.

"YYYYYYEEEEAAHHHH!" yelled Ed throwing his hands into the air. Even Sarah had a smile on her face as Parakarry rejoined his friends on the ground to celebrate.

"You were awesome Parakarry" said Sarah as he landed next to her

"Aww… thanks" he said his face blushed red "But I couldn't have done it if it weren't for Ed's help"

"Hahaha don't mention it" said Ed

Suddenly, the team heard a groan before, the small group turned to see the bird struggling to his feet.

"Does this stupid bird ever quit" said Sarah pulling her mace up

"Errr.. Don't call me a bird darn it, the writers been calling me that all chapter and it's driving me nuts, the names Buzzar pardner" he growled

"Sorry, Mr. Buzzar" said Ed

"Ed!" yelled Sara as glared at Ed "He's trying to capture us for Bowser"

"Eh, screw that" said Buzzar "you guys are way too much trouble, there are much less painful ways for me to make money."

"Thank you" said Parakarry with a sigh, he then began scaling the canyon wall "Hey, Mr. Buzzar, you wouldn't happen to know a way out of this canyon?"

"Uh, can't say I do, this canyon goes on for days anybody who gets down here either fell down here or really just wanted to escape their lives" said Buzzar

"Well that explains those clefts from earlier" said Parakarry

"So were not getting out of here then?" asked Sarah

"Probably not for a while" said Parakarry "Even with my recovered wings I couldn't carry either one of you all the way up that canyon wall"

"Aww…" moaned Ed a look of extreme despair on his face

"Hahaha" laughed Buzzar "Don't worry about it kids. Tell you what since I feel bad about giving you kids all this trouble, I'll give you a ride back to your friends that way were even, deal?"

Double D opened his eyes to see Eddy, Nazz, and Goombario standing over him smiling their faces were only blurs at first but soon their facial features became more pronounced.

"Hey, he's coming to" said Goombario a grin on his face

"Uh" moaned Double D "What the Sam Hill happened?"

"You went all badass mode on that monster is what happened" said Eddy helping Double D to his feet.

"Yeah, you blew that thing to oblivion" said Kevin smacking Double D on the back

"D—dd-di-did I kill it?" Double D asked fearfully

"No, it changed back into a cleft and ran off sadly" said Kevin

Double D sighed; he wasn't sure if he could handle blood on his hands especially after everything that had happened he wasn't sure if he could mentally handle killing anything.

"Guys, what is that?" said Johnny pointing out over the canyon

The group looked in the direction of Johnny's finger and gasped as they saw the giant bird that had kidnapped Sarah flying towards them.

"Oh God, it's back for round 2" said Kevin readying his monkey wrench

"Wait Kevin" said Kooper "look on his back… is that…is that Ed, Parakarry, and Sarah?"

Sure enough riding on the massive birds back waving towards the group was Ed, Parakarry, and Sarah. It was only a few minutes later that the bird landed on the next to the group, his massive body forcing the group to take a few steps back. Ed, Sarah, and Parakarry slid off the birds back and bounced to the ground kicking up dust that choked the rest of the team.

"Thanks Mr. Buzzar" said Ed waving up at the bird

"Eh, don't mention it… no seriously never mention this to me again, in fact it would be wise if you never spoke to me again, err… I'm going back to my nest to take a nap. See ya pardners"

And with that Buzzar quickly rose into the air and flew off into over the canyon, the group stood and watched him until he was but a speck on the horizon.

"Rolf is confused" Rolf finally said

"I have to agree with Rolf for once" said Lakilester "What the hell just happened"

"Eh turns out bird brain right there is actually a nice guy" said Sara

"Impossible, birds are evil, satanic, creatures, who are plotting to enslave us all, they all must be eradicated immediately to prevent them from realizing their new world order!" said Eddy

Every starred at Eddy for several minutes in silence, obviously trying to contemplate what the small Ed was babbling about.

"What….I HATE BIRD!" screamed Eddy

"Ed?" said Sara

"Yes, baby sister?" said Ed turning towards his sister

"I know I don't say this very often but I wanted to say thank you, especially for today. I know I can be a little bit of a pain but I appreciate everything you do for me big Ed" said Sara

"Awwww" Ed said as he knelt down and scooped up Sara in a big hug which Sara returned.

"Ed?" said Sara

Silence.

"Ed, you can let go now" said Sara

More silence

"Ed, I'm serious let go of me" said Sara irritation obvious on her face

"I love you to baby sister" said Ed squeezing Sara even harder. Sara's face turned bright red and she finally screamed

"ERRRRR…..ED YOU IDIOT!" yelled the girl before she plowed her fist into his head sending the big lump stumbling backwards

"Sara! Please have mercy ahhhhh..." yelled Ed as he broke off into a dead sprint out of Mt. Rugged, Sara right on his back

"Son of a –"said Kooper "I swear we spend more time fighting each other than Bowser's army"

"Let's go get them before they kill each other" said Bow floating after the siblings

The rest of the group broke off into a run, Ed and Sara at least fifty feet ahead of them. The air around them suddenly began getting warmer and it almost seemed that the sun was intensifying as they the more they ran.

_Wonder what awaits us ahead _thought Double D _We've already come so far and seen so much, but it appears our journey is just now beginning, Dry Dry Desert here we come._

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17: Disaster in the Desert

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back after a brief hiatus due to some computer problems. Hope you are all enjoying the story so far as we move from the Koopa Bros. Arc into the Tutankoopa Arc. I am now going to attempt to move towards developing each individual character more (which will be difficult with 18 main characters) in the coming chapters. As of right now I will be focusing primarily on Double D mastering his magic skills, Eddy's conflict with the group, and Kevin's development as a leader as the main long term story arches in this fan fic but I am going to introduce things for the other characters to do as well. I also hope to post chapters on a weekly basis from now on pending another technological disaster. And with that enjoy chapter 17! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters presented in this chapter all characters presented belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Paper Mario Chapter 17: Disaster in the Desert<p>

Sand waved like a massive yellow ocean in front of the team as the sun beat down upon them forcing them to squint their eyes and wipe sweat from their brows as they looked around. From the looks of things there didn't seem to be nothing in this desert for miles but sand and more sand.

"Well I guess we have our work cut out for us" said Kevin pulling his hat over his eyes to block out the glaring sun

"This place is massive where would we even start?" asked Jimmy scanning the horizon

"Kooper? What do you think we should do?" Eddy asked his partner

Kooper wiped some sweat off his face with his bandana and look around a bit before finally speaking "It's obviously too hot for us to be just wandering around this desert trying to find the Star Spirit, we need to find some natives who can provide us with clues. Goombario, do you know any towns nearby we can use to get information from?"

"Hmmm…. Well I've heard there's an outpost on the other side of the desert. That might be a good place to start." Said Goombario

The group walked decided to stay on the beaten path that lay just ahead of them seeing it as a better option than stumbling randomly through the desert. Goombario explained that this path was commonly used by nomads going through the area and would more than likely lead to the outpost they were seeking. It was only a few minutes when the team came across a camp site. A small blue tent held up by stilts stood erected with many large boxes and items thrown about inside. A few Koopas with yellow colored shells wearing safari hats walked around the camp. One particular Koopa with a mustache instantly made Kooper break into a fit like a 15 year old girl at a rock concert.

"OH MY GOD!" shouted Kooper pointing to the Koopa "Its…Its….Its….Its…. Kol… Kolar… Kolarado!"

The Koopa, hearing his name, regarded the team for the first time and smiled. He approached the group causing Kooper to only further break out in sweat and shake violently.

"Well, hello there, children! How goes your travels?" He spoke with a heavy English accent "My name is Kolorado. I'm a world traveler and archaeologist."

"Pleased to meet you" said Double D shaking his hand "I'm Double D and these are my traveling companions"

The team quickly introduced themselves with the exception of Kooper who could only stutter and drool at the idea of meeting Kolorado.

"Nice to meet you all" Kolorado said "At the moment I'm turning Dry Dry Desert upside down to find the Dry Dry Ruins. You have heard of them haven't you?"

The team all shook their heads drawing a disappointed look from Kolorado.

"Well that most unfortunate, sadly I don't have time to give you the history of this amazing marvel. My assistants and I have been combing the nearby Outpost for information but are having very little success, so I must return to work quickly. Good luck to you all on your travels." Said Kolorado

And with that he quickly walked back to his tent and began looking through what appeared to be maps and charts laid out on his desk. The team exchanged glances of confusion before continuing on. Eddy and Kevin had to drag Kooper along a ways before the star-struck koopa finally snapped out of his trance.

"Oh my gosh!" said Kooper throwing his hands into the air

"Here we go again" said Goombario raising an eyebrow

"That was Kolarado, the Kolarado, I grew up next door to him! Who would have thought that we would run into him out here!" yelled Kooper

"Blue-shelled Kooper boy is smitten with this Kolorado fellow no" Rolf whispered to Johnny drawing a chuckle from him.

"Awww, my dream is to one day go exploring with him. I've always been into archeology and history, I would love to one day be able to work alongside my idol in that field." said Kooper

"Kooper" said Lakilester tapping Kooper on his shoulder "I'm happy you met your idol and all but we really need to focus on saving the world or there won't be one for you to explore"

For the first time in a few minutes Kooper snapped back into his normal self, his serious demeanor returning. Soon the assemblage was back on the road heading towards the Dry Dry Outpost. Everything seemed good until the wind started to violently pick up, the group huddled together with some of the smaller team members trying to keep from flying away.

"What is going on!?" asked Eddy who had a death grip on Ed's jacket, the latter of which seemingly oblivious to gail

"Guys hahahaha" said Ed with a chuckle "There's a pretty swirling wind coming at us, I think it wants to play"

"Swirling Wind?" asked Double D covering his face from stinging sand blowing around them

Double D managed to look out the corner of his elbow, sand stung his eyes but he saw what Ed was talking about: a large swirling wind, about 7 feet tall, was coming right at them. Double D swore he saw a demonic face in the spiral but it was hard to tell from all the wind.

"ED! HEAVEN FORBID THAT'S A TORNADOOOOOOO!" Double D screams as his feet flew out from underneath him and he was pulled towards the vortex. He could only hear the screams of all this friends as he hit the spiral which seemed to laugh as it tossed the group around. Double D's body flipped and spun until he blacked out.

Johnny's head throbbed as he began to finally come to. The sun was still beating down upon him baking his dark skin and causing his clothing to stick to his body. He slowly opened his eyes the light hitting them only further aggravating his splitting headache. He slowly sat up and looked around, the path they had been on was gone and the only thing he could see was an unforgiving desert stretched out before him. After a few minutes of admiring the scenery Johnny realized something that made him shudder and forced a scream from his throat.

"WHERE THE HELL IS PLANK!" yelled Johnny his voice echoing across the desert air

Johnny began digging wildly through the sand like a gopher easily making a sand pile several feet tall behind him. Finally after much digging Johnny found the small piece of wood, he embraced plank tightly beaming and relived. Suddenly a small finger poked Johnny's shoulder and Johnny turned to see Jimmy covered in sand; Watt floated next to him both had irritated looks on their faces.

"Hey guys!" Johnny said still beaming "You guys playing in the sand?"

"Sure something like that" said Watt shaking sand off his spines

"Oh my gosh, thank goodness you kids are alright" said a voice

The kids looked over to see Sushie hoping towards them, though the heat was obviously affecting her she still was smiling as she ran up and hugged Johnny.

"Sushie!" said Johnny returning her embrace

"Goodness am I happy to see you kids, I was afraid you all had been hurt and lost in this desert" Sushie said practically sobbing at this point

"Well were not hurt, but I am afraid we're lost" said Jimmy looking off into the distance

"Wonder where all the others are at?" asked Johnny still cradling Sushie in his arms

"Who knows" said Watt sadly "That wind spiral could have thrown them anywhere within this desert, perhaps even farther. Anyone of them could he severely injured or dead!"

"Oh no Sarah!" yelled Jimmy a look of panic suddenly spreading across his face

"Watt you shouldn't say such things" Sushie scolded "You trying to give the poor child a heart attack"

"Sorry" said Watt

"It's fine Watt" said Sushie "But you have a point we need to find the others quickly and find shelter before we succumb to this heat or worse we fall victim to some horrible desert creature."

"What kind of creatures do you think live out here?" asked Jimmy shaking violently at the idea of a massive creature like the monster they fought back on Mt. Rugged

As if answering the little boys question sand shot up behind him reveling 3 large yellow creatures that resembled cacti. The team gasped at the sight of them, each creature's body was composed of circle shaped segments stacked on top of each other, and their heads were only distinguishable by two pair of large black eyes and a black mouth. Large spines jutted out of their sides and the tops of their heads that shined against the sun. The creature's small white pupils peered evilly at the small group.

"Pokeys" said Watt under his breath

"Pokeys?" Jimmy said puzzled

"Their desert dwelling creatures, they're not really dangerous unless you enter their territory, but knowing our luck we probably did" said Sushie as she got into battle stance in front of Johnny. Johnny drew his hammer out and got into battle stance as well. Jimmy quickly ran behind the duo and cowered beneath his shield as Watt joined Sushie and Johnny to face off against the trio of pokeys. One of the creatures suddenly slung its body at the group its massive figure blocking out the sun, the team split into different directions to avoid the attack. The creature smashed into the earth kicking up sand all around it. Johnny quickly struck driving his hammer into the creatures back, it screamed in pain before disappearing under the sand. Johnny quickly scanned the area, before hearing sand shot up behind him and the creature reemerge; Johnny swung his hammer and knocked one of the creature's bottom segments out sending it rolling across the desert. However, instead of killing the creature it merely made it shorter as it continued to stare down at Johnny.

"What the heck are these things made of? Asked Johnny before dodging a body slam from the pokey

Johnny looked over his shoulder and noticed Watt and Sushie battling the other two pokey's, he also noticed Jimmy cowering behind his shield as Plank lay on the ground a few inches from him. Johnny glared at Jimmy '_coward'_. Johnny turned his attention back to the Pokey and yelled as the pokey's head hit him in the chest its long head spikes driving into him and knocking him to the ground. Johnny peered up at the creature from his back, his chest burning; he noticed the top segment of the creature slowly began to morph into a new head. Spike sprouted from the top of his head, a mouth and eyes seemed to pool up out of its face. Johnny tried to get to his feet but the attack had knocked the wind out of him and he struggled to get to his feet. The creature towered over Johnny preparing to slam down on him; Johnny closed his eyes and waited for the impact. However, instead of hearing laughter from the creature as he crushed Johnnyhe heard the creature scream in pain. Johnny opened his eyes to notice the pokey laying on the ground, Kevin stood on top of it his wrench drawn back over his head his cape blowing in the wind.

"Kevin?!" said Johnny in surprise

Johnny slowly felt himself lifted up to his feet; he turned to see Lakilester with his arms under Johnny's armpits helping him up. Kevin walked over and dusted off Johnny's shirt.

"You ok Johnny?" asked Kevin a look of concern on his face

Johnny lifted up the front of his shirt, three small holes were visible in his stomach and his chest was red but didn't appear to be seriously injured. A scream rang out behind the three and they turned to see the pokey was back up and glaring at them with hatred.

"Let's end this" said Kevin drawing a card out of his pants and looking at it quickly "Try this one on for size dork, modify! Spiny cannon activate!"

A massive silver cannon appeared on Lakilester's shoulder ending in a massive barrel with a small cross scope appearing at the end of it. He aimed the cannon right at the pokey's head and fired; a massive blue pokey shot out of the cannon and smashed into the creatures head. It screamed in pain before falling back into the sand and disappearing.

"Sushie! Modify Sub-Zero Ice Blast activate!" yelled Johnny sliding the card into his star scepter

Sushie shot a massive blue beam at the two remaining pokeys the blast hitting them and encasing them in ice. The two pokeys fell over and also disappeared into the sand still encased in ice.

"Whew, glad that's over" said Watt panting

"Yeah, but we didn't kill them they'll be back as soon as their strength recovers" said Sushie as she panned the sand for signs of the fallen pokeys

A screech pierced the air around them though it was close it sounded as if it were several feet underground. The group looked around them waiting for the pokeys to return at any moment.

"Let's move" said Kevin as he headed off into the desert

"Where to Kev?" asked Johnny

"Like hell if I know, hopefully we find the others soon" Kevin replied as continued to walk away

Sand poured out of Double D's hat as he pulled the front flap away from his ear. He knew taking his hat off would be a more efficient way to clean the sand from his scalp but he knew better than to revel his secret in front of the others. Nazz, Sarah, Eddy, Ed, Parakarry, Kooper, Goombario, Bow, and Bombette stood around nearby also cleaning sand from their clothing and skin included was Ed pouring a small Effiel tower made of sand from his jacket.

"I sure hope the others are ok" said Nazz as she brushed sand out of her hair with her fingers

"I'm really worried about Jimmy" said Sarah "he could be lost out in that desert scared, alone, and hungry"

"Calm down ladies" said Eddy a sly smile on his face "For I am here and I promise I will find second Star Spirit and save our missing friends before you know it"

'_Also with Kevin out of the picture for now, it's my chance to prove what a valuable co-leader I can be to the rest of the group. And if Kevin returns the rest of the group will be forced to replace him with me' _Eddy thought

"Alright then Eddy" Sarah said a sarcastic tone obvious in her voice "where to then?"

"Uh…" Eddy thought quickly trying to cover for himself "Well before I make a final decision I would like to consult the rest of the group thank you" Eddy quickly turned to a rest of the group a proud smile on his face "So guys where to now?"

"Probably the Dry Dry Outpost that is sitting ten feet from us" said Goombario

Eddy turned to see sure enough an old sleepy looking town sitting a few feet away. Eddy scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"I knew that was there I was just testing you guys" said Eddy

"Lucky for you I'm a bad test taker Eddy" said Ed running by him towards the town

The small town seemed like it was pulled out of the Middle East. Adobe houses lined the streets, some plain in color while others were painted with designs of blues, oranges, yellows and reds. Fine clay pottery sat next to some of houses and small wooden fences lined some of the yards. Even the Toads here looked different as most had their faces and heads covered in wraps of different colors, small mouse-like creatures also ran around the town.

"Interesting" said Double D "this place resembles a Middle Eastern village that would be present in our own town, how is that possible?"

"Maybe our species adapt to the same conditions in similar ways?" said Goombario

"Very possible Goombario" said Double D "I theoriz-"

"Hey, sockhead!" screamed Eddy cutting off Double D mid rant "Shut yer yap and let's get moving we've got a start spirit to save."

"Let's try the inn first" said Kooper "maybe the others got here before us and sought shelter at the inn"

"Sounds good to me" said Sarah "I could use some lunch anyway"

"Yeah, lunch time!" screamed Ed racing towards the inn

"Good lord" said Bow following behind Ed "I'll have to sell my mansion to feed you all"

"You guys go ahead and go check out the Inn" said Double D "Nazz, Goombario, Bombette, and I will check around town for clues on where the Star Spirit might be"

"Great idea Double D" said Kooper "It may be best to divide up our efforts for now, meet us back at the inn when you're ready"

"Sure thing Kooper" said Double D

"Where to first Double D?" asked Nazz her usual beaming smile present on her face.

"Well my first instinct is to just ask around and get some information." said Double D. He first walked up to a small tan colored house that was closest to the main entrance and knocked on the door. Almost instantly, a small toad clad in a purple head wrap answer the door.

"Hello" it answered in a high pitch squeak

"Greetings my name is Double D" said Double D extending his hand to which the toad returned with a shake

"Hello Double D, My name is Dan T. what can I help you with?" asked the Toad

"Well we are looking for a start spirit that may have been hidden in these parts and I was just wondering if we heard anything?" Said Double D

"No not anything like that," said the Dan T. "But I have heard of a stone cactus in the desert"

"A stone cactus?" asked Double D puzzled

"Yeah and if you move it 3 spaces south and 2 spaces west from its location you'll find something special hidden." Said Dan T. while doing a strange dance to indicate the space movements

"Hmmm.. intriguing" said Double D "I will be sure to keep that in mind, thanks Dan T."

"Not sure how to get there but I'm sure it would be worth it if you could. Come ask me if you need to know any more stuff, because I know all kinds of stuff." Said Dan T. then he suddenly put on a seductive voice and winked at Double D. "In fact I know some really cool stuff I could show you right now big boy hehehe"

"Umm… no thank you" said Double D a beam of sweat racing down his face "I must get back to my friends…ummm….tata"

Double D sprinted out of the house of rather spontaneous and creepy toad but was sure to keep the Stone Cactus information in mind. As he returned to the street he noticed the other three members of his party staring at a sign on the nearby shop door. Double D walked over and noticed the sign said 'temporally closed'.

"Out to lunch perhaps?" said Double D scratching his chin

"Possibly, the strange thing is we saw a purple mouse take off sprinting out of the door Double D" said Nazz

"It looked kind of suspicious" added Goombario

"Yeah, we'll have to keep an eye out for that mouse during our search" said Bombette looking around "Did you find anything pertaining to the Star Spirit or our missing friends Double D?"

"Sadly, unless you count a random stone cactus in the middle of the desert and a pedophile toad as clues I'm afraid not" said Double D with a sigh

"Oh well, let keep asking around" said Goombario

"Oooohhhhh Rolf's cranium aches like Uncle Ruber's stomach after the great feast" said Rolf rubbing his head before slowly opening his eyes. He immediately noticed the desert out in the distance but also noticed that the land around him was not sandy but covered in lush grass and palm trees. He also noticed everything was upside down.

"Hmmm…." Rolf looked up his body and noticed his ankles were bound by a rope that was suspended from a nearby palm tree "Who dares bound Rolf's ankles and where the hell is Rolf's staff of justice!"

"Rolf can you quiet down please I have a splitting headache" said a familiar voice

Rolf turned his head to see Merlow hanging from another tree right next to him; his purple ropes sagged over his body covering his burning yellow eyes.

"Merlow are you well comrade" asked Rolf

"Yes, I am well Rolf" said Merlow his voice muffled by his cloak

"For now you are well" said a high pitched voice "we'll see how well that goes in a few minutes"

Rolf and Merlow looked in the direction of the voices and noticed standing in the shadows of the trees three small humanoid creatures dressing in pink hooded cloaks with large white circular mask covering their faces revealing only small beady eyes and thin lipless mouths. The three figures approached the duo each standing about as tall as Merlow. One carried Rolf's hanbo staff and another carried Rolf's Star Scepter.

"Bandits" whispered Merlow

"Unhand Rolf's things before Rolf thrashes you mercilessly" screamed Rolf as he struggled with all his might to escape his bonds.

"Cool it string bean we just want to know where you got the this pretty little device from" said the bandit holding Rolf's staff as it pointed to the Star Scepter in its companion's hand

"Why do you possess interest in the star scepters?" asked Merlow

"Hmmmm… is that what that thing is called" said the Bandit "Well it looks valuable figured we could sell it for a big hunk of coins"

"Please that piece of equipment is very important to us we ask that you return it and let us go" said Merlow

"You are in no position to demand anything" said one of the Bandits

"COWARDS! You will not steal the star scepters of Rolf and his comrades" yelled Rolf once again struggling with his bonds

"Damn it Rolf" said Merlow noticing a smile on bandit's faces

"So there are more of these" one of them said "well why don't you start talking before we start cutting" Merlow watched as one of the creatures pulled out a small knife a wide grin spreading across its face

"Rolf will not utter a word about his comrades" said Rolf shaking his fist at the bandits

"Oh, you'll talk kid or we'll make sure you don't talk anymore" said the Bandit with the knife as he approached Rolf

"Rolf shall thrash you he who hides behind a mask" said Rolf with a glare

"With what? I've got your weapon right here" said the Bandit with Rolf's hanbo staff

"Foolish creatures" said Merlow in a dark brooding voice "not all weapons can be simply stripped away"

"Huh" said the bandits in unison

"Merlin's ball!" Merlow yelled as he shot a large green swirling ball at the bandit approaching Rolf the ball smashed into the creature and exploded sending the small creature spiraling into a tree. "Rolf brace yourself" said Merlow as quickly shot another ball at the rope binding Rolf's legs evaporating it. Rolf tumbled to the ground and landed on his feet before turning to face the two remaining bandits.

"Damn it Ted" said the Bandit holding the staff "one got lose, what do we do now?"

"I don't know Mark?" responded the Bandit holding Rolf's Star Scepter "This is my first real hostage situation"

"Prepare to suffer the wrath of Rolf's fist you no good doing vermin" said Rolf through his teeth, his fist balled up so tight that muscle began to bulge from his arms

"F&#K" said Mark

"FORGIVE YOU MUST" yelled Rolf as he jumped at the two bandits

Mark immediately swung Rolf's staff at him however, Rolf was able to easily catch the staff, Rolf turned and kicked Ted who was coming at him from behind in the stomach then proceeded to wrestle the remaining Bandit.

"Go Rolf, beat his gluteus maximus" said Merlow still hanging from a tree. Merlow then noticed out of the corner of his the bandit he shot with the ball earlier slowly rising to his feet, Merlow casually shot another Merlin's ball at the creature knocking it back unconscious and then resumed watching the battle.

Rolf used his superior strength to drive the edge of his staff into Mark's face, his mask smashed in and he released his grip on the staff. Rolf, now in possession of his staff, quickly swung his staff like a baseball bat smacking the creature right in the side of the head. Mark flew off of his feet and slammed into the ground with a thud seemingly unconscious.

"Ah Rolf is good no?" said Rolf as he casually jabbed the tip of his staff into the face of Ted who was slowly getting to his feet behind Rolf

"Well done Rolf" said Merlow clapping his hands as if he was watching a golf match

"Ah just another day in the story of Rolf's life no" said Rolf cracking his neck

Suddenly, a high pitched whistle pierced the air forcing Rolf to grab his ears. Merlow looked over to see the Bandit he had knocked out with a Merlin's ball leaning up against a tree and the whistling sound was coming from his mouth.

"What in Wilfred's nostrils is this tomfoolery" demanded Rolf approaching the whistling bandit

"Hahaha, your doom pretty boy" said the Bandit a wicked grin on his face

The bushes and tree around Rolf began to shake and Rolf easily noticed pink robes among the bright green foliage, red glowing eyes peered both down and up at him from all direction. Rolf couldn't see most of them very clearly but he could still tell that the trees and bushes were lined with bandits, each of them looking at Rolf with evil eyes.

"ATTACK!" one of them screamed and suddenly they all leapt from their hiding places and charged Rolf. Rolf could only hold his staff up and prepare for battle.

The mushroom slid down Johnny's throat in one gulp and suddenly the boy could feel the burning pain in his chest subside. The relief brought a smile to his face as he the rest of gang sat in the shade of a large cactus waiting for nightfall when travel would be more bearable. The group ate on what supplies Kevin had on him which consisted of a few mushrooms, some honey syrup, and water.

"We need to get back up with the others as soon as possible" said Kevin "Double D and Kooper have most of our supplies which means we won't last long out here"

"Well good thing you brought those mushrooms" said Johnny rubbing his stomach "they really hit the spot"

"Glad you're feeling better hon" said Sushie who was holding Plank while Johnny ate

A growl vibrated the ground around the small group; Kevin quickly leapt to his feet and drew his monkey wrench.

"Now what?" asked Kevin as he scanned the area

"A pokey?" said Jimmy now practically huddled up against the cactus

"No" said Lakilester "That sounded too damn big"

The growling got louder and the sand began to shake up and down as if an earthquake was occurring.

"Brace yourselves guys this could get ugly" said Kevin now in battle stance alongside everybody sans Jimmy who was huddled up and the fetal position

The sand suddenly erupted and a massive circular creature blasted out of the ground it's body appeared to be made of fragments of rock all meshed together. It possessed a massive mouth filled with equally massive shark like teeth its trianglar eyes looked down at the team as a massive chain trailed from its back end.

"Holy s* t" said Johnny "What is that?" Johnny quickly looked back at Plank who was now propped up against a rock behind him "What's that Plank? A stone chomp? What are you talking about? How could you possibly know that?"

"Well that does look like a chomp" said Sushie not taking her eyes off the monstrosity in front of them

The Stone Chomp growled before letting out a massive bark the almost knocked the team off their feet.

"Get ready guys, follow my lead" said Kevin before he charged at the massive stone chomp drawing his wrench behind his head.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review and give me feedback!**


	18. Chapter 18: A Lemon?

**Paper Ed Chapter 18: A Lemon?!**

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you all are enjoying this story so far. Today we will see the fate of Rolf and Merlow as well as Kevin's party as they face down bandits and a stone chomp respectively as well as see if Kooper and the rest of the group find the key to finding the next Star Spirit. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this chapter they belong to their respective owners (Nintendo or Danny Antonucci) **

* * *

><p>Double D and his party arrived back at the inn about an hour later. The floor was covered in sand and was musty but much cooler than the hell that was present outside. The group quickly spotted the rest of their friends in the back of the room sitting on small wooden stools and talking amongst themselves. Piled on the table between them all was a ridiculous tower of plates and glasses, it was then Double D noticed Ed leaned back in a chair his stomach three times its original size, a big smile on his face. He also noticed Bow glaring at Ed from across table obviously irate at the big Ed's expensive eating habits.<p>

"Hey guys" said Kooper waving them over after noticing their arrival in the inn "find anything out?"

Double D let out a sigh "Unfortunately no, it appears none of the town's folk have any clue as to the location of a Star Spirit."

"We even talked to the local Fortune Teller and she didn't know anything." said Goombario "Kept babbling about stopping the evil power and killing anything that is the color green and what not."

"The only info we were able to find was something about a stone cactus and an information broker that lives around here." said Nazz

"And the dumbass people in this town couldn't even tell us what this person looks like or where they are." replied Bombette

"Well we haven't any more luck than you." said Kooper leaning back in his chair "It turns out Kevin and the rest of the group never showed up here which means they are probably all still out in the desert."

"Damn it." said Nazz under her breath "Should we go look for them?"

"No" Kooper said firmly "the best thing we can do is wait and hope they either wander here or back into Mount Rugged, their no sense in us getting out there and either getting lost looking for them or getting hit by another tornado and being separated even worse than we are."

"Yeah, I guess your right" said Nazz with a look of defeat on her face

"Guys" said Eddy "There's something else"

Eddy quickly slipped Double D a small worn piece of paper, Double D and Nazz quickly looked it over and gasped.

"What is it?" said Bombette

"A wanted poster….for us!" exclaimed Double D

"What!?" Goombario said speaking a little louder than he should have

Double D looked over the paper on it were the large words 'wanted' typed out at the top below were the words 'wanted alive, contact member of Koopa Clan for payment' and the value of '1,000,000' coins. Below that was a crude drawing of 18 figures that Double D could make out as him and his friends. Double D looked up from the paper and at the rest of the group who stared back at him with sad eyes.

"That explains why Buzzar attacked us in the mountains and kidnapped me" said Sarah "He wanted 1,000,000 big ones."

"Yeah" said Kooper "Apparently our little trip to the Koopa Bros. Fortress tipped Bowser off that we mean business"

"And now he seeks to stop us at all cost" said Goombario "the douchebag"

"It also confirms that the Star Spirit must be around here somewhere then" said Bow

"How do you figure that?" asked Eddy

"Think about it numbskull, why would Bowser put wanted posters up in an area we would never come to" said Bow "Bowser knew we'd come here which is why he is pulling this stunt"

"That bastard's probably been watching us this whole time with that Star Rod" said Kooper "He knows every step we freaking take and he's going to make sure we have as rough a road as possible to defeating him."

"So what are we going to do?" said Nazz

"We comb every corner of this town for leads to that Star Rod particularly that information broker you guys heard about" said Kooper

"What about that bounty?" asked Bombette

"We'll hopefully there are no giant birds around here to cause us trouble and surely none of the locals here will be brave enough to attack us with a group this size" said Kooper

"You kids over there?" said a voice from across the room

The group looked over and noticed a group of six grey mouse creatures approaching them from across the room. Each had a middle eastern headdress over their heads and each brandish long scimitars in their hands. One also held a piece of paper in his hand and was looking it over as he approached the group.

"Damn" said Kooper under his breath

"Can we help you filthy creatures" said Bow drawing a scowl from Kooper

"Yes you can actually" said the mouse holding the paper "it seems to me you kids bare a resemblance to some of the characters depicted on this flyer no"

"No idea what you're talking about Mickey Mouse" said Eddy casually cleaning out his ear

"Now don't you dare lie to me" the mouse spoke again "I'd hate to have to cut out your tongues" He quickly looked around at the group. "Where are the rest of you?"

"They are not with us at the moment, they'll be back soon" said Kooper "Now please we don't want any trouble"

The mouse smiled as he drew his scimitar "Neither do we which is why you will all go quietly, I may not get the full million for you all but I believe I will get a healthy sum for this many of you."

Eddy jumped to his feet and drew his yo-yos from his pockets; Sarah also stood up and took her chomp mace off her back; Double D dropped back behind Nazz, Goombario, and Bombette who were in battle stance.

"Guys" yelled the inn keeper, a young female toad with pink spots, from across the room "Whatever problems you guys have take it outside please."

"Shut your mouth" snapped the lead mouse at the girl making the young girl cower in fear. He turned his attention back towards the group. "Last chance children before I bring you to Bowser in pieces."

"Bring it shorty" said Eddy drawing his yo-yo's up as Bow flew to Sarah's side

"Guys" said Kooper

The lead mouse let out a shrill akin to a kamikaze bomber and charged the ground before being met with a kick from Nazz that sent him spiraling across the room. The rest of the mice drew their scimitars and clashed with the rest of the group sans Kooper, Double D, Ed, and Parakarry who stayed near the tables.

"Should we help out?" asked Parakarry

"I think they can handle this in all honesty" said Kooper

Eddy quickly threw one of his yo's-yo's and wrapped it around his opponent's sword handle and yanked it away from him he then used the other yo-yo to knock the creature right between the eyes and across the floor. Eddy looked around and noticed the rest of the group were holding their own except for Nazz who was struggling against an armed opponent with only her loaded gloves as weapons. Eddy quickly picked up the sword he had taken from the mouse he had just fought. "Nazz catch!" he yelled before throwing the scimitar at the girl.

Nazz saw the scimitar coming at her out of the corner of her eye and quickly did a backflip, grabbing the sword in mid-air before rushing forward and parrying with the mouse squad leader.

"Oh so you wish to compete in sword play against me?" asked the mouse "Well prepare to see your own blood for you are no match for my skills."

"We'll see" said Nazz who was surprisingly able to match blows with the mouse

Eddy smiled as he saw the tide was now turning in Nazz's favor, however, he was so distracted he failed to see two mice break off their attack from his friends and run right towards him. Eddy threw his hands in front of his face preparing to be diced into ribbons when a large inn table came crashing down upon the two creatures flattening them into the ground.

"Huh?" said Eddy

"YAHTZEE!" yelled Ed from across the room, obviously responsible for the flying table

Goombario and Bombette ran over to Eddy "Sorry Eddy, we let them get the best of us" Goombario said

Eddy thought about yelling at the two of them but then remembered his plan and forced his anger to subside. "Uh, don't worry about it guys, accidents happen, you'll do better next time. Maybe Ed can even show you how to throw tables."

"We don't even have arms Eddy" said Goombario

Nazz continued to counter blow after blow from the mouse, though she was doing well she was beginning to tire and knew it would be long before she slipped up. _I have to disarm him that's the only way I can win. _Nazz quickly drove forward and locked blades with the mouse almost coming face to face with him. She then quickly pushed her blade to the side forcing her advisory's blade with it throwing the mouse off balance, Nazz and then quickly spun her foot around and kicked the blade right out of his hands before spinning around and landing with her blade pointed right between the mouse's small white eyes.

"How...How could you defeat me?" said the mouse "You're just a child."

"Babysitters got to know this stuff" said Nazz continuing to point the blade at her defeated advisory.

Rolf fought with fist, foot, and staff as fifty maybe even more bandits rained down from trees and sprinted out of bushes at him. They grabbed at his feet and arms and tried to land punches and kicks as Rolf knocked them back hitting heads, arms, legs, nuts, he even managed to anally violate one of them by accident with his staff, all in a desperate effort to survive the onslaught. Meanwhile, Merlow continued to hang from his tree from which he had somehow managed to acquire a large box of popcorn and a newspaper. Rolf noticed his partners lack of interest in his plight and between knocking back bandits decided to call his partner to his aid.

"MERLOW" Rolf screamed causing several of the bandits to jump back in shock "Why do you dilly dally like a nincompoop while Rolf tolls against the bandits"

"I'm sorry…." Merlow managed to say '_What the hell did he just say?' _"Rolf I'm sorry I can't help you out right now but I'm a little tied up at the moment"

"Hmmm, Rolf wonders why you do not simply blast your bonds of torment like you did for Rolf" Rolf stated while swinging his staff and jamming right between a bandits legs nearly causing its eyeballs to pop out of its head.

"…Oh well heheheh" Merlow cackled nervously "I guess I never thought to do that"

Merlow slowly raised his arms and shot a Merlin's ball at his feet, the ball flew into the rope bidding him and immediately toasted the rope into ashes freeing his ankles. As Merlow hit the ground he felt dizzy from being upside down for so long but was unharmed. Merlow immediately ran into combat next to Rolf with the two standing back to back.

"Merlow let's how do you say…Kick some ass?" said Rolf

"I couldn't agree more" said Merlow a ball of magic appearing in front of him, which he shot immediately taking out several bandits at once.

Kevin hit the ground with a nasty thud his limbs flailing like noodles as he rolled across the sand, his vision was blurry and all he could hear were dog-like growls, Johnny screaming, and Jimmy bawling like a baby nearby. He managed to muster some strength to struggle back to his feet as pain shot through his body, nothing felt broken but he was sure going to have some nasty bruises tomorrow, he looked up to notice Lakilester and Watt launching attacks from the air at the massive stone chomp as they just barely managed to stay out of the creatures massive maw as it lunged and bit at the air. Kevin didn't notice it before but the chain trailing out of the creature's body appeared to be bound into the ground hindering the creatures movements to about 4-5 feet or so.

"_What is this thing here for?" _Kevin asked himself

"Kevin!" yelled Lakilester from the air hovering just out of the chomps reach "Are you alright bro?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" said Kevin before surveying the battle scene "where's Johnny?"

"MY ASS!" screamed Johnny as he came flying through the air hitting the ground with a thud next to Kevin. Kevin immediately noticed a sizable piece of fabric missing from Johnny's pants, his blue boxer briefs were torn slightly but thank God were still intact.

"Johnny" Kevin said helping to pull the large headed youth back to his feet "You ok man?"

"My ass hurts like hell but I'm ok" said Johnny rubbing his backend

"Well if that's all" said Kevin before turning to make sure Lakilester and the others were doing ok

"What's something like that doing all the way out here?" asked Johnny

"I don't know in all honesty" said Kevin "But if I had to guess I'd say it's guarding something."

"What makes you say that?" asked Johnny

"Well, for one its bound to the ground by a chain like a dog" said Kevin "Which means someone wants it in this particular area for a reason and we're going to find out" Kevin reached down and picked up his wrench that had landed a few feet from him and ran back into battle Johnny close behind.

"Time to try this new technique I've been trying out" said Kevin twirling his wrench around in his hand before drawing it up over his head and slamming it into the ground. The ground shook violently towards the Chomp the seismic force sending the chomp up off the ground and backwards.

"What was that?" asked Johnny puzzled

"Like it, I call it the quake wrench" said Kevin admiring his work "apparently in this world slamming objects onto the ground cause mini-earthquakes"

"Sweet hahahaha" Johnny stated

"Kevin" yelled Lakilester "While that was move was rad dude, It didn't put this guy down"

Kevin and Johnny looked over and gasped to see the massive rocky creature back on its base and looked angrier than ever.

"Son of a bitch" said Kevin rushing back into battle, Johnny close behind

With Merlow now in the battle things were starting to turn around for the duo, if only just a little bit. Rolf was busy beating a bandit to a pulp with his fist until heard Merlow scream out.

"Rolf! Quick! Do a barrel roll!" yelled Merlow

Rolf without question immediately did a combat roll sideways and saw out of a corner of his eye a knife slash through the air where his body had previously been. As Rolf came out of his roll, he saw it was the same bandit that has tried to slash him up earlier and Rolf now realize revenge was in his reach.

"Swindler! You threaten Rolf livelihood and you pillage Rolf's things, Rolf shall make you bleed!"

Rolf and the Bandit charged each other and within seconds knife and staff clashed, despite have the larger weapon the bandit was quick and a several points nearly drove his knife into Rolfs stomach. Rolf kept his distance using his handbo's long shaft to keep the much quicker bandit at a distance. However, the bandit got lucky and managed to slice Rolf's thigh, hot pain shot up through Rolf's leg and he held back a scream as best he could. Rolf crouched down to hold his injured limb; the bandit saw this as an opportunity to strike and flew at Rolf with his knife drawn back. However, in almost lighting quick motion Rolf swung his staff and smacked the knife straight out of the creature's hand. The bandit, still running with full momentum was powerless to stop itself as it slammed right into Rolf's balled up fist. The bandit flew backwards before hitting the ground flat on its back, its mask cracked down the middle and blood leaked out the sides covering the grass in sticky liquid. Rolf looked over and saw his Star Scepter lying nearby next to Ted and Mark's still unconscious body's; quickly retrieving it he looked towards Merlow who was still battling several bandits and smiled.

"Merlow it is time to end this battle" said Rolf drawing a card from his pants pocket "Modify, Dark Magic Attack activate!"

Merlow body lit up with magic power and his eyes now glowed a bright aquamarine blue as he floated into the air above the 10 or so bandits that remained, their bodies frozen in fear at the sight of this powerful foe.

"DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" yelled Merlow

A black blast of energy erupted from Merlow body the blast traveled at an astonishing speed and accuracy as it quickly leveled the 10 bandits before they could run away. A massive explosive followed and as the smoked and grass cleared the air bandit bodies littered the ground either unconscious or dead.

"Victory arm pit rub" Rolf yelled victoriously. He ran up to his exhausted partner who was now leaning up against a nearby palm tree and lifted his arm up and rubbing his cloaked armpit.

"Hahaha" Merlow chuckled "Rolf you are a strange child"

After giving out his victory armpit rub Rolf looked around and for the first time noticed several yellow and green fruits littering the ground. Rolf picked one up and examined it before a massive grin spread across his face.

"A lemon" Rolf said under his breath

Back at the Dry Dry Outpost the team had successfully subdued the mice creatures who were now tied up in the corner of the inn while the rest of the team talked.

"All right that settles it, we need to find the others and get the hell out of here" said Eddy pounding his open palms on a table

"But Eddy" said Double D "We have no idea where the Star Spirit is"

"Yeah, we don't even have a definite lead" said Goombario

"Well I say we start combing every inch of that god-forsaken desert until we find something" Eddy countered

"Your being stupid" snapped Bow "We'd die before we'd even get through a quarter of that desert"

"Don't call me stupid!" snapped Eddy

Eddy and Bow were about to go at it until Kooper's fist slammed the table leaving a small dent in the surface.

"Hey!" yelled the inn keeper who was still in the process of putting back up tables and chair after "I swear you guys destroy any more property and I'll throw you out of here."

"Sorry" said Kooper before turning back to his team who were frozen in place at the sight of Kooper's angry outburst "Look guys it obvious that we are not safe here with psychopaths like those guys walking around…"

"Uh Kooper" said Goombario looking past Kooper and towards the back of the inn "Those mice we tied up earlier are not where we put them."

Suddenly, a wail erupted in the corner of the room and the mice squad's leader was standing on the main desk his comrades surrounding him, the team gasped as they saw the leader had a massive bomb strapped to his body and a detonator in his hand.

"What the hell!?" yelled Eddy

"Infidels" said Mouse squad leader "You have bested me in combat but now it is time to play my favorite game… JINGLE BOMBS!"

"JINGLE BOMBS, JINGLE BOMBS!" his comrades chanted joyfully

"All right buddy" said Kooper "Calm down, put the detonator down and we can talk about.."

"SILENCE!" the Mouse yelled "I KILL YOU!"

And with that outburst the mouse pushed the detonator in his hand. The next few minutes seemed to go in slow motion as the team darted for the door and raced into the street. Diving behind whatever they could find. By the time they had reached cover a hot fireball lit up the sky, splinters of wood and stone rocketed across town.

Nazz looked up from behind the crate pile she was hiding behind and saw what was left of the inn. The inn was nothing more than a black spot in the center of the town, splinters of wood stuck out of nearby buildings and objects. Up and down the street people slowly emerged from their hiding spots and were mumbling or crying at the sight at the inn in shambles. The rest of the team slowly came out of their hiding spots most with looks of concern or shock on their faces.

"Holy crap dude" said Eddy coming out of a clay pot

"Guys the building blew up" said Ed who was coming up from behind a crate

"No shit Sherlock" said Eddy stepping out into the street

"Filthy, Filthy, Filthy" said Double D

"Uh, Guys" said Goombario looking at the many faces in the now standing around the destruction "Where's the inn keeper at?"

"Oh my lord" said Double D palming his face appearing to be on the verge of crying

"Come on guys let's get out of here for now" said Kooper put a hand on Double D's shoulder

The group walked down the street most of them trying to regain their composure. As they walked down the dusty street a deep voice stopped them in their tracks. They looked over to see a small grey mouse wrapped in a filthy cloak sitting on a single stone step in front of a small blue house.

"Can we help you?" Nazz asked

"Well, I don't mean sound like a beggar" said the mouse "but I was wondering if you had some dru... I mean food I could possibly have"

"Uh…" Nazz looked towards Double D who was already pulling out a mushroom from his pack. He handed the mushroom to the mouse who promptly grabbed it and woofed it down quickly. A smile spread across his face and he sat in silence before addressing the group.

"Thank you very much. You are a nice person as nice people give nice things" said the mouse

"You're welcome" said Double D "Have a good day!" the group began to walk away when the mouse started to speak again

"You guys are looking for the information broker that lives around here, correct?" said the mouse

The group froze and immediately ran back to the beggar.

"Yes!" said Kooper "Do you know where he is at?"

"I do actually" said the mouse before going silent

"Well?" said Eddy "Tell us where the hell this guys at, we're in a hurry"

"I cannot I'm afraid" He responded quickly

"And why not" said Bow

"My friend he is very secretive and suspicious of new people" said the mouse "In order to gain his superior knowledge you must prove yourself"

"How?" said Kooper "What do you need? Money, food, women, I mean Nazz is a little young but she'll work"

"HEY!" snapped Nazz

"I do not seek such things" said the mouse "I seek the nicest of things, an item that is yellow like the sun and will make even the toughest of men pucker at its taste."

"That sounds like a lemon actually" said Double D quickly

"You know these riddles aren't nearly as fun when a smartass kid answers them right away" said the mouse "You kids and your internet you all think your so clever. Yes, if you bring me a lemon I'll tell you where Moustafa is."

"We're in the middle of a f&*king desert" snapped Eddy "Where the hell are we going to find a lemon?" _I have to find a lemon and help get this guy to talk it's my chance to prove I'm a valuable leader for the group._

"Your problems not mine" said the mouse "I need a lemon and you need information. So get to work on that if you need to find me ask one of the towns people for Sheek"

And with that he calmly walked across the street and disappeared into a house.

"Strange fellow" said Double D

"We need to find a lemon" said Kooper "Spread out and search the town, surely someone has one."

Rolf and Merlow could see the explosion from the inn all the way the desert and were now heading towards its location hoping that it would lead them to their comrades.

"Wonder what caused that explosion" said Merlow the hot desert baking him inside of his robes.

"Rolf hopes his comrades are alright" said Rolf sweat pouring down his face and his wounded thigh burned but he still kept up a steady pace towards the explosion.

Kevin and his party were tiring as their attacks were doing little to damage the tough skin of the stone chomp. Their only saving grace so far had been the fact that the chain chomp's chain had prevented it from simply running up and eating them alive.

"All right we've tried our cards, we've tried simply wailing on it, and even tried combination attacks, nothing has worked yet" said Kevin

"Maybe if Jimmy would help out it might be going a little better" said Johnny bitterly

"Doubt it" said Kevin "But we could use all the help we can get"

Jimmy was curled up against in the sand when a sharp kick rattled his ribs and caused him to squeal in pain. He looked up to see Johnny peering down at him his hammer slung over his shoulder and his shirt and pants covered in sand.

"What the hell is wrong with you" said Johnny an air of seriousness in his voice

"Um…that thing is trying to kill us" said Jimmy

"No dip, why aren't you fighting it" said Johnny

"Oh Johnny don't make me fight that thing, I bruise easily" said Jimmy

"Oh I'll make you bruise if you don't quit being a coward" said Johnny "We're trying to save a world right now and your hiding in the corner like a pussy."

"But Johnny I'm scared" said Jimmy shaking heavily

"So, you think me and Kevin aren't, you don't think our new friends aren't" said Johnny "We're all scared Jimmy, we have the fate of a world on our shoulders and we're fighting with absolutely no combat experience what so ever, does it look like we're curling up in a ball and hiding."

"Um... no" said Jimmy

"Right, now get off the ground, dust yourself off, and come help us beat this thing" said Johnny holding out his hand towards the small boy

"You won't let me get hurt will you?" asked Jimmy

"No buddy, I got your back" said Johnny his smile returning to his face

Jimmy smiled before grabbing Johnny's hand and allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. After dusting the sand off his body and retrieving his shield he joined the rest of the group who were gathered on the battle field.

"Jimmy" said Watt

"Nice of you to join us fluffy" said Lakilester

"Sorry guys, I needed a confidence boost" said Jimmy

"Well we're glad you're here now" said Kevin before turning to face the chomp which was pacing its chain watching the team. "We have to figure out what this thing is guarding, it may have something to do with the star spirit."

"If it has something to do with the star spirit" said Sushie "then that thing has to go"

"Any ideas" said Lakilester "We're running short on those quickly"

"It's made of rock correct" said Jimmy

"Yes, that why it's called a stone chomp" said Lakilester

"Well, think about it what is the worst thing that can happen to a rock" said Jimmy

"Uh…it gets stepped on and breaks" said Kevin

"It gets eroded away!" exclaimed Watt "of course!"

"What, you're suggesting we erode Jaws here" said Lakilester "How are we going to do that it's not like any rain or strong winds are coming this way anytime soon."

"Guys we have those things right here" said Jimmy "Lakilester can use wind attacks and Sushie you're capable of using water attacks, both Kevin and Johnny are also capable of crushing blows."

"Jimmy that's brilliant" said Watt "With our combined attacks we can invoke a little mother nature on that oversized mutt."

"All right then" said Kevin turning back towards their bound opponent "Lakilester you're up. MODIFY! GUST ACTIVATE!"

Lakilester flew into air just above the massive chomp which let out a vicious bark at the small lakitu. Lakilester, in unison with the cloud he rode on, both took deep breaths before exhaling a strong gust of wind down on the creature.

"Johnny your turn." Said Jimmy

"Modify, Water gun activate!" said Johnny swiping a card through his star scepter

Sushie approached the chain chomp and blew up like a balloon before exhaling a powerful stream of water onto the creature. The chain chomp roared and snapped at the air as the water softened and blasted off pieces of its hide as the wind above blew weathered chunks of rock off its body.

"Hang in there guys" yelled Jimmy from the sidelines just a few minutes, he's starting to wear down

Within a few minutes the once powerful creature was reduced to a weak fragile beast, it's once mighty bark reduced to a whimper. It's rough hide had been smoothed into a rounded surface making the creature resemble a giant marble.

"Johnny and Kevin, your turn!" shouted Jimmy

"Let's end this" said Kevin before running forward with his wrench drawn along with Johnny who had his hammer at his side.

"Johnny on three!" yelled Kevin to which Johnny returned a nod "One…Two….THREE!"

Both boys jumped into the air drawing their weapons overhead before coming down with a crash "QUAKE ATTACK!" they both yelled before the ground rattled in a massive tremor towards the chomp. The massive force hit the chomps now softened body causing it to burst into a shower of dust and pebbles.

"It's over" Watt yelled triumphantly while hugging Jimmy

"Great job fluffy" said Kevin walking over and patting the small boy on the back

"Rad plan dude" said Lakilester giving Jimmy a thumbs up

"Yes, a splendid job everyone" said Sushie

"Great plan Jimmy" said Johnny now clutching Plank in his arms once again

"Thank you all and Johnny thanks for believing in me." Jimmy said "I promise from now on I will do more to contribute to battles."

"You churn out more plans like that and Bowser will fall in no time" said Watt with a wink

"Yeah" said Kevin "But that's a long way off, now we figure out what this guy was guarding. Rest up guys, when night hits we start digging."

"I'm not going to tell you a damn thing you temperamental brat." Sheek said to Eddy, the small boy now only inches from his face.

"Please Sheek." Said Nazz "We looked all over town and couldn't find a lemon anywhere; we'll get you something else."

"I don't want anything else" said Sheek "It's a lemon or bust and right now, I'm about to bust this boy's face."

"Why you little-"

"Comrades!"

Eddy was cut off by a familiar voice down the street and sure enough the team looked and saw Rolf and Merlow, filthy and tired, but smiling and walking towards them.

"ROLF, MERLOW!" they all yelled

Rolf and Merlow approached the group and both immediately collapsed at their feet, the force of the fall cause one of the lemons Rolf was carrying to come tumbling out of his pocket and across the pavement to Sheek's feet. Sheek's eyes lit up at the sight of the fruit before leaping into the air in a triumphant yell.

"A LEMON, oh Star Spirits thank you so much" he yelled. Then he immediately squeezed the sours juices out in his hand before snorting them up his nose and laughing hysterically.

"Oh yeah baby, that hit the spot" he said "what a rush, haven't had one like this in a long time."

"What the hell is in the lemons around here?" asked Eddy

"Crack!" Ed shouted out

"Alright you got your lemon" said Kooper "Now will you tell us where to find Moustafa?"

"Sure buddy" he said his eyes now bugged out and bloodshot "First you will need to go to the local shop and buy dried shroom and a dusty hammer. The shopkeeper will give you further directions from there"

"Your advice is for me to spend more of my money" snapped Bow "a lot of help you are."

"Guys I think Rolf and Merlow seriously need some water" said Double D kneeling next to Rolf and Merlow

"Excuse me Double D, but we were talking about me" said Bow "so selfish."

After reviving their passed out teammates and purchasing a dusty hammer and a dried shroom which they immediately sold to a shady looking toad who looked like he had been on something. The team took the shopkeepers advice to go to the highest point of the outpost, which happened to be above the house that Sheek sat in front of on a regular basis. After cursing Sheek's name for not telling them that in the first place, the team climbed up a winding staircase inside of the house and up to the roof. Immediately, they saw a smaller building sitting atop the roof.

"That must be Moustafa's place" said Kooper

The group huddled inside and entered a room full of what appeared to be glass bongs, a lava lamp, and some empty needles. Sitting in the back of the room sprawled out on a king sized bed was Sheek.

"Hey, you guys actually showed" said Sheek a very mellow tone in his voice

"Yeah, we were told this is Moustafa's house" said Double D

"So why are you here" said Sarah

"Sigh, you still haven't figured it out have you" said Sheek

"Uh... figured what out?" asked Eddy

"I'm him you idiot" he said jumping to his feet and throwing off his cloak which drew gasp from the team. Sheek immediately looked down and noticed he was wearing a pink tutu and laughed in embarrassment before pulling it off and shouting triumphantly.

"Behold I am Moustafa" he said

"Oh brother, we're screwed" said Eddy facepalming

"Shut up" snapped Moustafa "Now what it is your needing, I got some new drugs from my provider today and I'm eager to try them out."

"We need to know the location of a Star Spirit that was hidden around here by Bowser" said Kooper

"Oh is that all" said Moustafa "I seen him storing something in the Dry Dry Ruins while I was burying a dead body out in the desert a while back. He sealed the ruins back under the sands after he was finished, but I know about a secret way to summon the ruins form their slumber."

Moustafa walked over to one of his shelves and retrieved a small blue crystal from it and toss it to Kooper.

"That is called that pulse stone and it can be used to summon the Dry Dry Ruins" began Sheek "Once you leave town travel Northwest and the stone should start to blink when you find the pedestal where you are supposed to place it, you place in it the slot and presto!"

"Amazing" said Double D taking the stone from Kooper and looking it over "How did you acquire this?"

"If I told you that I would have to kill you" said Moustafa "Now please take your leave so that I can get trashed and fall asleep, it's been a rough day."

"Whatever" said Eddy "let's go guys."

"That stone's really blinking now" said Double D "We must be getting close"

"I hope so" said Sarah "My feet are hurting"

"You're riding on Ed's shoulders" said Eddy

"Can it shorty" said Sarah

_Stay calm Eddy, when you take control of this group the first thing is to feed that girl to that bird back in the mountains_

"Look at this" said Goombario walking up to a small stone sitting out in the middle of the sand "This stone has a slot in the top of it."

"And the stone appears to be blinking violently when placed near it" said Double D lowering the stone next to the slot

"We'll ram that sucker in there Double D" said Eddy

"That's what she said" said Ed with a chuckle

Double D inserted the pulse stone into the slot which slid perfectly into its resting place. The team then waited in silence for a few minutes.

"Well…" said Eddy impatiently

Then the ground shook violently and off in the distance the sky turned jet black.

"So that's what it was guarding" said Kevin staring up at a massive stone building which consisted of a massive stone platform leading up to a set of stairs that went up to the main entrance which glowed with a yellow light. Massive pillars top with stone chomp statues on top of each stood in front of the main entrance supporting a colossal stone roof.

"You reckon the others did something to summon this thing?" asked Sushie

"Possibly" said Kevin

"So the Star Spirits in there somewhere, right?" asked Johnny

"Only one way to find out" said Jimmy adjusting his shield on his arm

"Stay cautious guys" said Kevin "We don't know what waits for us in there"

The group of six walked across the stone platform and up the stone steps before disappearing into the main entrance.

To be continued….

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Little bit of a filler chapter with some action sprinkled in next chapter will introduce the boss of this arc. Please review or favorite!**


	19. Chapter 19: Battles in the Crypt

**Chapter 19**

**Battles in the Crypt**

Stale air and dirt choked the lungs of the small group as they entered into the ruins, grains of sand covered every inch of the interior and some of the pillars were green with mildew. The hallway they stood in was dim with only a small amount of light from torches lining the walls. Suddenly, an eerie voice broke the silence as it echoed throughout the walls, the source of it unknown.

"_Wahahahahahahaha, how dare you enter my tomb! Leave now or you will be stuck here forever and I'll eat you and stuff….. That good… did that sound good...What do you mean the speaker is still on...Damn it…. WHAT IT'S STILL ON! TURN IT OFF YOU IDIOT!... Click!"_

"I think I just peed my pants" said Jimmy huddled down in the fetal position in the corner of the room

"Eh… It was just some dork trying to scare us" replied Kevin "Let's keep going"

"What" squeaked Jimmy "Didn't you hear that thing? It said it was going to eat us and stuff"

"Didn't you say you were going to be brave from now on?" asked Lakilester

"That was last episode, the moment has passed" replied Jimmy

"Whatever" said Lakilester floating deeper into the ruins "It's going to take more than disembodied voice there to stop us, right guys?"

The team's response was cut off when 5 pokeys shot out of a group of coffins the team didn't notice previously. However, unlike the pokeys from the desert these pokeys were green in color and their flesh appeared rotted and smelled like an animal carcass, their gapping maws emitted a green gas that burned the group's lungs.

"More of these things?" said Johnny covering his mouth with his shirt in an attempt to stop the burning in his lungs

"These are…cough… different…they almost seem…cough... lifeless" Sushie managed to say

"Doesn't make a difference to me" said Kevin drawing a card from his pants "but let's clear... cough... the air in here. Modify, Gust activate!"

Lakilester blew a strong gust of wind at the Pokey's and while the pokeys were not heavily affected by the gust the green gas the emanated from them seemed to disperse.

"My turn" said Johnny also pulling a card from his pants "Modify, Ice Ball activate!"

Sushie leapt into the air before exhaling deeply and shooting a large ball of ice at one of the pokey's, the ice block hit like a bowling ball sending the pokey's body parts scattering across the room.

"Modify, Volt Tackle activate!" yelled Jimmy who had regained his composure

Watt flew forward surging with electricity his speed building at he flew forward into two pokeys. The creatures screamed in pain as their bodies lit up with electricity and erupted into a pile of body segments.

"Quake Wrench!" yelled Kevin as he leapt into the air before coming down and smashing his wrench into the ground sending a shock wave through the ground sending the remaining pokey's smashing into the ground.

"Quake Hammer!" yelled Johnny following up immediately behind Kevin sending his own serious of shockwaves to hit the already downed pokeys.

The pokey's screamed eerily before sinking into the ground; their screams were still audible for several minutes as the traveled deeper and deeper into the ground.

"Eddy are you sure we're going the right way?" Kooper asked, a look of concern on his face

"What are you talking about of course I do" said Eddy a smug look on his face "I have an innate sense of direction"

"Yeah and I'm the queen of England" said Sarah who was still seated a top Ed's shoulders

'_You'll be the queen of my foot in your ass after I'm done with you'_ Eddy thought

"Eddy we have been walking for a least a half hour now, perhaps we should stop and ask for directions" said Double D

"From what? That stone cactus you were babbling about earlier sockhead" asked Eddy

"How's the leg doing Rolf?" Nazz asked Rolf noticing the boy trailing behind a little, his recent leg injury obviously slowing him

"Oh-ho Rolf's limb is well thank you Go-Go Nazz Girl, the great fungus you all provided Rolf really helped

"Good to hear dude" said Nazz

"Where the hell are we going?" asked Goombario "I mean why do you think this is the right way to go Eddy?"

"Well obviously... uh" Eddy thought up a lie quickly "Well obviously these ruins are going to be in the most northern part of the desert, because North is the highest point and you know what I say always go up."

"That logic doesn't make a f#*ks worth of sense" said Goombario

"What do you know!" snapped Eddy

"Quite a bit, in fact I know I know way more about this world than you do shorty" said Goombario

"DON'T CALL ME SHORTY!" yelled Eddy before diving upon the small Goomba

"EDDY PLEASE!" yelled Double D

"Now how do we reach that?" said Kevin looking at the small corridor that taunted him from the other side of a massive gap in the floor.

"Maybe I can fly you all across?" stated Lakilester

"Hmmm... that might work but you may have to make several trips" said Kevin

Suddenly, Johnny's voice echoed from the next room

"Hey guys, I found a switch over here" he said

Kevin and Lakilester followed Johnny's voice to a nearby room and found the boy along with Sushie, Watt, and Jimmy checking out a large red switch with a white exclamation point in the center.

"Looks like the one from the Goomba King's Castle" stated Johnny

"Well what are you waiting for, lets press it" said Watt

"Yeah, maybe it will shoot this ancient pile of bricks into the sky too" Lakilester quickly said with a chuckle

Johnny promptly took his hammer and slammed it over the switch, the red gel-like top quickly sunk overtop the black base. Almost instantly the ground shook violently and a sound similarly to that of a waterfall was audible from the room the team had just came from. The group returned to the room and noticed that a massive pile of sand had conveniently created a pathway to the door.

"I don't understand how the mechanics of this world works sometimes" said Kevin casually walking across the new footpath and entering the corridor that it had built a pathway to. The corridor was very narrow and dim with Kevin having to squint to see only a couple feet in front of him. Suddenly, the voice from before echoed throughout the hallway;

"_Infidels, I warned you to turn back! You have disobeyed my warning and now you shall pay….I haven't quite figured out how you're going to pay yet but you should take this as a serious threat and get lost. And oh…uh…. Booga, Booga, Booga!... hahaha. _

A screamed erupted from Jimmy causing the rest of the team to spin around. Jimmy was flailing around the room screaming as a giant beetle like creature held a death grip on the small boys face. After a struggle the boy pulled the creature from his face and immediately drove the edge of his shield into the creatures exposed stomach, green slime erupted followed by a squeal of pain from the creature which twisted and writhed in pain before it stopped moving. Jimmy looked up, his cloak all covered in slime, at the rest of the group who all displayed looks of pure shock or fear.

"Holy s*%t, Jimmy freaking murdered that buzzy beetle" said Lakilester

"Hehehe" Jimmy laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head. The boys laughter was quickly cut off by another buzzy beetle dropping from the ceiling and smashing its hard, blue shell right on top of Jimmy's head. The boy let out a squeal of pain before smashing into the ground unconscious.

"Jimmy" yelled Watt running to the small boy's side

The buzzle beetle glared at the team before pulling into its shell and flying at them. Kevin quickly ran forward and smashed the creature with his monkey wrench, sending the beetle flying across the room. It hit a small over hang at the corridors entrance, but instead of smashing into the wall it bounced off of it like it were rubber and flew right back at Kevin.

"What the, errrr" Kevin growled before smashing the creature again with his wrench and once again, the creature bounced off the wall and flew right back at Kevin. Kevin hit the creature several more times, each with the same result. Finally, as the creature rounded to come back at Kevin, he screamed to Johnny behind him.

"Johnny, what do you say we go Dead or Alive Beach Volleyball on this bitch" said Kevin

"Kevin, I don't think this is the time to talk about raunchy video game titles" replied Johnny

"Raunchy, those games are art man" he said "now get ready I'm giving him right to yah" said Kevin

The buzzy beetle nearly collided with Kevin when his delivered an upright swing smashing the beetle up into the air. Johnny was already above the beetle with his hammer coming right down on the creatures shell.

"RIGHT ON!" Johnny screamed as he sandwiched the buzzy beetle into the ground between his hammer and the stony pavement. The creatures head and limbs spilled out of its cracked shell as it lay unconscious.

"Eddy! Watch out!" screamed Kooper as he knocked Eddy out of the way of the pokey's attack

As their companions explored the Dry Dry Ruins, the rest of the team had found themselves wandering the desert just trying to find those ruins. However, while following Eddy's advice that they should go to the northern most part of the desert to find the Dry Dry Ruins the team had walked right into the middle of a pokey nest and now 15 of the creatures had erupted from the ground and were now attacking the team from all angles.

"Modify hahaha, Aerial Ace activate" said Ed while swiping a card through his star scepter

Parakarry rocketed through the air at high speed before preforming a sharp turn and sending a powerful burst of cutting air into two of the pokeys sending them flying into pieces and across the desert floor.

"Oh so big Ed wants to play a card game" said Eddy with a grin while pulling card from his pants pocket "Modify, Dragon Pulse activate!"

Kooper's eyes glowed green and an amazing amount of energy surged through the Koopa body, suddenly he opened his mouth and roared out a massive wave of green energy the rocketed across the battle field and struck on of the pokey's sending its body parts flying across the desert.

"Nicely done gentlemen" said Double D walking up next to Eddy with a card already in his grasp "Let me have a go. Modify! Goombomb activate!"

Goombario let out a mischievous laugh as he leapt high into the air before coming down right on his head and sending massive wave of sand and shockwaves through the battle field. Several pokeys exploded on impact and several members of the group were sent flying across the battle field. A few minutes later Goombario emerged from a sand dune with a satisfying smile on his face.

"Goodness Goombario must you be so messy" said Double D getting to his feet and dusting off clothes

"That was so cool!" said Ed casually walking out of a massive pile of sand that had entombed him

"Eh, I try." Said Goombario casually

The team looked around and noticed the battle field was now littered with pokey parts, head and torso parts lay in massive piles.

"Well we sure showed them" said Sarah with a smile.

"Yeah" said Eddy "Now let's get a move on, we have some ruins to find. I suggest..."

"Oh no" snapped Sarah "We listened to you before and almost became pokey pincushions"

"Hey, we survived didn't we" said Eddy

"I agree with Sarah" said Bow suddenly appearing next to Eddy causing the small boy to jump into the air

"I told you to stop doing that!" Eddy yelled in anger

"Quit yelling at Bow!" Sarah yelled at Eddy

"Quit yelling at me!" Eddy yelled back failing to notice a dark shadow envelope him, Sarah, and Bow. "I swear to you little snot nosed brat, by the time this adventures over I'm going to kick your little arrogant ass. That's right I see the look of fear on your face, just wait till I get ahold of you, you know real fear then you pint sized little hmmm…"

It was at that moment Eddy noticed that Sarah's sudden change in facial expression was not due to Eddy's angry outburst but due to whatever was casting the massive shadow behind him. He slowly turned sweat now running down his face to see a massive creature towering over him. The grotesque creature looked like a pokey but with several noticeable differences, this creature had massive long arms and legs made from several circular pieces, each limb ending in a spike. The creatures long straight body was also a bunch of circular pieces stacked on top of each other just like a pokey's body but on each piece of this creatures torso an evil face was present, those same black eye sockets and white pupils and those massive pitch black maws all opened and snapped shut right in Eddy's face.

"Holy F*&K!" said Eddy as he took off running past Sarah "Let's get out of here, me and children first ahhhhhhh!"

"Those douchebags fused into one creature" said Goombario

"How on earth did they do that?" said Double D

"Pokey's are pretty resourceful, their body parts are practically independent of each other, the only way to truly kill one is to destroy the head otherwise it will just rebuild itself, sometimes even as more than one creature." Goombario stated

"Fascinating" said Double D

"So how do we slay the beast foul mouthed Goomba-boy" asked Rolf

"We somehow grow 10 feet and smash it's skull into the f'n ground" said Goombario

"I was afraid you were going to say something like that" said Bombette getting into battle stance next to Nazz, Ed, and Parakarry

"Jimmy will you hurry up damn it" said a frustrated Kevin who had been waiting at the other end of a red staircase which Jimmy was slowly taking his time getting across.

"Come on Jimmy" whispered Watt floating next to boy whose head was now wrapped up in bandages from the buzzy beetle earlier "We're almost there, just don't look down"

Jimmy was noticeably sweating and was practically in a crawl up the stairs. Several times his cautiously looked down to notice the ruin floor 15 feet below him. Also in his mind was the thought of how these stair cases came to be in this position, Kevin, Johnny, Lakilester, and Sushie took turns hitting the numerous green and red switch that operated two green and red staircases, after several minutes and numerous trips up and down the stars the team had finally got the stair in the position they wanted. However, in Jimmy's mind he wondered if they staircases would at any moment spin or twist around on their own and send him hurdling into the ruin floor to his death. About 20 minutes later, he finally crawled off the last step and collapsed at Kevin and Johnny's feet.

"Good job fluffy, take five alright." Said Kevin to which Jimmy simply returned a thumbs up from his facedown position.

"Kevin bro, I don't see much up here" said Lakilester looking around the platform the staircase had taken them.

"AWESOME!" screamed Johnny "Guys look what Plank found"

The group sans Jimmy walked over to see Johnny digging down into a massive chest before coming back up with a hammer in his hands. Unlike Johnny's hammer, which was made of wood, this one appeared to be made of hardened stone on a sturdy wooden handle.

"Choice" said Kevin running up next to Johnny

"Oh yeah, daddy likes" said Johnny "I'm keeping this baby"

"Why is there a hammer up here anyway?" stated Sushie

"Guess the voice in the walls needs to spruce the place up a bit" Kevin joked

"I swear leaving switches, keys, and weapons lying around like this" said Sushie "I think some of these villains need helmets sometimes."

"That's politically offensive" said Lakilester

"What politics? Our princess has been captured and our Kings been a no show since the 80's were in anarchy as far as I'm concerned" said Sushie

Kevin walked up and lightly kicked Jimmy on the shoulder rousing the small boy from his nap.

"Come on fluffy, we're heading back down now" said Kevin

"Wha-uh…Oh darn it" Jimmy said

"Where to Kevin?" asked Lakilester

"There were some massive stone blocks in the room we just came from; I wonder if Johnny's new toy there can help us get around them.

Kevin and company returned to the bottom of stairs dragging a kicking and screaming Jimmy all the way. After some brief exploring they hit a red switch which activated a nearby staircase allowing them to access a stone block that Johnny promptly smashed with his hammer. On the other side was a small chest which Kevin opened to reveal a small golden artifact that appeared to be shaped like a short, squat man with large closed eyes and a stand trash can lid shaped hat.

"Is that a voodoo doll?" asked Johnny "oh, oh, try it out on me please!"

"Johnny calm down" said Sushie "I doubt it's a voodoo doll, it looks as though it's made of solid gold, perhaps a royal totem of some sort."

"Well whatever is it could be useful" said Lakilester "I suggest we hold onto it"

"Agreed" said Kevin before putting the artifact away

The team moved to the left side of room and reached a small chamber. Johnny used his Super Hammer on another block to take it out clearing there path. Inside they found another artifact this one was shaped like a large triangle and glowed a bright florescent green. Suddenly, the team heard barking and turned around to see two stone chomps glaring at team, though smaller then the one they had faced outside they had the same murderous glare on their faces.

"More guard dogs" said Kevin "They must want this stone"

"Well give it to them" said Jimmy "I don't need any more bruises today."

"Nonsense" said Lakilester "There's still plenty more skin on you to turn black and blue."

"Eppp" squeaked Jimmy

"Same as before Johnny" said Kevin

"Gotcha Kev" said Johnny drawing a card from his pants "Modify! Water Gun activate"

"Gust activate" said Kevin following suit

Sushie and Lakilester shot their respective water and wind attacks at the two chomps. The creatures let out annoying growls as the attacks hit them soon turning into squeals of pain as their stony shells began to erode and fall away. Johnny and Kevin quickly ran in and hit their duel quake attacks, the shockwaves smashing both creatures into dust. After putting away the pyramid stone the group left the room again and decided to explore the lower level of the pyramid. Using Johnny and Kevin's hammer and wrench to power through some large cracks in the wall they used Johnny's hammer to crush another grey block. They were again attacked by a stone chomp guard which the group quickly defeated. Upon the defeating the creature they found yet another artifact sitting on a nearby pedestal which was pink and diamond shaped stone. After looking at a conveniently placed map on one of the ruin walls they determined they had one more room to go to and immediately proceeded to a lower level of the ruins where it was almost pitch black and found another switch, upon hitting it they were rewarded with the key.

"The guards in this place sure love to leave things out in the open don't they" said Sushie

"Makes our job a lot easier" said Kevin examining the key "Now what's this go to?"

"I think I seen a corridor we haven't tried yet back in the room before we messed with those staircases" said Lakilester

Lakilester led the team back towards the main ruin entrance before arriving at a lone door.

"_ALL RIGHT YOU BUNCH OF STUBBORN ASSHOLES! I told you twice now get outta my house, but you all just keep going and going, stealing my things and killing my guards well now I'm going to have to crack your skulls it seems. I just hope you like the taste of sand when I bury you six feet under seesh….. Gosh Chompy that was well written I'm impressed I felt so threatening… What we're still recording...SHUT IT OFF you stupid piece of -….._

"Disembodied voice sounds annoyed" said Lakilester with a chuckle

"He has something he really doesn't want us to find" said Kevin

"Wonder if it begins with a Star and ends in a spirit" replied Lakilester

"Well if he has the Star Spirit then he has to go" said Sushie "Let's press on"

Upon entering the new room the team noticed five Chain Chomp statues glaring down at them, standing tall like knights watching over the ruins. Kevin used the key to unlock a locked door in upper corner of room and found a switch, the room shook and upon returning to the previous room they noticed that the sand had been drained from the room, exposing the rest of the chomp statues allowing the team to see small indents in a few of the statues. Sushie noticed that one of the indents was shaped like a triangle, one like a diamond, and the last like a moon.

"Hmmm" thought Sushie "Those indents… two of them look like stones we got earlier."

"Your right" said Watt examining the indents

"Well there one more area in this room we need to check out and then we figure that puzzle out" said Kevin

Kevin led the team down a path on the right side of the room and as soon as they stepped into the room they saw a blue crescent shaped moon stone.

"Choice" said Kevin walking up to the stone. However, before he could reach it he was knocked to the ground and rolling across the sandy room. Kevin struggled to recover as the wind was knocked out of him and then screamed in pain as a several massive teeth dug into his arm. Kevin opened his eyes to see another stone chomp had ambushed him and now had the boys arm wedged between its teeth; Kevin's arm was now soaked in his own blood. Kevin quickly grabbed his wrench with his good arm and slammed it into the side of the creatures head until it finally released his arm. The creature recovered and went to attack Kevin again but was cut off when Lakilester threw a spiny at its head distracting it. Sushie quickly jumped in and began shooting water at the creature, driving it back. Johnny ran to Kevin's side and helped him to his feet and was quickly examining his arm.

"Gosh Jiminy Kevin, that looks bad, we better get that taken care of" he said

Kevin pushed Johnny away and drew a card out "Don't worry about me; we need to kill this thing. Modify! Gust Activate!"

Lakilester blew a gust of wind in combination with Sushie's water gun to weaken the creature. Johnny and Kevin immediately followed up with dual quake attacks to finish off the creature which erupted into a cloud of dust and rock.

Jimmy, Sushie, Lakilester, and Johnny then proceeded to work on Kevin's arm which had several lacerations from the chomp's teeth. After giving him their last mushroom, they tore parts of Jimmy's robe and cut torn it into strips before using Sushie's water attacks to clean the wound before wrapping it up with the strips to make a makeshift bandage.

"Thanks guys" said Kevin getting to his feet and retrieving the moon shaped stone "Now let's go end this."  
>"But Kevin" said Lakilester "Your arm's a mess, maybe we should retreat and find the others. We'll have a much better chance that way."<p>

"No, we've made it to far" said Kevin "let's not keep Mr. disembodied voice waiting"

The group returned to the previous room and looked at the pillars closely before determining that the stones were actually keys the fit into the strange indents. Sushie inserted the Pyramid Stone into the triangle shaped slot, Johnny inserted the Diamond stone into the diamond shaped slot, and finally, Kevin inserted the crescent moon shaped stone into the moon shaped slot. The room began to shake as the statues in front of them began to open up revealing a massive corridor on the other side. The group entered into a large area lined with brink walls and a brick floor. Unlike the rest of the ruins the area was well lit and free of any sand. Suddenly, the group noticed a figure standing on a small platform high above the room. The creature was a koopa with a short and squat built wearing a white cloak lined with blue, head was adorned with a sun colored Egyptian headdress with a small chomp on front that covered his eyes.

"Hahaha, children you have arrived" he said in a sinister voice "Welcome to the crypt of Tutankoopa."

"This place looks like s*#t went was the last time you vacuumed?" asked Lakilester

"Silence" said Tutankoopa

"Like I haven't heard that one from almost every villain so far" said Lakilester

"Errrrrr.. You guys ignored my very scary warnings! I put a lot of work into writing and practicing those! And none of you stubborn assholes have the common sense to get scared and run away? What the f&8k is wrong with you?

"In my defense I was very scared and tried to run away… 600 times actually" said Jimmy cowering in the back of the room.

"You shouldn't mess with me." He said "I Tutankoopa loyal follower of Bowser and guardian of the Star Spirit….F#*K! Why did I just say that. Errr….. You'll all regret hearing me say that! My chomps come and serve your master! Feed on the entrails of these brats!"

Below the platform that Tutankoopa was standing on a small metal gate opened up and out came 2 round, black creatures with massive mouths full of sharp teeth, each dragging a large metal chain in behind them.

"More chomps" said Johnny drawing both his hammers

"These ones are different" said Lakilester "I doubt our strategy will work as well on these guys."

The Chomps let out a growl which turned into a pair of rapid barks before they charged the team with their mouths wide open.

Kooper rolled across the sand as a massive spike drove into the ground where he had been standing a few minutes ago. The creature which Goombario called a Pokey Giant stomped and punched at the team who were struggling to find a way to attack its massive head. Parakarry and Bow were doing their best from the sky but the creatures many eyes allowed it to guard and attack at once. Nazz suddenly took off in a sprint and ran up the creature's arm that was still stuck in the ground before spring boarding off of it and delivering a flying kick to one of the creature's torso parts. The kick managed to rock the creature backwards but it managed to stay standing before throwing it's remain fist at the girl as she hit the ground. Nazz barely managed to evade the strike before sprinting away to join Double D, Rolf, and Eddy who were strategizing the on the side of the field. The only thing should could hear as she sprinted away was the awful sound of the creatures roar.

To be continued…..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter! The battle for the 2nd Star Spirit begins! And what will become of the rest of the team? Will they be able to make it in time to help out an injured Kevin and company? Review and stay tuned to find out!**


	20. Chapter 20: Vs Tutankoopa

**Paper Ed Chapter 20: Vs. Tutankoopa**

"Fright Bomb activate!" yelled Sarah swiping a card through her Star Scepter

Bow flew above the pokey giant's head and flung a large black bomb with a skull face on it at the creature, the bomb connected right in the creatures face and it screamed in pain a hot green gas burned its eyes and mouth. It swung at Bow with a massive arm but Bow was able to phase out to avoid that attack.

"Guys, our attacks aren't working on this thing" yelled Parakarry from the air before doing a barrel roll to avoid an arm thrust

"The damn things too big for our attacks to hurt it" said Goombario who was standing next to Double D, Rolf, Nazz, Bombette, and Merlow on the ground

"Well" said Bombette "Maybe it's time to upgrade right guys"

"Right there with you girl" said Nazz taking out a card from her pants "Modify, Upgrade activate"

Double D and Rolf did the same and soon the three super powered creatures had joined the battle.

"Goom Bubble pahhh!" Goombario yelled sending a red ball of energy into the creature's torso.

"Merlin's Ball x2" yelled Merlow sending a swirling black and brown ball at the same spot as Goombario

"Boys give me a boost" yelled Bombette running towards Goombario and Merlow. Working together the two vaulted Bombette through the air and towards the creature "POWER BOMB!"

The massive explosion rocked the battle field sending sand and screams through the air. As the sand settled and the team regained visibility, the group saw that the creature, despite having half its left leg blown off, remained standing before swinging a massive arm out and taking out Bow and Parakarry with one swing of its arm.

"BOW!" yelled Sarah

"PARAKARRY!" yelled Ed

"Son of a bitch" Eddy cursed under his breath

Kevin's arm burned as he rolled to the side just avoiding the snapping jaws of one of the chomps. Despite the pain, he got to his feet and smashed the chomp with his wrench. Kevin's body vibrated in pain as the wrench bounced off its head and its body made a gong-like sound.

"That smarts" Kevin replied rubbing his injured arm

Kevin heard a strange chanting sound from nearby and looked to see Tutankoopa doing chants while doing what appeared to be twerking.

"What is this f*#ked up dork doing?" asked Kevin

Suddenly, Kevin heard a cracking sound coming from above him; he looked up to notice the ceiling coming down towards them! Kevin went to call out to his team but he was knocked to the ground by the chomp he had hit earlier. He barely got his wrench up to jam it into the creatures mouth as it extended it massive maw towards him. Kevin looked up and noticed the ceiling was now falling towards him and the chomp. Thinking fast Kevin braced himself and forced his adversary on top of him using his wrench to hold back its teeth before straining as massive amounts of tile struck the chomp causing it to cry out in pain. Dust and sand covered Kevin's face and body. After what seemed like several minutes Kevin opened his eyes and saw the chomp staring down at him with glazed eyes. After realizing the creature was dead he used his wrench and good arm to throw the creature's lifeless body off of him before looking around the battlefield. He breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed Johnny, Sushie, Watt, and Lakilester had avoided the ceiling, his relief quickly vanished when he noticed the remaining chomp was still alive and Jimmy lay unconscious near the entrance to the room. Tutankoopa still stood on his pedestal watching with an amazed look on his face as the Kevin emerged from the rubble.

"You assholes are resilient" said Tutankoopa "I bring the whole ceiling down and you all walk away without a scratch."

"We're pretty good at these life or death situations" said Kevin picking his wrench up off the ground as the rest of group gathered around him.

"Kevin, are you alright?" whispered Johnny

"Besides my arm being on fire I'm good" he replied "How's fluffy?"

"Don't know, haven't been able to get over there and check." Johnny said then his eyes widened in horror "WHERE'S PLANK!?"

Johnny looked over to notice the remaining chomp had Plank and was chewing on it like a dog would do a bone.

"You bastard…" said Johnny before he charged in with both hammers drawn. Sand shot up around the two as they locked in combat. A few minutes later, Johnny emerged with Plank in his arms and a smile on his face, the chomp was battered its metallic body full of dents and holes from Johnny's hammers.

"Atta boy Johnny. Said Lakilester

Johnny let out a laugh which was cut off when a buzzy beetle shell struck him upside the head sending him tumbling to ground unconscious. The group gasped before looking up at Tutankoopa who stood high above the group a smile on his face.

"Way to take you eye off the ball balloon head" he said picking up another shell

Lakilester charged across the room flying up to Tutankoopa and leveling him with a massive jab, sending the shell flying from his hand. Blood streamed down one of Tutankoopa's nostrils and he glared at Lakilester.

"You hit me in face" he said "How can you hit me in the face, I'm a wizard damn it I don't resort to barbaric monkey boxing now go back down there so I can launch things at –"

Tutankoopa was cut off by another stiff jab from Lakilester sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Well for the record, I love some good old fashion monkey boxing over cheap shotting people with chomps, tiles, and shells" said Lakilester

"Ple-please, I beg you please don't k-ki-kill me" he said weakly scooting along the pedestal

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you I'm just going to stomp a mudhole in your candy ass!" said Lakilester before charging in for another punch. However, before he could connect with the punch he felt the sting of a buzzy beetle slamming off his skull. Lakilester's vision went blurry for only a few seconds but it was all Tutankoopa needed to recovered and charge the young lakitu.

"EYE OF HORUS!" he yelled before sending a golden ball of energy at Lakilester. The attacked exploded like a nuclear missile as it hit him sending him flying off his cloud and across the room while his cloud crashed below the pedestal its usual jolly expression replaced by one of anguish. Lakilester landed with a thud on ground his crumpled body covered in bruises.

"Oh God no!" said Kevin running to Lakilester's

"Is he..." said Watt with a look of cocern

"No, just unconscious" said Kevin checking Lakilester's pulse "I think he'll make it"

"We'll that jerks not going to" said Watt turning towards Tutankoopa

"Neither of you have your partners to play cards for you" said Kevin "It's going to be tough."

"Listen young one" said Sushie "I've been in quite a few scraps in my time before you children arrived, I can hold my own"

"I can as well" said Watt a look of determination on his face

"Hmmm… only three of you left" said Tutankoopa "Well, how about I let my favorite pet take care of you?" He looked down at the gate which rose up slowly, a deep growl came from the cavern behind the gate and a few minutes later a massive chomp, barley large enough to get out of the cavern, came out its metallic skin black and glossy, an ancient Egyptian hieroglyph was imbedded in its skull.

"Hot damn, not again" said Kevin drawing his wrench up

"Kevin" said Sushie "You take care of Tutankoopa, Watt and I will distract that horrible creature."

"You guys sure you can handle him" asked Kevin

"Oh yeah, just watch out for that guys magic attacks" said Watt "You don't need to end up like Lakilester."

Kevin looked over at Lakilester's injured body; though his arm burned he still managed a cocky grin before picking his wrench up over his shoulder before charging into battle.

Ed, Sarah, Double D, Goombario, and Kooper were the only ones left standing after the sand cleared. The Pokey Giant slammed its massive arms down sending a shockwave through the ground. The members of the group that weren't knocked unconscious by a shockwave were nearly crushed to death by the creature's bulk. The remaining members of the team attempted to come up with a plan and fast as the creature prepared to attack the remaining members of the team.

"That thing has to come down" said Kooper checking on a knocked out Eddy

"But how?" said Double D "We've tried upgrade cards and all sorts of attacks, our air support is down, and we're exhausted and hurt."

"How has it remained standing after all we've thrown at it?" asked Kooper

"It has to be the spike on its foot" Goombario enquired

"What?" asked Kooper

"Those spike on its foot, they act like a stake on a tent, there are holding the creature vertical and as long as it's vertical the main head is safe from us" said Goombario

"Great, so how do we pluck that stake out of the sand?" asked Kooper

"Like you would regular stakes" he said "Pull'em straight up out of the ground"

Kooper look changed into one of distress "Now how on earth do we do that?"

"We'd need a professional powerlifter to lift that creature straight out of the ground" said Double D

"ED WHAT ARE DOING YOU DOUCHEBAG" yelled Goombario

Kooper, Double D, and Sarah looked over and saw Ed with a death grip around the creatures remaining leg as he attempted to pull the creature out of the ground. The creature growled at its attacker before attempting to crush Ed with one of its hand spikes, Ed dodged before resuming his attack, the pokey dropped another arm down which Ed barley dodged, a massive arm cutting through his jacket sleeve.

"Ed's going to get killed" said Kooper "Somebody needs to go help him"

"Who?" said Goombario "Are you, me, or stick for arms over here going to go rip that thing out of the ground?"

"Excuse me" said Double D obviously peeved at Goombario's comment "I refute-"  
>"Double D" said Sarah cutting him off before laying her chomp mace in his hands "Hold my mace for me will ya."<p>

"Sure, but why?" Double D asked

"I'm going to help my brother out" said Sarah

"Sarah" said Double D

"Why do you want to help your brother" said Goombario "I thought he was a pain in your ass?"

"He may be a big, dumb, pain in the ass but he's my big, dumb, pain in the ass and he needs my help" said Sarah "I don't know how but we both got that super strength thing going on, maybe together we can lift that thing and you guys can finish it"

"Well if you're sure you can handle it" said Kooper with a smile "Go for it Sarah"

Sarah gave a quick smile before charging in and grabbing the creature's leg next to Ed drawing a look of shock from him.

"SARAH!" said Ed "Baby sister you shouldn't be here, you'll get hurt"

"Shut up you big dummy I'll be fine" she replied "Now let's do this"

Ed simply nodded and the two pulled up on the creature's leg. The creature attempted several times to crush them but they were able to avoid the attacks. Finally, the creature's body shot up into the air, its massive spike ripping from the sand. Ed and Sarah then launch the creature as high as they could.

"Kooper, now" yelled Sarah

"SHELL TOSS!" yelled Kooper running in and hitting the creature in the stomach with a shell attack sending the creature rocketing backwards and onto its back.

"Modify!" yelled Double D "Fusion Flare activate!"

Goombario charged forward his eyes glowing bright red, he jumped into the air above the creature head and shot a massive blast of red and blue flames down the creature's body destroying every one of the creatures screaming faces, each head erupting like a balloon before the last one erupt. The arms and remaining leg parts feel apart and rolled across the sand. Kooper and the rest of the team quickly destroyed them making sure that the creature couldn't rebuild itself.

A buzzy shell flew over Kevin's head as he darted towards the pedestal that Tutankoopa had been hiding on, his entire body ached but his determination pushed him through. As he approached the pedestal he threw his wrench at Tutankoopa, the annoying creature dodged it before getting up and sticking out his tongue at the boy.

"Hahaha, nanananana you can't hit me" he said "I like to see you try and get up here you annoying little –

Tutankoopa was cut off when Kevin's wrench came ricocheting back and hit Tutankoopa right in the back of the head sending him flipping off his pedestal and crashing into the ground in front of Kevin. Quickly retrieving his wrench Kevin charged in and attempted to drive his wrench right into the creatures head, however, Tutankoopa showed surprising agility as he dodged the attack and attempt to strike Kevin with a magic blast, Kevin hit the floor as the blast grazed over his back, Tutankoopa quickly ran up and kicked Kevin in the ribs sending a sharp pain through his midsection. Tutankoopa went to land another kick but this time Kevin responded with a straight kick right to Tutankoopa's shin. Tutankoopa cried in pain as he clutched his shin giving Kevin enough time to get back to his feet and slam his wrench right into Tutankoopa's stomach, he then followed up with another blow right to the bent over Koopa's forehead sending Tutankoopa staggering back. Tutankoopa's looked glazed over as blood ran down the front of his face.

"You're finished" said Kevin wiping the sweat off his forehead "Tell me where the Star Spirit is now."

"Hehehe…never" Tutankoopa said weakly

"Suit yourself" said Kevin before drawing his wrench back in order to plant it right between Tutankoopa's eyes.

"Curse of the Sphinx!" Tutankoopa yelled

Suddenly, Tutankoopa shot a diamond shaped clear energy blast at Kevin. The blast grazed Kevin's injured arm causing him to scream out as red hot pain shot up his previously injured limb.

"Eye of Horus!" Tutankoopa yelled

Tutankoopa, as if was never injured, rush up to Kevin and shot a massive sun colored blast of energy right in the boy's face. Kevin felt like he had been hit by a shotgun as he flew through the air and crashed into a nearby wall before blacking out.

Tutankoopa looked around the room and smiled. Chompy was able to easily subdue Sushie and Watt, their crumpled and bruised bodies lying out in front of the creature. Tutankoopa walked over and casually kicked Johnny right in the side of the head as the boy tried to get to his feet sending him crashing back down to the ground. Tutankoopa snickered then surveyed his work before noticing something out of the corner of his eye: a little boy. Jimmy stood in the middle of the field like a deer in headlights shaking violently as if he might get sick at any moment. Tutankoopa cracked an evil grin as he strode over to the boy, Jimmy never change his stance as Tutankoopa walked right up to his face.

"Hello, little boy" said Tutankoopa

"P-plea-plea-please-"

Jimmy's plea was cut off as Tutankoopa backhanded him across his right cheek sending him crashing to the ground.

"Silence you pathetic waste of oxygen" Tutankoopa said "You all thought you could just walk in here and take the Star Spirit from me, well that turned out well didn't it. Look at you all, I beat every single one of you and with little effort." He reached out with his foot and kicked Jimmy in the chest drawing a squeal from the boy. "Hehehe, look at you I laugh at how pathetic you are, shivering like a coward."

Tutankoopa threw back his head and laughed. Chompy, who stood nearby, seemed to be laughing as well. However, for the first time since the battle started Jimmy's frightened expression melted away and was replace by anger and determination. The laughter had triggered something from Jimmy's past, all the taunting and ridicule he had taken over the years was coming back to him through Tutankoopa's laugh and that laugh replacing Jimmy's fear with strength. Using his opponent's laughter as an opening, Jimmy looked around for a strategy. His shield was attached to his arm, but he doubted he could take on both opponents with it, he wasn't physically strong enough to take them on in hand to hand combat, and he couldn't shoot energy attacks like Watt…. Or could he? Jimmy remembered the thunder rage in his pocket he got back in Toad Town and smiled, removing it from his pocket he held it in his hands. He could feel the electrical energy coursing through him.

"Give me strength" he whispered before stuffing the small item in his mouth and swallowing it

Jimmy gagged at the horrible, spicy, taste, resisting the urge to throw the item back up. Then he felt his insides fire up like a generator and his body began to glow in a bright like lightbulb, drawing the attention of Tutankoopa and Chompy.

"What the hell?" said Tutankoopa

Jimmy shot up into the air in a blast of lighting and now floated in the air. Jimmy was now covered in a cloud like bodysuit and his body glow in a yellow light that lit up the room like the sun. Jimmy's innocent child expression was replaced with one of a warrior.

"YOU!" Jimmy roared "You have hurt my friends, you have insulted me, and you threaten this very world and now you will suffer the penance of your actions as I destroy you."

"Listen kid" said Tutankoopa "Just cause you put on a fancy light show doesn't mean you can beat me and Chompy." Tutankoopa turned and looked at Chompy who pacing around behind him waiting for an order. "Chompy! Turn that kid into a chew toy my pet."

Chompy let out a loud bark before charging Jimmy. Jimmy gave a cocky smile before lifting his hand in front of his face.

"ZAP CANNON!" he yelled

A large wave of electricity erupted from Jimmy's hand and across the room toward Chompy. Chompy saw the attack coming but it was too late to avoid it as it plowed into him. Chompy flew backwards sparks sizzling him, his skin charred, and his eyes rolled back in his head. He landed right next to Tutankoopa who proceeded to angrily kick the downed creature in the face.

"You stupid, dumbass, piece of s*#t" he cursed

His eyes then grew in horror as he noticed Jimmy grinning at him from across the room. Tutankoopa laughed nervously before dashing for the room entrance. He saw his escape just within reach when Jimmy seemingly materialized in front of him with his hand raised right in front of him.

"ZAP CANNON!" he yelled

Tutankoopa's world went black. He was floating in a black void his body numb and his vision blurry. Suddenly, he saw something out of the corner of his vision, a large reptilian figure approached him. The figures eyes glowed like fire and he carried a rod in his hands that ended in a star.

"L-Lo-Lord Bowser hahaha" he said "How are you my Lord?"

"Tutankoopa you have failed me" said Bowser ignoring his question "And what's worse you lost to a little boy."

"The child was strong" Tutankoopa replied weakly "he had access to some powerful magic."

"He beat you with an item he bought at a convenient store you dolt" replied Bowser annoyingly "I ought to let you die right here for such stupidity"

"NO!" Tutankoopa yelled "My lord, please, give me another chance. Give me the power to defeat him and I will beat him I swear."

"Hmmmm…"Bowser thought "Very well, I will give you one more chance."

Bowser raised his Star Rod into the air and prayed. The Star rod lit up and sent a beam of energy right into Tutankoopa's heart, he laughed hysterically as he began to float into the air.

Jimmy, still in thunder rage form, kneeled next to Kevin and stuck a finger to his pulse. Kevin was still alive, thank God.

"Ji-Ji-Jimmy?" said a voice behind Jimmy

Jimmy turned to see Johnny standing behind him, a couple of bruises covered his face but he appeared to be in much better shaped than Kevin or Lakilester. Watt and Sushie soon walked up as well, having recovered from Chompy's attack.

"Wow, Jimmy you look like a complete badass" said Johnny with a smile

"Thanks" said Jimmy with almost a cold expression

"That thunder rage is some pretty powerful stuff" said Watt

"We need to get Kevin and Lakilester out of here" said Jimmy "But first, where is that Star Spirit?"

A massive roar broke echoed across the room. All four Star Warriors turned their heads to see Tutankoopa standing in front of them… only he didn't look much like Tutankoopa anymore. Tutankoopa had transformed in a large serpentine like dragon with bright orange scales. Large leathery wings sprouted from his back and his body was supported by two massive tree trunk like legs ending in four clawed toes, long muscular arms hung out in front of him adorned with 5 fingers with long talons. His head was large and block –like with two mouths full of sharp teeth, two bright blue eyes glared from beneath an Egyptian headdress.

"Oh..my…stars" said Sushie a look of pure horror on her face

"JOHNNY!" yelled Jimmy "Grab Kevin and Lakilester and get the hell out of here."

"What about you?" asked Johnny

"I'm going kick this mother f*#ker's teeth down his throat." Said Jimmy

Suddenly, Tutankoopa charged the group its twin maws wide open. Jimmy quickly charged into battle drawing an electrically charged fist back. However, Tutankoopa put on the brakes and swung a massive talon up, striking Jimmy under the chin and sending him slamming through the roof of the ruins and into the hot desert sky.

Jimmy floated in the air for several minutes before he was finally able to see clearly. After getting his bearings, he spun himself back into a vertical position and looked around. He was now floating above the ruins, with mass expanses of desert all around him. Suddenly, a crash echoed through the air as Tutankoopa smashed through the roof, his mouth wide open ready to crush Jimmy. Jimmy spun out the way with his superior speed and zipped across the sky, putting some distance before getting into battle stance. Jimmy looked and down and sighed relief when he saw Johnny, Sushie, and Watt emerge from the ruins with Lakilester and Kevin.

Johnny stumbled out into the Dry Desert air with Watt and Sushie on his heels. He struggled to support the heavier Kevin as he trudged along the sand before laying him in the shade of the cactus the team had sheltered under earlier. Watt followed with Lakilester's cloud and Sushie pulled Lakilester up beside his partner.

"Johnny" yelled a familiar voice

Johnny turned to see the rest of the team running up behind them. Most of the teams smiles faded when they saw the shape Kevin and Lakilester were in, though Johnny could have sworn he detected a hint of a smile from Eddy.

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Nazz kneeling to Kevin's side "KEVIN!"

"Good stars!" said Kooper "Lakilester!"

"Everybody stand back." Said Double D, before dropping to his knees in prayer. Star dust floated from his body before enveloping the two critically injured boys. Though some of their wounds healed it appeared that the damage was too great for even the Refresh power.

"That's still not enough Double D" said Nazz her voice in pure panic

"They need a doctor" said Merlow "They're wounds are very bad."

"Hey" said Sarah "where's Jimmy?"

"Up there" said Johnny pointing to a glowing dot in the sky floating across from a massive dragon-like creature.

"He's trying to fight that thing?" said Eddy "When did brace-face get so bold, brave, and super powered?"

Jimmy floated in the air his eyes fixed on the creature in front of him. Tutankoopa glared at Jimmy with evil in his eyes before letting out a roar and charging across the sky.

"Well, here goes nothing" said Jimmy before he shot off like a lightning bolt towards his much larger opponent.

To be continued…..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Pretty awesome twist huh? Jimmy arises to be the big hero of this chapter and now he must face down a super powered Tutankoopa, can he do it? Next chapter will wrap up the Tutankoopa arc but expect a massive bone-crunching battle to get there. There is going to be a lot of action in the next chapter so be prepared. Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21: Vs Tutankoopa II

**Paper Ed Chapter 21**

**Jimmy (Thunder Rage Form) vs. Tutankoopa (Ra Form)**

Jimmy charged the newly transformed Tutankoopa who in turn charged the small boy with its massive twin mouths wide open. The two flew head to head until Tutankoopa lashed out with its jaws only to have Jimmy quickly evade. Jimmy flew in a spiral around the creature's body, leaving a lightning bolt shaped trail behind him, all the while launching small lightning bolts at various parts of the creature's body. Jimmy flew out a ways from Tutankoopa before turning to face him. Jimmy raised his hands in front of his face and smiled.

"Zap Cannon" he said

Jimmy shot a wave of electricity from his hands; the wave traveled and smashed Tutankoopa right in the face as he turned to go after Jimmy. However, instead of frying Tutankoopa it seemed to merely irritate him, drawing a loud growl from the massive beast.

"Damn it" uttered Jimmy "That move took both him and his chomp out, but it barley affected him this time." Jimmy shrugged his shoulders "Oh well, guys I'll have to try something else."

Jimmy flew forward at breakneck speed shooting waves of electrical attacks at Tutankoopa who shook most of them off. Jimmy dodged nimbly as the creature bit and clawed at him, Jimmy shot electrical attacks at Tutankoopa's stomach hoping to do damage to the less armored area. However, the attacks seemed to do little than irritate the monster who continued snap its jaws at him. Jimmy's luck finally ran out as he slid along the underneath of the creature's stomach he was caught by Tutankoopa's tail sending him spiraling towards the ruins. Jimmy managed to recover before crashing into the ruins by safely landing on the roof of the massive structure. After regaining his focus Jimmy looked up and gasped when he saw Tutankoopa charging up an attack.

"Wrath of Obelisk" it growled  
>Tutankoopa fired a large blast of the blue energy that rocketed towards Jimmy smashing into the ruins with a crash sending bricks and sand flying through the air.<p>

"OH MY!" yelled Double D as a brick flew at his head

"NOT HOME, NOT HOME!" screamed Ed before preforming a combat roll behind the nearby cactus

The kids all dove and hit the ground as bricks flew at them and sand covered them like a rain shower. As the wreckage finally cleared the group looked up and gasped upon noticing the Dry Dry Ruins completely leveled.

"Holy stars" said Goombario examining the wreckage

"JIMMY!" Sarah and Watt yelled in unison

"Where is he?" said Nazz scanning the sky for the boy

"Rolf has spotted the formally fragile Jimmy-boy yes" said Rolf pointing in the direction he saw Jimmy

The group looked to see Jimmy floating about 60 feet up once again doing battle with the Tutankoopa monster. Though it was hard to see how hurt Jimmy was from the blast, he appeared to not have lost any speed or tenacity as he attacked the beast.

"Guys I think we have another problem." said Johnny down on his knees rapidly digging through bricks

"What are you doing Mega-melon?" asked Eddy

Johnny turned to look at the group, noticeable fear in his eyes "Tutankoopa was holding the Star Spirit in the ruins; It's in this wreckage somewhere."

"….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled the entire team sans Kevin and Lakilester as they rushed the down ruins and began digging through bricks and sand that was the former Dry Dry Ruins.

"Lighting Sphere!" yelled Jimmy

He shot a sphere shaped blast of the electricity at Tutankoopa's face. The blast connected causing the creature to roar in pain. Jimmy charged in to deliver another attacked when Tutankoopa shot a blast of yellow energy at him, Jimmy tried to roll out of the way but the attack grazed one of his shoulders sending hot pain through his body. Jimmy winced and held back a scream as he called off his attack and flew lower in the sky to check on his shoulder.

"Damn it" said Jimmy looking at his injured shoulder

The skin was burned very badly and fresh blood flowed down his arm and soaked what was left of his sleeve and it felt very cold and numb. Jimmy's focus on his wound was shattered by a massive roar; he looked up to see Tutankoopa flying down towards him, its mouth glowing with another blast of energy.

"Well, here goes nothing" Jimmy said holding his remaining healthy arm in front of his face. "Zap Cannon"

Jimmy got his Zap Cannon off just as Tutankoopa shot another yellow beam of energy down at him. The two attacks collided in the air and surprisingly Jimmy's Zap Cannon was able to hold back the powerful blast from Tutankoopa. However, Jimmy could fell his strength wavering and his adversaries blast began to push closer and closer towards him.

"Jimmy's not doing so hot." Said Nazz noticing the beam struggle going on as she kneeled in front of a pile of bricks.

"Parakarry, Bow, and Watt." said Kooper calling the trio over "Go help out Jimmy, we'll worry about the Star Spirit."

"You got it Kooper" said Watt as Parakarry and Bow nodded

"Oh Ed…." Said Eddy with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Yes, Eddy?" as Ed completely oblivious to his friends grin

"Open wide" said Eddy

Ed opened his jaw to where it almost hit the floor; Eddy immediately drew a fire flower from his pants pocket and rammed it down Ed's throat. Ed's eyes lit up red, his body grew very hot, and his body lit up in a bright light. Ed screamed as his new fire powers coursed through him and his clothing changed to a red and white color, before he rocketed towards the battle along with Bow, Watt, and Parakarry.

Sweat poured down Jimmy's forehead as Tutankoopa's beam was slowly swallowing his Zap Cannon attack, Jimmy could feel the heat of the blast coming closer and closer ready to engulf him. Suddenly, Jimmy felt a large figure fly up beside him and hot flames erupted and joined his zap cannon in the beam struggle. Jimmy managed to turn his head slightly to see Ed in his fire form beside him sending a wave of flames towards Tutankoopa's beam.

"Big Ed" Jimmy said astonishingly

Ed turn his head and smiled "Do not worry little friend Lothor is here to help."

Jimmy flashed a smile "Let's fry this flying lizard then."

The two super powered children used their combine powers and finally after a long struggle they slowly sent Tutankoopa's beam back to its attacker. Both blasts hit Tutankoopa in the face drawing a gargantuan roar of pain. Ed and Jimmy smiled at their work until the smoke cleared and it was revealed that Tutankoopa looked more pissed off than hurt.

"Damn, hardly even a scratch" Jimmy said while rubbing his hurt arm

Watt, Parakarry, and Bow flew up next to the duo.

"Jimmy your arm…it's a wreck" said Watt with a look of concern

"It will be fine Watt" reassured Jimmy "We need to focus on taking down this guy; we'll take care of wounds later."

"But how are we going to defeat him?" asked Bow "His skin appears to be as thick as Eddy's skull"

"I HEARD THAT!" Eddy yelled from the ground

"WELL IT'S TRUE!" Bow yelled back

"Quit your bickering Bow" snapped Parakarry "We've got a much bigger problem right in front of us."

The small group turned to see Tutankoopa charging another energy attack.

"Scatter and hit him from all sides." Said Jimmy "Maybe if we pressure him enough we can do some damage."

"Got it" They all said in unison

Tutankoopa launched another blast of yellow energy at the team, who immediately split off in different directions as the blast came flying down at them.

"Sky attack!" yelled Parakarry

Parakarry flew at Tutankoopa before throwing his foot forward and booting Tutankoopa in his arm. Tutankoopa turned and slashed at Parakarry who barely managed to dodge the attack. Bow quickly dove in and bit down on the membrane of the creature's wing as Watt hit an electro dash into its side. Tutankoopa swung its tail and talons at the two who were able to dodge the attacks. This allowed Jimmy and Ed enough time to charge up their fire and electrical attacks and smash Tutankoopa with a combined blow. Tutankoopa fell towards the desert floor but was able to clear his head and take back off into the air. He opened his twin mouths and shot a series of blue ball shaped orbs at the team which instead of hitting them surrounded them like a mine field.

"What's this?" said Bow

"Guys this doesn't look good." Said Parakarry

"Nobody move." said Jimmy his body tensed up like a statue

The group tensed up and looked around, Tutankoopa lie in wait stalking the group like a great white shark. Suddenly, Ed spoke up.

"Guys my nose itches" he said

"Ed don't move, ignore it" said Parakarry

"I ca-can-can't, ah-ah-ahahahahahchoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo!"

Ed let out a massive sneeze which set off a domino effect of explosions and screams as the entire mine field of orbs exploded around the group. All five fell towards the ground like a series of speeding bullets, Ed recovered first and managed to grab all of his comrades before righting himself and shooting back up into the sky. Tutankoopa struck quickly trying to take out the entire group in one attack, he opened his twin mouths and snapped at the group, Ed was able to stay out of the jaws range as he descended and higher into the sky. Several times Tutankoopa's jaws narrowly missed the fabric of his jacket but he still managed to keep himself and his friends out of the creature's mouth. Finally, he felt his friends stirring in his arms.

"Quickly friends, awaken for in trouble we are" he said as he again dodged Tutankoopa's bite

Parakarry opened his eyes and they instantly almost grew to the size of dinner plates "What in tarnation!?"

"Zap Cannon!" Jimmy yelled

Jimmy fired a zap cannon right down Tutankoopa's throat as the creature went into for another bite, Tutankoopa threw his head back as electricity coursed through his body. Ed took the opportunity to fly far away from the battle to allow his friends to recover.

"This is hopeless" said Nazz as she picked up yet another brick "And I broke another nail damn it"

"We can't give up" said Bombette "The star spirit has to be around here somewhere."

"Rolf has found something comrades." Rolf said from the other side of the ruins

The rest of the team walked over to find Rolf and Merlow exposing a large metal gate that lead back into a tunnel that was miraculously intact after the collapse.

"That's where Tutankoopa summoned his chomps from" said Johnny

"Then maybe that's where the Star Spirit is being held to" said Double D

"So hahaha whose going in?" said Eddy with a hint of nervousness

"I vote the great and wise Eddy go in there and play hero" said Sarah

"I second that motion" said Goombario

"Hey, why are you all being so hard on me for? I was right when I said the Ruins where in the northern part of the desert" Eddy replied

"A blind Yoshi finds a fruit every once in a while" said Goombario with a snicker

"That does it!" said Eddy "Come on Kooper were going in."

"I'm going too" said Johnny

"If Johnny goes I'm going as well" said Sushie

Lucky the gate had been broken during the collapse so they were easily able to ripe it out of the hole and walk right in. There was nothing but darkness around them for a few feet until they reached what appeared be the main chamber of the room. Luckily, the collapsing of the ruins had created a crack in the ceiling, filtering some light into the middle of the room. The gang let out yelps of excitement as suspended in the middle of the room was a large bird cage containing a Star shaped being with a large pink bow on its top point. When the creature spotted them she seemed to be trying to wave them off.

"It's Mamar" said Sushie "But why does not look very happy to see us?"

"Time of the month?" joked Eddy

As the group approached the cage deep growls erupted around them and glowing red eyes lit up the pitch black. Suddenly, dozens of Chomps erupted from the darkness in a flash of teeth.

"Modify, Koopa Blade activate!" said Eddy swiping a card through his star scepter

Suddenly, a medium sized blue blade materialized in Kooper's hand, the blade glowed despite the low light as Kooper held it out in front of him in battle stance.

"Modify, Blizzard activate!" said Johnny

Sushie shot a blast of snow at a group of chomps as they charged the small group, most of them froze right in their tracks soon resembling statues. Kooper immediately charged slicing his blade through the air, suddenly, his blade glowed and extended to twice its original length, Kooper swung the blade across his body like a baseball bat sending a wave of energy at a large group of chomps. The energy wave collided with them sending the entire group flying into a wall rattling the entire structure of the room. Johnny flew through the air with both his hammers drawn, he brought his super hammer down on the head of a nearby chomp then used the chomps head to vault into the air and come down on top of another chomp with his wooden hammer. Eddy hit another chomp in the face with his yo-yo which seemed to tick the creature off more than hurt it.

"Oh you want to play that game" said Eddy placing his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Eddy attempted to pull his sword out of the sheath, but like before the sword failed to budge from its resting place. As Eddy was fighting with his sword he looked up and saw a flash of white teeth coming at him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Eddy his eyes now big as dinner plates

Eddy thought he was done for until a wooden staff slammed down on the head of the Chomp sending it slamming into the ground. Eddy looked over to see Rolf smiling triumphantly. Eddy, in shock, slumped to the ground and wiped the sweat from his head.

"Whew, thanks Rolfie-boy" he said

"Ohho, no problem short statured Ed-boy, Rolf could not sleep at night knowing he allowed your skull to be crushed by a black demon no" he replied

Merlow walked over and grabbed Eddy's hand to help him to his feet. However, just as he grabbed Eddy's hand a massive tremor of a headache shot through Merlow's head sending him to one knee. He saw images flashing through his head. Merlow found himself standing in the main foyer in Princess Peach's castle. He quickly noticed several figures walking away from him who he instantly recognized as Kevin, Double D, Rolf, Lakilester, Goombario, and himself. Merlow quickly noticed he wasn't in his body but was witnessing the events from another spectator. Merlow tried to call out to the figures but soon realized he could not form any words or sentences from this body as they entered a pitch black hallway. Suddenly, he heard a series of pain filled screams and the sounds of weapons clashing. Merlow couldn't see a thing but he could only imagine what had just happened in that hallway. A few minutes later, a massive group of 20 Koopatrols marched out of the hallway and Merlow gasped as they pulled the bloody and bruised bodies of his friends and himself. The Koopatrol holding Kevin drug the boy right up to Merlow's feet. Merlow breathed a sigh of relief as Kevin weakly looked up at him meaning he was still alive, however, the spear wound through his shoulder would need medical attention quickly. Suddenly, the human hand of the body he was viewing through reach around and pull out a long silver blade. Kevin glared furiously at the figure before speaking.

"You traitor" he said as he coughed up a puddle of blood "I trusted you and fought with you and you-"

Merlow almost cried as the blade slashed Kevin across the throat, blood shot everywhere like a fountain before Kevin flopped to the ground his life extinguished.

Merlow's vision ended and he soon found himself back in the room where they had fought the chomps, the rest of the group sans the team battling Tutankoopa, Kevin, and Lakilester surrounded him along with Mamar all with concerned looks on their faces.

"Merlow…what's wrong" asked Kooper kneeling down beside him

Merlow shook violently but managed to speak "A..vi..A vision of the future…I haven't had one in a while, not since we fought that albatross back in the forest."

"What was it of?" asked Double D

Merlow shook his head "Nothing you need not concern yourselves about, just random stuff."

"Oh ok" said Double D with a shrug "Well you'll be happy to know that we stopped the rest of the chomps and saved Marmar."

"Yeah and I got a cool lullaby spell" said Nazz throwing her hands over her head

"Good, now all we have to do is stop that monster outside" said Merlow getting to his feet

"Oh stars" said Kooper "your right, I hope the guys are doing alright."

"Yeah, and we left Kevin and Lakilester unattended to." Said Nazz

"Man we're good at this hero thing" said Johnny

The group turned in ran outside to check on the rest of their teammates. Merlow lagged behind the rest of the group though, his mind a jumbled mess of thoughts.

_Should I have told them what I saw? No, if there is a traitor in our group, telling them would only cause trouble in the group and we can't afford that right now. I'll just have to keep an eye out for signs of a snake in the grass. It was kinda strange that the vision activated when I touched Eddy, I wonder if? No, It was possibly a coincidence. Best not to jump to conclusions with something like this. All I know is that it was not Double D, Goombario, Kevin, Rolf, Lakilester, or myself. And the hand in the vision was human so that eliminates any of our people. That leaves Ed, Nazz, Jimmy, Johnny, Eddy and Sarah. I will have to keep an eye on those 6 along with anybody else that becomes associated with our group._

Tutankoopa shot another blast of energy at Jimmy and company who managed to evade the blast. Tutankoopa roared as he slid alongside his own beam like serpent and struck the fleeing Parakarry and Bow sending both spiraling to the ground.

"No!" yelled Ed as a quickly darted through the air to catch his friends. Ed's momentary lapse in focus allowed Tutankoopa to strike him with an energy ball. Ed screamed as his body exploded in burning pain and he started falling uncontrollably before slamming into the sandy floor below.

"Oh dear Ed!" said Double D rushing to the location of his fallen ally, Eddy quickly following.

Jimmy and Watt cursed realizing they were the only ones left in the battle. Both towards the massive Tutankoopa charging their respective electrical attacks, Tutankoopa laughed and for the first time sense his transformation spoke.

"Time to crush you, you annoying pipsqueak asshole, SUN OF RA!" he bellowed

Tutankoopa drew his heads straight back with his mouths wide open, twin golden sphere forming above each mouth both glowing like afternoon sunshine. Tutankoopa launched his head forward sending both sphere flying at the duo, the spheres quickly combined into a single sphere. Jimmy and Watt saw the blast coming and quickly tried to roll out of the way but the blast picked up speed and energy as it traveled before suddenly exploding. The shockwaves from the blast rocked Jimmy and Watt sending both spiraling to the earth. Jimmy's eyes snapped open and he looked over at the unconscious Watt rocketing to earth; Jimmy was able to find just enough speed to grab the small spark and cradle him to his body before the two slammed into the earth, a mountain of sand shooting up around them.

Jimmy weakly opened his eyes to see Nazz, Sarah, Rolf, Merlow, and Bombette staring down at him. Signs of relief came over their faces as they realized he was alive.

"Jimmy, thank God" said Sarah hugging him around the neck

Jimmy could still feel the spark of Thunder Rage diminishing in his body and he looked up at the sky to see Tutankoopa letting out roars of triumph in the air.

"I have to get up" said Jimmy trying to force himself to him feet "I have to win."

"Jimmy your hurt, your shoulders a wreck dude" said Nazz "We can take it from here."

"No, it's to strong" said Jimmy rubbing his injured shoulder

Jimmy tried to take off but his weakened powers failed him and he plummeted to ground with a thud.

"Jimmy quit" Sarah growled running to his side "It's over, we have the Star Spirit we can make a run for it."

"He'll just track us down and kill us" said Jimmy "He's too... damn strong…sniff…"

Tears began pouring from Jimmy's eyes and it seemed that the old Jimmy had returned when he spoke.

"Oh Sarah, I lost, I let every down, what a horrible, miserable, loser I am" said Jimmy between sobs

"Jimmy…don't say stuff like that" said Sarah

"But it's true, all I'm good for is hiding in the background and crying like a coward. For once…for once I was hoping I could make a difference and be the hero… just once."

"You still can be" said a voice

Jimmy looked over to see a now conscious Watt floating toward him.

"Watt… how? My powers are fading, I can't even fly anymore" said Jimmy

"Jimmy, my mother taught me a technique a long time ago that will allow me to pass my power along to another electrical based being" he began

"A technique that does that?" Jimmy gasped

"Yeah, it's called Turbo Charge and I'm going to use it on you" said Watt

"Watt, I…thank you" said Jimmy "But what will that do to you, you giving up your power and all?"

"I'll be fine, just a little woosy for a while" said Watt "Now we don't have time for this, hurry up and grab hold of me"

"Ok"

Jimmy reached up and grabbed Watt gently. Suddenly, Watt's body surged with electricity which channeled through Jimmy's arms and into his body. Jimmy could feel the dormant spark in his body fire up like a generator and new energy surged through his body. He could heard Watt wine and grunt as he struggled to maintain his charge. Finally, after several minutes the surge broke and Watt fell to the ground. Jimmy stood there for several seconds feeling more powerful than ever.

"Thank you Watt" said Jimmy his focused demeanor returning "Now it's time to fry this foul reptile….Let's ride"

Jimmy shot into the air towards Tutankoopa his mind grinding out a new plan of attack.

_All right now how to beat this bully. His body scales are much too strong to be damaged and would take way too much time and energy to try and blow them off, so his outside is pretty much invincible…. His outside! _

Jimmy had a plan, it was risky and may result in his death but it was his only picked up speed and calmed his mind, knowing that one wrong move would spell his death.

Tutankoopa was completely oblivious to Jimmy's arrival as he threw his own personal party in the air.

_Yes! Yes! I won; oh Lord Bowser will be so pleased that I took out half those brats. He'll shower me with riches and women, I'll be able to rebuild a new ruin in my image hahaha._

"Hey ass breath" said voice behind him

Tutankoopa shot his head around and saw Jimmy staring him down with a grin on his face.

"You, You just don't die do you?" said Tutankoopa

Jimmy gave Tutankoopa come and get it hand gesture "Come get you a bite motherf#&ker."

Tutankoopa roar and flew right at Jimmy his mouth's wide open, Jimmy cracked a smile and flew headlong right into Tutankoopa's upper mouth, barley making it through as the Tutankoopa's teeth slammed together. Jimmy immediately made it down the creature's throat and towards the chest cavity. His ears sharp for the sounds of a heartbeat.

_Hope you enjoyed that feeling asshole, cause once I'm through you won't be enjoying much._

"There it is" he said

Situated a few feet from him was large, pulsing, heart. Each time the organ pumped it vibrated the floor under Jimmy's feet. Jimmy walked up and grasped that slimy, blood filled object, wincing several times, a the hint of nausea in his stomach. _Here it goes, DISCHARGE!. _Electricity shot through Jimmy's hands and directly into the heart. It wasn't long before he heard a shrill of pain rocket the walls around him and managed to shoot a grin.

Sarah bawled onto Nazz's shoulder as they stood in shock when Jimmy simply allowed himself to be swallow up by Tutankoopa.

"That suicidal idiot" snapped Bombette "What was he thinking?"

"Guys look" said Johnny pointing in Tutankoopa's direction

The group looked and saw Tutankoopa writhing and screaming in pain, his serpentine body twisting and looping like jump rope as he thrashed in the air. Suddenly, they heard a loud pop and Tutankoopa's movement stopped. Other than a few movements from frayed nerves he was lifeless as he fell out of the sky.

Jimmy felt his power slowly draining as he flew up through Tutankoopa's throat, he could feel Tutankoopa's body falling around him as the creatures lifeless body fell towards earth. Jimmy was soaked in blood from the rupture in Tutankoopa's heart and his body ached as his adrenaline and abilities waned. Jimmy smiled when he saw the opening to Tutankoopa's mouth, then winced when he felt the sting of his shoulder and his body dip as he almost fell out of the air. Seconds seemed like minutes until finally Jimmy burst into the hot desert sun and his powers completely faded. Jimmy smiled and reached into the sky before plummeting to the earth.

"Guys, I see Jimmy" said Nazz pointing to a small speck in the sky

"Yeah, he's alive" said Sushie

"Hahaha good job Jimmy" said Watt who was still lying on the ground

They all laughed and exchanged high fives until they slowly realized Jimmy was quickly picking up speed as he descended to the ground.

"Why isn't he flying?!" panicked Sarah

"Did he pass out?" Bombette quickly added

Jimmy's body dropped like a missile, his mind already having given in to the g-forces acting upon him. Jimmy's death was assured when suddenly Ed, still in his fire form, burst through the air and grabbed the small boy before hitting the ground and sliding along the sand a good 20 feet before stopping with the boy cradled in his arms.

"Good catch yah big lug" said Eddy running up alongside the pair

"Well done Ed" said Double D, Double D saw something out of the corner of his eye and smiled "Oh Eddy."

"What" Eddy said before looking the direction Double D was pointing "Oh you've got to be kidding me."

Standing some 50 feet from Eddy was a cactus made of stone that shined blue in the sunlight.

"Thanks for the lift back to Toad Town Marmar" said Sushie

"_**No problem my children. It is the least I can do after all you did to save me. I wish you all a good rest and hope for the recovery of your comrades." **_She said

"Yes, I we hope so to but it is urgent that we get them to a doctor soon" said Double D

"_**That it is, so I will take my leave for now and help Eldstar restore order to Star Haven" **_she said "_**Good luck my children."**_

Marmar zipped up into the sky leaving the children to stare in wonder as she disappeared into the dark night sky. The group scooped up Kevin, Lakilester, and Jimmy and quickly made their way to the local clinic.

Tutankoopa clawed his way to his feet his body aching. Somehow he had managed to transform back before his unevolved body perished.

"Those assholes, they will pay for what they've done" he uttered in the nighttime desert air "They destroyed my palace, stole the star spirit, and nearly crippled me. I swear I will kill-"

The crumpled ruins beside Tutankoopa erupted as a large black creature tore from the wreckage. Tutankoopa got in battle stance before realizing that the creature was none other than Chompy who had miraculously survived the battle.

"Chompy" he said with a grin "My loyal pet, oh how good it is to see you…huh, Chompy what's wrong?"

Chompy glared at Tutankoopa his mouth foaming as his teeth mashed together.

"Hahaha, ok Chompy…very funny… this isn't about the kicking you and calling you stupid all the time is it? Chompy, Chompy, CHOMPY NO!"

Tutankoopa let out a scream as Chompy leapt at him his teeth flashing in the desert moonlight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so ends the Tutankoopa arc and the rescue of the second Star Spirit. Up next we check back in with Princess Peach and Bowser up in the sky and then we will dive into the beginning of the Invincible Tubba Blubba arc. Please Review and Thank You!**


	22. Chapter 22: Peach & Bowser's Castle IV

Bowser and Peach's Castle III

"PEACH!"

The door to Peach's room burst open sending several splinters of wood flying across the room and into the far wall. Bowser casually walked into the room and eyed Peach seated on her bed with an irate look on her face. A massive smile spread across his mouth revealing his quarter inch fangs.

"Gwaa ha ha… Hello. How are you feeling today Princess? You don't look very happy to see me?" he said

"Well, let me see" said Peach "You invaded my castle, cast my boyfriend into a dark dimension, sent your plaque of minions upon my Kingdom, locked me in this room against my will, tried to sexual molest me on several different occasions, and forced me to shoot those ridiculous photos with you for your Tweeter account so….HOW DO YOU THINK I'M SUPOSSED TO FEEL ABOUT YOU, YOU F* KING DISGUSTING SON OF A BITCH."

"Awww... such sweet words from such a beautiful woman, though I believe your giving my mother to much credit hahaha" he bellowed "Now come- on show me that beautiful smile of yours huh."

"Tough luck, you are a cancer to this kingdom and the only thing that will get me to smile is when you're lying dead at the bottom of a ditch with rats eating your limbs and screwing your eye sockets while I rule over my restored Kingdom" Peach replied "So save yourself the trouble and just turn everything back the way it was right now."

"Hahaha, now Princess you know I can't do that. Those snot nosed brats and that band of rebels that are helping them beat the Koopa Bros. and Tutankoopa. Sure they possess as much talent and value as a Smiley Virus album but they were still loyal to me. I can't allow them to disrespect me by destroying my minions now can I? I am going to crush those ingrates right now. I'm going to sick the 'Invincible' Tubba Blubba on them. He is the single strongest creature on the planet after me. He'll make short work of those rebels."

Suddenly, Kammy Koopa burst through the door in hurry sending more wood falling from the door.

"Your Nastiness, there's been a situation." She began

"Kammy!?" said Bowser "What's going on? You look very upset, Nevil pestering you for your number again?"

"Ummm... No but"

Kammy tipped toed and whispered into Bowser's ear, the massive creature's face warped into a face of pure anger and panic.

"WHHHAAAAAATTT!" He screamed "THE STAR SPIRIT FLEW AWAY FROM TUBBA BLUBBA'S CASTLE!"

"Your nastiness keep down the Princess will hear you." Kammy said

"Hello, I'm standing 3 feet away and he just shouted it at the top of his lungs" said Peach "Dumbassess"

Bowser turned and gave Peach a passing glance then turned back to Kammy.

"No matter, she is useless up here anyway" said Bowser "It's not like she has a messenger relaying all were saying back to those kids and allowing them to spoil all my plans or anything."

Bowser and Kammy immediately sprinted out the door in order to address this situation, leaving Peach to stew in anger. Twink immediately appeared from the bathroom caring a magazine with satisfied smile on his face.

"Twink did you hear that?" asked Peach

"Um… hahaha…no" said Twink hiding his magazine behind his back "I was um…busy…um…taking care of personal matters hahaha"

"Well, apparently Bowser's new toy let the Star Spirit escape, so all the kids have to do is find the Star Spirit before Bowser's minions do and that will hopefully keep them from having to fight that Invincible Tubba Blubba guy Bowser has enlisted." Said Peach

"Hmmm… yeah, I don't think they could win against a guy who calls himself Invincible" said Twink throwing his magazine into a nearby closet. "So what are we going to do today Peach?"

"The same thing we do every day Twink, TRY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" she yelled "But first, we need to get some dirt on this Tubba Blubba guy in case the kids have to confront him, to the Peach Cave!"

Peach and Twink proceeded down the secret passage in the fireplace. They quickly proceeded out of Bowser's room and into the pitch black foyer where the only source of light came from a few Koopa Troopa's marching around with flashlights pointed out in front of them. Peach and Twink immediately darted down the near wall to the nearest door and slid inside. Peach quickly noticed they were in the library due to the rows upon rows of book shelves lining the walls and floors.

"There are probably guards in here, too. So we need to be extra quiet and extra careful" said Twink

"Hoo-ha, I thought I heard somebody talking on the other side of this bookcase I was standing beside." Said a Koopatrol as he stepped up in front of the duo. "You know these things are paper thin right?" he said "Now Princess, you know you're not supposed to be out of your room. If you wanted your Fifty Colors of Mushrooms books you need to call for a guard. Now come with –"

Peach immediately decked the Koopatrol in the side of the head with a book before running up snapping his neck and dragging his body off into the corner. After admiring her work Peach wiped her hands on her dress and strode past a confused and shocked Twink into the library. After sneaking past several more guards, all of which Peach went back and killed just for the hell of it, Peach and Twink stumbled upon a Koopatrol and Hammer Bro having a conversation next to a book case.

"So that slut started twerking and dancing around with foam finger in skimpy outfit and it was like someone stuff a uncooked chicken into a skin covered outfit, I immediately vomiting into a trashcan." said the Hammer Bro.

"Yeah, thank god the guys wanted to go out drinking instead so I got to miss that 3 hours of garbadge." Replied the Koopatrol

"Wait, you guys went drinking? Why wasn't I invited? I sat up in my room watching the MKMAS, ate chicken wings, watched some porn, and cried myself to sleep and you guys were out having a party?!"

"Well… um… hey! Have you heard about this Tubba Blubba guy, I hear he eats ghosts like candy."

"Ugh…Ghosts, that doesn't even sound good. I mean what do you think they taste like?" said the Hammer Bro.

"I don't know, I imagined they'd taste like cotton candy or a funnel cake or something." Replied the Koopatrol

"Really, I always imagined they would taste like a dead body or an unborn fetus."

"…. This is why we don't invite you to do things" the Koopatrol said

"Hahaha, anyway this Master Tubba Blubba guy, his cribs deep in the Forever Forest correct?" said the Hammer Bro. "I think he's guarding one of the Star Spirits right now."

"Yeah, he's got that massive mansion on top of hill in the Gusty Gulch, the lucky bastard. It's located right above a village full of ghosts. I heard that the Queen of the Boos even lives in that area. So he's got a literal all you can eat buffet right there. And when he catches on them gobbles them down head first." 

"Aren't they mostly a head anyway?" asked the Hammer Bro.

"Shut up I was speaking for dramatic effect."

"Oh, well… that's messed up dude, I won't be able to walk to the bathroom at night to jerk... I mean piss, without thinking about that giant son of a bitch. Ugh, Oh god why did you tell me this damn it."

"Well I also heard Tubba Blubba is invincible. He can't be harmed by any attack, won't even put a scratch on him. He may even be stronger than Lord Bowser."

"Yeah right, he has to have a weak point somewhere. I mean that's common sense.

"Yeah… I guess your right there. Well there is a rumor that Tubba Blubba's got a secret that would ruin him if it ever got out. I bet it's about past, it's rumored he used to be a weakling." Said the Koopatrol

"Shhhh!, what if Tubba Blubba hears you man, he might gobble us up to. Still, what do you think his secret is?"

"I don't know, nobody knows. That's why it's called a secret half-wit. You think people just spill everything out on Tweeter like they have no shame or secrecy in their lives."

"Um… yes.

"Twink, is sounds like Tubba Blubba has weak point after all. If only we could find out what it is" said Peach

"Who said that?!" stared the Hammer Bro. "Oh s**t it's Tubba Blubba, he's heard us and now he's pissed."

"Oh shut up you idiot it came from behind that filing cabinet" said the Koopatrol "Let's check it out."

The Koopatrol walked around the corner only to gasp as a heeled foot struck him right between the eyes followed by a the sharp blade of a dagger digging into his throat. He immediately fell to the floor gasping for air. His Hammer Bro. ally ran in with his hammer drawn only to be immediately dropped by a flying dagger to the face thrown by Peach. Peach casually strode past the dead bodies with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I know. Princess, you're not supposed to be out of your room, you have to go- kiss my ass. I will take myself back to my room this time bozos."

Peach and Twink casually walked back through the library and to Peach's room. Twink immediately took off into the night sky to go deliver the news about Tubba Blubba to the Star Warriors.

To be continued…


	23. Chapter 23: The Invincible One

**Paper Ed Chapter 22: The Invincible One**

**Toad Town**

"Thirty one….Thirty two…. Thirty Three…"

Kevin's eyes panned the wooden ceiling of the hotel as he counted wooden planks to counter the boredom that was wracking his mind as he lay in bed. Regaining consciousness a few hours ago he had awoken to find himself covered from head to toe in gauze with only his face exposed.

_How ironic, I go into an ancient tomb and I come out looking like freaking mummy._

His whole body ached from the burns and bruises he had sustained from Tutankoopa's Eye of Horus attack and one of his arms was practically immobile inside the large cast protecting his injured forearm. Lakilester laid in a bed nearby taking a nap. Unlike Kevin, he seemed to like the idea of being forced to stay in bed while the rest of the gang went out run errands. Even Jimmy, who had sustained a pretty bad concussion during his fight with Tutankoopa was out paling around with Sarah.

"Damn it this sucks" he mumbled under his breath

Suddenly, the door to his room swung open and an elderly looking Toad stepped inside. He flashed Kevin a smile causing his gray brush-like mustache to curl up, he adjusted the stethoscope around his neck before approaching Kevin's bed.

"Ah, still awake I see Mr. Kevin" he said "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a double decker bus while two NFL linebackers played ping pong with my head" Kevin replied

"Ah yes, you two were in pretty bad shape when your friends brought you in here. But thankfully with adequate rest you should be back to your old self in no time" said the Doctor

"That's good to hear" said Kevin a smile finally forming on his face "Doc, you don't happen to know where my friends are all at, by the way?"

"Your friends actually left town a while ago" said the Doctor

"WHAT?!" said Kevin "They went after the Star Spirit without me?"

"Oh no, no, no I believe Mr. Kooper said something about going to do some training in Koopa Village and some of your other friends are out exploring other areas at the moment."

"Training eh, guess that makes sense, I mean we didn't do so hot against Tutankoopa. Thank God Jimmy bought that Thunder Rage or we may have been screwed."

"What do you mean you're sold out of Thunder Rage!?" Jimmy screamed

"Look kid I told ya, some little kid came in a bought the last one the other day. Come to think of it you kind of look like him." Said the Store Keeper

Jimmy leapt over the counter grabbing the store keeper by his vest with his good arm and pulling him towards his face.

"How long until you get more? I need power; I need to be awesome again, please!"

"Listen kid I don't know when and if I'll get any more of them. Some guy supposedly collects them from Thunder Lakitus in the Syrup Kingdom." Said the store owner

"Sigh…gosh darn it" Jimmy said

"Sorry kid, if it makes feel better, I know a guy behind the post office who sells some good stuff."

"I'm not a drug addict you son of a bitch" Jimmy snapped pulling the toad even closer to him

"Could have fooled me the way you're acting"

"Come on Jimmy" said Sarah grabbing the small boy by the back of his shirt collar "He obviously doesn't have it."

"Easy come, easy go, I guess" said Bow with a snicker

The two children and their partners walked out into the afternoon sun. The streets were empty this time of day with most of the citizen's busy at their jobs or staying cool from the sweltering heat.

"So, you want to head back and check on Kevin?" Asked Sarah

"I wonder if he's woken up yet?" asked Jimmy

Jimmy leaned up against the store wall and dropped his gaze to his feet. His forehead was heavily wrapped in gauze and a small bandage adorned his right cheek. One of his arms was practically immobile due wrapping used to cover the wound on his shoulder.

"Sure, let's head back. I'm sure Jimmy's had enough disappointment for the day." Said Watt

Suddenly, a scream ripped through the air nearby, causing the group to jump. Sarah, Jimmy, Watt, and Bow ran quickly to the source of the scream. They quickly noticed an old wooden guard booth that was no larger than a port-a-potty. The team cautiously stepped towards the booth expecting an ambush or worse. As the group rounded the corner a spear lashed out and sliced Jimmy across his arm. Hot pain shot through his limb and the blood oozing from his uninjured bicep immediately caused him to pass out. Sarah lashed out and grabbed the end of the spear and ripped it, along with its owner, across the dirt path before drawing her fist back to clobber their attacker.

"NO! STOP! Please don't hurt me" said the creature

Sarah's anger seethed as she stared at a navy blue spotted toad cowering before her with his hands covering his face and tears streaming down his cheeks. A heavy blue cloak covered his body and his spear lay nearby along with a small round wooden shield.

"Hurt you?" said Bow "You nearly ran us through with that spear, you twit"

The toad looked up to see the angry boo staring at him. His eyes grew as large around as dinner plates and his complexion turned a pale white.

"HOLY STARS! IT'S BACK!"

The toad immediately dove back into his booth and curled into a tight ball. The structure shook as violently as it's occupant. Sarah gritted her teeth as she walked over grabbed the toad by his cape and ripped him backwards out of the booth. The scared creature went to scream again, Sarah's hand shot out and covered his mouth as her other fist drew back in a threatening motion.

"Shut your damn trap before I take your head clean off" growled Sarah "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Sarah removed her hand from the toad's mouth and a calmer expression took over his face.

"Sorry" said the Toad "Is your friend ok?"

"He'll live" said Watt floating over a still unconscious Jimmy "He should wake up here in a little bit."

"Good" he said a smile of relief upon his face

"Why were you freaking out like that for anyway?" asked Sarah "You almost killed somebody."

"Oh it was terrible" he began "I sitting reading Fifty Shades… I mean guarding the Forever Forest when this boo appeared out of nowhere and scared the bajesus out of me."

"A boo?" said Bow startled "do you know what he looked like?"

"Hmmm…. Kind of an older looker boo, had a mustache and slicked back grey hair. Creepiest looking thing I've ever seen in my life. Gosh do I hate ghost, they're so scary"

"That's the kind of response I'd expect from a bunch of arrogant, racist toads." Said Bow drawing back her arm "I outta slap that taste out of your mouth for insulting my race in such a manner."

"Ah Lady Bow, hotheaded as always" said a voice from behind Bow

Bow turned to see an older boo with a giant curly mustache and slicked back grey hair, a white cloth was draped over one of his arms and a massive smile adorned his face.

"HOLY SHIT! Screw you guys, I'm going home" said the Toad before dashing off back into Toad Town.

"Wow" said Sarah "If that's what the standards are for guards around this place, it's no wonder Bowser's ransacking the joint all the time."

"BOOTLER!" screamed Bow before throwing her arms around the older boo "It's so good to see you."

"Same for me my Lady" Bootler replied "Good to see you are in good health."

"That I am" said Bow "My new friends have made sure I am looked after properly. By the way this is Sarah, Watt, and the boy passed out on the ground is named Jimmy."

"Oh dear is the poor lad all right?"

"Eh, he'll be ok, he injures himself on a daily basis" replied Bow "So what brings you out here from the mansion?"

"Actually my Lady I was hoping to find you" he said

"Find me?" asked Bow "Why? Is everything alright at the mansion?"

"I'm afraid a number of situations have risen in last few days" said Bootler "Boos are being taken every day and we've acquired something at the mansion that may be of interest to you."

"So, you need me to come back to the mansion with you correct?" asked Bow

"Yes my Lady, your attendance is requested immediately."

"Well then let's go already" said Sarah smashing her fist into her other hand.

"But Sarah" said Watt "Shouldn't we wait for the others?"

"No time, by the time those guys get back from whatever we're doing, it maybe too late"

"That's the spirit" said Bootler "Now come, I will fill you in on the details when we return to the mansion."

**Goomba Village**

Goombario and Double D breathed a sigh of relief as Goombario's house appeared in their view. It had taken them about 2 hours to walk from Toad Town back to Goomba Village. Still, the trip was much quicker compared to last time now that the Goomba King and his minions had left the scene. Goompa had finished repairing the fence that was damaged earlier by Kammy Koopa and Gooma appeared to have planted some new flowers beside the front door. Almost as if expecting her big brothers arrival back home Goombaria burst through the door with a large grin on her face.

"Big brother, you back already? Did you guys already defeat Bowser?" she asked

"Hahaha sadly no" said Goombario "We're here on business."

"Yes it appears your grandfather sent Goombario a letter stating that he should return home as soon as possible so that he could discuss something with him." Said Double D

"Oh really?" said Goombaria puzzled

Goompapa appeared in the door way behind Goombaria his mustache curling with his smile.

"Son, good to see you got back here so quickly" he said "Come, Goompa is waiting for you around back. Double D I must ask that you hang around inside the house while this is going on."

"Uh, most certainly yes, I'd hate to intrude on whatever information it is you are all sharing with Goombario" said Double D

"Thank you; it's a Goomba family secret." Said Goompapa "Come Goombario we must not keep Goompa waiting."

Goompa stood in the shade of the newly reconstructed veranda, absorbing the cool breeze that helped to ease the sweltering heat of mid-day. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Goompapa and Goombario approaching from up the road. Exhaling a deep breath he turned and gave the pair a smile which they both returned.

"Goombario, it's good to see you again" said Goompa

"Good to see you again to Goompa" said Goombario "I came as soon as I got your letter."

"Glad you returned so quickly" said Goompapa "I was afraid I'd catch you in the middle of an adventure and wouldn't hear from you for a while."

"Hahaha, as usual grandpa your timing is amazing." Said Goombario with a chuckle

"We just rescued the second star spirit and we're taking a break to allow our injured allies to recover."

"You've already rescued two of the star spirits." Goompa stared "You guys are doing very well with the few resources you all have been given."

"Lucks been a big factor so far" Goombario replied

"Well I'm afraid luck won't be enough as Bowser throws his strongest forces at you and you must be prepared for that" said Goompa "That is why we have called you here today."

"Why have you called me here today Goompa?" asked Goombario

"Our race has a powerful weapon in our arsenal that has bestowed the few of us blessed enough to learn it with unspeakable power."

"A powerful weapon?"

"Goombario are you familiar with the charge technique?" asked Goompa

"The charge technique…vaguely in some ancient goompa manuscripts I was studying one day. Frankly I dismissed it as some form of witchcraft or other historical fallacy."

"A historical fallacy it is not my young grandson, it is a technique passed down throughout Goomba history and with it we have challenged foes of all kinds throughout time. And now it is time we must pass it down to you."

"To…me… You want to teach me the charge technique" said Goombario

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this but things seem to be worse than I believed with Bowser able to transform fellow goombas into tyrannical kings and such." Said Goompa

"You should have seen what he done to Tutankoopa, I still get goosebumps thinking about that psychopaths roar."

"Well now that you have had some battle experience, we feel you are ready to accept this gift and use it against the evils that plague the world." Said Goompapa

**Koopa Village**

Eddy, Kooper, Ed, Parakarry, Nazz, Bombette, Rolf, and Merlow crossed the central square of Koopa Village. All around them Koopas and Bob-ombs were racing around, some waving or giving nods, as they headed off to work or complete their daily chores. The village appeared to have largely recovered from the damage inflicted on it by the fuzzies a while back.

"So Kooper, why did you have us come back to Koopa Village" asked Eddy

"Eh, just thought since we were taking a break might as well come back and see how everybody's recovered from the attacks."

"BOMBETTE!"

"Awwww, damn it…"

Mark slammed into Bombette knocking the small bomb-omb to the ground and hugging her as Bombette kicked, swore, and screamed.

"Oh Bombette I missed you so much, how are you?" he said still maintaining his hug on her

"Errrr… fine, now will you please get…off… of…ME!"

Bombette managed to get her feet in Mark's face and springboarded him backwards across the square. As he got up to recover she immediately responded with a spin kick right to the face sending Mark sprawling to the ground unconscious.

"God that was so annoying." said Bombette walking back to the rest of the group

"Bombette's dark side is showing Eddy." Ed whispered to Eddy over his shoulder

"Shut up Ed" said Eddy pulling the large Ed closer to him before whispering into his ear. "We need to divert the rest of the group's attention so that I can start scamming some of these pigeons."

"Silly Eddy those are Koopas and Bob-ombs" said Ed

"Just shut up and when I start calling for you come to me"

Eddy pushed Ed away and the pair joined the rest of the group in as Kooper looked around and gave a big smile.

"Well looks like everything here is in good shape, we can just spend the night at my place and head back in the morning if you guys want to."

"Sounds good to me" said Merlow

Suddenly, a door opened up about 10 feet from where the group was standing and out hobbled an elderly Koopa. His body was slumped over and supported by a walking cane and his face was a maze of wrinkles with his eyes nearly invisible under two massive white eyebrows.

"Well if it isn't Koopa Koot." said Kooper

"His parents named him that?" asked Eddy

"Ah Kopo" Koopa Koop said as he hobbled towards the group "good to see you again."

"Hahaha, it's actually Kooper, but it's good to see you again sir" said Kooper

"Yes, doctors keep telling me I'm healthy as a koopa half my age. Though sometimes I wish I was half my age, these old legs don't allow me to get around as much as they used to."

"Well if you need anything while we're in town please let us know." Said Kooper

"We're gonna to regret him saying that I know it" said Eddy

"Well come to think of it..."  
>"Here we go." Eddy whispered<p>

"I heard that Kolorado's old woman has a book called 'Koopa Legends' which apparently has details on how to get a firmer shell in 30 days. Would you mind going and retrieving it for me? You remember where Kolorado lives right?" Said Koopa Koot

"Of course I do, I spent a many nights hidden in the bushes outside his house." Said Kooper

"Did you really just admit that to everybody standing here?" said Eddy

"What? Is there something wrong with that?"

"No Kooper, there's nothing wrong with that at all. That is a perfectly sane and legal action. Eddy said sarcastically

"Well anyway" said Kooper "We'll be right back with your book Koopa Koot."

"Ok Koger, I'll be waiting right here for you to get back" said Koopa Koot

"When did Kooper change his name guys?" asked Ed

************************************************** **************************  
><strong>Toad Town Sewers<strong>

"Johnny! Why in stars name are we in a freaking sewer!" yelled Sushie her voice echoing off the walls that were lined with various pipes and waterfalls of draining sewage.

"Toadsworth mentioned something about there being a network of pipes underneath town. Maybe we can find one that will be able to take us back to Peach Creek after this is all said and done." Said Johnny

"Hmmm… never thought about that but I guess that would make sense, I mean there are thousands of pipers running through the tunnels of Toad Town."

"Yeah, besides I thought it make for a fun little adventure. I used to do it all the time back home."

"This Peach Creek just sounds like a plethora of excitement since its children spend their time playing in sewers."

"Sushie look!" yelled Johnny

Sitting out in front of the duo blocking their path was a large yellow block similar to the ones they had encountered in Tutankoopa's tomb. Johnny took out one of his hammers and smashed the block sending its fragments across the entire sewer. Johnny and Sushie only took a few steps when they stopped dead in their tracks as they noticed several pairs of red glowing eyes emanating from the darkness corners of the sewer. Out of the gloom steeped several goombas. Though not much larger than regular goombas their skin was a dark gray color and they had a more savage look in their eyes. Out of the 5 goombas that surrounded them Johnny could not see any of them that lacked some form of a scar or bruise on their body.

"Uh hehehe, relax guys." Said Sushie "we don't wish you any harm were only down here to look around, in fact we should be going soon."

"You guys should stay" said voice from behind the Johnny and Sushie

The duo turned to see another dark-skinned Goomba standing on top a sewer piper about 10 feet above their heads. This Goomba was also heavily scarred and had an eye patch covering the left side of his head. He leaped down and landed with a light thud in front of Johnny and Sushie and gave a sadistic smile.

"We were just about to have dinner and we would love for you to join us." He said

"Uh, no thank you I just ate and..."

"SURE THING!" yelled Johnny cutting off Sushie "What are we having?"

"Oh we were thinking about having hamburgers made of a little boy and a soup made of a big fat fish" he said licking his lips

"That sounds awesome, I'll take…Wait a minute."

Johnny drew both his hammers from his back having now registered the danger him and his partner were in. He took Plank and laid him down against a nearby wall.

"Cover your eyes buddy this could get ugly" he said before running back to Sushie's side as the Goomba's slowly advanced towards them almost toying with their prey as saliva ran from their mouths and around their 5 inch fangs jutting from their lower jaws.

Suddenly, one of the goomba's lunged at Johnny; Johnny quickly brought his metal hammer down on its head sending it slamming into the ground. Sushie immediately jumped in and body slammed another one sending it tumbling across the sewer. 3 of the goombas attempted a full out assault trying to overwhelm the duo but Johnny quickly cut them off with a quake hammer attack. Suddenly, the lead Goomba jumped in and headbutted Johnny in the ribs sending his sprawling across the floor.

"Johnny!" screamed Sushie before glaring at her partner's attacker "Alright you sorry excuse for a Goomba you want to take a bite out of my old hide, then let's do this."

The Goomba nearly nodded before lunging at Sushie its mouth wide open. Sushie rolled to the side before firing a stream of water at the creature. However, the Goomba was able to quickly evade the attack and managed to clamp down on Sushie's fin with its mouth. Pain shot through Sushie's body as she held back a scream. Sushie managed to rearrange her body before firing a stream of water into the Goomba's remaining eye forcing him to break his hold on her fin.

"SUSHIE!" yelled Johnny holding a card in his hand "Modify, Water Pulse activate''

Sushie leapt into the air and fire a powerful ring-shaped burst of the water, the burst struck the still blinded Goomba smashing him into the floor sending pieces of concrete hurling across the sewer. Johnny smiled but then looked around to notice all the other Goombas had gotten to their feet and were now glaring at Sushie and Johnny. Sushie and Johnny got back to back ready to start fighting when suddenly a long white tentacle erupted from the water behind one of the goombas and in a lighting fast motion scooped the screaming creature up and drug in into a watery grave. The other Goombas, Sushie and Johnny all froze and looked around realizing for the first time that a river of water surrounded them and a killer lurked beneath the surface. A pair of screams from behind Johnny startled him and he turned his head in time to see the lead Goomba and one of his gang pulled under by a tentacle.

"Johnny look out!" yelled Sushie

Johnny spun back around to see a tentacle racing towards him; he barely managed to bring his hammer down on top of the projectile before it grabbed him. A roar echoed though out the sewers scaring the last few goombas to death before a massive white squid like creature erupted from the water in front of the Sushie and Johnny. The creature had the characteristic torpedo shape of a squid with two round white eyes surrounding by a black mask. 6 short stubby tentacles hung below its body as two longer more menacing looking ones hung out its sides. It stared at Johnny and Sushie as it now was floating in air in front of them. The remaining goombas attempted to run away, however, in a blur of white the two longer tentacles snatched all of them up in one fell swoop and launched the terrified creatures into a nearby wall before they fell into the water to join their comrades.

"BLOOOOOOOOOO" the creature roared

"Sushie, what is that thing?" asked Johnny

"A blooper" said Sushie "And I think it's hungry"

**Boo's Mansion**

Sarah, Jimmy, and Watt all gasped at the sight of the massive building in front of them. If there was ever a building more fitting to be called a haunted mansion this was it. The building looked to be hundreds of years old and the unpainted wood was as grey as the rest of the area around them. A dense layer of fog seemed to disperse out of nowhere and the sky grew dark almost as soon as the group had entered the forest.

"Beautiful isn't it" said Bow with a prideful look on her face

"This is your place?" asked Sarah

"Sure is, been in my family for countless generations. It's housed some of the most successful and wealthiest boos in the history of our race." Said Bow

"And now I'm afraid it's in more danger than it ever had been." Said Bootler

"Why is that?" asked Watt

"Come, I will explain inside." Bootler replied

The group entered the main lobby which was covered with dust and a couple of old couches and chairs. An old piano was in the corner almost white with all the dust covering its surface and several old boxes and crates were thrown about in the corner.

"Ahhhhh…" sighed Bow floating over into a large lounge chair "Please guys come have a seat."

Jimmy, Watt, and Sarah all scrunched together on the couch. Suddenly, several boos materialized and brought pillows, lemonade, and a large yellow cake covered in chocolate icing.

"Thanks boys" said Bow with a wink

"Our pleasure my lady" said one of them with a cackle before all three disappeared into thin air.

"So let's get on with this meeting." said Sarah "All this waiting is get on my nerves."

"My apologies master Sarah" said Bootler taking a seat in another chair next to Bow. "As I said before there have been a couple of problems that have risen as of late concerning the safety of our race in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"And what would those be" said Bow taking a sip of lemonade

"Tubba Blubba has been coming down from his castle above Dusty Gulch and eating several of the towns people"

Bow shot lemonade out her mouth covering Jimmy, Sarah, and Watt in the juice.

"TUBBA BLUBBA! That scaredy cat? He can't get within a hundred feet of a boo without shitting himself and your telling me he's attacking the village and eating the townspeople, how is that possible?"

"Something's changed in him my lady, he appears to lack any fear and has become more ruthless. In fact his new confidence has grown so much that he's even going around calling him 'invincible'" said Bootler

"Invincible eh, well let me and my friends have a go at him and we'll see how invincible that over grown baby is" Bow said

"Now wait Bow" said Watt "This sounds serious, we have a creature running into an entire village of boos and pretty much having his run of the place. That seems a bit off to me given that boos are some of the toughest creatures in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"The Dusty Gulch boos are a bunch of weak minded, cowardly peasants and it's up to me to make sure they don't dumb themselves to extinction." Said Bow "Now are you all with me or against me?"

"I'm with you girlfriend" said Sarah

"I'm a little busted up but I'll do my best" said Jimmy

"Well then I guess I'm coming along to, gotta watch out for you all I guess" said Watt

"Excellent" said Bow "Now Bootler what was the other order of business you were referring to."

"Well my Lady I could tell you" said Bootler "But I believe the best course of action would be to show you as it is stored up in your chambers"

**Goomba Village**

"Goompa, how much longer do I have to stand like this?" asked Goombario

"Until you learn to properly balance and channel your inner energy" said Goompa sitting Indian style on a nearby stump.

"What does that have to do with me standing on my head?" Goombario asked

"Oh nothing really, I just get amused by it" said Goompa

Double D sat at the kitchen table with Goombaria as Goomama prepared food on the stove. Gooma sat in a rocking chair in the corner crocheting. Finally after a long period of silence Double D spoke up.

"They've been out there a long time, I'm quite curious to learn what is they are doing out there."

"What? Goompa didn't tell you what him and Goompapa are up to with Goombario" asked Goomama

"No they said something about it being a secret Goomba tradition I wasn't allowed to know about" said Double D

"Oh those codgers are talking out of their hats" said Gooma "They love to do that to people, treating everything like it's sacred or top secret."

"Grandpa and dad are teaching Goombario the charge technique Double D" Goombaria peeped in

Suddenly, Gooma slammed a large book on the table next to the two kids and almost instantly turned to a page with a drawing depicting a Goomba with a massive aura around it's body.

"The Charge technique is a Goomba fighting technique that allows the user to multiply their power by as much as their body can handle" said Gooma

"As much as they can handle? That sounds like something that would be very valuable on our quest" said Double D "But how is it a Goomba generates such power?"

Gooma flipped to another page which had the outlines of several races drawn on the page each with several lines and captions drawn all around them.

"Every living creature processes magical energy within itself that it can use to harness certain abilities. It takes a lot of time and training to be able to harness these magical energies and bring them to the surface."

"But Goombario has used energy attacks before" said Double D "I've seen him use Goombubble several times now."

"But you used those cards and that device you carry around didn't you?" asked Gooma

"Why yes I do believe I did." Said Double D

"There's something about those devices you carry, the star scepters that allow you to help your partners harness their inner magical energy without formal training."

"Hmmmm… interesting" said Double D examining his star scepter in his hand "I wonder… do you think me and my friends possess such energy even though we are not from this world?"

"I don't see why you wouldn't" said Gooma "I mean Mario is a human just like you all are and he has shown to be able to harness fire attacks and such."

Double D glanced down at the wand tied to his waste wondering if he could harness that same magic somewhere within him.

**Koopa Village**

"Kooper what's taken you so long with that book?" asked Eddy

"Just a second Eddy" said Kooper "There's some pretty good stuff in here…. Huh? Parakarry look at this."

Parakarry flew up and looked over Kooper's shoulder. Kooper was looking at a page that said at the top 'Koopa Hidden Techniques'.

"Looks like a chapter on Koopa energy attacks Kooper" said Parakarry "That one looks awesome"

Parakarry pointed to the picture of a Koopa launching a sphere shaped energy attack with the words Koopa Sphere written below it. Koopa meanwhile was eyeing the picture of the Koopa shooting a massive energy beam that was labeled as a Koopa Koopa Wave. Kooper and Parakarry slowly rejoined the group and walked back to Koopa Koot's home. The old Koopa was seated out on his front porch in a rocking chair staring into the afternoon sky; he noticed the group out of the corner of his eye and smiled.

"Ah Kooter, your back, I've been expecting you" he said

"Here's the book you wanted Koopa Koot" said Kooper handing over the large green covered tomb

"Thanks sonny, and now I believe I owe you some sort of reward" said Koopa Koot

"Reward?" said Eddy "You mean like cash?"

"Uh, sure I believe I have some coins on me" he said

"Oh boy! Give me, give me, give me" said Eddy jumping in front of Kooper and holding out his hands.

"Here you go" Koopa Koot deposited a lone coin into Eddy's hand drawing a grim look from the small Ed.

"Cheapskatting old fart" said Eddy sulking away behind the rest of the group

"Hey Koopa Koot, can I talk to you about something?" asked Kooper

"Sure thing sonny." He said

"Parakarry and I found a list of techniques in this book you had us pick up and we were wondering if you knew where we could learn them at" Kooper asked

"Oh, you mean these right here" said Koopa Koot turning directly to the page. "I happen to be one of the last guys alive who helped develop these techniques so I can teach them to you."

"Really?" said Kooper his eyes lighting up "That would be awesome, when can we start?"

"You guys come back here tomorrow morning and I'll see what I can do for you." Said Koopa Koot

"Sure thing" said Kooper "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Koopa Koot."

"See you tomorrow Kooker" said Koopa Koot

"Hahahaha see yah" said Kooper before lowering his voice to a whisper "the guy knows ancient fighting techniques but can't remember my name, go figure."

The group walked to Kooper's house hoping to get some rest and relaxation before Kooper and Parakarry began their training.

"So I take it were not getting any lines in this chapter are we Rolf?" said Nazz

"Oh don't be so up on you bad luck Go-Go Nazz girl, Rolf believes we will have plenty to speak of in the next chapter" said Rolf

"That comes with have 18 main characters I guess" said Merlow

"Please stop bouncing that ball off the wall Kevin." complained Lakilester

"Sorry dude, I'm just so bored and I can't sleep" said Kevin

"I don't know how, I've slept like a rock for the past day or so."

"Just a lot on my mind ok"

"Penny for your thoughts or a dollar for your insights?"

"No thanks"

"Oh come-on bro if you're going to lie over there and drive me up wall you might as well chat with me" said Lakilester

"Look man, I screwed up back there in that desert. I raced right into a fight I couldn't win and almost got you, Johnny, Sushie, Jimmy, and Watt killed" said Kevin

"Ummm, yah but you didn't, Jimmy kicked his butt and we saved the Star Spirit. Sounds like everything turned out alright to me"

"Yeah but still, I could've pulled out, gotten help, and together we could've prevented this whole mess. Now we're wasting time lying in bed while we should be out stopping Bowser."

"You're over there throwing around that 'if' word as if it will change what happened" said Lakilester "Look no one died, the good guys won, and we get to relax a little bit before going off on another adventure."

"Uh… that's true I guess. I just don't think I'm cut out for this co-leadership role" said Kevin

"Bro don't sweat it, you're just now getting used to it. Consider what happened a learning experience." Lakilester said "I think you're doing a fine job so far, everyone seems to want to listen to you and follow you into battle and you're even getting along with the Ed's despite the past you all seem to have."

"Hmm... sort of" said Kevin

"You still don't really trust them do you?" asked Lakilester

"Double D is fine, the knowledge he possesses is invaluable to the team and so far he's pulled us out of some sticky situations already with that magical attack he has. Ed's super strength and loyalty to the group are extremely valuable and he's one of our best fighters. Eddy on the other hand… he's very egotistical, self-serving… Even after what he did for me back on that kart track I still don't know if I can full trust him."

"Well all I can say is give it time" Said Lakilester "Maybe he'll prove himself to you and we can all become one big united front."

"Your right" said Kevin with a smile "I'm just thinking too much about this stuff. Let's get some sleep"

"That's what I'm talking about." said Lakilester "Good night bro."  
>Lakilester slowly turned his heavily bandaged body around in his bed and laid down on his side. He was about to drift to sleep when he heard a banging sound coming from across the room.<p>

"I thought I told you to stop bouncing that ball around damn it" snapped Lakilester

"I'm not, look" said Kevin pointing to the window in the far corner of the room

Lakilester looked up to see Twink floating outside the window banging up against the frame.

Lakilester looked at Kevin who returned a smile and managed to move his arm in a go on motion.

"Oh please don't get up on my account, let me do" Lakilester said sarcastically

Going through the painting felt like swimming through jello as Sarah, Jimmy, and Watt walked through the large wall painting of Boo's father that served as a secret door to Bows chamber. As the entire group assembled in the room, which resembled a large throne room complete with a massive chair at the far end of the room, the group gasped when they saw what was suspended in the cage above their heads. Inside a large bird cage was a gray star with rounded bifocals and a pencil thin mustache. When he saw the group he gave a smile.

"Oh my gosh" said Jimmy "Sarah is Skolar."

"**My children, how good to see you all here. I managed to escape Tubba Blubba's castle and somehow got lost in the Forever Forest before being captured by these boos in this mansion."**

"Sarah" said Jimmy "This is awesome; we saved the Star Spirit and didn't have to get our hands dirty one bit."

"The others will be so pleased we can when we tell them we can move on to the next star spirit" said Watt

"Bootler please release the star spirit at once" Bow said "See to it he makes out of the forest safely."

"Yes my Lady" said Bootler "Right away"

Suddenly, the floor rocked underneath the group's feet as the mansion felt like it was hit by a wrecking ball. The mansion then slowly began to shift sideways as if the wall holding the building up had been taken down.

"What was that?" said Watt

Bow and Bootler immediately fazed through the floor as Jimmy, Watt, and Sarah jumped back through the painting door. As the kids arrived on the other side of the wall they immediately noticed the one of the mansion walked had a massive whole ripped out of the side of it. And that's when they saw the creature responsible: A giant purple dinosaur-like beast standing on two short but thick legs. Its massive bulging torso was connected directly into a neck-less head which held two massive orange lips and two large black eyes with orange pupils. A long orange mane adorned its head and a black spiked shell covered its humped back which ended in a small stout tail. Two long arms hung at its sides one of which held a helpless thrashing boo. Bow stood across the room from the creature in battle stance.

"Tubba Blubba, put him down right now." Bow growled

"Uh, I don't think so little ghost." He said in a deep voice that oddly seemed to have a Brooklyn accent to it. He quickly brought the ghost up and plopped it into his mouth before swallowing it with a smile of satisfaction.

Bow screamed as she charged the creature and immediately began slapping away at his head. However, her blows merely bounced off Tubba Blubba's head and he looked up at her with a smile.

"Hehe that tickles" he said before immediately lunging forward and woofing her down in one gulp.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Sarah as she leapt from the nearby scaffolding, chomp mace swung back over her head. She lunged forward and drove the weapon forward landing a direct hit on the top of Tubba Blubba's head. However, the blow bounced off and Tubba Blubba stood there unharmed. He reached out and grabbed Sarah as she fell and held her up in front of his face.

"Awww…. What a cute little monkey, you want to play a game with Tubba Blubba? How about volleyball? My turn…SPIKE!"

Tubba Blubba threw Sarah into the air before bringing a massive fist down across her spine sending her smashing into the ground with a thud, knocking her out. A shield flew across the room and smashed Blubba in the face but also didn't seem to do any damage to the beast. A wounded Jimmy had managed to make his way down the stairs his wounded arm and shoulder restricting his movement.

"You hurt Sara you big bully" said Jimmy tearing rolling down his cheeks as his anger built "Modify, Guardian's Thunder activate"

Watt shot a powerful blast of electricity at Tubba Blubba, scoring a direct hit. However, the lighting dissipated as it struck his body. Tubba Blubba, faster than a creature his size should have been able to move, charged Watt and struck the lil' sparky sending him crashing to the floor. Then he slowly turned and approached Jimmy. With his shield lying across the room and his one of his arms were busted he was defenseless as Blubba walked up and backhanded him across the face knocking him silly. Before Jimmy lost conscious he noticed a square shaped bandage taped across Blubba's chest.

_How does he have that if he is invincible? What could have hurt him like that if we couldn't?_

The last thing Jimmy felt was the massive hand of Tubba Blubba wrap around his body.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	24. Chapter 24: An Escape Plan

Chapter 24

An Escape Plan

All Sarah could see were the blurry silhouettes of numerous objects in the room around her including the massive steel bars that partially obstructed the view of her surroundings. Her whole back burned with such intense pain it felt as if she were hit by a sledgehammer. Finally, her vision clarified and she pulled herself to the edge of what appeared to be a large bird cage hanging high off the ground. The space between the bars gave her enough room to stick her head through and look around. Judging by the gargantuan bed, with blue sheets that could cover a car, stationed below her it was obvious they were a bedroom. The room also contained a dresser, lamp, and a large, wooden chest placed at the foot of the bed. Using the cage rim for support she managed to push herself to her feet and look around the cage. Jimmy and Watt were lying across the cage in a pile still unconscious and both Sarah's mace and Jimmy's shield were missing along with their star scepters and cards. Suddenly, the door across the room slung open and Tubba Blubba stumbled in, each of his massive footsteps shaking the entire room threatening to knock Sarah off her feet. Tubba Blubba noticed Sarah staring daggers at him from across the room and despite his large size still needed the aid of his bed to meet the gaze of the small girl.

"Hahaha, nice to see yous awake little monkey" he said

"Errrrrr… CALL ME THAT AGAIN AND ILL TEAR THIS CAGE APART AND RIP YOUR FACE OFF!" said Sarah swinging her fist through the cage bars

"Awwwww…. Such an angry little monkey, your little ghosty tasted so yummy by the way"

Sarah's body boiled with rage and she made a mad charge right into one of the bars right in front of her trying desperately to grab at the monster inches in front of her. She managed to slightly bend the bar and swing the cage about an inch before falling backwards and clutching her now bruised shoulder.

"You ate my friend" said Sarah lying on her back exhausted "I'll kill you, I swear to God I'll kill you and avenge Bow."

"And hows yous plans to do that?" said Blubba "I'm invincible afters all, yous alls couldn't touch me back in that mansion and nows the boos are going to pay for hows they've treated Tubba Blubba and there's nothing anyone can do about it."

"What are you going to do with us?" asked Sarah

"Uh once I've had my fun with the boos, I'm goings to turn yous over to Lord Bowser and he can do what he wants with yous." Said Bubba

"You work for Bowser to?" Asked Sarah "Oh yeah, Skolar mentioned he escaped from your castle, some invincible monster you are hahaha."

Sarah's laughter was cut off as Blubba's massive fist clobbered the side of the cage, sending the small girl flying across her prison and into the opposite wall sending hot pain up and down her back. She managed to fight falling unconscious again and looked up to see Tubba Blubba glaring at her.

"Don't laughs at mes again" he bellowed

Blubba slowly turned before lumbering back through the bed room door and out of the room. As he left Sarah swore she saw a tear running down the side of the beast's face.

"Err.. fathead" she said before turning her attention to her unconscious teammates in the corner of the cage. Using the bars to help her get to her feet, she limped over to Jimmy and Watt and began to shake the small boy. After a few seconds Jimmy opened his eyes and gave a slight grin before suddenly wincing in pain and almost bursting into tears.

"Sarah owie, I feel like I got hit by Bill Goldberg." He said

"It's ok Jimmy, I'm not feeling so good right now either" Sarah replied

Jimmy looked around and frowned now noticing the cage surrounding them. "Gee willikers, Sarah where are we?"

"That big goof that we ran into earlier captured us and brought us here" said Sarah

"Can we escape?"

"Not from what I can see right now, he took our weapons and even if we had them we can't harm him with our attacks. Turns out the big son of a bitch is invincible.

" But Sarah what about the wound on his chest?"

"What wound?"

"That massive bandage on his chest, he must have hurt himself somehow, so maybe he's not as invincible as he appears"

"Hmmmm…. Damn sure isn't wearing it as a decoration that's for sure."

"What are you thinking about Sarah?"

"Try and see if you can wake Watt, maybe we can find a way out of this castle and then we can sort out fatheads little injury."

Twink flew through the air as fast as he could, his respiratory system burning as he made a beeline for Koopa Village to gather Kooper's group.

"Almost there, almost there, almost there…damn I should get paid for this" he mumbled as Koopa Village came into view. "There it is thank stars"

Kooper and the rest of his party were sitting under a tree as Bombette and Nazz applied ice and bandages to a beaten and battered Kooper and Parakarry.

"Damn it that old geezer has Alzheimer's out his ass but he knows some screwed up military crap." Said Parakarry

"Well, at least we know those techniques…oww….and it only took him 12 hours" said Kooper

"Could it have taken 6 weeks with half the pain and push-ups" replied Parakarry

"There you guys are!" said a voice

The group looked up and smiled upon seeing Twink descending from the sky towards them, narrowly missing slamming to the ground as the exhausted Star child tried to land.

"Twink what are you doing all the way out here?" asked Nazz

"Looking for you guys" said Twink "Kevin said you'd be out this way… and it looks like you've been in a war."

"I never meant to start a war…"

"ED SHUT UP! It got old after the 3 millionth time." shout Bombette

"Why were you looking for us Twink? Asked Kooper wincing as Nazz finished taping one of his arms.

"We have some info on the Star Spirit trapped in Dusty Gulch" said Twink "Bones were broken, blood was spilled, and people died but we got it."

"Where's Dusty Gulch at?" asked Merlow

"Ugh…you guys haven't even looked at your star scepters since you've gotten back from the Dry Dry Desert since you've gotten back have you?"

"Um….hahaha no" said Bombette

"Sigh…. You guys are really on top of this saving the world thing aren't you?"

"Maybe we've been slacking a little." Said Kooper

"All right…one of you open your star scepter and I'll show you." Said Twink

"Rolf volunteers to use his star scepter dohicky yes" said Rolf stepping forward and struggling briefly, managed to get his map up."

"Dusty Gulch is right there" said Twink pointing to an arid looking place on the map not too far from Toad Town. "It looks close, but there's a catch, there's a labyrinth of forest in between Toad Town and the Gusty Gulch you'll have to navigate through. And once you get through you'll have to contend with the Bowser's chosen guard, Tubba Blubba."

"Tubba Blubba? That doesn't sound very intimidating." Said Kooper

"Don't be fooled by the name, according to some of Bowser's guards he claims to be invincible and he's been eradicating the boos that live in the Dusty Gulch."

"Damn" said Kooper "Well Twink, this guy won't be so invincible once we get a hold of him."

"Rolf shall slay the beast!" Rolf yelled while throwing his Hanbo into the air.

"Great…. Hey where are the others?" asked Twink

"Double D and Goombario are in Goomba Village, Johnny, Sarah, Jimmy, Watt, Bow and Sushie are still in Town somewhere." Said Nazz

"Hmmm… strange I didn't see them earlier… What about Eddy?" asked Twink

"What do you mean, Eddy's right…. Where the hell is Eddy?" asked Kooper

"Bird-brained Ed-boy surely you know the location of your challenged vertically comrade no?" Rolf asked Ed

Everybody looked at Ed who at quickly started sweating and babbling "Uh…uh…em"

"Ed, where is Eddy? Asked Kooper

"Ummm….ummmmm….AHHHHHHHH , OK! EDDY'S OFF SCAMMING PIDGEONS, NOW PLEASE STOP STARING AT ME I CAN'T TAKE THE EYES!"

"Hot damn" said Kooper jumping to his feet and taking off across town.

"Are you sure this soap will make my shell 100X shiner?" the Red Shelled Koopa asked Eddy

"100% my good man, Eddy the savior of the Mushroom Kingdom wouldn't lie to you now would he?" asked Eddy

"Umm…. No I guess not, it's just, it just looks like a regular bar of soap" said the Koopa

"That's for convenience and what is more convenient to put in your bathroom than soap." Replied Eddy

"Well since you put it that way I'll take one then"

"That will be 10 coins then" said Eddy holding out his hand while drool practically flooded from is mouth."

"Eddy, there you are." Kooper came rushing up to Eddy

"Uh, hahuh Kooper, um, I was just um…."

"I know what you're doing; you're coming with me we have a Star Spirit to save."

"But Koop-"

Eddy didn't have time to finish his sentence before Kooper grabbed him by his shirt collar and drug him back to the awaiting group leaving his customer standing dumbstruck.

"Come Kooper, I was so close, I almost had 10 coins from that guy!" said Kooper

"You're not scamming anyone on these missions Eddy, especially not with my hand soap."

Kooper and Eddy quickly met back up with the group who were gathering their supplies under the tree.

"You guys ready to head out?" asked Bombette as they approached

"Sure thing lets head back to Toad Town" said Kooper

"OH BOMBETTE!"

"Damn, where's a gun when I need one" said Bombette as Mark came racing up to her, his face beaming drawing an irate look from Bombette. "Er.. Mark what do you want now?"

"Nothing my little powder keg, I just wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday. It was very rude of me to throw myself at you like that." He said

"Oh, well Mark that's very sweet of you to come apologize to me and I accept your apology."

"Good, thank you, also I wanted to give you a little something for use on your travels"

Mark quickly generated a small brown burlap bag and emptied it to reveal 5 small brown bombs that resembled tiny bob-ombs without legs.

"They're called Bomb Squads, they're rechargeable explosives capable of delivering a small explosion. While separately they are not that powerful, together they can be pretty lethal. I want you to have them as I believe they will be useful to you on your journey."

"Really, gee thanks Mark I appreciate it" said Bombette taking the bag from Mark "I'll definitely use them."

"Good luck on your quest." He said before quickly kissing her on the face

WHAMM!

A side kick from Bombette sent Mark rocketing across the village hitting several other villagers before slamming into a mail box and falling to the ground unconscious.

"One step forward and two steps back with you isn't Mark" said Bombette

"Hahaha Mark was like a pinball" said Ed

Johnny gagged as the inky cloud shot up around him and his lungs choked on the thick substance. He tried to find Sushie on the battlefield but he couldn't see two feet in front of his face. Suddenly, a powerful fist slammed into Johnny's side sending the boy flying out of the ink and across the battle field. Johnny barley managed to stop himself with his hammer before he slid into the water. Looking back towards the ink cloud he realized what had hit him, the blooper was using the ink cloud to blind Johnny and Sushie while it launched its tentacles at its helpless prey.

"The things smart, I'll give it that. Now where is Sushie?"

"FISH STICKS!"

Sushie flew through the air screaming before slamming into the ground next to Johnny.

"Sushie, you alright?"

"Ugh…. I think I broke my hip, but that's nothing new, what about you?"

"Eh, I'll live. But this flying calamari won't after I'm done with him."

Johnny jumped to his feet twirling his hammers in his hands. Sushie rolled to her stomach beside him and got in battle stance.

"It's still confused by its own attacks, it thinks we're still in that cloud somewhere."

"Anybody got a plan…. Huh? What's that Plank?" said Johnny

Johnny approached the small 2X4 that had been leaned up against a nearby wall during the battle and pressed his ear to its drawn on mouth and for several seconds kneeled there with smiles and nods of approval before finally getting back to his feet and walking over to Sushie.

"Planks got an idea on how we can turn this creatures little ink trick against it." Said Johnny "Just follow my lead ok Sushie?"

"Uh…sure thing, I'll be right behind you"

Johnny gave a nod before racing back towards the ink cloud to battle the blooper. Sushie stood there for a moment deep in thought.

'_Take fighting strategy from a piece of wood, what is this world coming to?'_

Johnny darted around to the front of the ink cloud where the blooper for whatever reason but out of pure stupidity was still smacking away as it oozed a cloud of ink into the field obstructing it from Johnny's view. However, for Plank's plan he wouldn't need to see the Blooper.

"All right you giant Japanese food item, prepare to taste Johnny's whirling hammer blast!" said Johnny

Johnny began spinning his hammers around in his hands slowly at first but as he built moment, the hammers began to whirl with great ferocity generating a wind current like a fan. Struggling to maintain the weapons in the spinning motion, Johnny pushed them in front of him directing the wind current towards the raging blooper. The powerful wind current shot forward and hit the ink blast sending the cloud back into the face of its owner. The blooper began to hack and wheeze as its own toxic cocktail choked it and halted its relentless attacks.

"Nice one Johnny, when did you learn that move?" asked Sushie who had made it to Johnny's side.

"Hahaha, I just kinda made it up off the top of my head" said Johnny before turning his attention back to the choking creature in front of him. "Now let's end this"

Johnny drew a card out of his pants pocket before looking it over and smiling.

"Modify, Cold Breath activate!"

Sushie hopped forward before using all her girth to bounce into the air above the Blooper while inhaling a gulp of air causing her body to swell to nearly three times its size. About the same time the Blooper recovered and noticed the small fish hovering above it. The Blooper roared in anger and shot its two long tentacles at Sushie as Sushie shot a cold blast of artic air form her mouth. The tentacles and the cold air met in midair and at first the tentacles ripped through the air with little to no resistance, however, as the tentacles came within two feet of Sushie they had become completely solidified and snapped off their petrified owner. The Blooper let out one last cry as its two treasured weapons slammed into the ground in front of it and the artic wind slowly began to claim it too. About a minute later, the once mighty beast was nothing more than an ice sculpture as it fell from the sky and down into the waters it once called home and sank.

"Take that you ink squirting bitch." said Sushie before sticking her tongue out as she fell from the air into Johnny's arms. The pair exchanged high fives and laughs.

"That settles it, I'm never eating seafood again." said Johnny

"Well that sounds good from my perspective, me being a fish and all" said Sushie "Now let's get out of here before something else comes up out of this sewer."

As soon as Sushie finished her sentence a massive wave shot up into the air beside them and out of the water surfaced the mother of all Cheep-Cheeps. The giant creature resembled Sushie in appearance and shape except that its hide was a gloomy blue color and eight long pale white spikes jutted from its back. It glared at the two petrified individuals in front of it, specifically at Sushie, before giving a warm smile and a bow.

"Thank you so very much little ones" the creature bellowed in a feminine sounding voice that reverberated the walls of the sewer.

"Huh, what was that? Did you just say thank you?" asked Johnny

"Yes, thank you for defeating that nasty blooper" the creature said "it has been theorizing these sewers for months now. Attacking anything it sees and eating whatever it can catch… including some of my children."

"My condolences." Said Sushie

"They are much appreciated, as was your bravery in defeating that horrible beast, now my remaining offspring will be able to swim safely in these waters."

"Well your welcome, I mean we were just defending ourselves but I guess it's awesome we helped someone in the process." Said Johnny

"Yes, but I'm afraid my thanks is not enough." The giant Cheep-Cheep said before turning her gaze to Sushie. "You seem like an extremely powerful Cheep-Cheep and a noble warrior and to thank you for helping me I will teach you one of the most powerful techniques of the Cheep-Cheep race."

"Really?!" exclaimed Sushie "That would be awesome… Hey, not to be rude or anything but who are you?"

"Call me Big Bertha" the creature said

It was about evening when Kooper and his party made it back to Toad Town. The group quickly made their way back to the hotel room where Kevin and Lakilester were resting. Upon entering the room they were greeted by a smiling Double D, Goombario, Johnny, and Sushie as well as Kevin and Lakilester who were sitting up in their beds, both still covered in bandages.

"Ah, there you guys are." said Double D "What took you all so long?"

"Eh, ran into some trouble with some of Bowser's bitches on the road back, no big." Said Eddy "I see Twink managed to track you down."

"Yes, as soon as he relayed your message, we made plans to return when Goombario's training was complete." Said Double D

"I got to play golf with some Koopas Double D" said Ed

"Hey, where's Sarah, Jimmy, Bow, and Watt?" asked Nazz

"They weren't with any of you guys" said Kevin "You let the twerps run around on their own?"

"No, they weren't with us" said Eddy defensively "I'm not running all across this god-forsaken Kingdom and baby-sitting those four brats at the same time."

Suddenly, Bootler materialized beside Eddy, his face warped with distress and sadness.

"SON OF A BITCH!" screamed Eddy as he jumped into the air, slamming his head on the roof before slamming back into the hotel floor. Eddy glared at the boo that had scared him with hatred and anger.

"BOW! I told you never to do th-….. Hey wait you're not Bow!?" exclaimed Eddy

"My apologizes for scaring you good sir, but it brings joy to me to have found Lady Bow's other comrades." Said Bootler

"Wait you know Bow?" said Nazz with a look of concern "Where is she? Is she alright?"

"What about my baby sister?" said Ed tears welling up in his eyes.

"I'm afraid that your friends, masters Jimmy and Watt and Lady Sarah, were captured by Tubba Blubba while trying to retrieve the Star Spirit from Lady Bow's mansion."

Everybody in the room gasped at this information especially Ed who let out a bone-shaking wail, before running from the room screaming his sisters name, drawing a moment of silence and strange looks from the rest of the group.

"And what about Bow?" asked Kooper

Bootler's gaze dropped to the floor and narrowly fought back tears. "I'm afraid Lady Bow was eaten by that monster…."

"Na….No" said Bombette her eyes immediately welling up with tears.

"That…..douchebag…" mumbled Goombario

"Son of a bitch" cursed Lakilester

Parakarry immediately burst out bawling as Merlow and Kooper hung their heads in sadness along with the rest of the group. Silence overtook the room for several minutes until Kevin spoke up.

"Where's Sarah, Jimmy, and Watt at?" said Kevin trying to situate himself in a seated position on the side of his bed.

"Huh… oh yes, he's probably holding them in his mansion on the top of the Dusty Gulch. You'll have to proceed through the Forever Forest that borders Toad Town to get to Lady Bow's Mansion. Once there I can give you further instructions. Now, I must return to the Mansion immediately, least chaos erupt in my absence. Take care all of you and good luck."

And with that Bootler faded into the air leaving the team in an eerie silence for least a minute before the door slammed open and Kevin and Lakilester's doctor burst in.

"Is everyone alright?" he said while looking around frantically "The hotel owner called me as soon as he heard a scream coming from this room."

"Yeah, doc we're fine" said Kevin "Eddy's just a being a scaredy dork hahaha."

"Why don't you shut up before I put even more bandages on your body." Said Eddy

"Why don't you come over here and make me dork, even in this body cast I can beat your ass" said Kevin

"Sigh... Here we go again" Said Lakilester

Kevin and Eddy came face to face prepared to slug it out when a sharp whistle erupted across the room. Everybody turned their heads to see Nazz standing in the back of the room with an irate look on her face.

"Can we please focus more on saving our friends and less on acting like children." Said Nazz

"Yes, I agree with the young lady" said the Doctor pushing Eddy away from Kevin and placing his other hand on Kevin's shoulder. "Now Mr. Kevin and Lakilester you need to rest."

"No can do doc" said Kevin trying to force himself out of his bed "I have some friends to save."

"Oh no you're not; you're staying right where you're at."

"Make me" said Kevin

Kevin forced himself to his feet; he managed to hobble a few steps before falling to floor in a heap. Double D and Rolf ran over and picked him back up and brought him back over to his bed. Lakilester also tried to get up couldn't even stand without the aid of his cloud.

"Kevin, you better rest" said Double D "We'll handle this one."

"Yes Kev-boy, it is important to tend to your wounds prior to battle yes." Added Rolf

"Ugh…. Damn it I guess you're right." said Kevin throwing himself back on his pillow and crossing his arms. "I'm not going to be much good to guys in the shape I'm in anyway."

"Hehehehe….."

The group looked back at Eddy who was snickering and rubbing his hands together like a mad scientist until he realized everyone was watching him and he immediately began stumbling to recover.

"Uh… I just remembered a really funny joke that Ed told me earlier hahaha" he said as sweat poured down his face.

"No time for you bafoonish fables vertically challenged Ed-boy, We must make haste to the beast's castle and rescue our comrades no."

"Hahaha, sure thing Rolfie boy let's get going shall we."

The group walked out the hotel door and didn't take a step when they noticed that some of Toad Town was damaged. Doors were torn off the hinges, lamp posts were tipped over, and benches were hanging from roof tops.

"What on earth?" said Double D

"SARAH! SARAH! WHERE ARE YOU BABY SISTER!"

"I should've guessed" said Eddy

Ed suddenly came racing across the path in front of the group before running over to a house and effortlessly lifting it up over his head and shaking it. The owners screamed as they were shaking around their house like pinballs.

"ED! For lamb sakes calm down please." said Double D running over to the rampaging youth.

"No time for lunch Double D, I must find Sarah" said Ed before dropping the house and running over top of Double D like a semi hitting over a buggy and running to the other side of town.

"DOUBLE D!" yelled Goombario

Goombario and Nazz ran over to aid Double D while the rest of the group watched Ed destroy more public property.

"That dumbass won't listen to anything, how are we going to stop him?" asked Bombette

"Hmmm….! Rolf let me see the swizzle stick of yours please." Said Eddy with a sly smile on his face

"Umm… yes sure thing Ed-boy." said Rolf handing Eddy his Hanbo off of his back.

Eddy casually walked out into the street toward Ed, who at this point had finished shaking down another house and was now in the process of tearing up sidewalk tiles while screaming his sister's name. Eddy got into a batting stance and raised the Hanbo into the air as Ed came running in his direction.

"SARAH! SARAH! DON'T WORRY SARAH BIG BROTHER IS GOING TO-"

WHACK!

"Errrr…ERRRRRAAAHHHHHHHH!... Whew there I got em Jimmy."

Using her amazing physical strength, Sarah had managed to bend the bars of the trio's prison. She looked down towards the bed and looked at the chest where she was sure their weapons were. Like a professional diver, Sarah leapt from the cage and on to the bed below. The mattress swallowed her up like a gumball before shooting her back out. Watt floated down towards Sarah and the duo awaited Jimmy's arrival."

"Come on Jimmy." Sarah said in a low voice in order to prevent getting their captors attention.

Jimmy stood up in the cage shaking like a leaf, his body covered in perspiration. "But…but…Sarah….it's so high up." He said

"It's ok Jimmy." Reassured Sarah "The bed will break your fall I promise."

"Uh..Uh…."

"Jimmy hurry up before he comes back please." begged Watt

Jimmy took a deep sigh and swore under his breath before jumping, he fell ass first onto the mattress, however, instead of being sucked up into it he somehow bounced off of it and rocketed in a wide arch off the bed and let out a pain stricken scream. Watt and Sarah gasped as they ran over to the side of the bed and peered over to see the small boy hanging off the side of the bed frame, his retainer having caught a nail on the way down.

"Whew… that was close." Said Sarah

"Sarah! Owie!"

It took another ten minutes for the trio to make their way to the floor. While Watt simply floated down, Sarah had to use all her grip strength to navigate down the mattress and bed post before making her way over to help Jimmy get down. After finally landing on the floor and allowing Jimmy time to kiss the ground. They then made their way over to the chest at the foot of the bed. Sarah pulled up on chest, which was only a little taller than they were and quickly noticed it was locked up tight.

"Sarah, it's locked we're going to have to find a key somewhere" said Watt

"I don't have time for that nonsense." Said Sarah with a smile

Sarah rammed her fist into the key whole which was slightly larger than her arm and wiggled her limb around in the lock for a few minutes before pulling out the entire lock mechanism.

"Well, that's one way to do it I suppose" said Watt

Sarah flipped open the chest and went to look inside when an object came shooting up out of the chest and hovered a few inches above them. The trio looked up to noticed it was a yellow key with black eyes, bushy eye brows and a small red ribbon tied around his ring that oddly resembled feet.

"What is that ugly-ass thing?" asked Sarah

"UGLY ASS-THING?! I am the intelligent and remarkably sexy Yakkey and your trespassing into Master Tubba Blubbas' personal belongings." The key said

"His personal belongings? We don't want any of his crap, we just want our weapons back." Said Sarah

"Weapons? Oh, you mean that shield and mace in their belong to you guys." asked Yakkey

"Yes, they do." Said Sarah looking annoyed

"Well then go head and take them, now if you don't mind I'm about to preform my favorite activity." He said with a sly look.

"Yeah, what's that?" asked Sarah

A sharp shrilling scream rang out from his mouth that sounded like a combination of nails on a chalkboard, a cat that had just gotten its tail stepped on in, and Britney Spears singing. Despite the noise, Jimmy, Sarah, and Watt could hear the ground shaking as something big rapidly approached them.

"DAMN YOU!" screamed Sarah  
>Sarah took her quickly grabbed her mace and swung it at Yakkey smashing the creature out of the air and back into the chest.<p>

"Serves you right bitch" taunted Sarah

Tubba Blubba ran through the door with a look of pure anger, he immediately scanned the room and noticed a destroyed bird cage, his chest open, and his prisoners standing out in the open free as birds.

"YOUS OPENED MY CHEST! He screamed followed by a roar that made Jimmy wet himself.

"RUN!" said Sarah grabbing Jimmy by his wrist and taking off towards the door.

Blubba tried to get in the way of the door, but Sarah performed a baseball slide while still holding on to Jimmy, sliding right between Blubba's legs and out the door. Watt managed to evade a fist thrown by the beast and slipped out the door behind Jimmy and Sarah. The trio ran for their lives down the massive, aged hallway. The walls were yellowing and cracked and the ceiling was lined with chandeliers. Sarah continued to pull Jimmy along, she could hear and feel the vibrations of the charging monster behind them but she wouldn't dare look back. They made it to some old wooden stairs, each at step at least 5 feet tall and began to hop each step one at a time as fast as they could.

"Sarah he's gaining on us." Squeaked Jimmy

Sarah looked up and Blubba was only a few steps above them drawing his fist back, Sarah looked up at the ceiling and smiled before throwing her mace like a lasso and knocking one of the large chandeliers down from the roof. The object fell, distracting Blubba before sliding around him like a ring on a finger. He roared and struggled to get out of the objects allowing Sarah, Jimmy, and Watt time to escape. They finally made it down the stairs and after running through a few more rooms smiles came to their faces when they saw the colossal front doors out in front of them.

"HAHAHA Sarah we're going to make it." Jimmy said with a grin

"Hahaha yeah Jimmy." Said Sarah '_Just you wait you murdering bastard, once we get back with the others we'll figure out how to stop you, you haven't seen the last of me.'_

"Guys look out!" yelled Watt

Sarah felt something slam into her side sending her rolling across the room. She heard Jimmy scream as well and noticed him roll across the floor out of the corner of her eye. Sarah quickly sat up and rubbed her head before glaring up at her attacker… or attackers. Floating above her were six pale jelly fish like creatures. Each creature had 3 short tentacles like legs and an orange starburst on the tops of their heads.

"Oh great, he's got guards." Said Sarah

"Electro Dash!"

Watt smashed into one of the creatures slamming it into the floor, two more came at him and he shot electrical bolts at them driving them back. Sarah slammed her mace into the one that had attacked her earlier and even Jimmy managed to slam his shield into one. Suddenly, more off the creatures spilled out of the Mansion along with small green creatures that resembled Tubba Blubba carrying giant spiked clubs. The trio fought as hard as they could dropping several of the creatures, but they were wearing down quickly. Before long all three were on the ground barley able to do more than land harmless blows. As they lay on the ground a massive shadow covered them like a blanket. They looked up to see the burning orange eyes of Tubba Blubba looking down at them.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	25. Chapter 25: Adventures in Forever Forest

Chapter 25

Adventures in Forever Forest

The Star Warriors trekked past the guard stand, whose occupant still hadn't returned, towards the Forever Forest. Almost as soon as the team stepped through the first tree line the sky turned from its breathtakingly beautiful afternoon blue into an inky black night. This rendered the group blind as the darkness enveloped their surroundings.

"Its dark hahahaha" giggled Ed

"Ed shut up!" snapped Eddy "Do I have to take Rolf's stick to your head again?"

"Is that you touching me Eddy." Asked Ed

WHACK!

"Who grabbed my ass?" asked Nazz

"Damn it, I just stubbed my toe on a root." Shouted Goombario

"I just rubbed against something slimy and I think it was moving." Said Bombette

"Guys calm down please." Kooper pleaded "Me and Merlow got some flashlights from the innkeeper before we left."

CLICK, CLICK

Two bright cones of light ripped through the dark, revealing rows and rows of towering trees which seemed to go in a perfect circle. A simple wooden gate stood nearby presumably allowing one to head deeper into the woods if they dared.

"So Twink mentioned this place was a labyrinth correct?" asked Bombette

"Yeah, which means we need to watch our every move or we could get lost in here." replied Kooper

"Couldn't they have picked a nicer place to build a labyrinth, like Coco Beach?" asked Parakarry

"Screw that, I hate sand it always gets in my hat." Said Goombario

The group proceeded through the first gate; a simple structure consisting of little more than a short wooden post with another long piece of wood attached to it that stretched across the path. The group immediately commenced into the next area, most of them doing their best to huddle up near Kooper or Merlow who had the only light sources.

"This is amazing, this forest lacks any form of undergrowth along this pathway, and it looks as though someone has put a lot of effort into keeping it clear." Said Double D

"Some of the older people in the Kingdom state that it used to be a form of punishment by one of our former Kings. They say that the King use to exile people here, leaving them get lost and either die of starvation or get killed by a predator." Said Goombario "Theres even rumors that the Boo's that live in the Dusty Gulch are the tortured spirits of those lost in the forest."

"Wait does that mean Bow could be one of these tortured spirits then?" asked Nazz

"Maybe, I don't know much about Bow's past to make that assumption." Replied Goombario

"Hmmm… intriguing." Said Double D

"Oh look guys, pretty flowers." Said Ed

The large Ed followed Merlow' beam up to a small green bush that had 4 white flowers on it, each flower had four petals and what appeared to be lip-liked structures in the center. Ed looked at the flowers curiously before leaning forward to sniff one when suddenly the flowers let out a chilling, child-like laugh and began to twist and turn.

"AHHHHHHH DEMON FLOWERS!" Ed screamed

Ed turned and ran as fast of as he could only to run into another wooden gate that was directly behind him send him flipping over it and into the next area.

"Ed!" yelled Double D running towards the gate to reach his friend, who was sprawled out on the ground in a heap. As soon as Double D reached Ed's side he noticed Ed staring straight ahead, a look of pure terror on his face. Double D slowly followed his gaze and saw two burning red eyes piercing the darkness. Double D let out a scream as the rest of the party joined their side. Kooper and Merlow shined their lights at the eyes, revealing a short, hairy creature standing on stump beside another gate. The team got in battle stance before the creature spoke in a gruff voice.

"Hmm…. What do you think you're doing?" he said before hoping down from his post and floating to the ground in front of the group. "This is Forever Forest, the path ahead is extremely dangerous."

"Really? Geez I thought it was Candyland and there's a forest of candy canes on the other side of that gate." Said Eddy

"Errr… Anyway you'd all better go back the way you came." The creature said a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Sorry sir, we can't go back" said Kooper "We need to get to the other side of this forest so we can save our friends."

"Oh that's so sad." He said "let me play you a sad song on my violin."

The creature immediately pulled a violin out of thin air and started playing the Devin Went Down to Georgia.

"Can I just kill him so we can move on." Asked Goombario

"Not so fast foul-mouthed Goomba-boy, Rolf loves this catchy hillbilly tune." said Rolf who was doing some strange dance that involved hoping on one foot and twerking while doing a handstand."

"Hey guys, do you smell something?" asked Johnny

Johnny took Merlow's flashlight before jogging over to a bush and slowly parting the shrub and gasped at what he found on the otherside.

"HOLY GUACOMOLE!, guys this dudes growing a weed garden." Said Johnny

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled the creature racing towards Johnny with his violin drawing over his head. He quickly cracked Johnny over the head with the instrument before proceeding to rearrange the bushes around his bounty. He let out a sign before turning around to see the rest of the group standing around him, evil grins on their faces.

"Hehehehehe, it's for… medical purposes…."

"You know that stuffs illegal in this Kingdom" said Kooper

"Yeah, you could do years in the dungeon for even planting that stuff on Kingdom grounds." Said Bombette

"Oh come on, that law is so stupid." Said the creature "you mean those dumbasses down at Toad Town docks can get shitfaced drunk and get in bar fights that level half the town, but I can't smoke a plant that completely mellows me out and makes me want to sit on a stump all day and stare at the sky?"

"While I agree with your counterpoint, it doesn't change the fact we could go right back to the Mushroom Kingdom and have this place crawling with Toad Town guards." Said Merlow

"NO! Please, if you guys want to go on through the gate and into the woods that's fine, just don't take my babies from me, how else am I supposed to tolerate those freaking Fuzzies having their mass orgy's every freaking Friday night."

"Hmmm….. Sounds like a fair deal to me." said Kooper "you got yourself a deal."

"Really!? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you-

WHACK!

The forest creature hit the ground with a thud, Johnny standing behind him with one of his hammers slung over his shoulder.

"That's for hitting me with the violin you bastard."

"Oh, this is a nice improvement." Sarah said Sarcastically

Not only were the trio thrown back into the bird cage, but each bar now had a large combination lock around each neighboring bar to prevent Sarah from bending the bars again.

"Oh, it's hopeless Sarah" said Jimmy "We're stuck in this castle with this invincible monster and his gaggle of hideous servants."

"Don't give up Jimmy, maybe Bootler or Skolar went and got the others to come help us." Said Watt

"But what can they do against that monster, our attacks couldn't even make a dent, how could they do any different?" asked Jimmy

"Uh…umm…sight…I don't Jimmy, I just don't know." Said Watt

"Hmmmm….." said Sarah scratching her chin with her finger

"What is it Sarah?" asked Jimmy

"I'm just thinking, about that patch on Tubba Blubba's stomach" said Sarah

"You saw it to?"

"Yeah, when he was bringing us back up here I spotted it." Said Sarah "I wonder how he got that injury if he is so invincible."

"Who knows, maybe that's the key to defeating him." Said Jimmy "Like his Achilles heel or something."

"Yeah, possibly. Also what about Yakkey?" asked Sarah

"What about him?" asked Jimmy

"Well he seemed very protective of Tubba Blubba, even going so far as to warn him even after we freed him from that chest. Wonder if he knows something about his master?"

"It's also interesting that he was locked up to begin with." said Watt "I mean if you lock up a key it must be to unlock something even more important."

"Well we won't find out in here." Said Sarah "At this point we either find a way out or hope the others get here soon and open up a can of woop ass on that creep." Sarah gripped two of the bars closet to her and gritted her teeth in fury.

"Sarah, you really want to kill him don't you." asked Watt

"He ate Bow didn't he? If I get my chance, I won't hesitate to put my mace up side his skull." Said Sarah

After receiving permission to go through the gate, the group revived the forest creature, whose name turned out to be Oaklie, so he could give them tips to get through the forest. The group learned that if they wanted to get through the forest they would have to pay attention to their surroundings. The creature explained that choosing the wrong path would take the group right back to the entrance and that the correct path was the one that looked slightly different from the others. This was especially true for the trees and the plants in the area.

"Alright sockhead, you and your scientific plant knowledge are up." Said Eddy

"Oh thank you Eddy, allow me to get us out of this situation" Double D said sarcastically "If you want my opinion I suggest we split up into two teams first."

"Why do you say that Double D?" asked Kooper

"Well since we need to look for the exit that is different from all the others we'll have to examine every exit and time is of the essence. So I suggest each group examine two exits and see if anything is strange in either one and we'll circle back around and meet back up with each other and compare notes." Said Double D

"Well I suppose Kooper and I will each have to lead a group since we have the flashlights." Said Merlow

"Right, so how about me, Eddy, Double D, Ed, Goombario, and Parakarry go to the left and Merlow you can take Nazz, Rolf, Johnny, Bombette, and Sushie and take the right path." Said Kooper

"Sounds good to me." Replied Merlow

"Wait, why shouldn't I lead the other team?" Eddy exclaimed

"Huh" said Kooper in confusion

"Look, Kevin's not here so it looks like someone else needs to be appointed to help lead this rescue mission. And once again I nominate myself." Eddy said giving a sly grin

"Yeah, let's nominate the moron who practically got us lost in the desert and also got in a public fist fight in the middle of Toad Town." Said Goombario

"Hey, those things worked out alright didn't they?" asked Eddy

"Yeah, after we stepped in and cleaned the mess up." Said Goombario

"You little pipsqueak"

"Who are you calling a pipsqueak shorty?"

Goombario and Eddy got face to face ready to exchange blows when Kooper and Double D stepped in a grabbed each of their respective partners and pulled them away from each other. Eddy and Goombario glared at each other over their partners shoulders.

"You know what, here!"

Merlow stepped forward and shoved the flashlight into Eddy's chest.

"If it keeps you from starting fights with every member of the damn team then take it and lead the way." Said Merlow

"Sweet, alright Team Eddy let's go solve this maze." Said Eddy before strolling off into the right path.

Double D ran his fingers through a nearby bush. Using the dim light that illuminated from the flashlight which was situated in the middle of area, he examined the flowers very closely before jumping 6 feet into the air when they made their creepy child-like laugh. Double D slammed into the ground with a thud, cursing under his breath as he got back to his feet and dusted his shorts off. He spun around when he noticed laughter behind him, quickly noticing Ed, Parakarry, Goombario, and Kooper hiding mischievous chuckles before going back to searching the area.

"Hahaha, gosh Double D you sure are a wuss." said Goombario with a laugh. Goombario casually turned around and was greeted by a pair of round red eyes glaring at him from a large hole in a tree stump.

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled Goombario as he leapt straight back into Ed's stomach, who didn't even seem fazed by a blow.

"Now who's the wuss ?" said Double D before strolling over to look into the stump. While at first there appeared to be nothing there, a few seconds later a pair of glowing eyes appeared in the hole. "Hmmm…. Strange there doesn't appear to be any creature causing those eyes." Said Double D

"Doesn't make them any less creepy" said Goombario as he dusted his hat off.

"Well it looks like there's nothing to see here, we'll keep those creepy eyes in mind and move onto our next gate."

Investigation of the next area turned up almost nothing of value; though Ed did find a large mantis-looking insect he called Timmy. Eddy's found nothing unusual at either of their sites so the group agreed to use the exit with the strange eyes. Eddy's group discovered the next clue when they noticed that a patch of the laughing flowers were blue. Eddy's group also discovered the clue in the fourth exit when they discovered a spooky looking face on one of the trees. In the fifth area, Kooper's group found that clue when Double D pointed out a large group of glowing toadstools that were not found anywhere else in the forest.

"We're making good progress." said Merlow "We should be through this forest in no time."

"You're sure were not going in circles?" asked Nazz

"We surely would've seen the Oakly character again by now if that had been the case." Exclaimed Sushie

"Errr… wait till I get my hands on that bastard Tubba Blubba, I'll tear his tail off and make him eat it for what he did to Bow." Said Bombette her face warped in anger

"Save some of the murderous beast for Rolf combustible one." said Rolf as he ran his hand up his hanbo staff "Rolf longs to drive his stick of vengeance directly into the soul of Blubba Tubba."

"Rolf, I have no idea what you just said but you said it." said Bombette looking towards Rolf before noticing something very unusual. "Something seem different to you guys?"

"Like what?" asked Nazz

"Like the fact I can't see a damn thing in front of me." Said Merlow

"Where the hell is Eddy at?" asked Bombette

The group immediately froze in place and a sense of vulnerability fell over the group as they stood in pure darkness. After an agonizing minute of silence and sweating they saw a ball of light bouncing towards them along with rustling of footsteps. A few seconds later Eddy raced towards the group before tripping and skidding right in between Nazz and Bombette. The group breathed a sigh of relief as the light illuminated the area around them. Eddy sprung to his feet like a cat and began fumbling with the flashlight as the group stared daggers at him.

"Eddy you idiot, where did you go?" snapped Bombette

"Yeah, you dang near gave Plank a heart attack." Said Johnny

"Ed-boy explain your actions before Rolf thrashes you violently." Said Rolf

Eddy was now drowned in sweat as he finally got ahold of the light. However, he accidently hit the power button plunging the group into darkness.

"Oh God." said Eddy as he reached around for the power button before finally finding the lifesaving power source and clicking it on. Eddy's relief didn't last long however, for the light not only illuminated the team but also 6 mouths filled with large white fangs dripping with saliva. The teeth belonged to plant like creatures with large red eyeless heads covered in white spots and a pair of large white lips. Each head was supported by a long thick green steam that held two large equally green, veiny leaves. Johnny and Rolf drew their weapons as Nazz, Bombette, Merlow, and Sushie got into battle stance.

"What are these things?" asked Johnny watching the creature closet to him like a hawk

"Piranha Plants" said Sushie "they're basically garbage disposals with teeth."

"Why are they after us?" asked Nazz "Do they work for Bowser too?"

"Possibly, though I don't know why Bowser would station troops here, if Tubba Blubba's as tough the claims are." Said Sushie

One of the plants snapped at Eddy and let out a deep growl shaking it's while gritting it teeth.

"Oh come on dude it was just coin, calm down will you?" said Eddy

"What?" said Bombette "…Eddy please don't tell me you stole a coin from a pack of piranha plants."

"Hahahahahaha….. maybe?" said Eddy with a shrug

"Eddy, if you value our lives give him his coin back." Said Merlow back stepping as one of the plants took another test bite.

"Never, I stole it fair and square these sons of bitches can-"

"Eddy don't you dare say it." Warned Bombette  
>"Oh what do you mean, do you mean… BITE ME!" screamed Eddy<p>

"Shit"

One of the piranha plants immediately lunged at Eddy and grabbed part of his shirt sleeve tearing it away like tissue paper the serration of its front teeth leaving marks down Eddy's arm. Pain shot through Eddy's arm drawing a yell from the smallest Ed. Eddy drew one of his yo-yo's out and used a upward swing to smash the plants mouth shut as it went in for another bite. Nazz barely side stepped a strike from another one of creatures it's teeth brushing her pant leg before she practically snapped it's steam with a downward chop. Rolf rammed one in the mouth with his staff knocking out half its teeth before Merlow blasted it with a Merlin's Ball. Bombette let off a small explosion that knocked back two of them. Johnny swung his hammer straight down towards one however, the creature disappeared into the earth leaving Johnny's hammer to slam the ground harmlessly.

"Holy mackerel" said Johnny

Suddenly, Johnny felt the ground rumble under his feet before the earth exploded next to him and the piranha plant shot up from to the surface like a great white shark. Johnny saw nothing but pure white serrated daggers of death ready to tear his flesh to pieces, when suddenly a flash of purple smashed into the plants blood red head sending it flying sideways. Johnny looked to see Sushie land right next to the creature before landing another strike sending the creature crumpling to the ground.

"See any more of them? "Asked Nazz still in battle stance over one of the knocked out piranha plants

"I don't think so." Said Bombette

Eddy let out a sigh, when out of the corner of his eye the Piranha Plant he had stolen the coin from slowly rose up a weak growl escaping its lips before it exploded in a white light that illuminated even the darkest corners of the forest. Eddy and the rest of the group could barely as see anything but white before the light dissipate and the darkness once again claimed the forest leaving only Eddy's flashlight to provide lighting. After regaining his ability to see properly Eddy slowly adjusted his light on the piranha plant, only to discover it had grown to about 8 feet on two massive tree trunk like legs with long claws, large leaves hung down in front of its body like arms and it's huge red head sported fire colored leaves as a long thick tail swung back and forth behind a powerful horizontally oriented back.

"NANNA'S TOE FUNGUS!"

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"RUN FOR IT!" screamed Eddy

The party darted just as the creature's head shot forward and it's car sized jaws shut right behind Eddy. Eddy could feel the creature's hot breath on the back of his neck and a low growl, followed by the thump of feet as the creature started giving chase. Eddy ran as hard as he could, his lungs starting to burn from exertion and his shorter legs were causing him to fall behind the group. He could feel the earth shake from the monster behind him as every step it took shook the earth. Eddy heard a loud roar and almost burst into tears in terror as he turned his head and shined his light behind him to see the creature rear back to strike him.

"MOMMA!" he screamed

Eddy closed his eyes and pumped his legs as hard as he could waiting for impact when he felt something wiz past him followed by a roar of pain from the creature behind him. Eddy opened his eyes and slowly turned his around and shined his light to see the creature staggering back and Eddy also noticed an arrow lying in front of the creature with a boxing glove in place of the head which brought a smile to his face.

"Don't worry Eddy I got em." said Ed from behind him.

Eddy felt somebody grab him and lead him away; he turned his head to see Kooper dragging him back to the rest of the group.

"Whew, thanks big guy." Eddy said to Ed

"Eddy that dino-plant thing almost ate you" Ed said

"Gee thanks, I didn't notice" Eddy said sarcastically

"What is that thing?" asked Double D "Goombario?"

"Never seen one before, at least not in any text I've read" said Goombario "Must be a new species so I'm going to call it Dino Piranha.

"Dino Piranha….. I guess that works." Said Double D

"Double D I'm going to need you to hold my light keep it locked on that creature at all times" Kooper said as he handed over his light to Double D

"You're going to fight that thing?" asked Bombette

"Have no choice this forest path is a massive circle we could run from this thing all day and if we try to escape there's always the odds we get lost by taking the wrong exit." Said Kooper

"Well then let's do this thing" said Bombette getting into battle stance.

Kevin's fingers dug into the wooden planks that lined his hotel room as he used all his strength to keep his wobbly lower body erect. Lakilester followed closely behind him using his cloud to travel, occasionally shaking his head as Kevin nearly fell several times.

"You know, you are stubborn as hell" says Lakilester "I don't know whether to laugh at you for being that way or feel flattered that you wish to emulate me hahaha."

"Ha-ha-ha aren't you a comedian" said Kevin sarcastically as he took a moment to wipe the sweat from his brow.

"Yeah, I took lessons in high school." Said Lakilester

"Shell Toss!" shouted Kooper

Kooper flew at the monster standing in front of him, his body completely sealed inside of his shell. A few seconds later and Kooper slammed into the Dino Piranha's abdomen causing a roar of pain to erupt from the beast's body. The creature staggered backwards a few feet before shaking its grotesque head from side to side and letting out a roar that shook the trees around the team before it lowered its mouth and charged. Kooper barley had time to roll out of the way before the creature came staggering past him, its large hind feet planting the ground only inches from his body. As the dino piranha approached the rest of the group Ed shot a bomb laced arrow straight into its mouth. The creature closed its large green lips around the offering expecting to bite into the flesh of one of its victims, but instead let out a pain-stricken roar that was cut off by the bomb going off in its mouth. Smoke leaked from its mouth as the creature staggered around drunkenly in random directions trying to clear its senses.

"I think that may have done it" said Bombette

"The sharp fanged plant creature walks about like cousin Gorgelsmon after a great feast no?" said Rolf

"Is that even a real name?" asked Johnny

The conversation was suddenly interrupted by a low growling sound emanating from the creature. Though only dimly lit by the flashlight the team could still see the glowing white teeth that the dino piranha now was gritting together in anger. It suddenly whipped it's head up and looked right in the teams direction.

"Oh my damn." Said Parakarry under his breath

The Dino Piranha lunged at the team causing them to scatter, including Double D and Merlow who held the only source of light. While most of the team fled into the dark safety of the trees some stayed to fight. Nazz ran in and landed a kick to the creature's kneecap which only slightly staggered it followed by Bombette who attacked the other knee. Ed fired his arrows as best he could in the darkness and was able to hit couple shots by using the creature's teeth as to pinpoint an attack. Kooper managed to come in behind the creature but was knocked sideways by its bullwhip like tail.

"Double D, Merlow, we need some light over here!" yelled Nazz

"Yeah, I can't see where I'm throwing myself at!" added Bombette.

"Sorry" they both said in unison from behind a large tree off the path before both shining their lights on the creature illuminating Ed under one of the creatures feet barley keeping it from crushing him, Bombette in its mouth with her feet pushing up on the roof of its mouth and Nazz wrapped up in its tail.

"Hmmm… that may have been an error on our part." said Double D scratching his chin.

"Modify yes!" shouted Rolf "Thunder Spell activate"

Merlow dashed forward before throwing on of his arms into the air. Suddenly, five small lightning bolts materialized above the Dino Piranha's head striking it sending a electrical shock through its body. The Dino Piranha let out a roar causing Bombette to fall from its mouth and its tail to release Nazz. Using the attack as a distraction Ed used his strength to launch the creature off on him and into the some trees.

"Nazz are you ok?" said Double D running to her side

Nazz looked up weakly and gave a smile which was interrupted by a rough sounding cough.

"Yeah, I think I'm ok. My ribs just feel like they have been in a vice is all"

The ground shook violently and the team looked up from their hurt teammates to see the Dino Piranha coming towards them from out of the darkness.

"This son of a bitch doesn't die does it?" said Eddy as he helped Kooper to his feet.

"Should we try our upgrade card?" asked Parakarry

"Seems like a viable option" said Double D taking his upgrade card from his pocket. "Modify, Upgrade activate"

Everyone else followed in unison, eat creature hit their respective upgrade attacks on the Dino Piranha. As the smoke cleared following a Bombette's power bomb attack the team gasped to find the creature returning to its feet with only a few scratches.

"Damn it!" said Eddy "Why didn't that work? It worked on the enemies we used it on in the last 24 chapters."

"Could be our lower numbers or maybe the enemies are just getting stronger Eddy." said Double D

"Errrr…. Double D use that crazy circle, square, triangle blasty attack you have." Asked Eddy

"I don't know how to use it Eddy, it never works when I want it to. I wish we had some sort of magical attacks that were just as strong right now though." Said Double D

"That's it!" said Parakarry his face lighting up with an idea "Kooper, the attacks Koopa Koot taught us."

"Right" replied Kooper looking around at his team. "Guys we need you to distract that thing while Parakarry and I charge up some surprises for that walking black hole."

"Already got you covered Kooper" said Bombette. She removed a small brown bag from out of thin air before removing several small brown bombs from within it. "Taste a bomb barrage you giant garbage disposal."

Bombette lunged the bombs through the air landing them in a circle around the still stunned monsters' feet. It took only seconds for the explosives to go off coating the Dino Piranha in a fiery explosion. The explosion only stunned the Dino Piranha though and within seconds it was charging through the flames with its mouth wide open. Ed charged head first at the creature before establishing an iron grip on each of the creatures' lips before planting himself in the ground and halting the it's charge like he had grabbed a small child.

"TSUNAMI STRIKE!" yelled Sushie leaping at the creatures exposed side.

Sushie lashed out with her fin like a knife, before her fin made contact, however, it materialized into water and whipped across the Dino Piranha's rib cage with a crack sending the trapped creature toppling sideways. Ed quickly spun around and locked the creature in a headlock holding it in place.

"Time to meet your maker evil plant dinosaur of the ninth dimension." said Ed before looking towards Parakarry and Kooper who had finishing preparing their attacks. Both glowed in the illuminating light of their fully charged techniques making the forest look like daylight. "Now guys!"

"Ed, gulp, please get out of the way" said Parakarry carry before launching a gold sphere shaped blast of energy from his hand. "KOOPA SPHERE."

"KOOPA KOOPA WAVE!" Kooper yelled as he shot a blue wave of energy.

The two energy attacks traveled towards Ed and the Dino Piranha. Ed gave a smile at the Piranha before releasing his grip and rolling away. However, one of the Dino Piranha's leaf arms caught him by the leg halting his escape. Ed quickly raised his untrapped foot and brought it down in an axe kick on the limb forcing the hold to be broken. Ed was barely out of distance before the attacks hit and the death roar of the creature practically ruptured his ear drums.

"WHATS DO YOU MEANS YOU WON'TS SEND FOR THE LITTLE MONKEYS!" yelled Tubba Blubba as he brought two massive fist down on the computer monitor in front of him almost causing the large screen projecting Maggie's smiling face to disconnect.

"Lord Bowser has no interest in sending his solder's down there to retrieve just two of those annoying brats. You'll hear nothing from him until you have all of them. "replied Maggie calmly

"Well, hows the hell ams I supposed to catch alls those kids." Asked Tubba Blubba

"Easy you mentally challenged creature, obviously the rest of those twerps will show up to rescue their teammates and when they do you'll crush them." Said Kammy with a snicker

"But hows will they knows where I'm at?"

"You left the old ghost alive didn't you?"  
>"Um, yeah he got away before I could get to him.<p>

"Perfect, the old timer won't be able to resist alerting those kids to their friends capture."

"Hahah Yeah, ands when theys shows up I'll clobber em"

"For your sake you better hope so, Bowser's not too happy about you allowing the Star Spirit to escape."

"Oh don'ts worry Ms. Kammy, I'll takes cares of those little monkeys"

"That's a good boy, now if you excuse me I must be going. Important establishing Lord Bowser's new world order meeting to attend to you know. Let me know as soon as possible when the rest of the children are in your care tata. "

And with that the screen went black leaving Tubba Blubba in the darkened communication room in the lowest level of his castle. Tubba Blubba gave big smile before leaving the room and heading back upstairs.

"Thoses little monkeys will never stops me" he said confidently "Not as long as I'm invincible."

As he said those words he reached down and rubbed the bandage taped to his chest. A sinister grin soon spread across his face.

_And I'ms goings to stays that way. Who knows maybes I'll over throw Bowsers and rules the world myselfs hahaha._

Double D and Eddy huffed a little as the helped a still wobbley Nazz walked. Each of the girl's small, scratched up arms slung over their shoulders.

"Gosh guys the way you're huffing you'd think I was 300 pounds again or something." She replied with a chuckle.

"LOOK!" yelled Johnny

The team looked ahead and sure enough standing in clearing surrounded by a dense fog was what remained of an old mansion. The remaining half the old building consisted of old, grey wood with only a few small windows breaking the craftsmanship. The other half lay in piles on the ground, splinted and broken the other half of the building looked as though it had been hit by a wrecking ball. The team stared in awe before noticing Bootler materialize into the air in front of them. A grim look was set upon his face and he looked as though he had been crying. He stared at the team for a few seconds before speaking in a hoarse voice.

"Ah, glad to see you have finally arrived.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

.


	26. Chapter 26: To The Rescue!

Chapter 26

To The Rescue!

"I appears as if a meteorite hit this building judging by the damage done to it." Said Double D as he examined the large splintered hole that took up most of the right side of what was Bow's mansion.

"I wish it had been something of the sort quite honestly." said Bootler "As least meteors don't walk around eating Boos and causing havoc."

"Well, Blubber brains days are numbered." said Eddy clubbing a fisted hand into the palm of his other hand. "He'll never know what hit him when we come rolling into his mansion and clean house."

"WHAT!?" Ed screamed right into Eddy's ear drawing a look of anger from the smaller Ed.

"What's with you?" Eddy asked

"Hahaha, Ed's hearing still hasn't returned since his run in with Dino Piranha earlier Eddy" said Double D

"WHAT!?" Ed screamed again

"Well could ya tell em' to quiet down a little bit?" asked Goombario

"WHAT!?"

"Parakarry" said Kooper "Please take Ed somewhere on the other side of the clearing while the rest of us talk."

"Uh, yeah sure." Said Parakarry

Parakarry flew over to Ed and grabbed his jacket sleeve and tugged him toward the left side of the mansion. Though they were only about 20 feet away the thick fog that still covered the area made their forms almost impossible to make out. Kooper and Parakarry exchanged nods before Kooper turned towards the rest of the group which now only consisted of Eddy, Double D, Nazz, Rolf, Johnny, Goombario, Bombette, Merlow, Sushie, and himself. The look of their weakened team brought the first feelings of doubt in Kooper. Could they defeat a supposedly invincible monster when they themselves were so beaten up and taken out? Kooper finally managed to clear his throat and speak.

"Well anybody got any ideas on how to approach this, given what we know about the enemy?" asked Kooper

"Walk in and wreck shit?" replied Eddy

"That's way too wreckless" said Bombette "I mean we don't know how powerful this monster is."

"It's always worked out before hasn't it?" asked Eddy

"Yeah, only because of sheer luck." replied Bombette "The Koopa Bros. were jokes and Tutankoopa almost killed Kevin and Lakilester. If this guy's invincible and we decide to pick a fight with him he could kill us with little to no effort and then this whole thing will be all for nothing. I don't see Kevin and Lakilester taking on Bowser's army by themselves."

"Well, I think we can do it" said Eddy "We hit that bastard hard enough and we'll get him."

"You were also the guy who thought it was a good idea to steal from a pack of piranha plants" said Bombette.

"Errrr…"

"Eddy, Bombette, calm down please." Asked Kooper "Look, it's obvious that rather this guy is invincible or not, he is powerful and we may not be able to stop him with our reduced numbers. What we need to focus on is saving Sarah, Jimmy, and Watt." Said Kooper

"Kooper's right" said Double D "Perhaps the greatest option may be of the not combative sorts. We should be focusing on the retrieval of our friends instead of toppling their captor."

"Your words confuse Rolf. What do you mean brainy Ed boy?" asked Rolf

"My apologies Rolf." Said Double D "What I'm saying is that we enter Tubba Blubba's lair quietly, find Sarah, Jimmy, and Watt and get slip back out. We don't have to save Skolar so there is no reason to fight Blubba for the spirit. Once we save our friends we can move on about our business."

"What about Bow?" Nazz snapped drawing surprised looks from the rest of the group.

"Bows gone Nazz" said Merlow "There's nothing we can do for her now."

"So we just let her murderer go free?" said Nazz "We should be seeking revenge for her."

"Nazz where is this coming from?" asked Double D "This is most unlike you."  
>"Look" said Nazz "The way I see it we let this thing go free and it won damn it. We allowed it to kill our friend and kidnap others. As much as I hate to agree with Eddy I agree we go in there and wreck everything and rip that monster limb from limb whether we die or not.<p>

"But Bow wouldn't have wanted it that way" said Bombette "She would have wanted us to stick to the mission and save the Kingdom."

Nazz simply dropped her head considering the comment, before getting up and walking towards and isolated corner of the clearing and staring off into the darkness.

"Well regardless of what we agree on" said Eddy "If I get the chance to destroy that castle I'll do it. Maybe I'll even find some cash or expensive stuff hahaha."

"It's always money with you isn't it." asked Goombario giving Eddy a glare before turning to Double D and Kooper. "Well guys as much as I want to give that doucebag a trashing I'm much more inclined to saving Sarah and Jimmy."

"I'm in on the rescue mission as well." Said Merlow.

"As am I" said Sushie

"Rolf shall help yes" said Rolf

"Me too, and so is Plank" said Johnny with a grin.

"Great, I'm sure Ed and Parakarry will help out to." Said Kooper

"I'm surrounded by idiots." said Eddy walking away from the group.

'_This dissension in the group is becoming a problem' _thought Merlow '_If we don't pull it together soon, we may not get through this."_

Sarah sat in the far corner of the cage facing one of the bedroom walls gingerly pressing her head up against one of the iron bars in front of her as if the sheer pressure of her skull would disengage the pad locks, bend the bars and allow them another chance to escape. After twenty minutes of pushing her head up against the bars like a raging bull, Jimmy walked over with a smile on his face.

"So…um… how's the escape plan going?" asked Jimmy

"One…Two…Thr-Thr….Thrrrreeeeeee….."

POP!

"SON OF A BITCH"

Kevin hit the ground with a thud grasping his still injured arm like a vice, his face a grimace of pain and sweat. After the pain in his arm subsided somewhat he looked up to see Lakilester staring down at him, his mouth full of a candy bar. Pieces of the food source leaked down from Lakilester's mouth and onto Kevin's face causing Kevin to sit up like someone who just had a bad nightmare. Kevin gave Lakilester a glare which the latter answered with a smirk.

"So how're those pushups going?" asked Lakilester

Kevin rubbed his popped arm before answering.

"Oh they're just swell, how's the chocolate bar?"

"Delightful" said Lakilester

"Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Cause the rest of it is going right up your ass." Said Kevin

Kevin then dove on Lakilester, knocking him from his cloud and onto the hard wooden floor of the pair's hospital room. The two rolled on the ground in a ball of fist and feet growling like two dogs fighting over a bone. Suddenly, the door busted open and in came the Doctor who quickly dotted his forehead with a napkin before surveying the scene.

"Oh blast it all." He said "Are you two at it again? Seriously, you two are going to be in those cast for the rest of your lives the way you fight."

"Koopa Koopa Wave!" yelled Kooper

The green Goomba which Goombario called a Hyper Goomba barley dodged the blast area of Kooper's attack. However, the shockwaves managed to rock the creature hindering it from making a counter attack allowing Kooper to run up and hit a superman punch to the creatures face, knocking it unconscious. Parakarry was fighting in the air with three Hyper ParaGoombas. He managed to knock one out of the sky with his Koopa Sphere and fought off the other two with punches and kicks. However, one of the creatures recovered and managed to grab onto Parakarry's ankle as another charged up for a headbonk. Parakarry braced for impact when suddenly a boxing gloved arrow flew through the air and knocked the creature out of the sky. The loss of its teammate distracted the Hyper Paragoomba allowing Parakarry to take it out with a double axe handle to the head. On the ground, the rest of the team did battle with 6 hyper goombas. The 6 goombas stood in a straight line with evil looks on their face before they suddenly all began to glow in a rainbow of light.

"Um… what the hell are they doing?" asked Bombette

"They're preparing their charge attacks" said Goombario "Brace yourselves this could get bad."

"The only thing I'm going to brace is my foot upside these bastard's heads" said Eddy before pulling his star scepter and upgrade card out of his pants. "Anybody else with me?"

"Sure thing Eddy!" said Johnny excitedly

"MODIFY!" the entire group cried in unison "Upgrade activate!"

The two sides charged in with their respective attacks and collided in a mash of dust and energy. As the smoke cleared the Hyper Goomba's were lying around in a heap on the ground, their bodies bruised and fried. Meanwhile, the Mushroom Kingdom creatures stood tall and unharmed with smiles on their faces.

"Great job everyone" said Double D

"Thanks Double D, but what did those things want?" asked Bombette

"Probably more of Bowser's minions trying to give us a hard time." Said Kooper

"Possibly, but how would it explain that?" said Double D pointing towards a large Windmill towering over them. The windmill itself was nothing unordinary; it was composed of old rotted wood and tile. Most of its boards where falling off or looked like Ed could break them in half with his head and even the fan of the windmill while magnificent, was full of holes and rotten in several spots. But what struck the team as odd was the shiny metal lock on the front door.

"Strange" said Double D "Why on earth would they need to put a lock like this on an old windmill?"

"You don't think that this is what those guys were protecting do you?" asked Johnny

"It's very much possible" said Sushie

"Well we'll worry about that later" said Kooper "We have a few friends to go rescue now."

"He right" said Nazz "Let's go"

Nazz walked past everyone else with a look of determination on her face heading into a small rundown town that Bootler had told them to go to known as Dusty Gulch. Nazz and her party surveyed the ghost town that now set before them. Unlike the Forever Forest, which was full of trees and shrubs, the Dusty Gulch was a barren wasteland without a flower or shrub in sight. The only plant life present were old trees completely stripped of their leaves revealing skeletal-like branches and large rotten holes. The ground was dried and cracked with the soil completely void of any nutrients or life. Old wooden huts that appeared to be held together with sticks and mud lined the area in a random spacing.

"So this is Dusty Gulch?" asked Double D

"Yep, home to a bunch of boos who don't frequent haunted houses and such." Said Goombario

"Where are they?" asked Johnny who had scaled one of the damaged trees and was busy looking around.

"Probably all inside Tubba Blubba's stomach hahaha." Eddy said with a chuckle

"Not quite"

Suddenly, a boo materialized out of thin air next to Eddy's head causing the boy to spring into the air before crashing down with a thud.

"WHY DO YOU ALL KEEP DOING THIS TO ME!" screamed Eddy

"My apologies hehahehahe" the Boo uttered with a cackle

"Yeah, I bet." Said Eddy rubbing the back of his head

"Ah, there's one. Are you the only boo still around here?" asked Kooper

"No, there are others but they prefer to stay hidden as much as possible. No one knows when Tubba Blubba will bounce down from his castle on top of the hill and snatch another one of our brothers." Said the boo

"So that's where that monster lives." Said Nazz, her words bitter and full of venom

"Yeap, can't miss it" said the boo "Sticks out like a pink koopa in this dump."

"Then we must storm the fortress my comrades, no?" exclaimed Rolf

"Whoa, you guys are actually going to go after that monster? Well don't you all have sets of fangs on you, if you don't mind my vulgar language hehahehahe."

"Your damn right we are. When was the last time he came through here?" asked Kooper

"Why just yesterday, plucked poor old Herbert out of his home like a cherry. Poor Herbert such a dark and depressing creature, what a perfect boo he was." The boo said

"Well don't fear guys were going to take that son of bitch down." said Nazz "He's eaten his last boo-meal."

"Your bravery while completely idiotic is very inspiring. Please allow me to escort you to the edge of the village." Said the boo

The boo, whose name turned out to be Lawrence, led the group through the Dusty Gulch town. All along the path the group could see boos peering out of their homes before sliding back into the darkness. Suddenly, as they neared the exit of the town two more boos materialized before them.

"So you guys are going after Tubba Blubba?" one of them asked

"News travels fast around here" said Kooper

"We have eyes and ears everywhere." The boo replied

"Well between you and me, it's a dead man's errand" said the other boo

"Doesn't matter, either we save our friends or we don't come back at all" said Kooper

"Well, I let you in on a little secret then" said the Boo "I had a buddy escape a week ago and he claims that Tubba Blubba has a secret hidden in that castle that would destroy him if it got out. Probably the insanity talking there but it's all the good news we got."

"Really, well do you know where your friend is so we can ask him" asked Kooper

Before the Boo could answer another boo rushed forward with a look of pure horror and panic on his face.

"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, shit, shit" said the Boo sweat pouring down is pale face.

"What is it Jethro?" asked the Boo

"Tub-Tub-Tubba, errr… TUBBA BLUBBA IS COMING THIS WAY!" he screamed

"WHAT!" the Boo's demeanor quickly changed to match that of his comrades, he looked around quickly before looking at the group. "We have to hide these kids, boo brothers lend me your hands."

Suddenly, dozens of boos poured out of the buildings and surrounded the group latching onto them like leeches. In an instant the group felt cold and light as their bodies slowly vanished into the air. Less than a minute later a massive purple dinosaur-like creature broke the horizon and marched into the town. He looked around hungrily, his massive maw dripping with saliva.

"Nobody move" whispered the boo from earlier "as long as we all remain invisible he can't see us. Nobody do anything stupid."

"Alright let's do this thing, LEEEERRROOOOOOOYYYYYYYY JENKINNNNNNS"

A boo suddenly race through the air and rammed into Tubba Blubba. Tubba Blubba's head spun around and his foot stopped mere centimeters from the invisible group. Blubba stared daggers as his attacker, a small boo wearing an old yellow football helmet.

"Emm… yummy" said Tubba Blubba "A snacks for mes"

With lighting quick reflexes Tubba Blubba's arm shot out and grabbed the small boo.

"Oh no" said Lawrence

"Star damn it Leroy" said a boo

As Tubba Blubba lowered the small boo into this mouth the boo calmly looked at his attacker and said in a calm voice.

"You may have won this round Tubba Blubba but at least I have chicken hehahehahe!"

Tubba Blubba slammed the creature down into his mouth and swallowed the morsel whole.

"ERRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPP…. Um…. A littles tangy, but good" said Tubba Blubba

Tubba Blubba surveyed the area with a grimace before shrugging his shoulders and walking back towards his castle. After reassuring the coast was clear the group materialized back into solid form and it was at this time they could see the pure horror on their faces.

"So, this is Tubba Blubba's castle" said Double D as he gazed up at the architectural monstrosity that sat before him.

"Are we really going in there?" said Eddy his voice a high shrill from the fear inside him

Double D turned to see the smallest of the Eds crunched down behind his larger friend who seemed to be the only on whose being was not shaken by the sight of Tubba Blubba. No, Ed still maintained that same goofy, empty smile and gaze on his face. Even Nazz's determination and newfound bloodlust seemed to be shaken after staring into the face of their enemy.

"No Eddy, I just thought we take a stroll up here. You know? Enjoy the scenery and the local wildlife." Said Double D a sarcastic tone to his voice which drew a sharp gaze from Eddy

"No time for sightseeing sock-headed Ed boy" said Rolf "We must rescue our comrades from the invisible one no?"

"Invincible Rolf, not invisible." Merlow corrected

"So, who wants to go first?" asked Goombario the usual cockiness gone from his voice

The group stood in silence for a few minutes each waiting for the other to make a move. Finally, Ed grabbed Eddy and hoisted him up over his head and launched him into the titanic doors which gave a resounded metal thud as Eddy's body crumpled to the floor in a heap. Eddy slowly got to his feet and dusted himself off before giving Ed a hateful glare.

"ED YOU IDIOT THAT HURT!" yelled Eddy

"It's for you Eddy" said Ed while giving a friendly wave.

Eddy flipped off Ed before turning around and looking at the twin metal doors that towered over him, their metal covered in red rust. The rest of the castle didn't look much better, it's white walls dirty and caked with dirt and scratches. The wood panels on the roof and windows were either broken or fallen off and the building appeared almost dark from the outside. Eddy made a deep swallow before pushing on one of the doors as lightly as if petting a small animal. Surprisingly, the door flew open as if it weighed the amount of a feather.

"Heh, guess I don't know my own strength" said Eddy giving a flex towards the group.

"Yeah, that's exactly why that happened." Said Goombario

The group slowly walked through the doors into a large corridor that wasn't much of an improvement from the outside of the mansion. The walls inside were also painted white and were covered in dirt, grim and cobwebs. The nearby staircase had steps missing and the ones present looked like they were about to break. A lone lightbulb was present in the chandelier that hung overhead giving the room dreary and creepy feeling.

"Ok, now where is Tubba Blubba's room?" asked Kooper in a whisper

"What? Why on earth would we go in there?" asked Bombette, her voice also in a whisper

"I think thats maybe where his is keeping Sarah, Jimmy, and Watt" replied Kooper

"Why do you think that?" asked Goombario

"I don't know, just guessing" said Kooper "I figured a guy who's invincible would much rather watch his own captives then trust anybody else to do if for him."

"Well it's a start" said Double D "Now we just need to find that bedroom."

"INTRUDERS! INTRUDERS" screamed a voice

Suddenly, a pale jellyfish like creature flew by screaming at the top of it lungs its face twisted into a look of panic. The creature was so paniced that it flew into a wall before falling to the floor in a crumpled heap.

"What the hell?" asked Eddy

"Halt! Who goes there" said another voice

The group turned to see another jellyfish creature floating above them his face formed into an unpleasant look.

"Um… didn't you order the large stuffed crust with extra cheese hehehe?" said Eddy

"Ok, one you don't have a pizza in your hands and two no one here ordered a pizza because Master Tubba Blubba feels that pizzas are demonic entities sent from the devil to enslave us in their cheesy evilness. " replied the creature

"Um ok" said Kooper "Well if you don't mind we'd just like to speak with your master, so if you'll kindly let us through-"

"No can do sir, nobody gets to see Master Tubba Blubba during his 4 pm Yoga Sessions on Gertrude P. Sentinel's watch, no sir" said the creature

"Oh yeah" said Eddy drawing his yo-yo's "Maybe I can convince by shoving my foot up your ass."

"Do not test me sir" said Gertrude "I would hate to get rough and throw you all out on the street like old clothing."

"Heh, oh yeah? You and what army?" asked Eddy

Eddy gave a sly grin that quickly disappeared as hundreds of sentinel's began pouring into the entrance and surrounding the team.

"SON OF BITCH!" screamed Eddy  
>******************************************************************************<p>

"Well that went smoothly" said Double D dusting his jacket and pants off. As the team gathered back outside the main castle doors.

"Yeah, smooth as a pokey" said Bombette

"So now what?" asked Johnny "How can we get past all those things?"

"No way we can fight them all." said Sushie "We'd need a damn army just to break through the front entrance."

"An army is something we definitely don't have right now." Said Double D

"Maybe if we wait long enough they'll fall asleep or something?" Said Eddy

"That could take hours Eddy and we don't even know if these creatures require sleep in order to properly function." Said Double D

"No sleep? geez hope they don't get bored, I'd have to drive nails in my head to entertain myself if I couldn't take a nap every time you give me lecture Double D." said Eddy

"Hahahaha, very funny Eddy" said Double D

"Wait!, Eddy may be on to something" said Kooper a grin appearing on his face.

"Eddy has in idea?" said Goombario "The world must be doomed."

"What is it Kooper?" asked Bombette

"Well maybe if a few of us give these guys some entertainment to lighten up their boring job, maybe it will distract them long enough for the rest of us to rescue Sarah and Jimmy." Said Kooper

"What kind of entertainment are we going to give them?" asked Sushie.

"Hmmm... Rolf has an idea…."

Gertrude sat on the old, hole-filled couch along with two of his fellow sentinels crowded around a small TV drinking some form of alcoholic beverage out of tin cans. Hundreds of other Sentinels surrounded them playing fooseball, napping, or wrestling with each other.

"So how's the weather looking for tomorrow?" asked one of the Sentinels

"Cloudy and 60 same as freaking always around this dump" said Gertrude throwing his can across the room. "Ugh, where's Festus at with the rest of the drinks?"

"Hahaha, wait then he did what? He thought he had some deadly disease that caused him to get kicked in the ass? What a dumbass hahaha?"

The Sentinel who ran into the wall earlier in the day walked in the room laughing with Rolf and Ed. Both had the unknown alcoholic substance in their hands and seemed to be slightly tipsy from the liquid. Gertrude immediately floated over to the trio with a furious look on his face.

"FESTUS! Why are these intruders in the building and why are they drinking my special berry juice." asked Gertrude "Get these jokers out of here now!"

"Oh come on Gertrude, they're so cool and get this, they even want to entertain us with this cool new dance that they came up with."

"I don't care if they brought Delfino Plaza Strippers and a gallon of Coconut milk, throw them out." said Gertrude.

"Oh come on Gertrude" said one of the other Sentinels "Let them show us their dance. Couldn't cause any harm, hell it will be a break from watching reruns and Qunicy having sex with himself every hour."

"Yeah, let um stay!" said another

"Errrrrrrrrrrrr… ALRIGHT! Let's see this dance of theirs, but as soon as it's over they are out of here." Said Gertrude

"Ok guys" said Festus "The floor is yours."

"Ready Ed boy?" asked Rolf

"Buttered Toasts?" replied Ed

"Hmmm… Good enough for Rolf" replied Rolf with a smile

Rolf reached into his panted and pulled out clay pot and a sheet of music and gave it to one of the Sentinels.

"Gelatinous creature, assist Rolf by playing the tune of Rolf's home country" said Rolf

"Uh, sure thing." said the Creature who looked at the pot before blowing acorss the narrow opening at the top like a bottle which strangely generated catchy folk music.

Rolf and Ed began to jump back and forth on their feet while pumped their arms up and down in a joyful looking dance. Suddenly, Rolf screamed three words at the top of his lungs the shattered the joyful atmosphere:

"THAT"S MY HORSE!"

Rolf reached out and smacked Ed as hard as he could across the face rocking the large Ed. Ed simply shook it off and gave a grin.

"THAT'S MY HORSE!" Ed screamed before smacking Ed across the face with a nearby lamp post.

The two continued their strange dance and chant while smacking each other with various pieces of furniture and objects. Gertrude's face once again turned to fury before he screamed at the pair.

"WHAT THE F(#K IS THIS? WHY DO I PUT UP WITH THIS BULLSH*T FOR 7.25 AN HOUR 7 DAYS A WEEK BEFORE GOING HOME TO MY WIFE AND LISTEN TO HER BITCH ABOUT HER STUPID ASS –

"THAT'S MY HORSE!" screamed Festus before jumping up and smacking his superior in the back of the head, drawing an evil glare from Gertrude.

"Errrr….I'll show you my horse, when I fire-"

Festus cut off Gertrude with another smack to the face before screaming into his face "NO, IT'S MY HORSE!"

Gertrude looked at Festus for few seconds before smacking him across the face "No son…. It's my horse."

Soon all the sentinels were smacking each other and screaming that's my horse. Ed and Rolf continued to dance while giving other sly smiles and winks.

Kooper and his party made their way through the narrow corridor on the second floor or castle. Their journey appeared to be going well until they came upon a large green creature that looked like a mini-Tubba Blubba wielding a spike club. The creature had its back turned to them and appeared to be sleeping.

"Hmmm... a Clubba" said Goombario "And it appears to be taking a nap."

"Well, let's quietly sneak around it and get move on then" said Kooper

The ground slowly began to squeeze around the sleeping giant which gave them only inches between the creature's fat torso and the rickety wooden guard rail that separated them from a 40 foot drop to the main floor. The team were doing good at first until it came to Johnny's turn. As Johnny went around the creature its large tail twitched slightly and slammed into Johnny's leg throwing him off balance and sending him smashing into the guard rail, which immediately gave and sent Johnny tumbling over the side of the floor. Johnny managed to catch himself by wedging Plank in between two boards lining the floor. He gave a sigh of relief until he looked up and saw the Clubba tower over him, a grimace on his face and his club raised over his head. Johnny braced for impact until he heard Sushie scream followed by a loud thud. Johnny slowly opened his eyes and saw Double D's hand reach out for him as well as Nazz's. Johnny reached up and grabbed his rescuers hands allowing them to haul him back up onto the floor. After regaining his bearings, Johnny looked over to see Kooper, Parakarry, Sushie, and Goombario doing battle with the creature.

"Sushie!" yelled Johnny

Sushie turned and looked towards the rest of the remaining group.

"You guys go on" said Sushie "We'll take care of this guy."

"But Sushie-"

"Got it" said Merlow cutting Johnny off "Let's go everyone we've got friends to save."

"Sarah did you hear that?" asked Jimmy shaking Sarah from her daze of screaming and smacking her head into the cage bars.

"Wha-Wha-Waffles?" said Sarah before shaking her head from side to side and listening closely to what sound like fighting going on just down the hall way.

"You don't think?" asked Watt.

Sarah jumped to her feet and ran to the front most bars of the cage and began screaming at the top of her lungs.

Double D, Nazz, Johnny, Eddy, Merlow, and Parakarry froze in their tracks when they heard the familiar whiny wail echoing through the halls before looking at each other and smiling.

"Over this way "said Nazz

The blond took off running towards a large door about two doors away and kicked it open. The group darted inside the master bedroom and looked up to see Sarah, Jimmy, and Watt.

"Hey dudes" said Nazz a smile on her face for the first time since they entered the Gulch "How's it hanging."

"Save the jokes doll face and get us down from here." Said Sarah

"Were so glad to see you guys" said Jimmy

"We're glad to see you guys are alive and well to Jimmy" said Double D "give us second and we'll get you down."

"GOOMBUBBLE PA!"

Goombario fired a large red fireball at main lock on the cage which melted and fell from the cage upon impact. Parakarry then flew up and carried Jimmy and Sarah down while Watt floated down to the rest of the ground. After exchanging hugs the Double D spoke up.

"Now let's find the other's and get out of here." Said Double D

"Wait just a sec Double D." said Sarah

Sarah walked over to the large treasure chest from earlier and threw the still unlocked lid open. Yakkey immediately flew out but Sarah smashed him into the ground before he could scream and stuffed him into her pocket before retrieving her mace and Johnny's shield.

"All right now were ready to g-"

The front door swung open and Tubba Blubba stepped through before Sarah could finisher her sentence. The groups jaws dropped and their eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as the gargantuan beast stepped through the threshold and towered over them anger on his face.

"Yous dares to escape agains." He bellowed "Well too bad yous no good ats it and nows yous and yous little friends are dead."

"Bring it you murderous monster." said Nazz getting into battle stance

Tubba Blubba smiled before swinging a punch as Nazz leapt into the air towards Blubba her fist drawn back ready to strike.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


End file.
